Runaway
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Third in the Santa Carla Chronicles. Marco runs away after a fight with David. The young vampire's actions catch the attention of the authorities and the notorious slayer. David must find Marco before they do or before Max orders him to kill Marco.
1. The Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.

Author's Note: I rewrote the first few chapters. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

* * *

It was close to dawn. The youngest of the vampires rushed through the darkened forest. Sweat poured down his neck attaching his long, blonde curls to his homemade jacket. He nearly tripped several times over raised tree roots while trekking the hills.

If it were an hour earlier he would not have given a second thought to taking to the sky. Many times his creator warned him to never fly that close to daybreak for two reasons. The first being if the sun did rise while he was outside the shelter of the cave, it would be easier for him to find some place to hide until nightfall were he were closer to the ground. As Max witnessed in his earlier years, the closer a vampire fly to the sun, the risk of being burned increased dramatically. Nothing could remove those memories from the elder's mind. The second reason being at that hour someone could easily see him if he flew. If someone saw him, he could follow him to his hideout and kill the entire pack in their sleep.

Marco would be lying if he said no fear was in his heart. His eyes kept a constant look up at the heavens, as long as the sky still held a black cover, he was safe.

He realized now that he made the worst mistake of his life choosing to leave the group. But at that moment Marco's judgment was blinded by anger from the fight. He knew now why people said acting out in passion could kill you. At that moment none of those thoughts crossed his mind. At that second all that mattered was getting away from David.


	2. The Nightlife

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.

Author's Note: This is **NOT **going to be an OC relationship story. The girls in this chapter are **only **in a few chapters for the sole purpose of advancing the plot by serving as a root for the fight.

* * *

It began as a typical night out on the boardwalk. The boys, the rulers of Santa Carla as they often proclaimed, strutted around often breaking from their strides to cause mayhem. The men who appeared to be in their late teens, early twenties had only one to answer to and even he could not control them at times. They prowled the streets knowing they could do whatever they wanted to the ridiculous mortals without having any laws to answer to.

Max made a pact with David decades ago that he and his brothers could do whatever they wanted as long as they followed three rules. The first and most important of the rules was that they make sure no one ever find out what they were. David understood that rule and he went out of his way to make sure that one be obeyed. The entire pack was careful in their selections of prey and when they chose to strike. They were then careful to clean up any evidence. Most of the time they found or made fires to dispose of the lifeless carcasses when they were done feasting. Sometimes they would bury the bodies if they were small enough to hide and had hours to complete the task. Granted the boys found that to be more exciting as the tradeoff could include their secret's exposure. Only on special nights would David allow the boys to bury their victims. The second rule was to stay clear of Max when the mortals were awake. The boys broke that rule almost every night. Max let it slide with a verbal reprimand as long as the boys did nothing to reveal their relation to him. The last rule was that all four of them return to the cave together. David made it his personal responsibility to headcount both after their meal and before their return to the cave.

The four lived in bliss with their new life. David was the leader due to his years above the other two. Despite his smug attitude he had wisdom the other three envied. He was the one who had weekly meetings with Max. Being the firstborn, so to speak, also gave him the ability to speak telepathically with Max. David felt it best that he not share that information with the others. Max appointed David to look after the group to which the younger three accepted. David was a fair and fun leader. He let them go their own way as long as they obeyed the rules.

The boys walked the beach. They already terrorized a group of drunk teenagers down by the shore, sending them running and screaming after stealing all their cash. The smell of their fresh blood enticed the guys, but none were stupid enough to attack in such a crowded location. The screaming from the teenagers caught the attention of one of the security guards randomly patrolling the beach. He came running full speed at the four boys. The vampires took off running with the guard chasing after them. They all split into different directions. The security guard lost track of where any of the boys ran and returned to the aid of the frightened teens.

The boys met up at the pier, each laughing. David peered over the railing watching the drunks trying to give their testimonies to the cop. He cackled when he saw them each getting fined for being intoxicated underage. The oldest of the group was arrested for giving alcohol to minors. Marco saw the scene and felt kind of sorry for getting the kids in trouble with the law. He shrugged and figured he could end their misery later.

"Foolish humans," David said with a laugh.

"Yeah, they're so stupid," Paul replied.

Dwayne laughed with the other two without speaking a word. Marco looked at the raven-haired member of their group. In his short time of knowing the man he only heard him mutter two words.

"What now?" Marco asked facing the older three.

Paul looked around and smiled when he located their next victims. He pointed to a young couple sitting at a small, fold-up table under the pier, celebrating their three year anniversary with a bottle of fine champagne. In the center of the table, draped in a cream, satin cloth, sat a single white, lit candle. The two of them smiled at each other as they each consumed a hearty slice of lemon tarts.

"Watch this," Paul said to the group. Marco crossed his hands wondering what his best friend had in store for the humans.

Paul charged into the table spilling the champagne on the cloth. The woman screamed in both fear and anger as Paul grasped the bottle of champagne. He tossed the loose cork aside and put the mouth against his lips. He chugged the drink while the other three cheered him on. The humans sat there in shock until the weird blonde dropped the empty bottle on the sand. Paul let out a burp then pounded himself on the chest. The man sitting at the table jumped up and grabbed Paul's collar. The three vampires observing each felt a smile form on their faces. Paul grinned as he grabbed the man's neck. The woman began screaming as Paul's grip tightened around the man's throat. Paul smirked then forced the man's head into one of the wooden beams supporting the pier. The woman screamed louder and backed away from the maniacal vampires.

A policeman just happened to be walking by when all this occurred. He forcefully grabbed the back of Paul's jacket and yanked him away from the now bleeding man. The woman rushed over to her husband and ripped the edge of the soiled table cloth to bandage his head. The man grasped his wife's hand and lifted the two of them up. He suggested the two of them leave to which she agreed. David laughed as he watched the two ridiculous mortals scurry away for their lives.

The cop ordered Paul raise his arms above his head and lean against the pole beside the one he smashed the man's forehead into. Paul smirked at the blood now staining the pole. The officer turned his head and commanded the other three remain where they were or they would receive the same fate as Paul. The police officer successfully cuffed one of Paul's wrists as he listed off his rights in a monotone voice.

Paul shouted, "I don't have to remain silent, I can say whatever I want!"

"I suggest you stop talking now, young man," the cop said sternly as he bounded Paul's other hand.

"And I suggest you let him go," David whispered into the cop's ear.

He slowly turned his head to find David and Dwayne standing directly behind him, staring back with yellow eyes.

Before he could let out a scream the two oldest vampires took care of their current victim while Marco fiddled around with a wire and the lock on the handcuffs. David pushed the cop into Paul who dug his fangs into the man's throat, slurping up the bubbling red stream. Marco worked until Paul's hands were free.

"Hey, buddy, you know you could've used the key," Paul said massaging his sore wrists.

Marco shrugged and put the bent wire back in his pocket.

"Sorry, there's none left for you," David said to Marco.

Marco scowled, crossed his arms, and turned away from David.

"I'll make it up to you later, promise," David replied.

"Shake on it," Marco said extending his hand. David rolled his eyes and shook Marco's hand.

David turned his attention to the corpse. Luckily for the four of them the couple chose a location that happened to be shielded from most of the boardwalk. He faced Dwayne and asked, "You want the honors?"

Dwayne shrugged then took off his boots. His claws gripped the dead man and hoisted him in the air quicker than any of the mortal eyes could catch. He hurried off with the baggage until he hovered a good two hundred yards out in the ocean. He dropped the man in the waves. The dead hand took a few seconds to submerge. Dwayne smiled as he thought of all the people who found themselves in the watery grave over the last century. If that man was ever found by another human he would no longer resemble the person he used to be.

The other three stood against the pier. Paul leaned on the poles listening to the music blaring from the closest club. He sang along with the lyrics to his favorite hair metal bands. In time Marco joined in with his friend. The two long-haired blondes headbanged to the guitar solos. David blew cigarette smoke out of his nostrils and rolled his eyes at his tone-deaf friends.

Dwayne landed gracefully behind the three. David smiled then turned to face his friend. Before David could ask how the mission went Dwayne replied with a creepy chuckle.

"We've loitered around too long, let's move," David said flicking his cigarette in the sand. The sole of his boot smashed the tobacco product. The other three followed closely.

They spent the next few hours just walking around looking for something fun to do. The clock now read what the group dubbed the dull hour. It would be another hour before the interesting mortals made their way out onto the scene. There were too many families hurrying home with their children. Paul shivered, never in his life wanting to be a father. It was what the town coined the darkest part of night, when the real freaks came out, that the boys looked forward to. So many times these feared beings became their meals, but other times they found themselves in good company. For the time being they needed something to do to kill a few minutes.

They walked until they reached a music store. The four stood for a few minutes observing the people entering and exiting the store. The groups who left conversed with excitement over what prized cassette tapes they purchased. Paul joked that if they wanted to be really cool they would lift the tapes as he and Marco did so many times. The young guys who watched the store at night either never saw them swipe the merchandise, or could care less. That was one thing David always liked about Santa Carla was the carefree attitude most of the people tended to have. So often he and Paul persuaded Max to lighten up to which the elder vampire hissed and ordered them to leave.

"Too many smiles, not enough screams," David commented when he watched another trio of giggling girls leave the store.

"We can fix that," Paul replied.

David and Dwayne smirked.

"I dare you," Dwayne said.

"Wow, three whole words," Marco commented.

Dwayne sent the youngest a glare to which Paul laughed. Marco tried to laugh, but soon realized fear absorbed all the humor. Not many have ever met the wrath of Dwayne. But as it has been stated before, it is the quiet ones who are the most brutal. Only two have ever seen that side of the silent, dark one. Needless to say neither survived.

"Yeah, I dare you to scare them," Marco said.

Paul smiled. "With pleasure."

Paul grinned and ran over to the door. He stood still for a few seconds, holding his breath, and waiting for the first victim to come his way. Soon his nerves danced with excitement which made his body reply in the same motion.

"Paul, stop moving!" David snapped.

Paul shook and stood completely still. He forced his nerves to calm until he had the chance to strike. The first person to exit was a woman putting her wallet back inside her white purse. Paul screamed as he grabbed her waist. The woman screeched and smacked Paul in the face with her purse. The other three roared with laughter.

"Here comes another!" Marco yelled to Paul.

The next person to leave was a fifteen-year old boy. He clutched the bag loosely as he dawdled out the door. He swayed his teased hair about, his sunglasses sitting on the edge of his nose, and strutting in his skin-tight jeans trying to look cool. Paul screamed at him sending the boy running away shrieking. The laughter of the others matched the volume of the fleeing kid. Paul picked up the shades the teen lost in his scramble.

After four rounds of the game the owner came to investigate the screams and laughter. Paul thought he was another customer and yelled in the manager's face. He almost fell back, landing on his backside. Once he caught his breath his face turned red and he stuttered a threat to call security.

David bit his lip and decided it was not worth having a third strike and ordered the boys to leave and find another activity. Paul placed the prize on his eyes and flashed a smile at the others. Marco gave him a thumbs up then a smack on the arm. Dwayne shook his head with a smile. As soon as they stepped away from the store they came across the girls.


	3. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or the song "I Wanna Rock."

* * *

There were four attractive women standing against the fence. They looked like models off a magazine or in a rock video. They were oblivious to the beautiful boys in front of them for quite some time. One of them puffed away on her cigarette, moving the slender tobacco roll through her long, thin fingers in many different ways. The one beside her, with hair teased up so high it rivaled Marie Antoinette's, giggled at everything any of her friends spoke. David cringed at her obnoxious laugh.

The oldest one puffing away on her cigarette turned around to find Paul grinning at her. She smiled and licked her lips before inserting the cigarette back into her mouth. She leaned forward and beckoned the giggling blonde over.

Paul did not wait for David's instructions, he ran up to Jenny, the pretty blonde with a cigarette attached to her lips. She blew smoke in Paul's face as he grabbed her waist. Her ripped, black shirt hung loosley on her toned biceps. Her long legs were wrapped in skin-tight, red leather pants complete with black, platform, leather boots. Paul snatched the cigarette from Jenny's fingers and took a long drag before gently putting it back in her fingers.

The other three girls turned in the direction of the vampires. All the boys had to do was smile and the other mortals also took an interest in the gorgeous creatures before them. The girls found themselves drawn to the handsome men in an almost hypnotic way. The smell of the blood rushing beneath their skin nearly drove the youngest one into a seizure. He took a deep breath and swallowed the hunger pangs before he blew their secret.

Dwayne shrugged at Felicia, the girl with the curly pigtails, and she smiled in response. Her ruffled, purple and blue alternating tiered skirt fell just at the middle of her thighs. Her matching purple tank top helped bring out her blue irises. Dwayne found himself attracted to that color: deep and dark like the novels he enjoyed reading in his free time. Dwayne knelt before her and kissed her hand causing her to giggle. He stood up, standing a good head taller than her. She found his presence intimidating, but could not control her racing heart to the excitement of the unknown. Dwayne brought his lips to her neck, her scent wafting into his nostrils. His eyes switched and he felt the fangs penetrating through his gums. He shoved his claws into his own palm to suppress the urge. After a few seconds of this odd meditation he took control over himself and removed his lips in a quick kiss.

David eyed both of the girls not knowing which one to choose. They were equal in terms of beauty and intelligence, being that neither had much. David chuckled as he remembered the motto: humans are only good for two things. Perhaps these girls would prove to be useful to both.

David leaned over to Marco and asked him in a whisper, "Which one do you want?"

Marco raised his eyebrows in shock.

"What?" David asked. "I said I'd make it up to you, so you can have first pick."

Marco smiled and glanced at both of the beauties standing in front of him. Kate was tall with a nice tan. She wore a green dress that complemented her skin and showed nearly all of it. Her auburn hair was crimped and pulled half back with a matching scrunchie. The other girl was dressed in a blue mini skirt and a low-cut, white tank top with a denim vest half buttoned. Her hair was much darker and teased almost a foot on top of her head. The remaining curls dangled around her cheeks. Her blue earrings were nearly as large as her ears. Marco found her style to be more interesting.

"Take your pick," David repeated.

"I like the one in the blue," Marco replied.

David smiled and advanced on Kate, who immediately accepted him. David put his hand on her back and led her down the boardwalk. She leaned her head on his arm not parting her eyes from his. David found her personality to be boring and full of useless giggles. He rolled his eyes thinking to himself that he would be doing humanity a favor by disposing of her at the end of the night.

Marco shyly approached the girl in the blue and smiled.

"Hi," he said in a small voice.

"You're adorable," she replied running her fingers through his curls.

Marco blushed as his grin increased. Back when he was a human he had very little luck when it came to the ladies. In middle school he earned a reputation for being a pushover. The girls would use him to copy his homework or to get gifts. By the time he entered high school he promised himself he would not let anyone take advantage of him again. It became worse when he realized the girls became prettier. It seemed all his friends had dates for the weekends while he sat home alone watching old horror movies. He now looked back and laughed at the way vampires were portrayed in the classic films. When it came to girls it seemed to be the more he tried to not be used the more often he stayed home alone. The only girls who came after him were the ones he found unattractive. His mother often told him that a girl's appearance did not matter, but what she had inside. Marco laughed off that saying and wondered why he lacked the ability to find a decent woman. He graduated high school and found that the women now wanted men with money.

Marco sighed, it seemed he would never have the chance to get the women he wanted. Now he watched how the girls flocked to his brothers. Marco found a reason to smile as when they came around there was usually an extra left for him. He made a mental note to thank David at the end of the night.

"What's your name?" Marco asked.

"Debra," she replied still playing with his long hair.

The others looked over at Paul and Jenny to find them already making out.

"He moves fast," Debra commented.

Marco laughed. "You have no idea."

Too many people were stopping to stare making the group decide to move to a more private location. David called Paul's name three times to each one he ignored. David rolled his eyes then punched Paul in the arm. Paul looked up about to ask David what his problem was. Before he could speak, or whine as David called it, the lead vampire pointed to where Dwayne and Marco were leading Felicia and Debra. Kate grasped David's hand and pulled him along with the rest of the group.

Jenny winked at Paul running ahead of him. Paul laughed while following after her. He tackled her, knocking her into a set of bushes used to decorate a shop. Jenny rolled twice, landing on her back. Her blonde curls sprawled about her head with her knees in the air. Paul jumped landing just a few inches from Jenny's laughing body. He pulled her close for another kiss. Paul grabbed Jenny's hands and pulled her to her feet.

Marco and Debra laughed at the scene. Once the two were standing they returned to their own business leaving Paul and Jenny to theirs. They walked around the boardwalk enjoying each other's company. The others wondered how Paul and Jenny could see where they were going with their mouths constantly locked.

Debra complimented Marco on his jacket, shoes, and smile. Marco still had his human responses to compliments, him not used to receiving them. Each sweet word she spoke made him look at the ground, smile, and blush. It had been a while since he had a good time with a woman. Marco laughed in his head wondering what David would say to that nonsense. Marco smirked upon seeing David having just as good of a time with his human date. Perhaps his brothers were wrong about human companions.

Debra complimented Marco's adorable face. Marco smiled, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. It was a habit he always had that he found harder to break as he aged. When he was in elementary he lost his front teeth and the other children made fun of their absence. It took longer for his teeth to grow than the rest of the class. Out of defense he covered his mouth when smiling and the habit stayed with him for life. Debra poked Marco in the face making him look down at his shoes. They were covered in glitter, an art project he did while trying to occupy his time in his room a year ago.

During that short time he glanced away, Debra glimpsed over at David. Just looking at the older guy's face made her long for him in her heart.

They found a round, stone table and gathered around. Paul held Jenny close to him and started singing in her ear. She joined in with Paul's tone deaf version of Twisted Sister's "I Wanna Rock." Felicia giggled as she played with Dwayne's hair. Dwayne need not say a word, his smile was all it took to earn him the sound of Felicia's laughter. He caressed her round, freckled face and outlined her full lips with his fingers.

"You're delicious," Paul said.

Jenny puckered her lips then made an imitation bite in Paul's face. Paul laughed and put his hand behind her head for another kiss.

"Speaking of delicious, I sure am hungry," Felicia said.

"Me too," Kate chimed.

When Jenny finally broke from Paul's lips she also admitted her hunger.

"We have to fix that," Paul said.

"Marco," David said snapping his fingers in Marco's face.

Marco immediately turned from Debra to David.

"Go get these lovely ladies something to eat," David said stroking Kate's chin.

"What do you want?" Marco asked.

The girls deliberated for a while, naming off every possible food item they could think of. Marco sat there with his head tilted to the side wondering how he was going to remember that list. Finally they unanimously decided on pizza.

"You heard 'em," David said as he positioned Kate on his lap.

"What kind?" Marco asked.

The girls deliberated and made a final decision of one pepperoni and one cheese.

"I need money," Marco said.

David handed him a twenty he stole from the teenagers earlier. As another way of hiding their identities the boys paid for items such as food when out on the boardwalk. They did not want the authorities on their case more than they already were. Besides if they were seen eating human food out in the open people were less likely question their species.

"Be right back," he said to Debra before running off.

"You're so powerful," Kate said hugging David's neck.

David replied with a smirk.

Debra smiled slyly at David and caressed his arm as she said, "Very powerful. Much more interesting than that Marco fellow."

"What can I say, I tell him to do something and he always does it," David bragged.

"You're a babe," Debra giggled.

Marco held the two boxes of pizza as he skipped along the boardwalk, merrily whistling. The other boys told him it was always the smallest who was sent to retrieve the food. Marco did not mind the task, he enjoyed walking around the boardwalk observing who all was out that night. He made a list of people who were friendly and made notes on the ones humanity could do without. Unlike the others who would willingly feast on anyone, Marco usually went after the delinquents. All those years of being bullied in high school biased his decision. He smiled as he thought of how he would fulfill his wish of removing every bully on the planet. He now had that power and would make use of his new powers.

While he was off his errand he only thought of Debra. He imagined returning with the pizza and being a hero in her eyes. He would be the one to remove her hunger even if she was likely to be his dinner before sunrise. Marco shook his head. Debra was kind to him, one of the few women who actually showed an interest in him without wanting anything in return. Even if it was a common rumor that vampires had no hearts, Marco found himself unable to hurt anyone who treated him so lovingly.

He arrived to where the group waited to have those thoughts ripped from his mind. There sitting where he left her was the beautiful Debra kissing David. Her hands caressed the oldest of the group, her tongue slipping over David's lips. She parted from him and smiled. Kate sat on the other side of David, her hands running all down David's arm. Every once in a while she would kiss David on the neck or shoulder.

Marco's face switched to a pink hue and his eyebrows narrowed. He stomped over to the group and slammed the boxes on the table, scaring the girls and Paul.

"Marco, what's gotten into…?" Paul began to ask until he noticed Debra hanging on David. Paul became nearly as red as Marco.

Marco glared at David, who found his reaction to be amusing.

"How could you?" Marco roared.

"Me or him?" Debra asked.

"You, David," Marco screeched.

"Don't make a scene of this, Marco," David replied with a laugh.

Marco wanted to cry but held back any tear's attempt to escape. If he cried David would only increase the torments.

Marco huffed and stomped off. David sighed and let go of Debra. The brunette lifted her eyes and watched the beautiful, built blonde hustle over to the smaller boy. David grabbed Marco's arm.

"Let go!" Marco hissed.

"Marco, you're overreacting," said David.

"Overreacting? Overreacting! I'm not overreacting, David!" Marco screamed.

"Guys, people are staring," Kate said behind her teeth.

David looked around to see those at nearby tables watching them.

"Marco, let's just calm..." David began.

"Is that why you sent me off?" Marco asked holding back a tear.

"Marco," David began.

"I thought you were my friend," Marco cried writhing in David's clutch.

"Marco!" David shouted.

"Let go!" Marco screamed wiggling more violently.

"Fine!" David yelled releasing the tiny vampire before he broke his arm.

Marco almost toppled over, but regained his balance in time. He glared at David and ran off.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" asked Kate.

"He'll be fine," David said returning to the two ladies. "Now where were we?"

"You're horrible," Paul said to David.

David ignored Paul as he continued to make out with Debra.

* * *

Marco stormed down the boardwalk not so much as apologizing for bumping into countless people. Those who became victim of his shoves showered him with curses and nasty gestures. Marco never saw the flying fingers as his eyes were focused on the ground while he mentally imagined himself beating up David. He grew angry at himself for being too afraid of David to try it in reality.

Marco bumped into a muscular guy with a bad attitude and had an even shorter temper. The man growled, the vein in his forehead becoming visible. He grabbed Marco by the neck and spun him around to look him in the face.

"You gonna' say sorry?" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood," Marco warned.

"You have a lot of nerve, wimp," he said clenching his fist.

"Leave me alone," Marco commanded.

A crowd of four surrounded the two, each waiting to see the first fist fly. There was a fight almost every night on the boardwalk and everyone who prowled under the stars hoped to be standing in the vicinity when the match began. The warning in Marco's eyes made those circled around the fighters lose their nerve. Still none dared to leave as they waited too long to see blood.

The man tightened his grip. He clenched his teeth then said, "I'm gonna' teach you some manners."

Marco's eyes flashed yellow as he bit the man's forearm. The man yelled out in pain. Those standing around could not put together what they just witnessed. Luckily for Marco none saw his eyes or teeth transform. All they knew was Marco's head lunged forward and when he looked up again the man had lowered himself to his knees, clutching his now bleeding arm. The spectators began speaking to one another, this drawing a larger crowd of fifteen. The stories jumbled each having their own false version of what just happened.

"Let that be a warning to you!" Marco cried as his eyes and teeth returned to their human state. He gripped the man by his neck and lifted him to his feet. The man nodded then ran off.

Marco faced the crowd, giving each of them a well deserved glare. They all stepped back, waiting until he was out of their way before returning to their conversation.

Marco hurried down the boardwalk, the sound of rushing blood pounded through his ears. He immediately regretted momentarily transforming in front of so many mortals. He clutched his stomach hoping and telling himself that none of them saw his true form. Marco licked up the stray blood on the sides of his lips. His mouth curved into a smile.

He leaned against the wall of the nearest building reliving what just happened. So often he wished he could return to his hometown and put that kind of fear into the ones who used to torment him. He laughed aloud as he pictured the high school bullies running in terror with him flying in heavy pursuit. They would eventually trip over their own huge feet. Marco would then swoop down and take the bite. But first he would make sure the ones who used to get their kicks by making him sweat look him in the eyes. He would remind them of what they used to do and tell them before making the kill that it was what they deserved. He would then watch as they flailed about while he ravaged their necks. The arteries would split and the victim giving a shrill cry. Marco would feed off their terror, finding the same kind of satisfaction in their screams as he did in the blood.

The smile eventually faded. While it sounded like the perfect type of revenge Max warned him after his transformation that he should never go after ones who knew him personally, or anyone who knew his name. He explained that if the victim were to escape he could reveal to anyone his identity which could end up causing trouble for the entire family.

Marco wiped the saliva from his lips. He knew Max was right. Marco looked up at the sky to find storm clouds forming over the city. He laughed as he thought of how everyone's fun would be washed out before long.

Marco walked off in the direction away from the other boys. His mind returned to David. Marco clenched his fists tighter with every second that passed while the picture of the lead vampire remained in his head. Marco only wished David could be as weak as the man he just attacked. Perhaps if he could have some sort of leverage over David the older vampire might show him some respect.

* * *

Nearly two hours passed since Marco stomped off. The girls grew fatigued and the boys grew bored with these mortal beauties. Like the marble statues lining lovely gardens, they wished they had a way to preserve the humans in a similar manner. Their flawless faces were soon washed out by the annoyance of their voices.

Jenny spoke kind words to Paul. The blonde smiled at her concern. Jenny put her hand on Paul's and pushed a few strands behind his ear. Paul felt himself attracted to Jenny for something more than just her beauty. He felt bad that he would soon have to dispose of her. Paul looked up at the stars making a ridiculous wish that perhaps David would allow that one to be spared.

Paul sighed as he knew David never allowed any to be spared unless they agreed to come over to their side. So few ever did agree to those terms. The mortals would beg the vampires to allow them to live in return promising to never reveal their identities. That bargain never persuaded David's fangs not to strike. Even if they did agree they had to prove themselves worthy to David. Only his three brothers did he ever find worthy enough for immortality, the other mortals receiving the same fate as the ones who chose not to change into vampires.

"I'm really worried," Paul said looking up at the illuminated clock hanging outside the nearest shop.

"He's fine, Paul," David said not making eye contact with Paul.

Debra was asleep on David's right shoulder and Kate clutched his left arm.

Paul drummed his long fingernails on the table.

"He's just trying to worry us is all," David said petting Kate's hair.

Paul sighed and tried to keep his mind off his friend. He fidgeted about for twenty minutes. Jenny tried to kiss him, he only kissed back for a few seconds before pushing her off.

"I'm sure he's okay," Jenny said leaning on Paul's shoulder. Paul shook her off. Jenny sat with her hands folded in her lap. She lifted her eyes to see Paul looking down at the ground. She gently touched Paul's hand. The mentioned boy looked at her with a weak smile. Jenny shook her head. "You don't have to pretend," she said. "If you're worried you can always go look for him."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Paul said jumping up from the table. "I'm going to look for him."

"No, you stay put," David ordered. Paul grumbled.

"Wow, it's getting late, we better get home soon," Kate said as she pried her eyes away from David to look at the clock.

"Yeah, I have work tomorrow," Jenny said with a stretch and a yawn. She turned to face Paul. "But if you want me to come with you—"

"No," Paul replied. He put his fingers on Jenny's lips. "You go on home. The three of us can find Marco."

David gently shook Debra. Her bright, blue eyes opened as she looked around.

"We're going home," Kate said to her friend.

"Did Marco come back?" Debra asked as she stood up.

Paul and Jenny shook their heads.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble," Debra replied.

"Well, you sure didn't think about that when you did what you did! Now did you?" Paul snapped.

"Paul!" David snapped back.

Paul crossed his arms and let out an angry sigh.

"Well, I'll see you later, babe," Debra said planting another kiss on David's lips.

"Maybe tomorrow," Kate said smooching David one last time.

"I had a great time with you tonight," Felicia said holding Dwayne's hand.

David pushed Felicia's hair behind her ear and passionately kissed the side of her neck. He grew bored with her hours ago. He felt she was one of those girls who would only be a waste to human society. Only the sweet aroma of her blood gave him motivation to continue. No one except David saw Dwayne's eyes glow.

"Dwayne!" David snapped smacking Dwayne's shoulder.

Dwayne looked up and released Felicia. She giggled and walked off with Kate and Debra while waving.

"I really do like you, Paul," Jenny said before giving him a long kiss goodbye.

"I really like you too," Paul said returning her kiss with an even longer one.

"I hope everything works out with your friend," she said as she picked up her bag and left.

Once the girls were out of view Paul slapped David on the arm.

"What were you thinking?" Paul yelled.

"Are you still worried about Marco?" David laughed.

"Aren't you?" Paul asked.

David replied by calmly lighting a cigarette.

"You're heartless," said Paul. David smirked.

"If it'll shut you up we'll go look for him," David said flicking the ashes.

Paul groaned at David's insensitivity but his pride had to take a step back in order to assure his best friend's safety. He sighed and agreed to David's terms.

The boys split up making the decision to meet up at the same area they parted from in an hour. David threatened that anyone who did not return would be left to face the sun by himself. They boys checked the entirety of the boardwalk for the hour without coming across a trace of Marco. Paul even risked asking some of the people standing around. He gave them as clear of descriptions of Marco as he could manage. Not one could identify the boy.

At the end of the hour the three met up at the specified location. David arrived first, Dwayne approaching almost a minute after himself. Paul was last to arrive as expected. His face showed the results of his search. David felt a bit of remorse.

"No luck," Paul said. He pounded his fist against the stone table. "It's like he disappeared or something."

"Maybe he's back at the cave," Dwayne suggested.

"I hope so," Paul said.

"The sun comes up in about two hours, that has to be where he's heading," David announced.

A thought struck Paul. The image was so dark he almost considered hiding it from the others. "You don't think a slayer got him, do you?"

David shook his head. "He'd be the last one they'd suspect."

"But he doesn't have the years we have," Paul argued. "Maybe he got caught killing someone."

"That's why he shouldn't have gone off on his own," David snapped.

Dwayne sighed. Being closer to the older vampire he could read the emotions under David's words. Dwayne looked up at the sky hoping his friend found safety.

They passed by the man Marco attacked. David overheard the man's conversation with his two mortal friends.

"Then there was this kid who ran into me wearing a ridiculous outfit. He bit me, I swear he was a vampire," he said. The other two laughed. "I'm not kidding. I still have the wound to prove it." He showed them his arm to which they whistled.

"Look like you got mauled, man," one of his friends laughed.

"No, it was that vampire," the guy argued.

"What?" David interrupted. He grabbed the man's jacket collar and bellowed, "What did you say? I want every detail."

The man trembled as he replied in one breath, "This crazy kid ran into me then when I confronted him his eyes turned yellow and he bit me."

David dropped the man and swore under his breath before running off. Paul and Dwayne exchanged glances before running after their leader.

"What he say?" Paul asked when he caught up with David.

"We have to find Marco now. He transformed in front of the humans," David replied angrily.


	4. Return

Disclaimer: I still do not own The Lost Boys.

Author's Note: Incase you were wondering, in the previous chapter David is not cheating on Star. This story takes place before they met her. Also, in this story, Marco has only been a vampire for three months compared to the others who have been for years.

* * *

Marco continued his journey outside. His stomach growled from hunger. His mind had been too preoccupied with hatred for David to find time to feed and now his body was paying for it. It would take him at least another twenty minutes to reach the cave on foot. He considered flying, but feared he wasn't strong enough to make it.

It began to rain.

Marco sloshed through the mud. His boot got caught behind a stone and he fell face first into soaked dirt. He slowly picked himself up from the ground and wiped the mud from his face.

Marco wished he had not grown so angry at David. He had less than an hour's time left before the sun rose and picked apart his skin from his bones. The first week of his life as a vampire Marco heard horror stories from the other boys of those who stayed out too late feasting. He wanted to cover his ears when the stories reached the climax. Afraid of being teased for being a wuss Marco continued to listen. The boys went out of their way to make the tales as gruesome as they possibly could. Marco felt as though he would vomit any second after hearing the story, especially if David were the teller.

His eyes glanced up at the sky to find the black gradually turning blue. Each second mattered. He weighed the option of hiding out in one of the nearby caves or perhaps an abandoned building. Sure there was the possibility of human runaways seeking refuge inside. Marco smiled as he thought of having a good meal before dinner. The thought soon left him when he remembered the warning against ingesting too much blood in a single night. There was also the chance that the sun could penetrate through a few cracks in the wood.

There was still plenty of time for him to reach the cave if he hurried. The lightening of the sky made his heart skip. Marco took a deep breath before putting this new speed to use.

* * *

The boys returned to the cave. Their faces each displayed a degree of concern. Paul held his stomach as he tried to keep the many thoughts surfacing in his mind from sending him into insanity. Dwayne leaned against the cave wall not knowing what to think about the dilemma. He only hoped no one knew of their whereabouts in the cave.

Paul paced around the cave debating whether to depart their shelter and continue the search.

After a long, unsuccessful search for Marco the three stopped for a bite to eat. David could see the two becoming fatigued. He reasoned they could search better if they remained strong. Dwayne was quick to agree with David's assessment. They selected a group of teenage runaways. David wanted to go after the man who witnessed Marco's transformation and the acquaintances who listened to his story. Unfortunately for them those specific mortals loitered in a well crowded area for the remainder of the night. Even at that hour it was too risky of a stunt. David observed every feature about the three of them, vowing within the next week the three of them would be on the menu. Dwayne pitied their victims as he watched David take his frustration out on the frightened youths. David was far from being gentle about his kills, in fact the vampires all felt sorry for the ones who ended up being David's pick. None of David's attacks had been as brutal as what Dwayne witnessed an hour ago. Dwayne did not let his emotions ruin his appetite. David had to force feed Paul and even then he barely drank anything.

The three now stood in the cave. Dwayne and Paul waited to hear David's decision. Paul looked over at their leader who appeared to be in deep thought. Paul knew David would do nothing to endanger the pack. They knew it was his selfless planning that qualified him as leadership. Still Paul was never prided on being the most rational in the group.

"We can't give up," Paul protested having grown tired of the silence.

"It's almost sunup," David reminded him.

"But what if he's out there all alone when the sun comes up? What then?" Paul asked.

"He's not an idiot," David replied. "He knows to take shelter before dawn."

"Oh, what? Go knock on someone's door and say, 'Hey I'm a vampire, I need to come inside before the sun kills me. Let me in or I'll eat you.'?" Paul asked gruffly.

"There are other caves all around here, moron," replied David. "He'll probably go hide in one of them until tomorrow night."

"I am worried too," Dwayne said. "He doesn't exactly have the best timing skills. He'll wake up way before the sun goes down."

Paul whimpered.

"Dwayne!" David scolded.

Dwayne shrugged.

"I just wish I knew where he was," Paul said.

David sighed angrily.

Paul turned to him and said infuriately, "You of all people should be worried. You're the reason he ran off! You don't care at all!"

"I'm not going to get worked up over nothing," David said.

Paul grabbed David by his coat collar and pulled him close to his face. "Marco is my best friend," Paul hissed. "How dare you say he's nothing?"

David grasped Paul's wrists and firmly squeezed them until Paul released him.

David threw Paul at the table and shouted, "Don't accuse me of not caring for Marco!"

"I must agree, you don't seem to really care," Dwayne added.

"Shut up, Dwayne!" David barked.

Dwayne shook his head and muttered, "They tell me to speak up and when I finally say something they yell at me."

"What was that?" David asked.

Dwayne tilted his head to the side with an innocent look upon his face.

"I don't think he'll come home tonight," David said and adjusted his jacket. "The three of us staying up arguing won't help." Paul opened his mouth to protest, but the words only came out in a jumbled mess. David took a deep breath. "We need to remain calm before this turns to panic."

Dwayne nodded. Paul gripped his arms.

"I suggest you all go to bed and we'll take up the search first thing tomorrow night," David proclaimed.

David looked each of his brothers in the face making sure they understood his decision. He had no worry that Dwayne would retire much after himself. He gave a second glance at Paul who he knew to be foolish and stubborn enough to run out after Marco with dawn so near. He asked the question again to which both replied in understanding. David turned from the others and walked deeper into the cave.

Dwayne put a hand on Paul's shoulder. "David's right," Dwayne said. "Marco knows what to do."

"But," Paul began.

Dwayne hushed him then said, "You can trust David's judgment."

Paul nodded as he and Dwayne headed further into the cave.

The sound of heavy boots clanking against stone echoed into the cave. Paul and Dwayne turned around to watch as shadow rushing into their home. The two of them took defensive stances, their faces transformed into their true form, ready to take down whatever threat entered. The figure narrowed until it formed into Marco. His drenched clothes pressed tightly against his skin. His curls now appeared brown from the rain, hanging messily over his face, shoulders, and back. Coats of mud were plastered on his face.

"Marco!" Paul shrieked in glee as he ran up to the mentioned vampire. Paul embraced Marco, lifted him up and swung him around. Once back on the ground Paul held Marco in a squeeze rather than a hug.

"Paul!" Marco wheezed.

"You're okay! I thought the worst happened!" Paul squealed.

"Paul, I can't breathe," Marco gasped.

Paul released his friend.

Dwayne smiled and patted Marco on the back.

The noise stirred David from his meditative thoughts. He hurried into the lobby having heard Paul's shouts. He took in the scene before him feeling immediate relief when his eyes touched the youngest of the back. The calm quickly switched to anger. "Where have you been?" David snapped.

The three turned their attention to their leader.

"Out," Marco answered not making eye contact with David.

"You're soaked," Paul said.

"Yeah, it started raining," Marco replied as he gently removed his saturated jacket.

"Why are you dirty?" Dwayne asked pointing at Marco's soiled vest.

"I fell in the mud," Marco answered. He grasped his arms and began to shiver.

"Have you eaten?" Paul asked sensing the irritability in Marco's voice.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Marco asked with a sarcastic laugh as he threw his jacket on the table.

"You took off without a word and stayed out all night," David said irately.

"We went looking for you," Paul added.

"Oh," Marco replied. He clasped Paul and Dwayne's shoulders and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"You didn't mean to worry us?" David asked with crossed arms.

"I didn't mean to worry _them_," Marco clarified. "I meant to worry _you_."

David's brow lowered and his fist clenched.

"You haven't eaten, have you?" Paul repeated.

Marco shook his head. "How can you tell?"

"You're a sloppy eater," Dwayne answered. "I don't see any blood stains."

Marco shyly smiled.

"Who do you think you are?" David asked furiously.

"I didn't hear you drive up," Paul commented, not paying attention to David.

"I walked," said Marco.

"Why? Where's your bike?" Dwayne asked.

"I crashed it."

"You crashed it?" all three asked simultaneously.

"It was an accident," Marco answered meekly.

While Marco was still fuming he decided to go drive off some steam. He hopped on the bike and sped through the boardwalk not paying much attention to the road. He nearly ran over a whole flock of people. He sped down the beach, lapping sand onto the teens camping on the shore, earning him a few swears and coarse gestures.

Marco dared any one of them to try anything. He imagined how he would rip apart every person on the beach without any remorse.

He swerved onto the road and took out his frustration on the pavement ahead. The sound of skid marks forming where his wheels passed brought a smile to his face. The memory of David's haughty smirk and laughed echoed through Marco's mind repeatedly. Marco never saw the sign as he drove by. The road curved, but Marco's bike remained straight. His brain became alert a little too late as a low tree branch smacked him right in the face, sending him flying back. The motorcycle continued to move without Marco's command. It smashed in between two old trees.

Marco stood up and wiped the blood from his nostril. He stared in horror at his precious bike roaring motionless ahead of him. Marco ran up to the motorcycle and turned it off. It still ran fine but he was too frustrated to worry about the vehicle. He placed the keys in his pocket. He kicked the bike and walked off in the direction of the cave.

"I don't want to know," David said holding his forehead.

"Good, I didn't plan on telling you if you did," Marco said.

David glared at him.

"Don't anger him more," Dwayne whispered in Marco's ear.

"What's with that attitude?" David asked.

Marco removed eye contact from David and smacked his lips.

"I'm going to sleep before I hurt somebody," David said.

"Good morning," they all said as David turned from them.

"Morning," David replied, still walking.

"I think I'll retire for the day too," Dwayne said following their leader.

Paul gently placed his hand on Marco's shoulder. "Come on, it's been a long night. A little rest will do us all some good."

"Just a teensy bit of respect, is that too much to ask for?" Marco asked.

"David's a bully, you know that," Paul said yawning.

Marco nodded, too tired to say anything more.

Paul stretched and headed towards the cave. Marco hesitated for a few seconds but eventually followed after his friends.


	5. Marco's Decision

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will count for the rest of the story. I do not own The Lost Boys.

* * *

The daytime passed quickly when a vampire slumbers.

David was always the first to wake. He opened his eyes then jumped down from the roof of the cave. He quietly approached his closet and gazed upon the limited selection of black attire to choose from. After a little deliberation he selected an all-black outfit and put on his jacket he had thrown on the floor. He picked up his bottle of hair gel and squeezed a small amount into his hand before pushing his blonde locks up into spikes. He put a chain necklace around his neck and swiftly put on his boots.

He cautiously exited the interior of the cave into the lobby of the hotel. He made it his own personal responsibility to check and make sure the sun had set before he whistled for the others to wake. Their eyes jolted open at the sound of their leader's call, Marco and Paul falling back into sleep two seconds later.

Dwayne was the next to come wake. Without a word he made his selection on what to wear for the night. Dwayne was not so much concerned with his appearance, as long as he matched the dark and mysterious persona he wanted to go for. He adjusted his jacket, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He called the names of the other two before joining David in the lobby.

Marco woke up and shook Paul who whined for five more minutes.

Marco shrugged and jumped down to the floor. His clothes had dried in his sleep, leaving mud crusted against his body. He changed into something more comfortable including glitter jeans and a tank top that exposed his forming six pack abs. He then sat down and attempted to brush the tangles out of his mane without any success. He gave up and pushed the curls behind his shoulders. Were mirrors any use to them he feared what his reflection would look like. He had to go on how his peers claimed he looked.

Marco felt somewhat satisfied with the way he looked. He figured he would stick to what he found to make him attractive back when he had a reflection. Not that it mattered, he still found himself ranking beneath the three of his brothers when it came to looks. It was always the same. Out of his friends he was coined the unattractive one. Marco knew it messed with his self-confidence, but figured if a group of girls flocked to his friends there would be one left over for him. Marco squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered how that plan played out the previous night. The result was always the same. He found himself feeling stupid for thinking because the friends changed the outcome would be different. The ladies still seemed to prefer the more attractive of his friends. Marco opened his eyes and forced a smile. He refused to let David's treatment of him the night before ruin his fun on this one.

He looked up at the last vampire sleeping peacefully above him. Marco almost felt sorry to have to wake him. He laughed knowing how angry Paul would be if he let the boy sleep while he and the others went out to party. Marco flew up to the top of the cave to shake Paul one last time.

"What?" Paul barked.

Marco was taken back from hearing Paul's angry voice for the first time. "It's nighttime," he answered shakily.

"Oh, sorry, buddy," Paul answered as he flipped to the floor. "I sometimes get a little cranky when I wake up."

"No kidding," Marco replied.

Paul laughed as he put Marco in a headlock. Marco struggled and accidentally smashed Paul's foot. The taller boy howled and lifted the injured foot to his face. Marco apologized to which Paul gave a fake cry. The two burst out into laughter.

Paul shook his head then combed his hair with his fingers one round and found himself presentable enough to go out. Marco envied Paul's confidence. He shook his head and followed his best friend out of the cave. Paul had only changed his clothes three times since the first time Marco met him. Paul told him getting dressed was a waste of quality sleeping time.

Paul and Marco joined the other two who were impatiently waiting. David jumped up and Dwayne simply turned his head. He put his bookmark in place then gently put the hardback novel on the sofa.

"About time," David commented earning him a sneer from Paul. He glimpsed at Marco and asked him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Marco shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a vampire not a psychic."

"I take it you think you're going out tonight."

"Don't we go out _every _night?"

"We are, but you're not going anywhere tonight."

Marco glared at him.

"David, can we not fight tonight, please?" Paul begged. "Let's just forget last night and just have fun."

"We will," David said smiling at Paul. He turned to Marco and said, "But you're not. We can't risk being seen with you on the boardwalk right now."

"Why not?" Marco asked.

"Really, can we just forget—" Paul began.

"Marco, you transformed in the middle of the boardwalk in front hundreds of humans," David reminded.

Marco almost retorted at David wondering what he was talking about when he vaguely remembered biting that man on the boardwalk.

"Oh, him," Marco said quietly. "It wasn't hundreds, it was only a few."

"A few too many," David snapped.

Marco scoffed. "It's alright."

"Marco, what were you thinking?" David shouted. "Do you know what could have happened? Do you know what could still happen?"

Marco shook his head. He thought for a second then asked, "Wait. How did you know about that? I never told you about…"

"I heard him tell other humans!" yelled David. "Unfortunately we couldn't eat him or his friends for dinner." David faced the other two and said, "If you see them tonight, they are our meals." The other two nodded. He returned his attention to Marco. "He saw you, Marco. I distinctively heard him use the word vampire. I don't think his friends believed him. But if he told the two of them that fast, who knows who else he could have told. Not to mention who else may have saw you attack him."

"No one else saw," Marco replied.

"Can you be sure?" Paul asked.

"Well…no."

"Well then, you'll just have to stay here for at least a week," David said in a demeaning voice.

"A week?" Marco squeaked.

"It'll take that long for them to forget," David replied. "And let's just hope none of them remember your face."

Marco stood there in silence for a few seconds. His eyes remained on their leader who stared back with a glare. Paul and Dwayne dared not to speak when David was in one of his moods. Even the both of them lacked the strength to restrain a raging David. They had seen what David could do in his moments of wrath twenty years ago. They never heard anyone howl the way that slayer had. Paul and Dwayne actually pitied the man as they watched the brutal slaughter. David returned to the two of them covered in the victim's blood. David claimed victory tasted too good for him to ingest any.

Marko glared at David when a thought suddenly struck him. He said, "Hold on. I see what you're doing."

David's smile increased.

"Admit it, David," Marko said crossing his arms. "You're just punishing me for embarrassing you in front of Kate and Debra. Or is it because I questioned your authority in their presence?"

Paul gasped.

David's smile left as he snapped, "No I'm punishing you for doing something as dumb as getting yourself found out! Now no more about it."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Marco shouted back.

"Maybe you forgot, but I'm leader here!" David screamed.

"I've had it, David!" Mark barked. His eyes reddened. Paul and Dwayne stepped back. They feared the night would not end until vampire blood was spilt. Marco continued, "You're always teasing me, or ordering me around, or hurting me for your own amusement! I am not your servant! You are not my father and you are not my sire! You do not own me! And you are _not _the boss of me!" Marco took a deep breath after having screamed that in one. All of a sudden he felt his knees buckle and regretted what he said.

David's eyes turned yellow and his fangs lengthened. His fingers balled into a fist. He slowly advanced on Marco. Marco's eyes widened and his lips and legs trembled as he stepped back. He only backed so far before being pinned against the fountain. David continued forward. He grabbed hold of Marco's shirt and swiftly swung back his fist.

"David, don't!" Paul yelled stepping in between him and Marco.

"Back off, Paul," David hissed.

Paul grasped David's arm and struggled to place it down by his side.

"Please don't hit him, David," pleaded Paul.

"Stop protecting him!" barked David.

"Calm down, David," Dwayne said from behind David. He helped Paul lower David's arm.

David deeply inhaled and let the breath out slowly. His fingers released from the center of his palm.

"Let's just go, now," Paul said.

Paul and Dwayne pushed David away from Marco.

"Consider yourself lucky," David said to Marco.

Marco did not hear David's words. His eyes stared straight ahead, but saw nothing but a white light. Both his breathing and his heartbeat recently started up again. He touched his face, glad to feel it was still in one piece.

He looked up to find himself sitting alone in the lobby. He assumed the other boys silently left the cave while he was still in shock. Marco's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. That last memory replayed in his head forcing a tear from his eye. He could still feel David's hand clutching his shirt. The dirt from the older vampire's nails left a stone on the fabric.

Marco glanced up trying to remember what happened. The memories of the last two nights played through his head. David's face haunted his mind. He could feel the coldhearted monster breathing down his neck. He needed to get himself as far as he could from that creature. Only one thing was certain, he could not stay there any longer.

Once Marco regained the feeling in his legs he sprinted into the cave. He grabbed his blue backpack covered with glitter from his closet and stuffed all his clothes inside. There were few garments as he only took what he needed from his house, leaving the rest with the memories from his human life. He grabbed what few items belonged to him and placed those in the front pocket of the bag. There was not he possessed. There was no need for useless possessions when one was a creature of the night.

He ripped a page out of a notebook he used as a journal, which had not been written in for nearly two months, and pulled a blue pen out of his backpack. Marco tossed his bag on the chair and placed the sheet of paper on the table. He crouched down by the table and sloppily wrote a note explaining all his intentions. He signed his name, folded the paper in half, and put the pen back inside the bag. A huge rock, lying by the fountain, eventually became a paperweight for the note.

Marco picked his homemade jacket up off the floor and put in on his body. He reached in the left pocket to find the keys to his motorcycle still there.

His plan was simple. He would walk up to where he left his bike the night before and ride off. He didn't know where he would go, nor did he care. He just could not stay in David's group anymore.


	6. A Little Revenge

Marco stomped off through the trees, taking the route on foot to avoid the others. He knew they were out enjoying themselves on the boardwalk.

Marco wanted to believe at least Paul felt bad for leaving him behind. Marco suddenly felt sorry for thinking that way about Paul. He knew if Paul saw him trying to leave he would do everything in his power to stop him. These tactics included everything from using pressure points to put him to sleep to tying him up and dragging him back to the cave. Besides there was no way Marco could tell Paul to his face that he planned on leaving. Paul would beg him to stay so much as plead for David to reconsider his decision.

Marco trekked through the forest. He followed the same trail he ventured through on the previous night. He felt more at ease knowing he could take his time without becoming victim to the bright, heavenly body. Walking the path felt easier without having to worry about sloshing through puddles. The atmosphere smelt nicer without the scent of rain overhead.

After minutes of searching he found his motorcycle right where he crashed it. A squirrel sat upon the tire, sniffing around.

"Hey, there," Marco said kneeling beside the squirrel. The rodent refused to acknowledge the grinning vampire closing in on his space. Marco picked the squirrel up. The animal squirmed in Marco's clammy hands. "You don't need to be afraid of me," Marco said turning the squirrel's face to his.

Marco always had a soft spot for animals. Ever since he was a child he owned at least three pets at a time. Upon his transformation he found himself able to communicate with crows. The black birds perched on his shoulders ready to obey his every command. Marco thanked the birds by giving them the leftover food from whatever his brothers ordered him to retrieve.

The squirrel scurried about in Marco's hands. He felt timid as he stared at the vampire for a second or two. In an attempt to escape the rodent bit Marco's hand which made him drop him and released a swear slip from his lips.

Marco examined the tiny bite on his finger to find no blood. His ears picked up two distinct voices fussing in the distance. One voice was high-pitched and sounded somewhat familiar. The other sounded like a male who spoke in a whiny voice. Marco picked up his bike and kicked away a few weeds that tangled in the wheels. Several beetles scurried away from the boy's foot. He pushed the bike in the direction of the voices.

He parked his bike on top of a hill that overlooked a back road and watched the scene from afar. When he was a human his parents, relatives, teachers, friends' parents, and many other adults warned him that his curiosity would get him in trouble someday. Marco came to find out how true those words were. It was his curiosity of David and the other's strange lifestyle that led him into the depths of the cave that fateful night three months ago. David promised him a life that he only began to imagine. Out of his own curiosity of what David could offer him he drank from the bottle. Marco thought David meant he could join his gang, but when the truth hit him he realized he became a part of something he could never leave.

Marco enjoyed being a vampire. He now felt he needed to be his own master. He smiled as he thought of becoming the leader of his own vampire gang a few cities down.

The thoughts were interrupted when a shrill shout echoed from below. From the hill he saw a 1970s, blue Ford parked in the middle of the road with the high beams on. Smoke rose from the open hood. Standing outside the car was a young brunette with her hands on her head. She wore tight blue jeans and a pink tank top. Her long hair was pulled back by a blue headband. She stood there yelling at someone outside Marco's view. A young man lifted his head from the hood to shout back at her. The vibrato in his voice made Marco cringe. The male was dressed in a leather jacket and tight blue jeans, desperately trying to look cool and failing. He threw a cable against the hood of the car and leaned against the side pouting.

"You're pathetic," the female said. Her voice sounded familiar.

Marco pushed his bike further down to where the people were arguing. As he closed in on the group he recognized the woman to be Debra. She pranced around with her hands atop of her high volume hair. Her eyes were caked in matching pink eyeshadow.

"If you know so much, why don't you fix it?" the man yelled.

Debra wrinkled her nose when he walked up towards her with his arms crossed. Debra put her hands on her hips and placed one foot in front of the other. She shook her head and turned from him.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you," Debra said with a frustrating laugh. "You don't know squat about cars, you're not strong, and you're not cool." She glared in his face. "You're a completely useless—a pathetic excuse for a man." She laughed in his face. "If you can even call yourself that."

"Well you can walk home," the guy shouted in her ear.

Debra waved him off. She turned around in the direction Marco marched down the hill. She almost missed him the first time her eyes glanced his way. She took another look in that direction and her mouth dropped upon seeing him.

"Marcus!" she called. She ran up and grabbed Marco's arm. "Good thing you're here."

"Marco," he corrected as he shook her off of him. Marco placed his motorcycle aside before following her over to the car.

"Who's this?" asked the man she stood with.

"Wesley, this is Marcus, a friend," Debra said with a smile.

"Marco," he corrected to Wesley. He turned his face to Debra and said with a scowl, "And we're not friends."

"What're you talking about?" Debra asked. She took hold of Marco's hand once again. "Don't you remember? We met last night. I told you how cute you were."

"Yeah, I remember you, you little slime slut," Marco replied while shaking her off again.

"How dare you call me that?" Debra shrieked.

"Oh, will you shut up?" Wesley shouted. Debra stuck her tongue out at him then returned her attention to Marco.

"You betrayed me," Marco spoke. "Remember?"

"Because I kissed your friend?" Debra asked shocked.

"Yeah, you humiliated me in front of my friends." Marco replied and shook his head. "What are you even doing here? I'm surprised David didn't get rid of you last night."

"David? Is that the guy you kissed?" Wesley asked.

Debra ignored her boyfriend. She tilted her head and grabbed Marco's jacket. "Why would David get rid of me? He was really into me last night." She smiled and forced herself on Marco. "Of course he may be cute, but he's got nothing on you."

"Right," Marco retorted. He pushed her into Wesley's arms. Debra wiggled her arms, elbowing Wesley in the stomach. She smacked her lips then looked Marco in the eyes. Marco narrowed his eyes. "If I was so important to you then why were you kissing David the moment I left?"

"How many guys have you kissed?" Wesley asked throwing his hands in the air.

Debra growled, "Now don't you start. For your information I only kissed five guys in the past two weeks."

"Oh, only five?" Wesley mocked. "And you wonder why I have so much trouble trusting you." Wesley shook his head. "Y'know, Julio was right. You're nothing but a whore."

"Yeah, and you're so much of a man," Debra said with a roll of her eyes.

Wesley threw his hand up and smacked the hood. He jumped around waving his sore hand while howling in pain. Marco could not help but laugh at the scene in front of him.

Debra put a hand on her reddened forehead. She let out a groan before asking, "Marco, he's too lame to fix our car, can you help?"

Wesley let out a sarcastic snicker to Debra's comment.

"Why would I help you?" Marco asked staring her down.

"Because I think you're cute," Debra said putting her arms around Marco.

Marco pushed her off and knocked her into the mud.

"You beast!" she shouted, shrieking at the sight of her soiled clothes. She stood up and waved her hands around, tears and mascara streaming down her cheeks. Wesley laughed from behind her. Debra turned around and smacked Wesley on the arm.

Marco smacked his lips and walked towards his motorcycle.

"Where are you going, Marco?" Debra screamed. "You get back here right now. Do you hear me?" Marco continued walking as he tried to block out her voice.

"Looks like you fell for another wuss," Wesley said throwing his jacket at Debra.

"What you?" Debra asked with a laugh using her boyfriend's jacket to wipe the mud off her face.

Marco stopped and turned around. His eyes fixed on Wesley's smug face. Were it any other night he would have let the comment go. However Marco's stomach growled. It had been almost two days since he ingested the necessary food. Debra's man appeared to have more than enough helpings of the nutritious drink. He stomped over to the taller man stared him in the eyes.

"I'm a what?" Marco asked getting in his face.

"Pipe down, puny," he said pushing his palm on Marco's head.

Marco refused to let Wesley's five inch advantage intimidate him. He grabbed Wesley's hand and spun him in front of his body. Still having hold of his hand he twisted said hand around Wesley's body, placing it next to the same shoulder. Wesley screamed and begged for Marco to release him. Marco waited until he heard bones cracking before he kicked Wesley to the ground.

Debra screamed.

Marco released his hold on the victim and watched him writhed in the dirt in pain. Wesley's good hand grasped at his shoulder. His wrist had been twisted a full one-hundred eighty degrees. Debra hovered over her boyfriend not knowing if she should run to the police or call for an ambulance. Her eyes looked up at Marco who stared back with a creepy smile on his face. Her legs refused to budge.

"You know, Debbie," Marco said as he began to salivate. He advanced on a shuddering Debra. "I haven't eaten in almost two days and I'm starved."

"Marco, what are you…?" she began. Her eyes widened as his became yellow. She screamed as his fangs lunged into her skin. He laughed at Debra's shrill cries. Wesley found the strength to stand up. He helplessly watched Marco shredding his girlfriend's neck. Blood spattered all over the ground and on Marco's face and clothes.

"You're next," Marco said as he turned to face Wesley with a heavy grin.

Wesley backed up. His mouth made squeaking sounds instead of screams. Marco stepped forward and licked the blood from his lips. He smiled displaying his fangs for Wesley.

Debra opened her mouth to speak. Instead of language her tongue spilt blood over her chin. Her words blended with gurgling blood. "Don't leave me…" she begged in tears.

His legs snapped into motion, sprinting through the forest, screaming in a pitch two octaves higher than Debra.

Marco's movements were way faster than his victim's. Marco leapt up, grabbed onto a tree branch and swung on top of the fleeing human. Marco turned Wesley on his back; he wanted to see the mortal's eyes as he went for the kill. Wesley tried to speak what Marco believed were pleas for his life. The fear in the human's eyes was enough to satisfy his power cravings. Wesley shrieked as Marco's fangs tore into his flesh.

"Who's the wuss?" Marco laughed into the human's ear. Wesley's only replies came in the form of screams.

"Debra! Wesley!" a timid voice called from down a ways.

Marco hopped up and hurried over to his bike. He could not afford another attack that night. He had been warned repeatedly what would happen to a vampire if he overate, and every time Marco made a kill he automatically drank. His eyes saw the human making her way down the path. The stiletto heels clacked over the stones. He watched her heel slip and her fall face forward in the gravel. He sped off before the woman made it over to the bodies. All Marco could hear over his bike was the woman's scream.

With his bag on his back and his motorcycle's headlights leading the way, Marco steered the vehicle in the direction that lead out of Santa Carla.


	7. Investigation

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or the song "Obsession."

* * *

For nearly an hour he argued with David about reconsidering his decision about Marco. Despite what points Paul brought up, David just as good a counterargument. Dwayne found this dispute entertaining for the first half hour, afterwards it began to get annoying. Annoyance soon became embarrassment when their volume became louder with their arguments, attracting attention from nosey mortals around them.

All the commotion caught the attention of a certain blonde woman.

Upon seeing Jenny in tight, red, leather pants, Paul forgot all about Marco.

Now two hours later Paul and Jenny were dancing in the courtyard to the radio playing Animotion's hit single, "Obsession." Jenny was overmouthing the lyrics while singing the chorus to Paul. Dwayne silently laughed at his friend as well as watched all the other girls dancing. Lovely as they were, none sparked his interest.

David absently watched everyone like usual. Only this time someone really grabbed his attention. He turned away, but kept finding his eyes moving back to focus on one of the dancing females. He enjoyed watching how her fluffy, curly brown hair flipped while she danced seductively. Her hair would twirl in unison with her puffy, green gypsy skirt. Her tight, pink tank top complimented her dark skin. David soon realized it was her huge smile that was making him smile. He now had a new mission that would not allow failure.

The young girl twirled to the beat. Around her neck she wore a gold chain with a star-shaped trinket in the center. She looked in David's direction to find him staring back at her with a creepy grin. She looked away, pretending not to see him. Her efforts were futile as David's grin widened from knowledge that she saw him. He watched her tremble while she danced. Her shivers deepened his desire for her.

A nudge in the ribs from Dwayne woke David from his trance. David scowled at him before noticing who he was pointing at. Jenny pushed Paul off her as she too realized the woman running towards the group. Paul tilted his head in curiosity.

Kate dashed over to the group, her hair falling out of ponytail. Her face was the same color as her white jumpsuit. Her knees were shaking vigorously along with her hands and lips. Paul figured she was dancing at first, but when she began to speak he realized something was not right.

"Kate," Jenny spoke approaching her.

Kate raised her eyes to the group. Her eyes held a tremendous amount of fear.

"Kate, what happened?" Paul asked.

Kate opened her lips but only a whimper escaped.

"Kate," David said clutching her arm.

"It's Debra," she gasped.

"Debra?" Jenny asked. "What happened?"

"She and Wesley are dead."

"What?" Jenny cried. "Did they get in a wreck?" She turned to the boys and said, "They've been having car problems."

"No!" cried Kate.

"Wait, who's Wesley?" David asked.

"Her boyfriend," Jenny answered. "Well, one of them."

Dwayne put a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's disgusting," Kate said, her face becoming green. "Their bodies are…" Kate fell on her knees and vomited.

"Kate!" Jenny screamed as she rushed to her friend's side.

"It's so bloody," Kate said with tears. "Their skin is ripped up and their faces look so scared."

"It's alright," Jenny said hugging a shaking Kate.

"No it's not," Kate said shaking herself free from Jenny's embrace. "It's murder." She continued to weep and said, "I didn't think they had any enemies. It might have been one of her other lovers. It wasn't a gun, it was a knife, or worse."

"I'll call the police," Jenny said getting up. She ran to the nearest payphone.

Kate stood up, her body still trembling. "It was a fresh kill," Kate said. "I was walking down the way looking for some help, against Wesley's wishes, and heard Debra scream. I came running back and heard Wesley scream. When I found his trashed body laying on the ground I heard a motorcycle driving away."

"Motorcycle?" David asked.

"You don't think?" Paul said to David.

David's fists clenched as his eyebrows narrowed.

"I shouldn't have left them," Kate cried.

Dwayne hugged her and petted her hair.

"The police will be here soon," David said as Jenny joined the group. "Tell them what you told us."

David began to walk away from the others with anger in his eyes. Paul and Dwayne followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Jenny called.

"To investigate," David yelled back.

"Be careful, he's armed!" Kate called.

"David," Paul said in a worried tone. "David. David!"

"Shut up, Paul!" David snapped.

Paul jumped in front of David, but David kept walking, pushing Paul forward with him.

"David, you don't know it was him," Paul replied.

"Who else could it have been?" David boomed.

David hopped on his bike and revved it up.

"David, what are you doing?" Paul asked getting on his bike.

"I'm going to kill him," David growled as he drove away.

"David, wait!" Paul yelled as he followed after David.

Dwayne rolled his eyes and followed the others.

"David, pull over!" Paul yelled driving beside David.

David replied by bumping into Paul's motorcycle.

"David, I mean it!" Paul cried. "Please."

David pulled over when he arrived at the scene. Debra's bloody body was left haphazardly next to the broken down vehicle. David approached her and cupped his hand around her lifeless face. Her eyes were still open and, even in death, showed intense fear. David observed the lacerations on her skin, definitely caused by the fangs of a vampire. David shut her eyes for her before placing her head back down.

He made his way over to the body of Wesley. His wounds were not as brutal as Debra's.

"David, come on," Paul begged.

David pushed Paul into a tree.

David marched up the hill to find fresh tire tracks in the mud. He began to follow the trail through the forest, pushing branches out of the way and watching out for loose tree roots. Alas, the trail came to an end as the vengeful vampire reached the road.

David made his way back to the others to find Dwayne hovering over Debra's body and Paul pacing around.

Dwayne nodded at David and stood up.

David huffed then said, "It seems he killed Debra for revenge and that…" He pointed to Wesley, "…Out of necessity."

"Oh, we're detectives now?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"He didn't try to get rid of the bodies," Dwayne noted.

"Probably didn't have time," David replied. "He probably heard Kate coming and decided it was best to leave."

"Again, we don't know it was him," Paul said.

"Paul, what more proof do you need?" David barked.

"Let's go back to the cave," Dwayne said. "If he killed them then the evidence will be on his clothes."

"He would've had enough time by now to change his clothes and wash the blood away," David argued. He kicked the nearest tree. "Oh, I'm going to kill him."

"Why?" Paul asked grabbing David's arm. "Because he killed that slut? She didn't want you, she had ten other guys."

"No!" barked David, jerking his arm away. "This has nothing to do with Debra. I told him to stay in the cave and he disobeyed my orders."

Paul growled.

"Technically he didn't," Dwayne spoke. "You only told him not to go on the boardwalk. He didn't go on the boardwalk, he just came out here."

"Let's just go back to the cave and hear his side of the story," Paul suggested.

"And when I see him I'm going to kill him," David snapped.

The boys jumped on their bikes and drove off in the direction of the cave.


	8. The Note

The laws of the road do not apply to the undead. Marco sped down the highway that would lead him out of Santa Carla doing nearly ninety-five. He screamed from excitement at the numerous times the bike nearly fell over the cliffs. The mist from the ocean sprayed his face. His golden curls flew in line with the wind. Music from the local rock station blasted from the motorcycle radio that Marco poorly installed weeks ago with the help of Paul.

The most exciting part was the knowledge of pure freedom. No one to order him around, no one to tease him, no one to answer to, and no one to threaten him ever again.

While riding like a maniac Marco began to think over his life. Ever since he was a kid he was the tiny boy who everyone picked on. Even when he attained this new life and immortality he still found himself falling victim to David's taunts again and again.

"Not anymore," Marco said to himself. "Now I'm free. I can do whatever I please."

--

The boys drove up to the cave and parked their bikes. David hopped off, still fuming.

"Time to kill," David laughed heading for their home.

Paul and Dwayne kept a close distance on David incase he did something to Marco he would later regret.

The cave birds and bats fluttered around when the boys stomped down the steps.

"Marco!" David called.

"Marco!" Paul called after David, hoping he would be the first to spot him.

"Marco!" David repeated.

The vampires searched the cave for their youngest brother. Paul even checked the fountain to make sure he wasn't hiding from their leader.

"Marco!" called David. "Come out, come out wherever you are." When hunting he enjoyed every second of taunting his victim before striking. He yearned for the smell of fear when attacking, whether it be mortal, or one of his very own vampire brothers. The thought of producing fear gave the vampire a high he could not resist.

"He may be asleep," suggested Dwayne.

The three entered the room to find no one there.

"Marco, you in here, bud?" Paul called.

"Search the place," David ordered venturing deeper in the cave.

"He wouldn't go too far in the cave," Paul reminded. "He's not good with directions."

David ignored Paul's reasoning. Paul and Dwayne split up, Paul staying in the room and Dwayne returning to the lobby.

Paul noticed Marco's closet door slightly open. He figured Marco was hiding inside and opened the door. He gasped upon seeing all Marco's belongings gone.

"Did you find him?" David asked grasping Paul's shoulder making him jump and scream.

"No," Paul replied shaking his head and catching his breath. "All his stuff…"

David pushed Paul out of the way before he could finish his sentence.

"Why would he move his stuff out of his closet?" Paul asked. "Is he redecorating?"

David lowered his eyes and shook his head at Paul's comment. Paul's lips parted as he raised his arms.

David ignored Paul and walked past him.

"Guys!" Dwayne called from the lobby.

Paul and David's ears perked up. David pushed Paul out of his way to follow Dwayne's voice. Paul ran after him.

"What?" David and Paul asked at the same time.

Dwayne held Marco's letter in his left hand.

"What is it?" David asked reaching for the note.

"Marco," Dwayne answered passing it to David.

"That's not Marco, it's a piece of paper," Paul said pointing to the letter.

David and Dwayne sighed and shook their heads.

Before David could read the first line Paul snatched it out of his hand.

"What's it say?" Paul asked trying to make out Marco's sloppy hand.

David smacked Paul in the back of the head and took back the note.

David read:

_Guys,_

_When you turned me you promised a better life than my mortal one. I have yet to see any drastic improvements. I admit we had some fun times. But it seems that I'm underappreciated. Even though I'm the smallest and an immortal, I still have feelings that are constantly danced on._

_David, you treat me as a servant not a friend. I mean you order me around and become violent if I don't follow your demands. Tonight you tried to hurt me. I don't have to take that kind of treatment. So many times I was afraid to say what I wanted to because of you. I hate you. I hate you so much that I can't even describe it. You look for ways to hurt and humiliate me and take pleasure in seeing me upset. You think you're so great but you're nothing, at least not to me. I've had enough. As you read this you think I'm a fool. You think I need you to survive. I don't need you and I don't want to be in __**your**__ group anymore. I __**don't**__ need you. I never needed you. I'll be happier on my own._

_I've already packed and left. I thought about it for weeks but didn't have the courage or motivation til now. I doubt you'll know I've left or even find this note for at least a week. Don't come looking for me. By the time you read this I will be out of Santa Carla. I don't even know where I'm going. Don't expect me back anytime soon. In fact don't expect me back at all. Forget I even existed._

_Don't be sad, Paul. None of this applies to you. You were the only one who really cared. You are a great friend and the reason I stayed so long. It won't be as fun without you, but I can't stay here anymore. I'm sure you'll understand. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Thanks for defending me earlier. I'll miss you greatly._

_Marco_

"What's it say?" Paul asked while hopping.

David balled up the page and threw it in the fountain.

"What?" Paul asked.

"He's gone," Dwayne answered.

Paul gasped in horror.

"No! No! He ran away," Dwayne clarified.

Paul sighed at first then pouted his lips.

"When's he coming back?" Paul asked sounding like a child who received the news of a pet running away.

"Never," David answered. "If he think he can survive on his own then good riddance."

"David, he'll die without the protection of the pack," Paul argued on the verge of tears. "We have to find him."

"It's no use," Dwayne protested.

Paul's eyes widened and watered. "Dwayne," he said sadly.

Dwayne fished the note out of the fountain and said, "He said he was leaving Santa Carla. We'll never find him."

A tear fell from Paul's eye. He did his best to hide it beneath his hair before discreetly wiping it away with his sleeve.

David broke the silence, "Well he said to forget he was ever here so forget him, Pauly."

Paul inhaled a deep breath and charged into David with full force. Paul tackled David to the floor and socked him in the face. Dwayne watched in shock. He had never seen Paul act so vicious towards anyone, including his prey.

Paul got two more hits in before Dwayne stepped in. While pulling Paul off David, Dwayne received an elbow jab in the knee.

"Oh, sorry, Dwayne," Paul said turning towards his fallen friend. Paul decked David in the eye one more time before helping Dwayne stand.

Paul glared at David then stomped out of the cave.

Despite the red marks present on his face David chuckled.

"That's all I have to do to make him aggressive," David laughed.

"It's not funny," Dwayne replied. "And I'm not on your side, you deserved that."

David smirked, "Never said I disagreed." He was glad to be a vampire for if not he would have a massive shiner when he woke.

Dwayne rolled his eyes and followed Paul outside.

Paul sat on the edge of the cliff with his elbows resting on his knees and his face resting in his palms. Dwayne sat down beside him and put an arm around him. Paul leaned his head on his friend trying not to cry.

"I just feel I should've done more to keep him from leaving," Paul said.

Dwayne didn't say anything, but sat in silence with him for an hour more. Paul and Dwayne stood up and walked back into the cave to call it a night.

--

Marco sped off into the night right out of town.

"I'm lead vampire now!" he screamed into the darkness.


	9. Rosaria

Author's Note: Santa Carla is a made up town so I made up Rosaria for the name of the new town Marco moves to.

--

The town just outside of Santa Carla was another much like the previous in terms of architecture, style, and culture. This new town, much smaller than the last, which too called itself a beach town, was known as Rosaria. The entrance to Rosaria's border happened to be located a good twenty miles from the cave he once called home.

He stormed through the populated streets not caring for the vast number of humans he nearly ran over. He laughed at their faces as they leapt, with piercing screams, to get out of the way of his motorcycle. After a few minutes, swears, and threats later Marco thought it was best he ended the game, for it was not a good idea bring too much attention to himself the first night in town.

This was only stop number one, just somewhere for him to rest for the day and take up again the following night if he found it to be below his standards. Before making any decision he thought he should further explore the choice.

After a few minutes of searching for a spot he found a secluded area behind a hardware shop to park his bike. He hopped off the cycle and adjusted his jacket and backpack. Behind him rested a number of cliffs overlooking the ocean, each of them containing several caves. In front of him stood a town just waiting for him to take control of.

Marco strolled down the main street of Rosaria soaking in everything around. People stood all over the sidewalk, proving the town had a plentiful source of food, something every vampire needed to take into consideration when moving to a new location.

Everything anyone would need for a night out found its way on that street. Just on that one road he found: a bookstore, two coffeehouses, two pizza restaurants, a candy store, a music store, three nightclubs, five bars, two ice-cream stores, four clothing stores, a nail salon, two hair salons, and numerous chain fast food restaurants. Almost every two blocks a vender from food stands tried to sell something to the passing stranger. There was a tiny amusement park next to two mini golf parks and a movie theatre. The amusement park held several rides, which did not look too sturdy, and some snack stands. Its size and lack of attractions would take some getting used to after being spoiled by the one in his old city.

The nightlife of downtown Rosaria did not seem as vivacious as the Santa Carla boardwalk, then again, it was only a Monday night.

A group of middle aged women, who still pretended, and dressed like, they were still in their young twenties, stared, giggled, and waved at the young vampire. Marco flashed a fake smile, not hiding the disgust in his face, then cackled when they were ways away. The young, pretty women who were out did not take much notice to the new guy walking around in their town.

Marco's first impression: Rosaria was no Santa Carla, but it would do for the time being. He decided to stick with the town for a week or two and if he liked it he would stay, if not he would continue on his merry way to the next town.

For the first time in weeks Marco felt content. The best thing about being in this new city meant there would be no one to boss him around.

A few times since he arrived he felt a little guilty for selfishly leaving Paul and Dwayne without a proper goodbye, hoping they could find it in their hearts to forgive him. Maybe one day, the day he became a strong and powerful leader of a mighty vampire group, he would return to Santa Carla in hopes that the two of them would leave David to join his band. Anyhow, that was a long ways away and for now he just wanted to enjoy his new life in this new city.

A group of four young men stood on the other side of the street eagerly waiting for trouble to come their way. Just two hours earlier they robbed a convenient store of beer, cigarettes, and beef jerky. They now leaned against a brick building whistling at the women who strutted by.

Marco just happened to walk into their viewing range. Hugh, the talker of the group, gently punched two of his buddies in the arm. Their names Nick and Pete, looked up and chuckled at what they thought to be a pathetic excuse for a human being looking around _their _town in admiration. Ralph, the leader, chomped down on a stiff piece of beef jerky and grinned at what would soon be their next victim.

"Fresh meat," cackled Ralph.

"Is that guy for real?" laughed Nick.

"Never thought I'd see a guy in this town who'd be brave enough to wear glitter," snickered Pete.

"Drifter, you think?" Hugh asked eyeing the backpack.

Ralph shrugged, "Either way we should welcome him _our way_."

The other three grinned.

Ralph nodded and the four of them, in their matching leather jackets, marched proudly on _their _street. Ralph snapped his fingers and together they began to stalk Marco.

Marco walked around with a large grin on his face. Never before in his undead life has he felt so alive.

Very soon he caught the feeling of someone following too closely. It was the same feeling he had felt the first time someone who claimed to be a vampire hunter almost killed him.

Marco had only been a vampire for two weeks when said incident occurred. The slayer witnessed Marco feeding on some arrogant punk and stalked him closely for nearly a mile. When in perfect range the assassin threw a trap at Marco's feet that's purpose was to trip and distract the vampire. While Marco struggled to remove the trap from his foot, the hunter pounced on him with a stake aimed for his heart. Marco did not even have time to scream. If not for David being on guard and stepping in between Marco and the slayer, Marco would have been dead before he had time to even think of defending himself.

David tossed the stake away breaking the hunter's arm in the process. He then proceeded to kick him in the knee caps, breaking them both. David gave an evil smile and slowly ripped the mortal's throat out with his teeth. David took a glimpse behind him to find an abandoned bonfire. He grabbed the helpless human and tossed him in the flames, alive, and listened with a smile as he screamed.

Marco felt a little guilty for all the bitter feelings he had towards David. David had saved his life on more than one occasion. In fact he was the one who convinced Max to give Marco immortality. Marco wondered if he made a mistake in falsely accusing David of hating him and running away from his family.

That feeling subsided when Marco remembered what David did immediately following that incident. After disposing of the slayer's body David turned around and smacked Marco in the face with the back of his hand.

"You idiot!" David hissed. "He could've killed you." David's face hardened as he said, "And I should've let him." Marco looked down in shame. David grabbed him by the hair and snapped, "You be on guard because next time I won't save your worthless hide." David then pushed Marco down and walked on without any remorse.

Later that night in the cave, before they went to sleep, Paul tried to assure Marco that it was David's way of showing affection. While Marco agreed that David was not one to be upfront about his feelings he felt that making him feel as bad as the names he called him was unnecessary.

Marco shook his head, mentally reminding himself if he kept thinking of the memories from his past he would never be able to enjoy the present.

"David's gone. You can be happy now," Marco told himself.

Marco tried to keep his mind on all that he would be allowed to do in Rosaria but that feeling of being watched kept gripping his nerves. Marco only feared that David had found him and was waiting for the right time to attack. Everyone knew David had a fiery temper and could act irrational at times, as his brothers had observed when ridiculous mortals had done or said something to tick him off. Marco knew firsthand that David mostly hated when anyone crossed him. He feared what David would think of him running off and more what David would do if he ever found him.

Marco wondered if he was being paranoid, there was no way David or the others would be able to find him now, nor would they want to. Anyway he felt that the presence behind him was human. The answer to Marco's question would come as he passed a shop mirror. The same four guys that were behind him two minutes ago were keeping right up behind him. He saw in the mirror that their eyes were heavily locked on the location he would be were his reflection present.

Just to be sure Marco decided to stray from the street and head back towards his bike. Besides the night was fading and he needed to use the last two hours of darkness to find a good cave for him to stay in.

Now that he was walking the backstreets he knew those guys were following him. He glanced behind his shoulder to find them hurrying to keep up.

"I think he's on to us," Pete whispered to the others upon seeing Marco peer over at them.

"Even better," Ralph cackled.

Marco walked over to his cycle and was about to get on when the four men approached him.

Marco put the keys back in his pocket along with his hands.

"Nice bike," Ralph said.

"Thanks," Marco replied stepping away from the bike.

"Mind if I take a look?" Ralph asked.

Marco reached out his arm to agree. Ralph smirked and examined the motorcycle from all angles.

"Ralph likes your bike," Hugh said.

"Yeah, it's a really good one," Marco replied.

"Where'd ya get this?" Ralph asked sitting down on the bike.

"It was a gift," Marco answered with a grin.

The other three vampires had stolen their bikes from victims. They then changed the boring appearance of their motorcycles to match their personalities.

Years later when Marco joined the family the older boys teased him by playing around with their bikes in front of him. One night when Paul was drunk he revealed to Marco how they obtained their bikes.

The next night while the other boys were feeding on a bunch of drunks Marco strayed off to find something better than food. There, driving down the road he saw a reckless man tearing up the backstreets on a motorcycle. The bike was beautiful, better than any belonging to the other boys. Marco watched the man scream in joy while accelerating, feeling the vehicle was too good to be possessed by a human.

Marco jumped into the road a half a mile away from the biker. He laid down on the pavement with his hair in his face.

The man swerved around the corner as the headlights shone the figure laying limp directly in front. He squinted until the shadowed figure turned into a the shape of a man.

"Hey, get out of the road, moron!" he called slowing down. He eventually came to a stop a foot in front of Marco ready to cuss him out. His eyes widened when he saw the splattered blood on Marco's shirt, unknowing it belonged to his past victims. "Oh my God!" the biker shrieked. He turned off his motorcycle and rushed over to picked up the motionless body. "Hang on, buddy, I'll get you to a hospital." he said picking up Marco.

Marco opened his eyes and launched his fangs into the mortal's neck. He screamed and struggled to push Marco away only to have his neck broken. Marco quickly swallowed the warm liquid. He and Paul were not as brutal as the other two unless the mortal enraged them or they were having a bad day. Marco wanted to make the attack quick as a semi apology for ending his life and taking his motorcycle.

Marco stole the money from his wallet and the keys to the bike. He then dumped the body in the ocean and walked over to his new vehicle. It took three tries until he found the correct key and tossed the others in the grass.

Marco drove up to the other boys showing off his new toy. After hearing the story, they showed their approval then drove off howling into the night.

Luckily the guy who owned that bike quit his job two days before Marco attacked him and had no family, so no one reported him missing.

"Hey, glam boy, I'm talkin' to ya," Ralph said snapping his fingers in Marco's face.

"Sorry, I spaced out," Marco replied.

Ralph replied, "I really like this bike."

"Me too," Marco said.

"I want this bike."

"Oh," Marco said. "Well I'm not too sure about this town, but there's a motorcycle shop in Santa Carla that carries this brand and…"

"No, boy, I want _this _bike," Ralph said cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry, I'm not going to sell it," Marco said with a shrug.

"I didn't say I wanna' buy it, I wantcha to give it to me," Ralph said getting in Marco's face.

"Too bad, it's mine," Marco replied stepping away.

Ralph growled and tightened his fist.

"Glitter-Glam, I think it's best you hand over the keys now," Hugh said.

Ralph smacked his fist into his palm.

"Yeah," Marco said sarcastically grabbing the handlebars to lead the bike away from the strangers.

Ralph growled and snapped his fingers.

Nick grasped hold of Marco by his hair and spun him around.

"You disrespect Ralph, you disrespect us all," Nick said lunging his fist for Marco's face.

Marco grabbed Nick's fist and twisted his hand until his wrist snapped. He then kicked Nick in the stomach knocking him into Pete's legs. Pete fell on top of Nick's knee. Nick sat up and screamed at the sight of his hand being backwards.

"Anyone else?" Marco asked with a smirk, being careful not to let his true identity show.

Hugh backed away trembling. Pete and Nick picked themselves off the ground and backed up beside Hugh.

Ralph smiled.

The others gasped as Ralph walked right up to Marco. Marco clenched his fists and positioned his leg ready to pounce.

"I like you, boy," Ralph said putting his arm around Marco's shoulder. Marco released the tension in his body. "Perhaps I judged you too quickly."

"You did," Marco replied pushing Ralph's arm away.

"Well, you're new here," Ralph said. "You could use a couple of buddies to look after ya, and we could use you."

"I'm listening," Marco said crossing his arms.

Ralph snapped his fingers and Hugh stepped forward.

"Here's the deal, we run this town," Hugh began. "We do what we want, when we want. We take orders from no one."

Ralph growled.

"'Cept from Ol' Ralph here," Hugh corrected.

"Better," Ralph replied with a smirk. Marco's smile faded at the sight of Ralph's.

"I don't think so," Marco said pulling his bike away from the group.

Hugh looked over at Ralph who nodded. Hugh followed Marco and said "Hey don't leave, we're just gettin' to know you."

"Join us, child," Ralph said putting his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Join _your _gang?" Marco asked. The others nodded. "Sorry, not gonna' happen."

Ralph raised his eyebrow.

Marco said, "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I moved to gain independence and I'm not going to fall victim to another power-hungry leader."

"I don't allow people to go against my orders," Ralph said lowering his voice.

Marco said, "I don't even know how long I'm going to stay here. And quite frankly, I don't care what you do or don't allow."

All four of their mouths dropped.

"You should watch your mouth," Hugh warned.

"You wanna' make me?" Marco asked, the look in his eyes intimidating the other men, including Ralph.

Ralph frowned for a second then stepped forward and said, "Well, it is your first night, why don't you think it over." He looked Marco in the eyes and said, "I honestly do like you, boy, it be a shame to lose someone like you."

Marco smiled and nodded. He turned on his bike and drove off.

Ralph watched Marco's leave with a smile. He then turned to the others.

"Too bad we never got his name," Hugh said.

"Hugh, Pete, tomorrow night you two will be on either end of town looking for that kid," Ralph said. The two nodded.

"What about me?" Nick asked holding his swollen wrist.

"You're useless," Ralph said. He swiftly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol then shot Nick in the forehead. Nick's body plummeted to the ground as blood poured from the wound. He put away his gun and said to the others, "Get rid of the body."

--

Marco found a cave he thought was cozy enough to call home for now. The air was thick and humid, but ventured deep to where the sun could never hope to reach. He parked his bike against the wall and dropped his backpack.

"Ralph," Marco laughed.

Although Marco did not want to admit it there was something about these new guys that made him want to join them. Even more there was something about the coldhearted Ralph that made Marco like him. He shook his head with the reminder of how he despised Ralph's personality.

Marco took off his boots and flew up to the top of the cave. His clawed feet grasped the roof as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Marco's pale eyes shut.

The room felt cold and empty. It was hard to adjust to the fact that he was the only one sleeping in the cave. The emptiness brought upon the room a dead silence that kept Marco from sleeping. The sound of bats echoed further back from where Marco rested.

"I miss them," Marco said to himself. "I miss Paul."

Marco had not figured that leaving home would cause him to feel such loneliness the first night and hoped the homesick feeling would soon pass.

Ralph's offer kept playing in Marco's head. He knew it was too soon to be making a commitment like that. Still, something about being brought into a new group made the level of loneliness sink.

_Perhaps I should. They're only mortal. Perhaps I should turn them. _Marco knew he was smiling out of malice. He made his decision before traveling on the boat to dreamland. _Sorry, Ralph, but your time as leader has expired._


	10. Introductions

I would like to give my thanks to all the loyal readers who have taken the time to read and together made this my top hit story. I would also like to give a special shout out to everyone who has reviewed at least one chapter (in order of review): Nightcrawlerlover, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, Hollywood Angel, Ghostwriter, Izzy Rockette, WhiteCloud, Littledarkstar, and lily1121.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

The first night alone in the cave proved difficult for the small vampire to find sleep. Several times he woke up, tossing, almost falling from the roof. Somehow he could tell the hour was too young and forced himself back into slumber. At last he woke an hour after sundown in shock, momentarily forgetting where he was. After a few seconds of gaining consciousness he smiled. Thus far he proved David wrong as the latter once told him he would be unable to survive one night on his own.

Marco found something suitable to wear and left the rest of his stuff laying sloppily on the cave floor. He whistled as he led his bike out of the cave with one hand while clutching the motorcycle keys in his pocket.

Upon reaching the exit, he jumped on the vehicle, blasted the music, and rode off in glee to Rosaria.

Upon his arrival in town his stomach began to growl as the smell of human blood flowed gracefully into his nostrils. The aroma alone began the process of salivation and he found himself fighting back his canines from lengthening before they were needed.

He parked behind a small forest hiding his presence in the shadows. He hid behind the closest tree to the street and peered over to check what was on the menu for the night. The first choice happened to be a small family, a man and woman with two small children. Marco shook his head, even a bloodthirsty vampire did not have the heart to go after something so pure and innocent. Over to the left stood a bunch of drunks loitering outside a grocery store. While it was a better choice and an easy target, there were too many witnesses present. The same applied to the group of seemingly sober teenagers a little while down outside the record store.

Just a little bit farther away from the majority of the public stood a group of trashy, young women, all of whom needed to rethink their wardrobe. Not a single one of them hit Marco as attractive. The four of them stood together in the light, but if one strayed, she would almost immediately be encased in darkness. The women stood unaware of the predator observing them as they giggled and waved at passing men: the mature ones ignoring their cries for attention, while those who needed to grow up yelled and giggled back.

Marco stepped out from behind the tree and strutted over to the one with the frizzy blonde hair. She grinned at the handsome stranger, wrapping strands of hair around her finger. Marco closed in on the mortal and kissed her softly on the ear. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her away from the group before the others had a chance to see him. They did not even notice their friend's absence for they were too busy trying to attract males of their own.

The woman licked her glossed lips and cackled.

Marco found the human's face to be repulsive as her laugh, but continued with the charade until he got what he was after.

"You're cute," she said boldly. "And just my size." Marco winced at her comment, glad she would soon be fulfilling his hunger pangs. "I like a cute, short guy with curly, curly hair." She played with his curls for a while then went straight to kissing his neck.

"Okay, okay, knock it off," Marco said with an unwanted laugh.

"Ticklish?" she asked.

"Highly," Marco honestly replied.

She giggled, "You're too cute."

With that Marco pushed her hair back and lowered his lips to her neck. She began to giggle, a noise that was starting to annoy the vampire. He firmly placed his hand on her mouth and forced his fangs into her neck. She wiggled, trying to kick out his legs from under him, a futile action. She bit his palm making Marco slash her in the stomach. He grabbed his bike and left the scene before anyone came snooping around.

Marco quickly drove into town not making eye contact with anyone. That meal would not be enough to keep up his strength for long, but drinking his fill was not worth being discovered.

He parked his bike in front of a store and paid the ten cents for the parking meter, giving him an hour to stroll around for something more entertaining until needing to return. Marco was not thrilled about paying a meter, but he had participated in enough deviant behaviors for the time being and needed to do something to appear normal. The second after being turned Max made it gruesomely clear what would happen to a vampire if the humans found out and Marco was not curious enough to test the validity of his words.

Marco took a deep breath and put on a smile as he strolled down the street, hoping to meet up again with his new friends.

Those who passed by the smiling vampire displayed intense horror upon their faces. Those who were alone seemed to scoot away from him while those who were in groups whispered to the others. Marco froze for second. He immediately checked his teeth, nails, and face, all of which were hidden behind the human mask. His hand slipped down a bit and felt warm liquid along the bottom of his lips and crusting on his chin. He looked down at his shirt to find it stained with fresh blood.

Marco growled then rushed into the nearest clothing store. He frantically searched the racks and shelves for anything that he could throw on without the fear of looking like a loser. Hanging in the back were a row low-cut, button down vests, most likely made for a female, but it was the only thing truly appealing to him. Marco hurried over in that direction attracting the attention of the teenage cashier.

The vest came in three colors: red, white, and green, each with black buttons down the front, and covered in glitter. Marco smiled and rushed over to the shirts, debating between the two darker colors and decided on red.

He wiped the blood from his face and ran up to the counter, nearly throwing the garment on the cashier.

The cashier frowned at Marco who was crossing his arms in front of the stain.

"That'll be twenty-four dollars," the cashier replied in a bored tone.

Marco handed him a twenty and a five as the cashier pulled out a one dollar bill for the customer, only to be told to keep the change. The cashier shrugged and put the dollar in his jeans pocket.

"Come again," he called as Marco left the store.

Marco ran behind the store, ripping the soiled top from his body. He threw his jacket on a stack of boxes and hurried to put on the vest while cursing at himself for being such a messy eater. For once he was glad his torso was not so buff, or he may not have been able to fit in the shirt. Once putting the jacket back on, he better examined the item and found it to go great with the rest of his ensemble. Marco tossed the bloody shirt in the box and instantly left the area.

As soon as Marco passed by the next building a large hand firmly grasped his shoulder and pulled him back. Marco readied himself to transform, the action being cancelled upon realizing the hand belonged to Pete.

"Hey," Marco replied pushing his sleeve back into place.

"We've been lookin' for ya," Pete said.

"What a coincidence, I was looking for you," Marco replied with a goofy smile.

Pete snickered and grabbed Marco's arm. Without giving Marco a choice Pete led him down the alleys to where the rest of the group waited.

Ralph and Hugh smiled upon seeing Pete return with their new recruit. Marco smiled back at the humans although he was not entirely sure why.

"Nice to join us, boy," Ralph said with a smirk.

Marco's smile disappeared upon the arrival of Ralph's.

"You weren't thinkin' of leavin' us without a proper goodbye?" Hugh asked.

Marco smirked and said, "I'd never do that. Besides, I've been just as eager to see you guys again."

Ralph smiled, not entirely believing Marco, but felt flattered nonetheless.

Something seemed different about the group as Marco looked at the three faces he remembered from the night before.

"Weren't there four of you?" Marco asked.

There was a light snicker from the group.

"Poor Nick had to take a leave of absence," Hugh explained putting an arm around Marco.

"When will he be back?" Marco asked.

The others laughed.

Hugh and Marco looked over at Ralph, who said, "I have a strong feelin' he won't." The other two cackled louder at Ralph's statement. Ralph got in Marco's face and said with an evil grin, "If you get what I'm sayin'."

Marco lowered his brows and smiled, "Oh, I understand." He then looked at the other two and asked, "But why? He was your fri…"

"Don't you mind that, kid," Ralph said putting a hand on Marco's shoulder. "All that matters is there is room for you now."

The other two laughed, so did Marco, but not for the same reason as the mortals.

"Whattaya say?" Ralph asked extending his hand to Marco.

Marco shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

Ralph's face hardened.

"Besides," Marco continued. "You don't even know me. What makes you think you'd want me on your team?"

"I just know you'd be a good member," Ralph said.

"Well, I really don't know you," said Marco.

Ralph then nodded at Hugh who again stepped forward.

"You know, we haven't been all that polite," Hugh said. "As for intros, I'm Hugh. That's Ralph and Pete. I'm sure you're aware what happened to Nick."

Marco grimaced and nodded.

"What about you, kid?" Ralph asked. "You got a name?"

"Marco," he replied.

"I like it, not very common 'round here," Ralph said with a nod.

"Where you from, Marco?" Hugh asked.

"Originally, some small town in New Mexico, but I've lived in Arizona for most of my childhood. Eventually I moved to some city in Southern California, but for quite some time now I lived in Santa Carla."

"Nice place," Pete said. "Cool amusement park."

Marco smiled. Despite his hatred for David he missed his old town and all the memories of the boardwalk.

"Santa Carla, kinda' strange you moved here," Hugh noted.

"You remember what I said last night about wanting independence?"

They all nodded.

"Let's just say my eldest brother and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. He did something rash and I left without a word."

"You don't plan on leavin' us without a word, I hope," Ralph said in a way that sounded more like a threat.

"I haven't decided if I'm gonna stay," Marco reminded.

"You'll stay," Ralph said in that same tone.

"That all depends on the three of you."

They all looked at each other not knowing how to take Marco's comment.

Ralph shook his head then nodded at Hugh.

"Why don't you come along with us," Hugh said standing beside Marco. "Walk, talk, get to know each other."

Marco nodded.

The four boys walked down the street. Marco listened attentively to the stories of their past.

Pete resided in Rosaria his entire life and happened to be the eldest of four brothers: two twins four years younger, and another brother a year younger than them. All three died in a car accident involving a drunk driver during their young teens along with his mother. His father became an alcoholic passing that habit onto his only surviving son. Marco noticed the amount of sorrow in Pete's voice and eyes while revealing his past. Marco looked away, pitying the mortal.

Hugh originally came from a city far away from Rosaria, in a place where he was known as the coolest and most popular guy around. Then one day he found out his popularity was all a lie and most of his friendships were based on his family's financial success. It pained him that his so-called friends were only using him for their own benefit. He ran away to his uncle's. It was not long until he discovered his uncle was part of the mafia. The other members realized his talent with communication and hired him to be in charge of all communications. During one mission a rival gang slipped poison into his uncle's drink and sent a hitman after Hugh. Hugh barely escaped with his life and traveled as fast as he could to the other end of the country where he met up with Ralph, another who found use for his gift.

Ralph chose not to reveal much about himself save the detail that he had done more damage in his twenty-seven years than Marco could fathom. Marco smiled at Ralph's comment, were there anyone with a truly unbelievable life story it was him.

"What about you, Marco?" Hugh finally asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Oh, nothing interesting," Marco lied.

"Come on, there has to be something," said Hugh. "Not everyone can break a guy's wrist like you did with Nick."

Marco smiled slyly, if they wanted to know the truth.

"Well, not too long ago I moved somewhere and met a group of guys who ended up becoming my best friends," Marco began.

"Oh, how touching," Hugh said clutching his chest.

"Not you, in Santa Carla," Marco corrected.

Hugh mocked feeling hurt.

Marco laughed and continued, "They were the coolest bunch of guys you could ever meet. Me and Paul, my best friend in the whole world, were very close. So, unknown for some time, they had a leader of their own, a man you'd never believe to associate with them." Marco grinned as he thought about what happened next.

"Well?" Ralph asked.

Marco continued, "Turns out they were all part of the undead. Then their leader bit me and made me a shadow-dweller like them. Muahaha!"

The others began laughing hysterically.

"You are hilarious," Ralph said.

"You don't believe me?" Marco asked in a menacing tone.

"Whoa, pretty convincing too," Hugh added.

Marco let it go, perhaps it was best they were ignorant to the truth.

"We could use a man with a sense of humor on our team," Ralph said. He then looked at Hugh and nodded at Marco's attire.

"Well, Marco, I think the first order of business will be the clothes," Hugh spoke.

"Clothes?" Marco asked.

The others laughed as Hugh replied, "Yeah, I'm not sure about Santa Carla, but glam is not the fashion in Rosaria."

"But I like the way I dress," Marco argued.

"I can see that," Hugh defended. "But if you're gonna run with Ralph's crew, you gotta get a matching jacket."

Marco cackled.

He noticed the others were not laughing along and asked, "You guys are serious?"

They nodded and Pete pointed to his own jacket.

"So, you desperately want me to join you guys, but in the process I gotta give up my independence _and _my originality?" Marco asked.

The other nodded.

Marco shook his head, "Sorry, no sale."

"Marco, you can't leave on us," Ralph snapped grabbing Marco's arm.

Marco turned around and jerked his arm away and hissed, "Don't you threaten me!"

Ralph growled in both fear and anger.

Marco cleared his throat and said, "I didn't mean to lose my cool, but I'm not too fond of people grabbing me like that."

Ralph nodded, "Understandable, it won't happen again."

"Good."

"But you're not allowed to wear glittery clothes," Ralph said pointing to Marco's vest and jacket.

"I made this jacket I'll have you know," Marco replied tugging on the collar.

"Nice work," Pete said looking at the stitch work.

"I don't care if you sewed if from pearls," Ralph said. "In this group we wear black leather jackets and if you're gonna be part of it, you gotta wear it."

"I said I'm not gonna be part of it," Marco responded in a mocking voice.

Ralph snickered, "You ain't gotta choice."

Marco glared at him, "Pardon?"

"You got two choices," Hugh said. Pete and Ralph stood beside him. "You can take Nick's place." Ralph pulled out his gun. Marco raised his eyebrows and placed his fist in front of his mouth to hide his smile. "Or you can join him."

"Wait!" Marco laughed. "You're going to shoot me over a jacket."

The other three looked at each other before coming up with a nod as their answer.

"Wow, even egocentric, power-maniac David didn't care what I wore, as long as I was loyal to him," Marco said out loud to himself.

"I don't care 'bout your old leader, I'm your new leader and what I say goes," Ralph growled.

Marco had a sarcastic retort to Ralph's threat but suddenly got a dizzy feeling in his head. He never expected hunger would affect him so soon. Perhaps he was too hasty in not finishing off his first victim. Despite his superhuman strength, he needed to be a bit stronger before fighting off Ralph and his mindless zombies.

Marco smiled, he could have some fun with this role for the time being.

"You're right," Marco said with a convincing smile.

The others stared at him waiting for an explanation.

Marco removed his jacket and said, "The whole glam thing was a phase anyway, but I think it passed now."

Ralph squinted, thinking hard.

"Well, it's a little late now, but tomorrow we'll get you a jacket of your own."

"Goody!" Marco cheered. He folded his precious jacket over his arm, hating himself for even considering pretending he would change his entire personality to fit in with the new crowd. Being an individual was one of the main reasons he left in the first place.

He reminded himself again that this action was only temporary, to only last until his next feast. He closed his eyes and gripped his spinning forehead; he desperately needed blood and the sooner the better.


	11. Final Night

"Hey, are you okay?" Pete asked noticing Marco's dizzy spell.

"Just a bit hungry," Marco replied weakly. He looked at the others and said, "I didn't really have a chance to eat earlier."

Ralph huffed making it clear to his new team member that his needs were of no importance to him.

"You want some crackers?" Pete asked offering Marco a sample from the pack he stole earlier.

"No thanks," Marco answered. "It's not that kind of hunger."

The others glanced over at each other not fully wanting to know, or in Ralph's case, not wanting to care.

Ralph cracked his neck then motioned for the other three to follow him. Marco tagged along, pretending to be on Ralph's side until he could find something edible, upon when he would sneak away.

Pete put an arm around Marco's shoulder.

"I'll look after you," Pete whispered.

Marco smiled as he thought to himself how Pete must be an incarnation of Paul.

Suddenly Marco stopped. Was it possible his brothers could have killed off the original men and took up their appearance merely to trick and humiliate him?

"Marco," Pete said softly.

Marco squinted and stared hard at Pete.

"How long have you been an alcoholic?" Marco asked.

Pete sighed and replied, "Seven years."

Marco looked closely at Pete's face. His calm, brown eyes watered on the verge of tears, an action he would never allow happen in Ralph's presence. His lips pouted in extreme sorrow. Unknown to Marco, he kept thinking of his brothers, hating himself for taking in the same poison that killed his family members.

Marco put his hand on Pete's massive arm, "I'm sorry to bring up bad memories."

Pete put his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"I don't know why I drink it," he whispered trying to hold back his tears. "I shoulda been in that car and died. I want to stab myself each sip I take."

Pete looked into Marco's sympathetic eyes.

"Thanks," Pete said.

"For what?" Marco asked.

"Listening. They woulda teased me."

Marco nodded, understanding Pete's every word. If he didn't have Paul all that long to confide in, he didn't know what would have happened.

He decided to throw out his old theory. Paul was not that good of an actor, he couldn't even get through a serious massacre without a giggle, the main reason the rest of the vampires threw out the group sneak attack. Besides if David found him he would have killed him on sight, not pretend to be a human.

"Whydya stop?" Ralph asked his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, my fault," Marco replied before Pete could answer.

Pete looked down at Marco's face.

"I got it," Marco mouthed to him.

Ralph huffed, not bothering to find out if everything was alright, then ordered for the group to continue marching on.

"Thanks," Pete whispered.

Marco smiled while swinging his prized jacket around his arm.

Ralph swiftly spun around and snatched Marco's jacket off of his arm.

"I said get rid of it!" Ralph snapped.

"I will later," Marco retorted.

"No, you do it now!"

"I thought we were goin' somewhere," Hugh said raising his arms.

Ralph glared at Hugh to shut him up then returned his attention to Marco.

"Nobody ever tells me when the plans change," Hugh murmured to himself.

Ralph shot his glare back at Hugh who gave a silent apology for his remark. Ralph's angry stare found its way back to Marco's direction. "Now," Ralph boomed.

Marco lowered both his head and eyelids, glaring into Ralph's face.

"I don't think you gonna really get rid of it," Ralph said.

"I don't see why I have to," Marco replied.

"If you wanna prove yourself loyal to me, you gotta do it."

"So instead of making me do something courageous, or daring, you're going to have me get rid of an article of clothing? That's genius, Ralph."

Ralph raised his hand ready to smack the tiny smart mouth in the face. Marco awaited contact with Ralph's hand, perhaps he would be having supper sooner than expected.

"Ralph, let me take care of it," Pete spoke up.

Ralph dropped his arm, his nose wrinkled at Pete. After a short while of debating with himself he threw Marco's jacket at Pete. Pete grabbed the jacket just before it hit him in the face.

"Hang on to it," Ralph said. "Tomorrow night we'll make him burn it."

Marco grinned, thinking to himself of what he was going to burn the following night, and it was not going to be a jacket.

Ralph turned around and kept the group going.

"I'll keep it safe," Pete said. "I like this jacket."

"Thanks, it means a lot," Marco whispered back.

Pete raised his head towards the sky to think. He turned back to Marco and asked, "Think you can make me one?"

"I can try," Marco offered. He thought about it and said, "Or I can show you how to make your own."

"Cool!" Pete cheered.

Marco and Pete kept silently chatting, annoying their leader. As they turned the corner to reappear on the downtown front streets Ralph turned his head to find out what Marco's gasp was about. The others looked at their new friend with the same curiosity as Ralph.

Marco pushed by Pete and the others, grumbling under his voice. Ralph tried to grab Marco's shirt, but he jerked right out of his grip. The others noticed the commotion as Marco approached a policeman writing up a ticket for Marco's motorcycle. Ralph cursed himself for not replacing Marco with a jacket sooner, for he felt embarrassed by the top the vampire currently sported.

"Shame to lose such a beauty," Hugh said leaning on the building.

"Excuse me!" Marco hissed in the cop's face.

"This your bike?" the cop asked.

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you'd step away," Marco threatened.

"Look, little man, don't be taking an attitude with me, you're minutes have expired," he said pointing to the meter.

Marco growled.

The policeman ripped Marco's copy of the ticket from the booklet and handed it to him. He stared down at him and said, "If you don't want to lose your vehicle, I suggest you pay that ticket."

The cop turned to leave when Marco grasped his wrist.

"Young man, you better…" he began.

"No, you look, Mr. this is the way it's going to be," Marco said crumpling up the ticket. The cop gasped. "You either eat this ticket," he put the ball of paper in the cop's face. "Or I'm going to eat you. Which is it?"

The other boys gazed on in astonishment at their new friend's actions.

"Put your hands where I can see them," the cop ordered.

Marco glared at the authority figure.

"I said put your hands where I can see them!" the cop repeated.

Marco grinned and waved his hands in front of the policeman.

"You can see them can't you?" Marco laughed.

The other boys all leaned against the building enjoying this act.

"Boy, stop being smart and stand still," the cop ordered.

"You can't keep changing the rules as you go," Marco replied. "Do you want to see my hands, or do you want me to be still? If I'm still how will I know you can see them. Do you want me to stop breathing too?"

The police officer reached for handcuffs, he absolutely hated dealing with rebellious youths.

"Now you're going to arrest me?" Marco asked playfully. "You know I did what you said about keeping my hands where you can see them, you can still see them." He still waved his hands around like a maniac. "Now you have to follow my one rule, eat the ticket for dinner, or I'll have you for dinner." Marco stepped closer to the cop making him drop the metal shackles. "Which is it gonna be?"

The cop looked down at the menacing stare from the vampire's transformed face. He backed up in surprise, smashing his legs into the motorcycle. The other boys could not see what was going on, but smiled for they knew Marco was winning.

"Which is it gonna be?" Marco repeated.

The cop dropped to the ground and struggled to get up with Marco inching towards him. The cop shivered, trying to keep himself from screaming, a sound he knew the vampire wanted to hear.

Marco tossed the ticket at the cop's face.

"Last time, which is it gonna be?" Marco asked as his playful voice was now replaced by one of danger.

The cop reached for the ticket and picked it up, his hand slightly shaking. He growled and threw the ticket into a puddle of water left from the rainstorm earlier that day, and rolled down into the storm sewer.

"Courageous fool," Marco said as saliva dripped from his lips.

"I'm not stooping to the level of filth like you," he said as he stood up.

The cop jumped up and ran behind the building, just what Marco was waiting for. Marco followed closely behind, snickering as he walked.

Suddenly the cop jumped out and shot Marco in the chest. Pete and Hugh happened to be watching and gasped as their new friend fell down from the wound.

Ralph snapped his fingers ready to call the other two off and leave the scene before the cop started questioning them. Hugh was in all agreement with Ralph, but Pete refused to go until he knew the condition of his new friend. Ralph decided to leave Pete, giving him a fair warning. Pete shook his head, not taking his eyes off Marco's lifeless body. Ralph turned sprinting away with Hugh following right behind.

The cop cautiously approached the motionless vampire, his gun ready to strike again if need be. He had heard the tales of the undead taking over the neighboring city, but never believed it to be true until now. He kicked his boot into Marco's elbow. Marco jumped up and pinned him against the wall.

Pete cheered catching the attention of the other two. They ran back, both spitting out questions to Pete. Pete only smiled as he pointed in the direction of the fight. They both looked in shock to find Marco winning the battle.

"He's a lot stronger than we thought," Hugh said.

Ralph watched, fearing for his own life and role as leader.

"You shouldn't've given me a ticket," Marco said.

The cop smiled ready to come back with a witty reply. Marco did not allow the human the luxury of such a thing as he went straight for his neck. The cop expected such a move and kneed Marco in the groin then decked him in the face.

"What is he doing?" Hugh asked.

"I think he's losin'," Ralph said.

"Bite him!" Pete yelled.

Marco heard Pete's muffled voice, but could still make out the words. He felt a rush of energy being transmitted from his friend's confidence in him. The last thing Marco wanted to do was disappoint the crowd. The cop was getting ready for another strike as Marco jumped back up, growling in the face of the startled policeman. Despite the minor drawback, he was not ready to back down from the vampire's challenge. He only wished he brought a garlic glove or vile of holy water with him.

"Bite him!" Ralph repeated.

The other two stared at the smiling moron.

"You idiot, you'll get us seen!" snapped Ralph.

"What?" Pete asked. "It's his only chance."

"That's stupid," Ralph retorted.

"What good would bitin' do?" asked Hugh.

"Whadaya think?" asked Pete. "He said he's the undead."

"You'd believe any tale," Hugh said getting a laugh from Ralph in the process.

"Why else would the cop step back from a glam boy?" Pete asked.

The other two gasped. They wanted to run, but their legs remained immobile as their stomachs turned with disgust.

"No, he's just kiddin' 'bout that," Ralph said shakily.

"It's impossible," Hugh added.

Pete stood watching with an evil grin.

The cop tried to escape, while Marco was down. Marco grasped on the policeman's arm, struggling to bring him down, his hunger winning the battle. The cop fought back, having his arm scratched up in the process. Marco gave into desperate temptation and licked the fresh blood. The cop gasped to keep from vomiting and punched the vampire to the ground, his arm leaving a bloody trail along Marco's face, neck, and shirt.

The policeman ran off, keeping his attention on both the vampire behind him, and the path in front. He knew he would not be able to take down Marco on his own, he needed all the help he could get from his brothers. Despite the numerous rumors about Santa Carla, no one on the force would believe such a ridiculous story. He decided to tell the rest of his colleagues that the boy was armed and a murderer, two facts that both held a great amount of truth. The only thing that mattered now was getting out alive so he could face the monster later before he had a chance to harm anyone else.

Marco noticed the group had been watching him. What little blood he consumed gave him enough strength to stand and guarantee to take down at least one of them. Now all that was needed was the right marketing device. Marco felt the warmth on his face and noticed the blood spilled on his body, the perfect ploy give his story all it needed to fool the idiots just a ways down.

"I'm just sayin' what it looked like," Pete said referring to Marco's strange appearance.

"It's never what it looks like, 'member," Hugh reminded.

"I don't think it applies to him," Pete said pointing at Marco who was now returning to the group.

Hugh and Ralph gasped and gurgled at the sight of their new member. Fresh blood had been splattered on him from his nose to his chin. The crimson ran down his neck and onto his new shirt, blending in with the matching sparkles. He returned his face back to normal, but kept his fingernails their vampire length. He stared at the three with a sly smirk on his bloodstained face.

"I'm feeling much better now," Marco lied. He went over to where his bike was parked and paid the meter before someone else came along with a ticket, or worse, if his precious bike was towed.

"No more games, what are you?" Hugh asked stepping backwards.

"Oh, did I make a mess with my food again?" Marco asked tilting his head to the side.

"Food?" Ralph asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Marco's grin widened, he could feel the fear rising from Ralph's body.

"Yeah," Marco replied. He glanced down at his shirt. "Oh my, looks like I made a bit of a mess with my meal." None of the others saw the policeman escape because of their bickering. He kindly smiled at Pete and said, "May I please have my jacket back?"

Pete handed Marco his requested item with only a bit of fear in his heart.

"You don't have to be scared," Marco said to Pete.

He turned towards Ralph and put the jacket back on.

"I hope you don't mind, but I don't wanna have this showing, it scares people," Marco said pointing to the bloodstains. "You should have seen the reaction of the folks earlier after my first feeding." He flipped his hair over the collar and smiled to have the final piece of the puzzle back where it belonged.

"You're a monster, aren't you?" Hugh asked.

Marco lifted his lip trying to find an answer for the group. "Monster's kind of vague. I prefer night breed, child of the night, dark dweller, or the simple vampire."

The others, minus Pete, stepped back.

"Okay, Ralph," Marco said boldly. He felt braver due to his incredible increase in strength. "Here's how things are gonna go." He started stepping closer to the gang's leader, "I'm going to wear what I want. I'm going to do what I want. And I'm going to be the new leader."

Ralph found himself pinned up against a brick wall. He looked down at the tiny creature in front of him, his body trembling at the sight of Marco's grin.

"Do you have any questions?" Marco asked standing on his tip toes.

Ralph shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Marco said walking away from him.

As soon as Marco turned his back Ralph pulled out his gun and shot Marco in the back three times. Marco stumbled forward and would have fallen if Pete hadn't caught him. Marco thanked Pete and stood up wishing he had lapped up just a tad bit more blood to give him the strength to force the bullets out of his body. After a delay of a minute, the concentration painfully pushed out the metal, they fell to the ground, still steaming from being freshly shot.

"Ralph, Ralph, Ralph," Marco said walking towards a now shaking Ralph, knowing that his wounds had not started healing yet. The blood flow was thinning, but he needed to act quick before he fainted, quite aware if that occurred, he would be never again see another night. "If I didn't die when he shot me," Marco said pointing to the alley where the cop shot him, "What made you think that you'd be able to kill me by the same method?"

"Y-y-you d-d-did-didn't die," stuttered Ralph.

"No," Marco said as he shook his head. He grabbed the gun from Ralph and tossed it in the road. Ralph stared in fear as the vampire came closer. The hunger feeling in his stomach and the dizziness in his head kept reminding him of what he needed, but he was too close in succeeding to let it control him. He just needed to sell this act a bit longer, but his eyelids were starting to fall. Marco took a deep breath and used what strength he had to keep them wide open as he blocked Ralph from any escape route.

"Please," Ralph begged as he fell on his knees. "Please."

"Please?" Marco jeered. "Please?"

"Please," Ralph pleaded as tears began to fall.

Marco laughed right before launching his fangs deep into Ralph's throat. Ralph gurgled as the flesh ripped and the sticky liquid forced its way out. As the bitter food fell Marco took it upon himself to feast. This was a feast he was enjoying a little too well. Hugh watched in disgust as Pete did so in admiration.

Once he finished his meal he felt his strength revive fourfold.

"What now?" Marco asked turning to the other two.

"You're not gonna kill us?" Hugh asked in surprise.

"Nah, just Ralph," Marco replied. "I wouldn't hurt my friend Pete." Pete smiled. Marco turned to Hugh and his eyes narrowed, "You however are teetering. It's up to you what will happen."

"What will happen?" Hugh asked shakily.

"Well, soon I will turn the two of you."

"Cool!" shouted Pete.

Marco smiled at Pete.

"Turn? As in like you?" Hugh asked swallowing spit.

"Yeah, I mean you like the nightlife and you'll be invincible and immortal," Marco replied. "But if you don't want to you're free to go. I won't force you into this life."

"I'll need some time," Hugh said.

Marco smiled, unlike him and Ralph, he was going to give Hugh the time to make up his mind.

"What now, leader Marco?" Pete asked excitedly.

"Well, for starters we need to dump the body, then get out of here before the police force catches on to us."

"You mean he got away?" Hugh asked.

"I thought you ate him?" Pete asked.

"Just barely," Marco replied shaking his head. "We won't be able to stay in Rosaria for long."

"Where will we go?" Pete asked. "I've never lived anywhere else?"

"There's a first for everything," Marco said placing a soothing hand on Pete's shoulder. "Now let's get rid of that trash before someone notices."

Pete lifted Ralph's body as Hugh and Marco searched for a location to dispose of it. They couldn't think of anything creative so they decided to wrap his body in bags they found lying in a dumpster and throw him over the cliff.

"So what's the plan?" Hugh asked wiping his soiled hands on his jeans.

"Well, we'll rest up tomorrow and take our leave at night," Marco instructed. "Pack up only what you need and find a vehicle to ride you out of here. I'll be in the caves until nightfall. I'll meet you out in front of the amusement park entrance. From there we'll decide where we will go."

The two nodded.

Marco pulled them in tight and said, "Now it's important that you two look after each other until I join you. It may take a day or two until I find out how to turn you."

"You don't know?" they both asked together.

"Not exactly," Marco admitted. "I'll have to make a phone call."

"When?" Pete asked.

"Tomorrow night after we leave Rosaria," Marco answered.

"Who will you call for something like this?" Hugh asked.

"I'll handle that, you just do what I said, okay?" Marco replied.

They both nodded and the huddle broke up.

"Remember, Hugh, you don't have to do this," Marco reminded.

Hugh nodded.

"If you don't show up tomorrow night, I'll have my answer," Marco said to Hugh as they both joined up again with Pete.

They began to walk away from the cliffs when Marco tilted his head to get another look at the ocean.

"Just as I was starting to like this place too," Marco said with a sigh.


	12. The Phone Call

The night came quickly. Marco woke and gathered his things. He hid his bike in the cave where, no one saw him enter. He threw the bag over his shoulder as he climbed on the motorcycle. He revved it up, speeding out of the cave, up the cliff, and onto the ledge overlooking the ocean. Marco reached his arms above his head and let his nostrils breathe deep. He gave Rosaria's banks one last glance, taking in its fresh air before kicking off into the direction of the amusement park.

The neon lights guided what few people walked along the streets. They all seemed a little on edge after hearing about the murders taking place the last two nights. They had their usual gang violence, but these killings seemed unexceptionally brutal. They had been warned on the news to look out for a man appearing to be in his late teens with long, curly blonde hair, rather short in height, and likely to be wearing glittery attire. They also mentioned the suspect was likely to travel by means of motorcycle. They were then cautioned to avoid being out late at night when he would be most likely be lurking for his next victim.

Marco drove onto the scene earning a collected amount of gasps from those who saw him. They began to whisper, unknown to them that he could hear every word they spoke. Many of them mentioned to their neighbor that the stranger seemed to fit the profile in the police report. Marco groaned and sped up.

He arrived at the gates of the park to find Pete standing there with his arms crossed. He wore tight jeans and a red shirt ripped in the chest. His auburn hair hung down around his chin where his small beard began. Marco parked and walked over to see his friend frown upon his arrival.

"Great way to greet me," Marco said.

"We have to leave soon," Pete said. "Police out lookin' for you. All over the news."

Marco nodded then looked around. "Where's Hugh?"

"Said he was goin' back to his home tonight. His real home. Tired of runnin' from his past." Pete smiled as he thought of Hugh reuniting with his family. Maybe with enough time he could make up for the absent years.

Marco nodded, somewhat relieved that Hugh decided to back out of their plans. He didn't think Hugh had the qualities required of a good creature of the night.

"Where's your vehicle?" Marco asked.

Pete pointed to a spot where he parked a rusting van at least two decades old. At one point it was painted candied apple red and the trunk could open. The windshield was in desperate need of cleaning, the breaks needed repair, and the tires could use some more air. Marco nodded, it would do for the time being.

"Help me put my bike in the back," Marco said.

"Don't wanna leave it?" Pete asked.

"No way, I have a special connection with this bike," Marco replied. "Besides the police are looking for it."

He and Pete lifted the bike into the back seat, sliding it all the way across, careful not to squish Pete's belongings. The car was much larger on the inside than it appeared. It was a tight fit for the bike and Marco would have a difficult time releasing it when they settled, but it kept them from having to buckle it in.

"This is it," Marco said while Pete shut the back door. Pete looked out at the surroundings that had been his home for the last few years. So many memories were made in that city. Not every moment had been a pleasant one, but it held more fond memories than any other place he had ever lived. Marco put his hand on Pete's shoulder. Pete looked down at the smaller boy and gave him a smile. "I know it's hard leaving your home," Marco said. Pete nodded. "I know when I left Santa Carla I didn't know what I was going to do." Marco took a deep breath. "But here I am. And here we are."

"It's time for a change," said Pete.

Marco climbed in the front seat and Pete got in the driver's side. Marco buckled up and tossed his backpack at his feet. Pete started the car and backed up. It had been a while since Marco had been in the passenger seat of a van. The moment brought back memories from his human days when he would ride in his grandparent's town car. They were happy times. Marco had to block that memory from his mind. There were pleasant things he had to sacrifice when becoming part of the undead, but for the most part those sacrifices were worth it.

"Where we goin'?" Pete asked as he drove away from the park.

"Wherever we can get to tonight," Marco replied. "The further the better."

"You don't think police'll catch us?" Pete asked.

"I hope not," Marco said. "Then again I haven't eaten yet."

Pete gave a nervous laugh.

"Hope you like rock music," Pete said switching on the radio.

"Only kind of music," Marco said with a smile.

They began to bang their heads to the tunes escaping from the radio. They came in the middle of one of Iron Maiden's hit singles. Marco lifted his arms, playing air guitar at the guitarist's solo. When the chorus started up the two sang off key with the lyrics. About four minutes later the song came to an end and both laughed.

Suddenly he thought of Paul. Marco's smile faded and he looked out the window. He could see Pete's grinning reflection shining back. Marco looked down at the pavement imagining the always sunny face of his friend back in Santa Carla. He and Paul used to do crazy things like sing along and laugh at nothing when they were bored. He sighed, never thinking he would miss his friend that much already. He let his head fall against the headrest on the seat thinking in time he would forget all about Paul.

* * *

Back in Santa Carla Paul had his thoughts on Marco. He held the note in his hands having already memorized every line. David walked into the lobby surprised to find Paul sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"What are you doing up?" David snapped.

Paul shrugged.

"Still thinking 'bout him?" David asked not looking at his friend.

"Just wish I knew where he was," Paul answered folding the paper into eighths.

David nodded. He did not want to admit it, but even he felt guilty for scaring the youngest of his family away. David sincerely believed Marco would have returned home by now. He was ready to forgive the little one and welcome him back to the cave. It hit him when he woke that Marco might never return.

Paul placed the letter inside his jacket and stood keeping his back to the leader. David turned around giving Paul one of his rare looks of pity.

"Reading that note won't bring him back," David said.

"I know," Paul said trying to keep his voice down. "Just hoping to find a clue where he went."

"It's been three days," David said. "He's probably halfway on the other side of the country by now."

"I hope he's okay," Paul spoke.

"I'm sure he is," David said in a soft voice.

Paul shook his head. "Had a nightmare last night. I dreamt Marco was still in this area. He needed help. Vampire hunters pinned him to the ground. I tried to reach him but the sun was coming up. You and Dwayne kept trying to pull me back while I was reaching for his hand. You pulled me in the cave and I watched the sun turn him to ashes."

"It was just a dream," David said.

"It felt real," Paul said shaking his head. "Like he was calling out."

"He can't communicate with you."

"Can he with you?"

David shook his head. They stood in silence for a while. For once David wished he had been the one to turn Marco.

"There is one who can," Paul finally said.

David sighed. He could tell where Paul was going with this. It was an option David hoped to not have to exhaust unless every other one had failed. He looked down at his clenched fists as he realized there were no other options left. They had not a clue where Marco headed, and he was not willing to risk his brothers' safety to organize a search party.

"You know he can," Paul added.

"You're not going to be happy 'til you're sure, are you?" David asked.

"Please," Paul pouted.

Dwayne emerged into the lobby to be greeted by the gloomy faces of his brothers. He kept his distance from the two of them. Dwayne learned by now that he did not need to ask to find any information.

"Very well," David said and patted Paul's shoulder. Paul smiled his gratitude to David.

Dwayne looked over at Paul and shrugged with a raised eyebrow.

"We're making a second stop tonight," David replied reaching for his jacket.

Paul jumped up ready to head out the cave. David put his prized garment over his arms, letting the end sway as he walked. Dwayne shrugged and followed the other two out of the cave.

* * *

Marco and Pete sang along with the radio, with their windows rolled down, both grinning with each word. Pete looked over at the sign telling their departure from Rosaria. Pete let out a sigh as he allowed the memories of the town leave his mind. He glanced down at the gauges behind the steering wheel.

"Now leaving Rosaria," Marco said. He looked over and smiled at Pete. "It'll be okay. We can have a new and better life wherever we end up."

Pete nodded.

The green neon lights up ahead signaled their last stop before hitting the highway.

"We have to make a quick stop," Pete said pulling into a gas station.

Marco drummed his fingers outside the car door as Pete pulled up to the pump. He climbed out and put the gas pump inside the car. Marco hopped out offering to clean up the windshield. Pete tried to talk him out of it, but Marco insisted it was the least he could do. Pete whistled while he waited for the car to fill up. Marco worked on cleaning the grime away from the glass, whistling along with the familiar tune.

Soon they both finished their tasks. Pete announced that he needed to run to the bathroom before they went any further. Marco nodded. His eyes wondered around the area and landed on the payphone machine over in the corner. Marco put his tongue against his cheek. He looked back inside the transparent doors to find Pete stepping out of the bathroom. The mortal dawdled through the snake aisles. Marco checked his pockets for loose change. He found a quarter and headed over to the payphone in the corner.

Pete poked his head out of the doorway and called, "Marco! You want something to eat or drink?"

Marco smiled and replied, "The cashier."

Pete gave a nervous laugh before going back inside.

Marco put the quarter in the slot and picked up the phone. He stood there with his fingers above the first button wondering if he should even call. Marco's eyes wondered over to where Pete selected a soda out of the refrigerator. Marco sighed; there was no way he could let any harm come to Pete if he accidentally screwed up. Marco pushed the buttons to send his call to Santa Carla.

* * *

David felt tense and somewhat afraid of where they were heading. Dwayne still walked in silence, not knowing where they were going, nor did he ask or care. Paul had his hands in his pockets, his only worry being on Marco's well-being.

They walked up to video store and headed inside. Max glanced over from the counter and frowned at the sight of the boys. He was about to order them to leave when he took a second glance at the group. He raised his fingers and counted the teens: one…two…three.

He looked at David, his anger replaced by worry.

"Where's Marco?" he softly asked.

David went speechless.

Max put his hands on his hips and repeated his question.

David looked at the other two then replied, "We don't know."

Max beckoned David over with a wave of his finger. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked in a hushed voice.

David shrugged then said, "He's been gone for three days."

Max backed up and saw David's answer to be evident in the other boys' faces.

"And you're telling me this now?" he asked, his nostrils flaring.

"We were hoping he'd come back," David said.

Max looked around to find his employee and two customers staring at him. He caught his breath and let the anger die down in his chest.

"Go around back, I'll be there shortly," he instructed the boys.

David led them out of the store and to the back door. Max tended to what business was needed right away before joining the boys outside. The boys jumped up. They usually enjoyed annoying and ticking off the store owner, but knew when he was genuinely angry not to do anything to cross the line.

"I will ask you one more time," Max said coming down the two steps. "Where is Marco?"

"He ran away," David said having difficulty making eye contact.

"David scared him off," Paul said handing the letter to Max. David glared at Paul, who was too concerned with present matters to notice.

Max read the sloppy words and took a deep breath before handing it back to Paul.

"Why weren't you with him?" Max asked, looking each one in the eyes.

"We went out like we always do," David replied.

"We didn't think he'd leave," Paul said. "Or we wouldn't…"

Max blinked. "Wait, he was not with you?"

The boys shook their heads.

"Why did you leave him behind?" Max asked in a tone more curious than angry.

None of the three wanted to reveal the reason. Max put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot.

"I'm waiting," he said.

"It was an accident," Paul replied. "He's still young."

"What?" Max hissed.

"He transformed in front of the mortals," David replied. "We couldn't risk—"

Max clasped his hand over his mouth. He looked down and said in a soft voice, "You should've informed me about this at once." He looked over at David and asked, "Have you any estimate on how many saw him?"

David shook his head. "Marco said he didn't think it was many, but there was one who saw him for sure." Max did not physically ask, but David could see the questions brewing in his father's eyes. David wiped his nose then continued, "I heard him tell two other mortals. I don't know how many more he told since last night." Max opened his mouth, but the smirk on David's face erased the question before he could ask. "We took care of them last night."

"This is serious," Max stated. He put his hand under his chin and walked away from the group for a few seconds. He turned back to David. "You said you weren't there when this happened?" David shook his head. "How did Marco get away from you? I know you hunt in a pack."

"I don't think he meant to attack the guy," Paul spoke up.

Max turned his attention to the usually chipper one in the gang. "This was after you hunted?"

"Yeah," Paul replied.

"What was Marco doing away from you?" Max asked David. "I specifically told you to keep an eye on the youngest one until he was old enough to fend for himself."

"I'm sorry, Max," David replied. He sighed and looked down, not having the strength to look Max in the eyes. "It's my fault he left in the first place. I don't want to go into details, but to make a long story short I embarrassed him."

Paul glanced over at his older brother. He twisted his lips then looked away feeling sorry for his recent accusations and treatment towards David. Dwayne put a comforting hand on Paul's shoulder.

"This whole thing is my fault," David continued. "I thought it was best he stay hidden from the boardwalk for at least a week's time in hopes the humans forgot. I didn't know he'd do this."

Max nodded. "No, that was good judgment. I'd have done the same."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Could you get in touch with him?" Paul asked.

Max sighed. "Yes, it's possible. Doesn't mean he'll answer."

"Could you try?" Paul asked.

Before Max could answer the back door opened. The four turned their attention to the door to find the young female worker standing on the top step. She raised her eyes at the sight of Max talking to the boys he kicked out of the store on a nightly basis. Max gave her a polite smile.

"Is something wrong, Maria?" he asked.

"There's a call for you," she said. "Someone named Marco."

Max nearly gasped. He ran past Maria nearly knocking her down. He touched her shoulder and offered her his most sincere apology before stepping into the office. Paul followed right after him, not caring to apologize to the human girl. David and Dwayne allowed Maria to go back inside before following after Paul and Max.

Max picked up the phone Maria neatly placed on the desk. He raised it to his ear, turning his head to acknowledge his sons followed him inside. Paul stood under the office doorway and the other two just outside of it. He put his index finger up to hush their questions.

"Marco," Max spoke. Marco answered him on the other side. "Marco, where are you?" he asked turning away from the group.

"Let me talk to him! Let me talk to him! Let me talk to him!" Paul shouted trying to enter the room. Dwayne and David grabbed hold of him.

"Be quiet!" David growled.

Paul sneered at David.

"We just left Rosaria," Marco answered.

"Rosaria? What are you doing out there?" Max asked.

"Rosaria?" Paul repeated. He turned to face Dwayne. "That's not far from here. We can catch up to him." Paul turned back to face Max who stood with his back to them.

"I'm sure you know I left," Marco said.

"Yes," answered Max.

"David told you?"

"Yes."

"Is he worried?"

Max turned to look at David who wore an apathetic look on his face.

"Very," Max lied.

Marco smirked. "Good. But I ain't comin' back."

"Look you need to come back. We can talk this over like civilized…"

"I'm not coming back!"

Max inhaled a deep breath. "He says he's sorry for scaring you."

"No I'm not," David said.

Max waved his hand to shut him up.

"Yeah, I just heard him," Marco said twirling the cord around his fingers.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Marco said. "Somewhere."

"I don't want you out there alone."

"I'm not alone, I'm with Pete." Marco waved at Pete who walked out of the convenient store carrying a bag containing two bottles of soda and a few snacks for the road.

"Is he…one of us?"

"That's actually what I'm calling you about."

The man in line behind Marco started tapping his foot. Marco turned his head to see the man scowling at him. Marco turned back around with a smile on his face.

"What?" Max asked not liking where this conversation was heading.

"How do I, you know, turn him?" Marco asked.

"Marco," Max said.

"He doesn't mind, he—"

"No! You're too young to be doing that. If he wants to join you can bring him here."

"I'm not coming back," Marco said. "I'm going to do this whether you approve or not. But I'd prefer knowing how to correctly go about the procedure."

Max sighed and whispered, "He must drink your blood."

"That's it?" Marco asked.

"Yes, the other way requires you to be an elder, which you are not. And don't even try it because you will kill him."

"Thanks."

The man waiting in line crossed his arms and huffed.

"Let me talk to him!" Paul shouted freeing himself from his brothers' grip. He grabbed the phone from Max and said, "Hey, Marco, it's Paul."

"Paul!" Marco cheered.

The man standing behind him groaned.

Marco turned around and snapped, "Do you mind? I'm having a private conversation here!" He turned back around and said, "Paul, how are you?"

"I miss you so much," Paul said sadly.

"I miss you too, Paul.

"When you coming home?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I ever will. At least no time soon."

Paul lowered his head and sighed.

"Paul," Marco said over the line.

"If you do, call me and let me know, okay," Paul said.

"Okay," Marco replied. "Good-bye."

"Bye," Paul said handing the phone back to Max.

"Either of you want to say anything?" Max asked.

Dwayne shook his head. David crossed his arms and smacked his lips.

"You sure?" Max asked.

Dwayne looked at David then came forward and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Marco," he said.

"Hey, Dwayne!" Marco cheered. "How are you?"

The guy standing in line raised his hands and stomped his feet. He grabbed his head and let out a growl. Marco had to keep himself from laughing at the mortal's antics.

"Okay," Dwayne said.

"I miss you too, Dwayne. All of you. Except David. If I ever come back I'll be sure to let you and Paul know."

"Marco," Dwayne said.

Marco smiled, expecting Dwayne's final words to be quick.

"Marco," Dwayne repeated. "You take care of yourself. Don't trust anyone. It be nice if you'd come home now, but since you're not…just do as I said."

Marco was taken back. "Okay, Dwayne. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye," Dwayne said. He handed the phone back to Max.

The man behind Marco strolled up hoping his conversation would end soon.

"Does David want to talk to me too?" Marco asked.

"Do you have to talk to everybody in town?" the stranger screamed.

"Chill," Marco said glaring at the man.

He stepped back, almost tripping over the car parked near the phone.

"Marco, you comin' back sometime?" Pete called.

"Just a second!" Marco yelled.

"David," Max said looking at his eldest son who refused to look back at him. "This may be the last time you ever get to talk to him.: David still refused to give in. Max sighed heavily and turned back to the phone. "Marco," he said.

"Yes?" Marco asked.

"I'd prefer you not try to turn him," Max warned.

"Max, my mind is made up. He's turning and I'm not coming home," Marco said.

"Very well," Max said. "Just think it over at least. Don't do anything in haste." He paused then added, "And make sure he really wants to go through with this. He needs to know there's no turning back."

"Okay. Bye."

"Good-bye, Marco," Max said hanging up the phone.

Marco put the phone on the receiver and walked over to the car.

"About time!" the man yelled picking up the phone.

Marco turned his head and glared at the stranger. He lifted his index finger to Pete then walked back over by the phone. The man put his quarter in and began dialing the number. Marco pressed the lever and smiled at the man who glared at him.

"You little," he hissed.

"Y'know, you gave me plenty of grief just now," Marco said. "Only right I do the same to you."

The man reached for Marco's neck. Marco ducked and kicked the man in the stomach then punched him in the jaw. Marco then threw a hook which spewed blood from the man's nose. He fell to the ground and Marco jerked him back up. Marco tossed the man's neck aside then went in for the bite. The man yelled as Marco's teeth sunk in deeper, pouring blood from his neck. Marco drank a good meal before returning to the car.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Marco said. Pete looked down at Marco's bloodstained shirt. "But I was hungry."

"It's alright," Pete said putting on his seatbelt.

Marco followed Pete's lead and Pete put the car in gear. They rode out into the night unaware that the cashier from inside the store witnessed the event. He sunk back not knowing whether he should call the authorities. He stepped outside to examine the body. The clerk covered his mouth before he regurgitated on the site. After purging in the bathroom his wobbling legs made their way to the counter. He gagged one more time then reached for the phone.


	13. Road Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or the song "Runaway." As you requested, Shannon, I have included Bon Jovi's excellent song in this piece.

Author's Note: I know I have not updated this story in over a year. I apologize and thank everyone who has continued to read. I have rewritten the first six chapters as well as the last one, including more detail and dialogue.

Thank you Hollywood Angel, Paleflower, Shannon, Foxykitsuneyouko, AliceAddams13, and Horror Goddess for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

Pete drove along the highway with the windows down and the music blaring. Marco held the Pepsi bottle in his hand, his head banging in rhythm with the song. Pete kept a smile on his face. For the first time in his life he knew the meaning of the word freedom.

Marco tilted the bottle towards his mouth, consuming half the drink in one gulp. He screwed the cap back on then rested his head against the seat.

"Y'know, it's been so long since I could actually enjoy a road trip," Marco confessed. Pete glanced over at his new friend. Marco continued, "I mean the guys, we'd ride our motorcycles all up and down Santa Carla, but that's as far as we went. I mean there's nothing wrong with Santa Carla, but sometimes a guy has to get out and see the world." Marco took another sip of the soda. "But it's so hard to go far when you can only travel at night." Marco sighed. "That's one thing I miss about being human."

A question came to Pete's mind. He bit the inside of his lip as he trained himself to do whenever he felt weary about one of Ralph's orders. Pete remembered that he no longer had to take orders from his previous leader. Ever since Ralph's murder Pete had been thinking about the afterlife. The boy sitting in the seat next to him found a way to cheat death. The night he saw the leader of his gang die he wondered what happened to Ralph and where his soul now resided. It pained Pete to know in the back of his mind that someone who led a life the way Ralph did, he was not sitting on a fluffy, white cloud with wings and playing a harp.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked noticing the absent look on Pete's face.

Pete shrugged. He put the cola bottle to his lips and sipped away the thoughts.

Marco looked out the window. It still shocked him to an extent that he never again would see his reflection. The pane's display skipped past him and showed Pete's serious face. Marco watched his friend driving from the window. His eyes clutched the wheel at perfect ten and two. Marco leaned his head against the door. The vibrations soothed his head. Pete drove over a bump that pounded through Marco's temple. The young vampire sat up and rubbed the sore spot. Although red blood no longer pumped through his veins and he found himself immune to the effects of aging it baffled him that he could still feel pain. The feeling was not as severe as it had been when he was a human and the bruises lasted less than a day, but the nerves worked as well as before.

Pete looked over at his new friend. His eyes could not part from the stain that sat on Marco's white tank top. Were it any other color the stain would appear to be nothing more than sweat or spilt soda, but being white Pete could see the fluids left behind. Marco looked up to find Pete staring at him. Marco narrowed his brows when he realized it was not his face that interested Pete but his shirt. Marco glanced down to see the blood.

"Something bothering you?" Marco asked.

Pete blinked and returned his attention to the road.

"Is it the blood?" Marco asked.

Pete sighed. "I know you're a vampire, Marco."

Marco tore his eyes from Pete.

"I don't mean to offend you," Pete said. He put his hand on Marco's shoulder. The small vampire gave him a smile of pity. "It's just grossing me out a little."

Marco nodded. "I understand."

"It's just, I don't like the smell of blood," Pete confessed. He thought of all the times Ralph or Nick murdered someone in his presence. Those nights always had a specific smell. It began with the smell of fog setting in. Soon it would switch to the stench of sweat as they closed in on their victim: a person who had done something to offend their leader. Those actions ranged from serious threats, to owing him a small amount of money, and even accidentally stepping on his foot on a particular night when Ralph was in one of his common irate moods. The gang ran the victim down. Pete's nostrils would then fill with the scent of gunpowder to accompany the sharp sound echoing in the shadows. Ralph would then order Pete to take care of the body.

Pete knew it was his physical build that made Ralph take an interest in him in the first place. It was the same story since he was in elementary school. Half the students feared him to be a bully while those who knew he harbored no malice towards anyone used his size to their advantage. Those who knew Pete on a personal level often labeled him as a gentle giant. Still there were those who sought to use his muscles to aid their purposes. Ralph was one of those people. Pete's strength was used to dispose of the corpses. He lugged the bodies down to the ocean having to breathe in the stench of blood.

"If it bothers you I can change," Marco offered. He looked over at the relieved expression on Pete's face. Marco thought of the warning Max gave to him not an hour ago. Marco sighed as he reached for a shirt in the backseat. It was one of Pete's, a green tee four sizes too big for him. Marco tossed the tank top over his bike then dressed his torso in the oversized garment. Marco looked up at Pete then said, "You know, Pete, if I turn you, you will have to drink blood every night."

Pete cringed at the thought of tasting blood.

Marco could almost read Pete's thoughts. "It's not so bad once you get used to it. In fact you start to crave that taste." Marco patted Pete on the shoulder. "But you know, you're my friend, one of the few friends I have." Marco smiled. "I won't turn you if you don't want to."

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Pete asked.

Marco shook his head. David did not give Marco much of a choice in whether or not he would become a creature of the night. Marco wanted to give his friend that decision and give him all the facts upfront to help him make the decision that he wanted in his heart.

"You might not even be ready right now," Marco stated. "But if you ever change your mind I know how to make you like me."

"Thanks," Pete said.

Marco smiled. He leaned his head against the headrest and listened to the tunes escaping the radio.

* * *

The frantic cashier watched the paramedics place the corpse on a stretcher from the safety of his window. They placed a shroud over the man's lifeless face. They spoke words in a hushed voice. The coroner scribbled information down in his notebook. Several policemen surveyed the area by the telephone. One of the investigators took photographs of the footprint made from they assumed to be the victim's blood. Another placed evidence from the grassy area in a plastic bag.

Lt. Miller focused his attention on the body being placed in the ambulance. There was nothing they could do for the man. He was the first one contacted in the office when the phone operator received the call. The police chief told him the suspect the cashier described matched the description of the boy he ran into the night before. Miller could not erase the image of that monster from his mind. The ghastly claws extended from the youth's nails and fangs replaced his canine teeth. It felt as though something from out of a horror movie played right in front of him.

The detectives exchanged glances with the lieutenant. He nodded at them then reached for the notebook in his pocket. He walked up to the shivering clerk.

"Grant, is it?" Miller asked. The clerk nodded, not sure what to say. "I'm Lt. Miller and I'm going need to ask you a few questions, okay." Grant nodded. "Now, can you explain again what you saw here?"

Grant swallowed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I'm not placing judgment. I need to know what happened so I can put it in the report," Miller replied.

"The lady on the phone didn't believe me," Grant cried. "They all think I'm nuts, don't they?"

Miller sighed. "Let me tell you, we deal with so many strange cases, no one thinks you're nuts."

Grant nodded. The image alone of what happened made him shudder. "I'm so afraid to go home alone." He lifted his eyes to meet Miller's. "I know what I saw and I'm not making this up." Grant pointed to the phone. "They were standing there. The blonde guy, like the sketch I saw on the news. It looked just like him." Grant put his hand on his forehead. "You really don't think I'm making this up?"

Miller shook his head. "No, and you're doing fine, Grant. Just take a few breaths then tell me what you saw."

Grant obeyed. He let the air out slowly. "I just finished ringing up that guy's friend. I thought he was a simple man. He paid for everything and asked me how my night was and who won the basketball game. I watched him leave then went back to my business. I broke a roll of quarters to put in the cash register." Grant stopped and tried to collect the events in his eyes. "I heard some yelling outside. I always look when I hear raised voices." He looked Miller in the eyes. "Around here you never know if anyone's gonna come in here and rob me, you know? I don't want a gun in my face."

"I understand that."

Grant continued, "I saw the guy behind the guy on the news shouting something. The blonde looked at him and said something. I then saw him say something to the guy who just left the store. The other guy yelled something else. The blonde hung up the phone and stepped away. I thought he looked so much like the guy on the news, but I didn't want to interfere." Grant looked up at the cop. "I wasn't trying to protect him or anything. I heard that this guy is armed and dangerous. I didn't want to be in the middle of that, you know?"

Miller nodded. "I understand all that, Grant. Now let's stick to the story."

Grant took another deep breath. "I'm trying, officer, I really am. You don't know what I saw. I'm not making this up." Miller let out a sigh which put Grant back on subject. "I saw him come back to the phone and I was worried a fight was going to break out. I went to get the phone—the one in there." Grant pointed to the store. "Then I looked out the window to get a better look." Grant's face became pale. He grasped his mouth and fought back the stinging liquid forcing its way up his esophagus.

Grant excused himself and stepped over towards the bushes. He let the vomit cover the green leaves. He corrected his posture and wiped the stray chunks from his lips.

"I'm sorry," Grant said once he made his way back over to Miller. "It's just so hard to talk about. I mean what I saw tonight changed everything I thought I believed. I'm just so scared right now."

"It's alright," Miller said. "My buddy, Howard…" Miller pointed to the other officer discussing information with the detectives. "…he'll give you a ride home tonight." Miller returned his attention to the notebook. "Now I need you to tell me what happened. About the murder. Take your time."

Grant nodded. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I swear I'm not making this up." Grant placed his hands on his cheeks. "I saw the guy—the blonde guy on the news—hit the other guy a few times. I didn't want to interfere. I was too scared. But then I saw him—" Grant stopped talking. His hands slipped down his face. "He bit him. I don't just mean bit like biting. But he tore at the guy's neck. He ripped the skin off and then—oh, God, I don't even want to say what happened." Grant put his nails in between his teeth. "He started drinking his blood."

Miller wrote these details down in the notebook.

"I know how crazy this sounds," Grant stated.

"It's okay," Miller said. "You did a great job, Grant." He put his hand on the clerk's shoulder. "And no one thinks you're crazy. Believe me there are so many psychos we deal with all the time. This crackpot probably thinks he's some kind of vampire."

Miller escorted Grant over to Howard. Two other cops busied themselves with blocking off the convenient store with yellow crime scene tape.

"Do you have someone you can stay with tonight?" Howard asked Grant.

Miller stepped away from the two. He growled, kicking himself for letting the vampire get away from him the night before. He gripped the notebook in his hand. The creature's taunting laughs echoed through his mind. Miller picked up his radio and signaled the police chief.

"I hear you, Lieutenant" the chief said.

"I got news on our suspect," Miller reported.

* * *

Marco listened to the tires while the station was at commercial. He watched the small, white lines mesh into one. He used to not be able to look at the lines without becoming sick. Marco smiled in triumph, the decreased gag reflex another advantage to being a vampire.

Marco remembered the time he and Paul participated in a drinking contest with several humans. The two of them chugged the beers one after the other. In time all the mortals passed out. There were only three left in the game. The remaining human bragged how no one could ever beat him at his own game. Paul smirked at Marco who returned the gesture with the same smile. The mediator handed the three of them another mug. The human drank half the beverage before dropping the plastic cup to the ground, collapsing in the puddle on the floor. Marco and Paul laughed. They clanked their cups together, spilling some of the liquid over the sides then downed the rest. The two decided to end the game in a draw. The crowd cheered them on.

Marco leaned forward with his arms crossed. He gave a half smile as he wondered how long it would take until the memory of Paul faded from his mind. He never realized how much he would leave behind when he said farewell to Santa Carla.

It was now Pete's turn to be worried. "You thinking about your home?" he asked.

Marco nodded. "It's so much to leave behind. You don't know. But when a person becomes a vampire they become close to the ones in their family." Marco smiled. "We were a special kind of family. Like brothers who were always meant to be brothers. You would've liked Paul, there's so much you two have in common."

Pete nodded. "I know what you mean." His mind switched to the younger brother he used to have. Pete momentarily closed his eyes to rid his mind of the young one's face. He opened his eyes before he drove too far ahead. "Maybe someday I'll meet them."

"It won't be anytime soon," Marco said adjusting himself in the seat. "I don't plan on going back anytime soon. At least not until I make David really, really sorry."

"How sorry is that?"

Marco smirked. "So sorry that he won't ever order me around again." Marco stretched his arms above his head. "I don't take orders from anyone else ever again."

Pete smiled. "Me either."

"Yeah, we're two independent brothers on our own adventure," Marco cheered. He soon realized how much that last sentence sounded like a line from a corny teen movie.

"Yeah!" Pete shouted.

The radio announcer spoke of a concert coming soon to Santa Carla. Marco closed his eyes. Pete considered changing the station, but did not want to do anything to alarm Marco. Marco remembered how he and the boys would sneak into the outdoor concerts. Usually the shows were free, but when special bands who found themselves too good to do charity shows came along they would sneak past the guards. Even if they were caught it was not like they did not have the power to get their revenge on the boardwalk security.

A familiar keyboard solo came over the speaker.

"Alright, Bon Jovi!" Pete exclaimed. He cranked the radio up three notches.

Marco screamed. For the first time he really soaked in the lyrics to Bon Jovi's hit single, "Runaway." He let the beat rush through his veins. The first verse played out, both boys singing along. It was not until the song came to the bridge that Marco found himself relating to the girl in the song.

_No one heard a single word you said_

_They should have seen it in your eyes_

_What was going around your head._

The image of David's face came to Marco's mind. He had not known the man for long when he made the choice to join his gang. If only he had the intelligence to question what he was getting himself into. David appeared to be kind at first. Sure he was always a smart aleck, but his lifestyle seemed so much fun, more fun than his parents ever allowed him to have.

The instant he became eighteen the boy left home. He moved into a one-bedroom apartment in downtown Santa Carla. The rent was expensive and that was where most of his paycheck went to. Luckily for him he could walk everywhere he needed to go. It just so happened on the night he had off he ran into David's gang. They took an interest in him immediately. Marco was always too quick to trust people who treated him with a little bit of respect. The moment he spoke with Paul he knew that goof was meant to be a lifelong friend. At the time he did not know just how long the length of their lives would be.

When Marco became one of the family he found himself being less and less of what he used to be and more of his own person. At least much of his own person as David would allow. David then made it clear that Marco was to be the grunt in the group. David's intimidating persona was what motivated Marco to follow their leader's orders. For so long he wished to tell David what he thought of being treated like a servant. Somehow or another David always seemed to make up for all the wrongs he had done.

Marco let out a sigh. He looked out at the stars wondering how David felt at the present moment. He wondered if he would have stayed behind that night if David would have returned to the cave with an apology. Perhaps he would have brought him some type of peace offering. Marco thought of how dangerous his hasty act truly was to the group. He pursed his lips at the way he reacted towards David's judgment. Marco stared into the rearview mirror and watched the road disappear one foot at a time. He pondered if he should ask Pete to turn around at the next exit and head back towards Santa Carla.

He suddenly thought of his last moment with David. Were it not for Paul's interference his face would have been flattened. Surely David was not in his right mind. Even cool vampire leaders lost their tempers at times. No doubt that David was a hard man to read. His tough exterior was obviously carved out of some need to survive. Still, the guy who was supposed to care for him did not so much as say a goodbye on the telephone. Marco wrinkled his nose and imagined himself spitting on David.

Marco rolled down the window, unbuckled his seatbelt, and stuck his head out the window. He pulled his torso out the frame and sat down on the window. The blaring music blasted out into the night sky. Marco pumped his fist and shouted the lyrics of the chorus to the world. He banged his fist and head to the beat. He screamed to the top of his lungs. He inhaled the taste of freedom.

* * *

Paul found it so much harder to have fun with the other misfit who did not find himself too cool to enjoy himself several towns away. Jenny sat down beside him. Paul confessed his loneliness to which Jenny listened. He no longer found a motivation to kiss her.

David found himself in the company of Kate and Dwayne still with Felicia. The other guys found it just as difficult to enjoy themselves without their younger brother tagging along. Felicia put her hands on Dwayne's face to have him shake her off. Even Kate and David's relationship was less passionate than it had been in the past.

"Dwayne, how come you don't say sweet things to me anymore?" Felicia asked.

"You bore me," Dwayne replied.

Felicia gasped with her fingers over her mouth.

"You don't mean that, Dwayne," Felicia said in her cute voice. She grabbed hold of Dwayne's dark hair and ran her fingers through the long strands. She pouted her lips. "I know you don't."

Dwayne pushed her off. Felicia grasped the edge of the table to keep from falling down.

"What's wrong with you?" she shouted.

"There's nothing interesting about you," Dwayne answered. "You're like every other girl in this city. Nothing distinguishes you from the rest." Dwayne placed his hair back over his shoulders. "I want you to leave me be."

Paul and David glanced over at their friend. Paul's mouth dropped while David found himself unable to speak. Never before had they heard Dwayne say that much at one time.

Felicia jumped up. "You'll never find another girl like me, you big bully." She straightened out her pink, green, and black tiered dress with the sleeves hanging loose over her shoulders. Her hair was crimped and pulled over in a side ponytail. "You'll regret this, you here?"

Dwayne rolled his eyes. Felicia's eyes swelled with tears. She let out a loud sob and ran out into the distance as fast as her tight dress and high heels would allow her.

"Felicia, wait up!" Kate called. "You shouldn't run off on your own."

"I'm not," Felicia responded with a pout. "I'm going to a club where I might find a guy who'll appreciate me."

Dwayne straightened his jacket and turned his attention from the woman in the bright garments. Felicia stomped off in the direction of the nightlife.

"That was rude, Dwayne," Kate spoke.

Dwayne glared at her. He smiled and thought to himself how he would feast on the conformist at the end of the night. She and whatever man she happened to pick up would fall victim to his hunger.

David gave Kate a half smile. He too was losing interest with the woman at his side. It had been so long since anyone was able to tempt him the way Debra did that night. It pained him to know she and her boyfriend lay somewhere in the morgue. He laughed in his head at what plausible story the doctors performing the autopsy would come up with. He felt it was a shame Marco did away with her so quick. If granted permission he would have asked Max to make her one of the family.

David stroked Kate's neck. She purred and leaned her head against David's chest. He lowered his nose to her neck and breathed in the scent of her blood. It tempted him for a bite right then and there. David had more control than that. He kissed the tender spot that his fangs would soon find themselves tearing through. David lifted his eyes to meet Kate's. He frowned knowing it would be a complete waste of such beautiful eyes. He figured he could perhaps use them for some kind of décor.

David rose and beckoned for the other two to follow him. He placed his hands on the farthest shoulder of each of his brothers.

"We've become too attached to them," he said. He smiled at the two. "You know what we must do now."

Dwayne smiled. "I planned on it."

David nodded at him. He turned to face Paul. "We'll split up. You can make it as quick as you want."

Paul pushed David's arm from his shoulder. "David," Paul said in a soft voice. "I'm not so sure I want to get rid of her."

"Don't tell me you want her to be your intended?" David asked.

Paul shrugged. "I really like her, David." David's eyes showed disbelief. Paul clarified, "I mean she's not like the other girls I've fooled around with before. I really like this one."

"There will be others," David replied.

"But I don't want others," Paul argued. "I want Jenny."

"It's too dangerous," David retorted. "If she finds out she'll find out what we did to her friends. How loyal do you think she'll be then?"

Paul sighed. There was no denying that when David made a decision he usually had a good reason to back up his argument.

"We meet back at the cave before sunup," David announced.

The three split up. David took hold of Kate's hands and offered to take her on a walk on the beach. Kate's eyes lit up.

"Oh, David! That's so romantic," she cheered. "I've always wanted to take a moonlight stroll on the sand." She wrapped her arms around David's.

David smiled, "Then I'll make your dying wish come true."

Kate kissed David on the cheek. The two parted from the rest of the group.

"Where's he going?" Jenny asked pointing at Dwayne.

"Probably to apologize to Felicia," Paul replied. He took her by the hand. "I've been moping about Marco all night. How 'bout we go for a walk."

Jenny nodded. "Sounds nice."

Paul put one arm around Jenny's hip. She looked up at him with a wide, red smile. Paul felt himself melting inside. He looked away and sadness crept over him. He knew it was not the way a vampire was to react when in the presence of the ones they called food. Still something ate at his heart when he looked into her eyes.

* * *

The two continued to drive through the night. Marco and Pete talked for the majority of the time. They put a good hundred miles behind them. They passed many signs and billboards, but had not a clue what city they were outside of. Only one thing remained certain, they were miles from Santa Carla and Rosaria.

Marco looked up at the ceiling wishing Pete's car had a sunroof. The night sky was clear and full of stars. Even a vampire could not deny himself the beauty of the stars. There were things that were far beyond his reach. It was in these moments of time he wondered how he would fare as an astronaut. Sure he could never be any place near the sun, but wondered what would happen if he transported to an area outside the asteroid belt. Solar power would destroy him, but it made him curious if other stars would have the same impact on him. There were stars that were much larger than the sun, but felt sure they did not have the same kind of energy.

Marco looked over at the mortal and wondered what thoughts went on in his head. He felt sorry for humans and their petty worries about financial problems and securing themselves for a life they could be taken from at any moment. It made him laugh when he thought of how human slaved away for years at their jobs in order to save up money. They saved their money until their death where the cash would in no way serve them.

The two drove for another two hours. In that time not many words were exchanged. Marco felt his eyes beginning to strain. He looked over at Pete to find the same effect.

"Maybe we should pull over before long," Marco suggested.

Pete nodded. He never found the sun to be too much of a friend to him. He enjoyed the nightlife. Being friends with a vampire only gave him a better love of the darkness. Pete drove another few miles until a sign displayed the numerous hotels at the next exit. Pete looked down at the clock to find it almost four in the morning. It would be another hour or so until the sun began to rise.

Pete checked them into the nearest hotel room. They were to stay on the first floor. They stepped inside the dull room, Marco's first thoughts were hoping that the manager fired the interior decorator. Pete readied himself for bed then took the one closest to the window. The two of them sat up talking about nothing for almost an hour. Marco watched Pete fall asleep. The vampire laughed as he looked over his friend. If anyone were to meet the guy they never would have believed he was once involved in crime. Marco pulled the covers over Pete without waking him.

Marco grabbed the blankets from the other bed and opened the closet door. There was a good amount of room inside. He put the blankets and pillow on the floor. For the first time in months he would sleep like a normal human. Marco closed the closet door and fell into slumber, dedicated to his rest until the next nightfall.


	14. Confessions

Thank you Hollywood Angel, Anon, MadHatter2708, and Horror Goddess for your reviews of the last chapter!

* * *

Pete was the first to wake. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock reading five in the afternoon. Pete stretched and called out Marco's name. The vampire gave no response. Pete noticed the blankets missing from the bed and went in search for his friend. He called Marco's name a second time before entering the bathroom. Pete stepped back into the room and heard a muffled snoring sound coming from inside the closet.

Pete opened the closet door. The light from the bathroom illuminated Marco's slumbering face. The blankets covered him up to his shoulders. The blonde curls were sprawled about over the blanket. Pete smiled. Marco slept the same way Pete's younger brother did. Eight-year old Kerry had hair like Marco's, only about five inches shorter. His bright blue eyes had the power to manipulate anyone he came across. Pete chuckled as he thought of just how hypnotic Kerry could be, very similar to a vampire. Pete felt a lump in his throat. He now wished that a vampire arrived at the accident and gave the child the cure to his mortality.

Pete closed the door and walked back to the bathroom. He figured he would walk over to the nearest fast food restaurant to tide him over until sunset.

In three hours the sun said its farewell to the city. Pete glanced up from the television and smiled. Before he could get off the bed to wake Marco the closet door opened from the inside. Marco stepped out and gave a large yawn. He threw the linens on the bed then plopped down on it.

"How'd you do that?" Pete asked.

"Do what?" Marco asked.

Pete pointed to the window. "You knew exactly when the sun went down."

Marco smiled. "I don't know. David explained it to me once. He said when you become a vampire your skin can automatically sense when the sun sets. Weird, huh?"

Pete nodded.

Marco glanced over at the white, yellow, and red cardboard takeout boxes and cup on the table.

"Hey! Are those chicken nuggets?" Marco asked.

Pete remembered having saved a few in case he became hungry later. "Yeah," Pete replied. "I went to McDonald's across the street."

"Cool!" Marco exclaimed. "Can I have some?"

"You can eat human food?" Pete asked handing the box to his friend.

Marco nodded with a full mouth. He swallowed and put the box on the nightstand. "Yeah, I can eat whatever I want just so long as I make sure to feed." Marco attacked a second nugget. "It won't give me strength or nothing, but it won't kill me."

Marco took a third nugget then handed the box back to Pete. Pete peered inside the cardboard and pulled out the remaining two.

"Too bad there's no ketchup," Marco said after swallowing. He then took another bite.

"Is that slang for blood?" Pete asked.

Marco spit out the food before he choked. He fell to the floor in laughter.

"Marco, man, you okay?" Pete asked kneeling down beside him.

Marco took a deep breath and let out a few more chuckles before turning to face the mortal. Marco's face was a bit pink.

"I'm sorry," Pete said. "I won't say anything funny again when you're eating." He gave Marco what was left of his cola. Pete sat down in the chair by the round table. Marco sipped up the remaining soda until the straw sucked only air. Pete put his hand under his chin. "That's weird. I didn't know vampires could choke."

Marco shrugged. "We can. It won't kill us the way it will you guys. You see, we can go a lot longer without air than humans. I'm talking like hours. The older vampires can go longer. I mean most of them sleep in coffins, so they have limited air." Marco paused so he could finish eating the nugget. "It's just much more comfortable to breathe. But yeah we can still choke. Human or vampire, choking's not a fun experience."

"I know that," Pete replied. "I almost drowned when I was six."

"Really?" Marco asked. "Me too."

Pete's mouth fell open. "Wow, what a coincidence." He took a handful of leftover fries and handed the rest to Marco. "What happened? I mean how did you almost drown?"

Marco accepted the offer. He bit off half the fried potato. "I was at the lake with my cousins. My aunt warned us not to go out too far without an adult. We saw my aunt arguing with my uncle, they always argued." Pete laughed. Marco giggled then continued the story. "My oldest cousin said it was a perfect time to go out in the deepest area. I wasn't a very good swimmer, but I didn't want them to call me names like wimp, or loser, or shrimp, or other names they called me all the time."

Pete bit his lip. He used to joke around with Kerry and call him those names. He never meant any harm, but when Kerry's life was stolen he wished he had never said those horrible words.

Marco ate another fry before speaking. "I went out and the water was way over my head. They got far ahead of me and I couldn't swim. I panicked and went under. By the time my cousins discovered I wasn't with them I already passed out." Marco looked down at the floor. Never before had he shared that information with anyone and here he was revealing one of his most vulnerable moments with a man he had known for less than a week, a mortal man at that. Marco tried to smile. "I woke up in the hospital. My parents and aunt and uncle were not happy with me. They were really not happy with my cousins. I wasn't allowed to go swimming with them until years later." Marco laughed then said, "Of course I always held it over my cousin's head. Whenever I wanted something I would say, 'Remember the time you almost let me drown?'" Marco swallowed a wad of saliva. "Maybe it was wrong, but hey, I was a stupid kid."

Marco stopped talking and took a deep breath. It nearly pained him to tears to think about his family. The day he left home he promised himself he would never go crawling back to them. David came along and made certain he never could.

"Do you ever miss it, you know being human?" Pete asked.

Marco shook his head. "Nah, nope. It's in the past. I'm something better now."

"But you can still be destroyed, right?"

Marco sighed then nodded. "That's the thing. Every creature has its weaknesses. For you it's not drinking water, eating, breathing, or falling down too hard. Vampires can die too, but I don't know all the ways. I know for sure if we don't feed we'll become weak and die. Kind of like if you don't eat food."

Marco stopped and realized just how barbaric their feeding was. He wondered if perhaps there was a friendlier way to get their nourishment. Maybe if he chose to eat from animals or rob a blood bank. Marco leaned against the bed wondering to himself if he could drink from an animal with ample amount of blood, such as a cow or horse, how come they went after humans. The only reason Marco could come up with was the need to feel some kind of superiority over humans.

Marco shook off that thought and returned his attention to Pete. "What else? We can't be in the sunlight. It kills us. Dead, that's it."

"Really, what happens?" Pete asked. "I've always wondered. Do you turn to ash or stone? What?"

Marco shrugged. "I can't really tell you. I've never seen it happen. David has, he says it makes us burn. But he didn't go into details." Marco paused and gave a dark laugh. "It must've been pretty horrible." He looked Pete directly in the eyes. "Usually David's more than happy to give the grim, gruesome details, but even this disturbed him." Marco looked away. "That's all David told me. Day one he and Max—I guess you'd call him our father." Marco suddenly stopped and gave Pete a half smile. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone about Max. Oops." Marco laughed. "But it's not like you're going to tell anyone."

Pete laughed and continued to listen.

Marco pulled his knees up against his chest then placed his arms around his knees. "They told me those rules right away. I guess those are the most threatening things to vampires." Marco shrugged. "I'm not sure if we can die by being staked." Marco raised his hands above his head. "I personally don't want to ever find out firsthand." Marco blew air out of his nostrils and watched the dangling bangs rise up and fall. "I'm pretty sure holy water is dangerous too. Well, we avoid all those things at any rate." Marco leaned forward. "So when you become a vampire I think it's best you do too."

Pete nodded. He was still unsure if he wanted to become part of the undead. Hearing Marco talk about all the advantages of being a child of the night sounded like fun, but it also came with the heavy price of being forced to kill.

"In all honesty I don't think David knew as much as he wanted us to believe," Marco commented.

Pete sighed. "Do you miss David?"

Marco scoffed. "Trust me, he's the reason I left in the first place."

Marco stood up and leapt across the room. He glanced out the window and watched the cars drive down below. Marco felt tempted to fly out the window to show Pete just how cool being a vampire truly was. The young creature decided against the rash behavior. Max had warned him how dangerous it was to reveal his identity to the mortals. No doubt he would be furious if he found out Marco let two leave with their lives. Marco laughed. He thought if Hugh ever went back on his word he had no problem slitting the slimeball's throat.

Marco sat down in the window sill. If there was anyone he missed it was Paul. Marco bit his lip, feeling a bit guilty for leaving his best friend like that. He looked over at Pete who munched away on the fries in his fist. Marco smiled, in his heart he knew Pete, even if he did turn, would never match the friendship he had with Paul.

* * *

David and Dwayne stood on the pier awaiting Paul's arrival. Dwayne glanced over the edge watching the evening tide lap up the sand. He smiled as he wondered exactly how long it would take one of their decaying victims to wash up on shore. Marco once suggested they tie rocks or bricks to the corpses to avoid that very thing. David ignored his suggestion on the grounds that never once had a news report covered a found body.

The Santa Carla beaches prided themselves on not having a shark attack in over one-hundred years. Dwayne figured the fresh meat they sometimes delivered at feeding time gave the marine carnivores what they needed to survive.

David leaned against the railing thinking over how he took his time destroying Kate the night before. She trusted him, following him to the secluded area in the woods. Kate removed her arm from David's the moment she realized where she stood. She began to bawl when the memory of what happened to her dear friend Debra came back to her. David stepped forward.

"You're crying, Kate," he said in a condescending tone.

Kate looked up with a tearstained cheek. "David, I'm scared, let's get out of here."

"What's wrong?" David asked. "I thought you wanted to be alone with me."

"I do," Kate replied with a sob. "But not here." Three more tears fell from her eyes. "This is the spot where Debra and Wesley were murdered. I remember that bent tree." She pointed to the pine in which the trunk bent in a right angle to the left then another right angle leading straight up. The trees towered above the two, blocking out the lunar illumination. She turned back to face David. "I hate this place." She put her hand over her mouth and inhaled with a high-pitched sob. "I feel if I got here just a little bit sooner I might've saved her."

David put his arm around Kate.

"There was nothing you could do," David said.

Kate wiped her eyes. "That's what Jenny told me. But what if there was?" More tears took the place of the ones that recently occupied the space. "Maybe the killer would've killed me instead."

David smiled. "You know you could find out."

Kate looked at David. "You think you know who did it?"

David smirked. "I might."

Kate grasped David's jacket. "Please, tell me. I want my revenge." David grabbed hold of Kate's hands and began to squeeze until they became blue. "David!" Kate exclaimed. "David, what are you doing?"

"You want to know?" David laughed. "Why don't you ask Deb yourself?"

Kate's eyes widened. David laughed then transformed in front of her. Kate let out a deafening scream. David dug his fangs into her ear and slit all the way down to her collarbone. The blood poured out like a river rushing through a fallen dam.

The wound did not kill her right away. It was as David hoped. He whispered in her working ear how Marco took his sweet revenge on Debra and her pathetic boyfriend that night. He told her how if Debra had remained faithful to Marco she might possibly still be alive. Kate could do nothing but lay there in David's arms and feel her life being literally sucked away.

David was brought back into reality by a swift move from Dwayne. David glanced up to see Dwayne waving at an approaching figure. Paul walked up in the distance, his large, blonde hair bouncing with every step he took. The grubby vampire waved at his dark-haired friend and quickened his pace.

David smiled at the one straight ahead. He turned his face to look at Dwayne, who wore no expression on his face. David wondered what Dwayne did to his victim. He asked the night before, receiving only a creepy smile as a response. David knew Dwayne was not one to reveal his tactics when hunting alone, nor the story behind them. The quiet one wanted his friends to come up with their own story of what happened.

Paul stopped just short of the other two.

"Did you deal with her?" David asked.

Paul nodded. The night before he did not have the heart to dispose of Jenny. Paul purposely waited with her until an hour before sunrise out of hope that David would not interfere. When David found out Paul allowed the mortal to live he became furious and ordered Paul to deal with her before he proposed the new mission to the group.

Paul felt nauseas on his way to meet up with Jenny. He dialed her phone number and asked her to meet him in front of the meatpacking factory gates at eight. David asked if Paul needed any assistance in his little task. Paul shook his head and kindly asked David to mind his own business. David agreed and warned Paul that if he did not destroy her he would have no choice but to step in.

Paul made his way to the factory. He stopped just short of the address and watched Jenny puff away on her cigarette. Paul bit his finger. Jenny had such a lovely voice, he hated to imagine how horrible she would sound in twenty years when the tobacco changed her vocal chords for the worst. Jenny wore skin tight jeans and a pink tank top with a leather jacket over top. Her normal curls were waved above her head and a line of pearls decorated her neck.

Paul cleared his throat to announce his coming. He stopped in front of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad to see you again, Paul," Jenny said. "Last night you didn't look too good."

"I've been worried about Marco," Paul confessed.

"I'm so sorry he left," Jenny said. "I hope he's okay."

"We heard from him, on the phone," Paul revealed. "It's just, you know, when you have a best friend you just want to know he's okay. The phone only does so much."

Jenny nodded. "I know. When I was a little girl my best friend Connie moved away." Jenny crushed the cigarette butt with the sole of her boot. "A few days later she called me up. In time the phone calls stopped and I haven't heard for her in ten years." Jenny crossed her arms. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I just looked her up in the phonebook."

Paul gave her a half smile.

"But enough with the past," Jenny said. She turned to Paul and gave him her sweetest smile. "I just want to live for tonight right now." She shivered and rubbed her hands on her arms. "Paul, this is such a strange spot to meet. I heard this place is haunted." She laughed. "I know how it must sound, hearing me talk about hauntings and such strange stuff." She gently stroked Paul's face. "You must think I'm some kind of nutjob."

Paul laughed. "You'd be surprised at the kind of creatures that live in Santa Carla."

Jenny laughed in return. "I've heard all the stories. There's so many reports of people going missing and more found dead days later." Jenny shuddered. "I don't like hearing those stories. I want to feel that I'm safe." She looked Paul in the eyes. "Maybe you're what will keep me safe."

Paul sighed, "You don't understand, Jenny." He scratched his head. "I'm not the kind of man you should turn to when you're feeling scared."

Jenny grasped Paul's arms. "I know you act like you don't care. But I've noticed just how good of a guy you are, Paul. I've seen your concern for your friend. The way you stood up for him. How sweet you are to me." She leaned on his chest. "I've fallen in love with you, Paul."

Paul felt his throat go dry. He swallowed and took a deep breath before pushing the mortal away from him.

"Paul, what are you—?"

Paul grabbed Jenny's shoulders. "Jen, I want you to listen to me, okay," Paul said. He held his breath upon seeing the alarm in the woman's eyes. "Please don't say things like that."

"But it's true," Jenny confessed. "There were so many times I've been with guys, and they've only used me for sex. There was no emotion. I always ended up hurt in the end." She took hold of Paul's fingers. "You're the only one who I've felt this close to."

"Please don't say you love me, Jenny," Paul begged.

Jenny put her finger on Paul's lips. "I can't hide my feelings, Paul." Her eyes began to swell with moisture. "I hope this isn't scaring you away. I know how guys fear commitment." She inhaled. "I just want you to know how I feel about you." She paused for a few seconds. "I just hoped that you felt the same way."

"Stop! Just stop!" Paul shouted with his hands over his ears.

Jenny looked up at Paul with tears about to flow. "Paul, I don't underst—"

"Jenny, I'm not someone—you need to understand," Paul said. He paced around her debating on what he should do. David was one to always follow through on his threats. He looked into Jenny's eyes. He could not bear to watch Jenny fall victim to David's brutality. He extended his claws vowing to make it as quick as possible.

"Paul, I do love you," Jenny said as a tear slid down her face.

Paul's fingernails returned to their human form. Never during a rave, a massacre, or a ride over the jagged rocks did he ever feel his heart racing at that speed. He took hold of her hand and led her away from the factory gates.

"You need to get out of here now!" Paul commanded.

"Out of where? What?" Jenny squealed.

"You need to pack your things and get out of Santa Carla," Paul ordered. "Get out of California if you can."

"Paul, I know this is a surprise for you, but you're overreacting," Jenny stated.

Paul shook his head. "You don't get it, do you, Jenny?" The girl shook her head. Paul groaned. "Look, this is for your own safety. Gah, I don't know how to explain this to you." He spun around and stepped close to her. "Remember how you said you were very worried about Santa Carla? You said it wasn't safe." Jenny nodded. "Well there's a reason for that. This city _is _the murder capital of the world."

"But Paul," Jenny interrupted.

Paul silenced her with a raise of her hand. "Please don't," he said with sad eyes. "I know this is hard to believe. And believe me I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't care for you. I'm going to get into so much trouble for telling you this. But I have to, it's the only way to make you understand."

Jenny trembled. She began to wonder if she really wanted to hear what Paul planned to say.

Paul took a deep breath. He only hoped the price of revealing the information would not include his life. "Look, Jenny," Paul said. "I'm not some crazy person. Okay." Jenny nodded with a sob. Paul continued, "You know all those posters of missing people?" Jenny nodded a second time. "There's a reason, Jenny." He took a deep breath and Jenny took a step back. "We did it." Jenny's eyes widened. "Me, David, Dwayne, and recently Marco."

"I—I don't understand," Jenny stammered.

Paul clenched his fists. "We're not human, Jenny." Paul felt his heart sting. "We're terrible monsters. We're not even supposed to care for human life." He paused then said in a soft voice, "David sent me out here tonight to kill you."

Jenny gasped. "What? Why?"

Paul silenced her again. "He said we were getting too close. And it wouldn't've been a problem had—" Paul trailed off.

"Had what?" Jenny asked short of breath.

Paul looked her in the eyes. "Had Marco not killed Debra."

Jenny gasped. She fell to her knees in tears.

She looked up at Paul. "Marco? The little guy—your friend?" Paul nodded. She shook her head. "Why? Why did he kill her?" She jumped up. "David wanted him to?"

Paul shook his head. "No, he didn't want it." Paul paused, "But when it happened he made it clear you all had to go."

"Why?" Jenny asked, her voice cracking. "We never would've suspected him."

Paul bit his lip. "We just had to." Paul closed his eyes. "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Wait? All of us?" Jenny exclaimed. Her tongue found trouble forming the words. "What about Kate and Felicia?"

Paul sighed. "David and Dwayne already took care of them."

Jenny wept. "You are monsters."

"But you need to leave," Paul said grabbing Jenny's arm. "I can't kill you, I don't want to. I never wanted to." He released her due to her wiggling. "I'll lie to David. He'll never find out. But you can never show your face here in Santa Carla again."

"I'll go to the police," Jenny said with a deep breath.

"They can't help you," Paul said with a nervous laugh. "David'll have 'em all killed in no time." Paul ran his hand through his greasy hair. "I can't even count how many cops David's murdered."

"How is he able to—is he in the mob?" Jenny asked.

Paul shook his head. "Worse. We don't just pick random prey. We go after the ones who don't serve in purpose in society, or the ones who ticked us off." Jenny's eyes widened. "We have to eat too, Jenny. It's survival."

Jenny shook her head. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"If David ever finds out I let you go he'll kill both of us," Paul confessed. He took hold of Jenny's hand. "But I do l-lo-care for you." He swallowed. "I don't want you to die. Not at his hands." He placed his other hand on top of the one he currently held. "If I let you go, you have to swear to me that you'll never tell anyone about us."

"But what are you?" Jenny asked.

Paul sighed. "I don't want to show you. You'll never think of me the same way again."

"I already don't," Jenny said. "But I do love you." She put her other hand on top of Paul's.

"Then don't hate me," Paul begged. He smelt the blood rising in her veins. He released her hands and put his index finger in his mouth. He bit down hard on the flesh until the cravings stopped. "You have to go," he called to Jenny. "The hunger's getting worse. You need to go."

Jenny stepped closer to Paul and put her hand on his shoulder.

Paul looked at her. His eyes and fangs fully transformed. Jenny became pale and her hands shook. She found her throat too weak to scream. Her legs trembled and she fell on her ankle. She grasped at the injury, hissing from the throbbing pain jolting through her nerves.

Paul stood up and made his way over to the shaking woman. Jenny reached for a metal spike lying just a few feet from her. Paul kicked the spike away. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked it out of socket. Jenny screamed.

"Paul, let me go!" she pleaded. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"I don't believe you," Paul said with a laugh. "Jenny, I wanted to spare you, I really did." Jenny's heart pounded. "You said you loved me, but you tried to kill me." He pointed to the weapon she attempted to use on him. "If that's love, then I really love you." Paul forced his fangs into Jenny's neck. She writhed and twisted, breaking her neck in the process. Paul finished his meal then tossed the body in the ocean on his way back to the guys.

David looked at Paul's glazed eyes. He snapped his fingers in Paul's face, waking him from his daydream.

"Everything alright?" David asked.

Paul nodded. It seemed as though David was right about Jenny all along. Paul laughed at himself for believing he actually had fallen for her on the previous night. He licked the crusted blood on his lips, thankful that he had not given into what he felt his heart desired. He wondered if Jenny would have rallied the citizens of Santa Carla, leading them into their cave with stakes.

"What's going on tonight?" Paul asked.

David sighed and stepped forward. "Well, Paul. Dwayne and I talked over what you asked last night. I slept on it." He smiled and forced his palm down on Paul's shoulder. "We agreed." Paul's mouth curved into a smile. "Tonight we ride."

"Thanks, man," Paul said clapping hands with David.

David smiled. He snapped his fingers and the other two took off to the sky with him. They landed behind the building where they parked their bikes. The two drunken hobos who lurked behind the building pointed and gasped at what they saw. David looked over at Dwayne who shrugged in response.

"Paul?" David asked.

"Go ahead, I already ate," Paul replied.

Dwayne and David devoured the men who were too drunk to even scream. Paul looked up at the stars shining brightly in the heavens. He hoped Marco had not traveled too far away. He realized they had no clue where Marco could even be. California was a large state, not to mention he may have traveled east or even further north.

The two eldest vampires tossed the bodies into the very fire they created in hopes of keeping warm. The bloodstained boys approached Paul.

"Let's just hope he hasn't gone too far ahead," David said.

"How do you know where he is?" Paul asked.

"I don't," David confessed. He climbed on his bike. "But I have a hunch." The other two had their attention on their leader. "Remember he told Max he was in Rosaria, but he was leaving." The other two nodded. David smirked, "Well, I think he's taking the highway. And I think he's going the opposite direction of Santa Carla."

Dwayne nodded. "Makes sense."

"What makes you think he's not going to Nevada? Or Washington D.C.?" Paul asked.

"Don't know," David said as he started the engine. "But I think Marco is heading north through the state. If we move fast we'll catch him."

David sped out of the back parking lot and onto the main road. Dwayne and Paul followed after him.

Paul sped up until he was right beside David.

"David!" Paul called. The leader looked over at him. "If Marco's way ahead of us, we might never find him."

"He's right!" Dwayne shouted. "There's so much space out in California. He could be anywhere."

"I know," David responded. "Which is why we need to track him. And travel during the day as well."

"You're nuts!" cried Paul. "We'll burn to death. And there's no way we can track him."

David smirked. "I know we can't. But Douglas can."

Dwayne smacked his lips and rolled his eyes.

"I know," David replied with a groan. "But he's our best chance of finding Marco."


	15. Tracking

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, Nosferatu, or Frankenstein.

Thank you Anon, Horror Goddess, Hollywood Angel, and Ghostwriter for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read. The new chapter is up and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The boys parked their bikes alongside the fence then hopped off. David sighed and made his way up to the front of the gate. Paul's eyes widened as he took in the sights around. The place reminded him of something out of a high budget Hollywood movie. The looming, black architecture that towered over their persons, a building of eight stories with ten windows on each floor gave off an eerie vibe. The eight-foot tall, steel gate wrapped around two acres of land. The grass was neat and trimmed, fireflies dancing in the black sky. A smooth, marble driveway led three-hundred yards up to the porch.

There was a callbox at the front of the gate. David smirked at the technology and lept over the gate. Paul followed his lead. Dwayne was hesitant to go; upon David's word the second eldest of the group let out an irate sigh and jumped the fence. The three walked in synchrony up to the front door. Paul glanced out at all the tall trees lining the way up to the house, the branches swayed in the wind. Dead leaves flew by their feet. Paul wondered how many other marvelous sites there were in Santa Carla that they missed due to their never straying far from the boardwalk. At least he now understood why this guy never received visitors period, let alone at night.

David's heavy boots pounded up the marble steps. The porch wrapped around the house leading guests to two other possible entrances. David was not in the mood for games and rang the front doorbell then crossed his arms. The deep chiming of the bell reminded the visitors of a mournful moan. Paul leaned against the black, marble column taking in all the details of the house that appeared to come out of a Victorian, gothic novel. David tapped his foot.

"Who is this guy?" Paul finally asked.

"Obnoxious," Dwayne responded.

David rolled his eyes. "Douglas, a friend of Max."

"Wow, Max has friends?" Paul asked. The other two chuckled. Paul shifted his weight then asked, "So is he like us? A vampire?"

Dwayne shook his head.

David laughed, "Not quite. He thinks he is though. I don't see why Max won't just grant the guy's wish and turn him already."

"Yeah right," Dwayne muttered.

David ignored him and continued talking, "He's one of the few mortals who knows about us."

"Why would Max let a mortal—?" Paul's words were cut off when the door cracked open.

In the dim light the boys could see the outline of a face. The shadows covered his eyes, revealing his long nose and thin lips. Paul was the only one he could see on the porch.

"Yes?" the man asked in a creepy voice.

David rolled his eyes, "Douglas, you're not scaring anyone."

Douglas opened the door wider to see the faces of two he had previously met in addition to the stranger. The flickering candlelight inside displayed the man's features. He was middle-aged and in good health. His graying hairs hung loosely about his face, trimmed just above his shoulders. He wore huge glasses over his pale, blue eyes. He was dressed in black, pinstripe pants with a sky blue blouse and a pinstripe vest overtop in the same style as his pants. His shoes were shined and clicked whenever he walked. Every garment was nicely pressed and his cuffs linked with pure gold.

Douglas' mouth widened. "David, so good for you to come out tonight. Please, come in." He waved his hand and ushered the leader inside. Dwayne shot the host a dirty look then followed inside. Douglas flashed the raven-haired boy a smile then sneered once Dwayne turned his back. He smiled at Paul and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I haven't met you, yet. What's your name?"

"Paul," the boy replied.

"Nice," Douglas said with a nod. "Very old-fashioned."

Paul gave the house's master a pity smile.

Douglas grabbed a candelabrum off the table and headed to the front of the line. "Come, my friends, let us congregate in the parlor." The four walked in the direction of the room. "It's so rare I get guests out here. I do get lonely, you know. My books and pet bird only does so much."

Paul's eyes wandered around the hallway. The forest green wallpaper was lined with random antiques and nick-knacks to give it a theme. Paul watched as a grinning Douglas passed by the oval mirror. His reflection displayed the high amount of glee. The other three passed without any evidence of their presence showing in the mirror.

Douglas threw open two grand doors that led to the parlor. A large chandelier provided a vast amount of light. There was an empty fireplace over to the left. Black furniture lined the room. There were two couches, a loveseat, and two chairs. A long coffee table sat in between all the furniture. An enormous wooden bookshelf stood against the wall hosting hundreds of books; most of the titles included something with the paranormal. By the bookshelf was a four foot bird cage. The raven lifted his head and cawed to the sound of company.

"Yes, Orlok, we have guests," Douglas said as he approached the cage. He lifted the door and the bird promptly perched on his owner's shoulder. The action reminded Paul of how good Marco was with birds. He once heard Marco speaking to them to which David later explained that some vampires had the ability to communicate with noctural animals. The guy before him seemed to contradict everything the other two dreaded. Douglas turned to face the boys. "Please, make yourselves at home." He rushed over to the cooler. "You fellows must be thirsty." He pulled out a few bottles. "What's your preference? I have A, B, and O."

"I'm not picky," Paul said while plopping down on the couch. He wiggled his feet over the armrest. He clicked his tongue and pointed at the man. "Give me what you find best."

Douglas chuckled then poured a pint of type A negative into a wine glass. He brought the three glasses over to the boys. Paul thanked him and downed half the glass in one gulp. He let out a sigh.

"Good stuff," Paul said with a tilt of his head.

"Glad you approve," Douglas said. He sat down on one of the chairs with gigantic arms. His fingers rubbed the velveteen surface. Orlok bit at Douglas' loose hairs. "Though I'm surprised Max did not phone to warn me of your coming, otherwise I would've had refreshments made on your arrival."

"He doesn't know we're here," David responded.

"Oh!" Douglas replied. He placed his fingers over his lips.

Dwayne swished the liquid around in his glass.

David put the cup down on the coffee table then sat back up with folded hands. "You've been kind to us, Douglas, but let me get straight to the point." Douglas connected his thumbs and index fingers to form a diamond then nodded for David to continue. David sighed. "You see we have another in the pack."

"Besides Paul?" Douglas asked pointing at the youngest.

David nodded. "Yes, Paul's been with us for a while now." David cleared his throat. "No, there's a younger one, Marco. He's very young and reckless." David sighed. None of the others knew how he beat himself up every night since Marco's departure. David's eyes lifted to meet with the concerned ones of Douglas. "He took off a few nights ago. We have no idea where he's going or where he is."

"I see," Douglas replied.

"Please, he's too young to be out there on his own," Paul begged. "David said you can find him."

David sneered at his brother. The eldest regained his composure and looked at their host. "Please, Douglas, I know you have the means to track the undead. If you could…if you could locate our brother I would be most gracious." He looked at the other two boys. "We'd be most gracious."

Douglas looked over at the others. Paul nodded. Dwayne swallowed his pride and nodded as well.

Douglas stood up. Orlok's wings spread then rested when he regained his balance. He walked over to the bookshelf. Douglas' fingers caressed the red, leather binding of one of his favorite titles. He turned to face David.

Douglas spoke, "You are Max's children and I would do anything for you." He folded one arm behind his back and walked with the other fist clenched. "I don't know how many of you there are on the California coast, so I don't think my usual tracking device would work so well for hunting down an individual." Douglas raised his hands in front of his body. "But I'm more than confident that my new invention will."

* * *

Marco and Pete decided to take in the nightlife of their current city. There was not much, but it beat the farming community they passed through three hours ago. There was not a single person in that town who stayed up after nine leaving Marco to feed on a wandering cow. Were he not so weak he would have waited until the next location. They discovered upon arrival that there was not much excitement in the current spot either. A few stores stayed open until ten as well as two bars that remained open past midnight. Other than that there was nothing to do.

After spending ten minutes in the store trying on hats the two longed for something else to do. The clerk stood there talking to them for another two minutes. Marco pitied the mortal. He could almost sense the human screaming to be released from the life in that town. Marco contemplated whether he should intervene by either turning the human and starting his own vampire band, or relieving the guy of his misery by making him his next meal. Marco shook away the thought and followed Pete out the door. The clerk gave them a quick farewell.

Marco licked his lips. His stomach still felt full. He wondered if cow's blood was usually more filling than humans. If that was the case he figured perhaps his kind could stop feeding on humans and the two species could finally get along. Marco sighed as he concluded that the medieval fear of the undead that haunted mortals for millenniums would never die. One of them had to survive and Marco was certain it would be his kind.

Pete walked beside Marco with his hands in his jeans pockets. He stared up at the stars thinking about time. It was a thought that always scared him. He wondered how time could have always been there and would never end. He wondered just how long eternity was. Was there any chance he would ever see his brothers again? Pete held his breath and let it out slowly the way he was taught whenever he found himself on the verge of a panic attack. Those two years in therapy following rehab did little to ease his mind. He wondered if by turning would he forget his mortal memories.

Pete opened his eyes to notice Marco a few feet ahead of him. He ran to catch up with Marco who appeared to be in a world of his own.

Marco glanced up at Pete when he saw him stop running out of the corner of his eyes. Marco realized everything he had been thinking, not being considerate to his friend's feelings. Marco saw a glimmer of worry blaring through Pete's eyes. "What you thinking about?" he asked.

Pete shrugged. "Sad memories." He looked down at Marco. "Sometimes I just want to forget everything. All that I've done. All I'll never be…All I couldn't do." Pete closed his eyes and the image of his brothers appeared behind the lids. The vehicle sped into their lane. The cries of his family filled his ears. Red covered their faces. Pete opened his bloodshot eyes in attempt to force back the tears. He whispered, "I just want to forget."

Marco sighed. There was no comfort he could give his friend nor any way he could erase those memories. The memories of his past still plagued his nightmares.

"Pete," Marco silently spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kerry," Pete said. Marco wrinkled his nose. Pete smacked himself in the head. "I'm sorry, Marco. I don't know why I called you that." He gave Marco a half smile. "I'm good now, I promise." Marco doubted the validity of Pete's statement. Pete felt his blood boiling and he longed for something more than his normal life could ever achieve. It struck him that he never had the strength to face his demons until Marco walked into his life. If Marco gained strength and wisdom from the transformation then he wanted the same. More than anything he longed for his brothers' forgiveness. Marco called his name. Pete realized their forgiveness was a luxury he would have to be denied the rest of eternity. He inhaled deep then said, "I'm ready now."

Marco led Pete back to the hotel room. He hoped they would find some ideal town to settle soon for he was tired of sleeping in the closet. He missed the dank feel and musty smell of the cave. Still freedom was a prize nothing could beat.

Pete sat down on the bed and shivered. Marco sat down beside him with a Styrofoam coffee cup provided by the hotel. Pete tossed his tongue behind his lips. Marco brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit into his own flesh. Pete found himself still shuddering at the sight of Marco's vampire eyes, but figured he would soon adapt. The silver blood dripped down his lips. He handed the cup to Pete and squeezed his wrist until the cup was three-quarters of the way full. Max never specified how much was needed for the transformation to work. Marco himself only drank two swallows. However David and Max were both much older than himself; to this day he still lacked the knowledge of which of the two he drank of.

Pete held the cup in his hand while Marco bandaged his wrist. Pete wrinkled his nose as he brought the cup to his face. The smell was rancid, yet there was something enticing about it. He put the rim to his lips. He inhaled the scent and gagged. Marco scratched his head, wondering how David was able to hide the smell. Perhaps Max had a point when he warned Marco to not try it on his own.

"Whenever you're ready," Marco said.

Pete nodded.

Marco added, "Maybe it would be best to hold your nose and choke it down. You know get it over with."

Pete allowed three more deep breaths before he attempted it again. He wished there was another way to go about the process. He was sure drinking blood would not bother him as much once he was a full vampire. He closed his eyes and tilted the cup back. The taste reached his tongue. He spit it out and coughed.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked jumping up.

"I'm sorry," Pete replied. "I didn't think it would taste that bad. It doesn't even taste like regular blood."

"Of course not," Marco answered. "Vampire blood is much different than humans. It's how come we never age and can heal much faster and stuff." Marco sat back down. "I think that's why we don't age because we heal so fast. Yeah, that makes so much sense." Marco laughed at himself for never considering that before. The reason never really mattered before; the mere temptation of immortality was enough to convince him.

"You said there was another way to do this?" Pete asked after failing the second time.

Marco sighed. "There is, but I don't think I'm capable of it."

"Could you try?" Pete asked.

Marco swallowed. "Maybe." He remembered Max's warning. The elder made it clear that Marco was not to attempt the alternative. "But I don't know what will happen to you if I try. I mean what if I hurt you, or something?"

Pete understood. He took a deep breath and put the cup to his mouth for a third time. He held his breath and swallowed the substance. He inhaled after the last swallow and slammed the cup down on his thigh.

"I did it," Pete said short of breath.

"Alright!" Marco cheered. He put his arm around Pete's shoulder. "You did good. Though I think it's better if you don't know what you're drinking." Pete chuckled. Marco said, "It will take a few days for the change to take place. At that time you'll notice a lot of weird things happening." Marco laughed. "It's like going through a supernatural puberty."

Pete smiled. "I guess it'll be fine."

Marco nodded. "Now let's get some sleep so we can leave this bore of a town tomorrow."

"No argument there," Pete exclaimed.

* * *

Miller paced his office in the Rosaria police department. He could not erase the image of that boy from his mind. There were reports of people being slain in brutal ways up along the coast. The creature was heading north and there was little anyone could do to stop him.

The police chief knocked on the door. Miller looked up and nodded for his superior to enter. The chief securely closed the door before moving a step further. He rubbed his temples then threw the manila folder on the desk.

"What do we have here?" asked Miller.

The chief looked out in the lobby to make sure no one was listening. He grabbed Miller close and whispered, "There's been strange stuff going on around here for almost fifty years. The worst is still in Santa Carla. But the people have been worried the crime from over there might spread to our city." He tugged on his tie. "Now I'm worried for the people." He slammed the side of his fist on the desk. "I want these people to be safe. That's my top priority."

Miller nodded. "It's mine too, sir." He put his hands behind his back and walked over to the window. "So many nights I've tried to make this place better. All those gang members, robbers, prostitutes, and drug dealers make a mess of this town." He turned to face the chief. "And don't tell me Santa Carla is not the root of it." He walked back towards the desk. "Like you said, the crime's been spreading at a two percent increase annually."

"The point is the people are scared," the chief said. He leaned on the desk. "Now you said you met someone who was not from around here."

"I'm pretty sure of it," Miller answered. "I wrote down that kid's motorcycle plate and found out he was registered in Santa Carla. Now what was he doing here? He could've been visiting a friend for all I know."

"The one who attacked you?"

Miller nodded. He looked down at the bruises lining his hands and arms left from the fight. "I tell you that was no ordinary human." He sighed. "I'm just afraid of what we're really dealing with. I've heard the stories and I know what I saw. I know what the witness saw."

The chief sighed. "I read your report, Sam."

"You don't think I'm off my rocker then?"

The chief shook his head. "The truth is I've been wary about Santa Carla." He looked over at the regional map on the wall. "I know the city politicians are trying to make it look better than what it seems, but it's not the case. The records show there are more murders in that city than any other place in California." He gave a nervous laugh. "Hell, there's even twice the amount of disappearances." He looked the lieutenant in the eye. "I know there's been something going on down there from the beginning. Something they're trying to cover up." He looked away and said, "And I don't think it's organized crime."

"What do you think?"

The chief smiled. "The same as you." He pointed to the folder. Miller sat down and flipped it open. The report he filed two nights before as well as the witness report were inside. There were statistics from Santa Carla and Rosaria and a few missing person reports from both cities. The chief spoke, "There's just too many coincidences."

"What do you propose?" Miller asked.

The chief sighed. "The people suspect something's up. They know it's not usual gang violence." He put his hand on his chin. "I'm sure some of them know the truth." He sat down at the chair diagonal to the desk. "I didn't want to believe it for so long. But we lucked out when you discovered one of them." He leaned forward with his hands folded on the desk. "I don't want a panic. What more I don't want the media involved in this investigation, but there's no way to keep them out." He waved his hand and slammed it on the desk. "Those pigs will make this out to be much more than it is. I suppose I'll give them a story to warn the civilians until we know something more. I don't want the citizens in an uproar." He took a deep breath. "But I want those things eliminated, Sam. The people are not safe until they're gone."

"You expect we can go after something like this without anything leaking?" he asked. "People talk."

The chief nodded. "Anyone on this case who does will lose his job. As for the reporters, we'll tell them what they need to know." Before Miller could ask he clarified. "A serial killer on the loose. We'll describe him and tell them he's armed. If they see him, or anyone who looks like him, to call it in." He let out a deep breath. "Then we call in the professionals."

"You're not saying?"

The chief nodded. "Most of them are underground, but you can find them. They specialize in the supernatural. They're just as concerned about the wellbeing of human beings as the two of us." He nodded again. "They're the ones to turn to."

"I agree, sir. Just to let you know I think I know where this one might be heading," Miller said walking over to the map. With a red marker in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other he marked all the cities with similar attacks to the one Grant witnessed the night before. "This is where he's supposedly been." Miller circled the range of where the next possible attack would be. "It's my guess that he only travels at night. So he'll be likely to attack in one of these areas next. I suggest we contact the authorities of those locations and warn them."

The chief nodded. "Good move. I'll get someone to contact the press and let them know what we want them to know." He pointed at Miller. "I'll have you and Howard lead a search. Santa Carla is our first stop. There's someone there I want to talk with."

"Who?" Miller asked.

"His name is Douglas Moonshield," he answered. "If there's anyone in that city who knows about paranormal activity, namely vampires, it's him."

* * *

The boys followed their host to the lab in the basement's secret chamber. The inventor announced that he had to keep the place hidden due to claims from concerned civilians about him doing unethical experiments. Twice the police gave a thorough search of the house and never came upon the secret stairway to the laboratory. Douglas admitted he would never harm a living soul with one of his inventions. David exchanged glances with Dwayne who merely chuckled.

Gadgets, gears, and wires covered the wooden table. There were strange devices hanging all around the place. Beakers and flasks of chemicals stood over on a nearby table along with empty test tubes. Paul received a vibe out of _Frankenstein_.

Douglas struck a match and lit the candelabra over on an end table by the door. The flickering light illuminated the room enough to navigate. Orlok left his master's shoulder and perched on an empty sconce. He pecked at a small roach scurrying up the wall.

"Wow, this place screams mad scientist," Paul said.

"Thank you, dear Paul," Douglas said with a laugh. "I do try to give this place a vintage feel."

David widened his eyes and nodded.

Douglas picked up a handheld, rectangular machine. It had a lime green screen with two red knobs on the black surface. There was a gauge of some kind in the center. An antenna poked out of the front.

"This is my tracking device," Douglas confessed. "It's how I discovered Max twenty years ago." He cackled. "He was impressed with my abilities."

"You're a vampire slayer?" Paul asked.

Douglas shook his head and placed the device down on the table. "Not at all. I'm more of a—what would you call it—a vampire admirer." He lifted his index finger. "I'd never hurt one of you. Max could tell I was telling the truth and let me live."

"Pity," Dwayne murmured.

David nudged Dwayne in the side.

Luckily for them Douglas' hearing was not what it used to be. He smiled and made his way over to the other side of the table. He picked up a larger device. "This one's an improved model. It can hunt down any vampire." He looked up at the confused faces on the boys. "I took a sample of vampire blood from the dissection."

"Yes, I remember that," David said. He knew Max required Douglas' assistance with the mission, but lacked any knowledge of what part the mortal played. Max wanted the slain vampire's body removed from science labs before any other slayer had the chance to discover a way to track and kill them. David, Dwayne, and Max took care of the scientists while Douglas disposed of the body. David growled, "You were only supposed to get rid of him."

Douglas stammered, "Yes, well, I-I did. B-but, I needed a sample of vampire blood to complete the invention." He coughed then said, "I found a way to isolate vampire blood from humans and can now track them down with ease."

"And that's how we'll find Marco?" Paul asked.

Douglas shook his head. He walked over to a drawer and pulled it open. A blue cloth rested over some kind of machine. He beckoned the vampires over with a wave of his finger. They crowded around the human. Dwayne struggled with the urge to dispose of the human once and for all. David could almost read his brother's mind and warned him with his eyes not to harm a single one of his mortal cells.

"What's that?" Paul asked.

"I'll show you," Douglas said picking the object up, cloth and all. He placed it on the large table. "Alright, boys, I've now perfected the one invention that can track down an individual vampire." He grabbed the cloth then paused for dramatics. "Drum roll please."

Dwayne smacked his lips.

"Just humor him," David whispered.

Paul smiled and obeyed the request, clapping his hands on the table. Douglas pulled back the cloth with way more energy than it required. The four stared down at a smaller version of what they saw moments ago. There were more knobs and the antenna had the ability to spin. There was a slot for the vampire's DNA to be placed.

"Wow, you must be a genius," Paul stated. He put his arm around Douglas' shoulder.

"Thank you, I take much pride in my inventions," Douglas cried. He picked up the machine and cooed, "This little baby will take us straight to your brother."

"Nice," Paul cheered. He stopped and looked around the room. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you find time to do all this? I mean do you work?"

Douglas smirked, "I'm a writer. Well I was. I wrote the best vampire tells in the entire world." He pointed at Paul. "They're all based on facts too."

"How?" Paul asked.

"It's a deal they made," David explained. "In return for his services Max gave him everything he needed to write bestselling vampire stories." David smirked, "They were guaranteed to succeed."

"Max really is a kind man," Douglas replied. "All the other vampires I've met either thought they were too good to talk to me, or…" Paul nodded for him to continue. "Or they tried to eat me."

Dwayne laughed.

"Now," Douglas said. "I think it's time we get started." He looked at the three. "How long has he been gone?"

"About four days," Paul answered.

Douglas nodded, "He could be anywhere by now. We'll need to get a move on."

"You're coming with us?" Dwayne asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Douglas. "I want to try my contraption out." He put his hand on Dwayne's shoulder. "Besides, someone will need to drive during the day." He smiled and turned to Paul. "All I need is something with his DNA on it."

"Then we can find Marco?" Paul asked hopping.

Douglas nodded. "He won't be able to escape us."


	16. Police Cars and Ambulances

Here we go, new chapter. This is the part in the story where the pace quickens. There is a lot going on in this chapter, so here goes!

Thank you Horror Goddess and Hollywood Angel for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

David and Dwayne watched while Paul and Douglas scurried about retrieving what they needed for the trip. Paul felt it was the least he could do to thank the mortal for helping them with their quest. However not all members of the party were as grateful as Paul.

"Why do we have to take him with us?" Dwayne asked.

David finished the glass of blood and wiped away the excess on his jacket sleeve. He made eye contact with his younger brother. "We both know we don't know how to use that gadget of his." David pointed in the direction that Paul and Douglas headed. "Besides we can't travel during the day. Now are you really going to argue when he's offering to help us so much?"

Dwayne sighed. As much as he despised being in Douglas' company he could not come up with a rebuttal to David's argument. Dwayne stared into the hemoglobin beverage. He too wished to see Marco again, at least to know the boy was safe. It was a thought that comforted him enough to be stuck with Douglas for a few days. Dwayne tilted the glass to his lips and consumed the contents.

Douglas and Paul emerged into the room. Paul slammed a suitcase on the ground beside the other two bags. Douglas carefully placed a fourth bag on the table. He warned Paul to be careful when handling that bag and not to let anything happen to the contents inside. Paul saw the human place some strange object inside, but did not question him right away. Douglas announced he had to grab one more thing before the left and took off in the direction of said item.

Paul's curiosity grew with every idle second. His eyes longed to peer inside the bag. He twiddled his fingers for a few seconds then gave into the temptation. He unzipped the bag and reached into the leather interior. He saw a few clear tubes stopped up with corks. They were halfway filled with some sort of lime green liquid. It reminded Paul of jell-o before it had a chance to form. Paul almost dropped the tube at the movement of David's shadow. Paul growled at his brothers then put the strange chemicals back inside.

"What's that stuff?" David asked.

Paul zipped up the bag. "Don't know." David lifted his brow. Paul clarified, "He didn't tell me." He released the bag then added, "But it must be important if he's taking it with us."

David nodded and let it go. "We'll probably be taking the van."

"I just hope Marco's not too far ahead of us," Paul said as he plopped down on the couch. "I don't want to go too far. I like Santa Carla."

"The sooner we return the better," added Dwayne.

David rolled his eyes.

Paul glanced up. "Hey, Dwayne. How come you don't like Doug?" Paul pointed in the direction Douglas headed. "He's a pretty cool guy."

David snickered. "You've only been with him one hour." He too sat down then rested his feet on the coffee table. "Give it some time. You'll want to throw him over a bridge too."

"Really why?" Paul asked.

Dwayne growled. "He's just annoying. He thinks he's one of us and he's not." Dwayne shifted in the chair. "Just a few years ago, before you joined, he came to Max and—" Dwayne's words were cut off when the footsteps of a man approached.

"Alright, we should be set," Douglas said. He entered the room with three thick blankets.

"What are those for?" Paul asked.

Douglas smiled. "Just because my windows are darkened doesn't mean you boys are safe from the sun." He placed the blankets on top of the bags. "Think of them as temporary coffins."

"Cool," said Paul.

Suddenly the callbox chimed.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Douglas. "I am greeted with more guests tonight." Douglas hurried off to the door with David following after him. He continued to speak as he hustled to the door. "I don't know what I've done to gain such popularity."

Douglas lowered his voice and pressed the button on the box. "Who seeks entrance into my domain?" He covered his mouth and laughed while David rolled his eyes.

"It's the police, can we come inside?" the voice answered.

Douglas looked at David who replied with a shrug. Douglas pressed the button to release the gate and watched the two figures enter his front yard.

"What would the police want with you?" David asked.

"Don't know," Douglas responded. "But we'll find out, won't we?"

Douglas' face became gloomy and he opened the door. He was about to greet the visitors with his usual tactics. Before one word could escape his lips the officer held up his badge.

"Officer Miller, this is Chief Hampton, we'd like to speak with a Mr. Douglas Moonshield."

For a second or two Hampton broke character. He shook his head and said in a moaning voice, "I am the one you seek." He opened the door wider. "If you are indeed friends you may enter…at your own risk." He finished his statement with a creepy laugh.

The two walked in and were amazed at the décor. Douglas became exstatic when he noticed the looks upon the men's faces. He outstretched his hand and offered to give them the grand tour.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Moonshield," Hampton said.

"Nonsense," Douglas cried. "I insist you make yourselves comfortable." Douglas lifted an index finger. "A man is not judged by his wealth, but how he treats his guests."

"We didn't come here to chat over coffee," Miller interrupted. "We're here on serious business regarding a series of murders."

"Oh, most tragic," Douglas said.

"Who's this?" Hampton asked when his eyes fell on David.

Douglas swallowed then quickly answered, "My nephew, David."

David nodded.

"I see," Hampton said. He moved closer to the boy. "Are you a resident of Santa Carla?"

David nodded a second time. "Been here a long time," he said with a smirk.

"I might have a few questions for you," Hampton said. He returned his attention to Douglas. "We are detectives from Rosaria and we have a few questions for you." David's eyes widened at the mention of that town. "I am aware you write vampire novels."

Douglas nodded. "Yes, officer. Though this is the weirdest way anyone's ever approached me for an autograph."

Miller rolled his eyes.

Hampton adjusted his glasses. "I assure you we're not here for that." He put one hand on his hip. "How often do you mingle with the inhabitants of this city?"

Douglas poked out his lips. "Not often." He smiled then continued. "I don't leave home that much." He put one hand over his mouth and stepped closer to the police chief. "You've heard the rumors of this town. Murder capital of the world." Douglas nodded. "But sometimes I go out at night to get a feel of the nighttime, you know, maybe to get some inspiration for new works."

"What about you?" Miller asked David.

The vampire shrugged then smirked. "Every night."

Miller and Hampton exchanged glances.

"Then you won't mind if I ask you a few more questions?" Miller asked.

"Please, let us continue this conversation in a more comfortable manner," Douglas announced. "Please join me in the parlor."

"Very well," Hampton stated.

Miller narrowed his eyes. Douglas led the way with a wide grin, David and Hampton following after him. Miller placed a hand on the revolver before joining the others. They entered the parlor where Dwayne and Paul rose from their chairs in unison.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hampton asked upon seeing the suitcase and other bags.

"Yes, tonight actually," Douglas answered. "I planned on visiting a friend in Oregon for a few weeks." Douglas sat down in his favorite chair and motioned for the others to make themselves comfortable. "It's been so long since I've seen him."

"Who are they?" Hampton asked pointing to Dwayne and Paul as he sat down on the couch.

Dwayne smiled and Paul tried his best to not display his anxiety when it came to the police.

"Oh, Dwayne and Paul, they are David's brothers," Douglas said pointing to David. Miller and Hampton took a good look at David then returned their eyes to Dwayne.

"Same mother or father?" Hampton asked Dwayne.

Dwayne scoffed, "I'm adopted."

"But we love him just the same," Paul said wrapping his arm around Dwayne's neck.

Dwayne rolled his eyes and pushed Paul on the floor. Hampton snickered.

"You said you had some questions for me?" David asked coming over to the couch Miller occupied. David left one leg on the floor and threw the other over the arm of the couch.

Miller glanced down at David's rudeness. He sneered at the teenager then pulled out a notepad.

"David," Miller said with suspicion in his voice. "You said you're on the Santa Carla boardwalk every night?" David nodded. Dwayne focused his attention on the lieutenant. Paul tried not to make eye contact with either cop. "Have you ever seen anything out of the ordinary?"

David shook his head. "Just a bunch of stoned idiots out for a good time." Dwayne and Paul shared a laugh with their leader.

Douglas sighed. "Such a shame what the times have come to."

"You're telling me," Hampton muttered.

Miller ignored them and continued with his investigation. "I mean have you seen anything really strange? Perhaps any people who strike you as unusual?"

"Sure lots of them," David answered with a smirk. "You might want to be more specific."

"Watch your tone," Miller snapped.

David smirked. He said in a sarcastic tone, "So sorry." The other two boys laughed.

"David, show some respect to your elders," Douglas replied. David stifled a laugh at Douglas' comment.

"Of course," David said. He climbed over the couch and sat down beside Miller. "Really, I don't know what you're asking."

Miller sighed. "Let me get straight to the point." He reached into his notebook and pulled out a couple of sketches. He handed one to Hampton and kept one for himself. "Our sketch artist made these based on a few witness reports." Miller swallowed at the thought that he himself was one of said witnesses. "This boy is suspected for murder in Rosaria and a few nearby California towns."

Hampton handed the sketch to Douglas. The man took a good look at the picture and shook his head. David's eyes widened when he recognized the face in the picture. His eyes switched over to Dwayne and Paul. It was Dwayne's turn to look over the drawing.

"This boy's motorcycle is registered in Santa Carla," Miller stated.

"There's lots of people from Santa Carla," David replied. "You can't expect—"

"Hey! That's Marco!" Paul exclaimed when he snatched the sketch from Dwayne.

"What was that?" Miller asked.

Paul glanced up to find each person with their eyes on him. Paul gulped. He could feel David's glare burning into his skin.

David had to think quickly. He looked down at the picture one more time then said, "You're right, Paul."

"So you do know this kid?" Miller asked placing his fingers on the picture. Miller's eyes stared deeply into David's. "I want you to be sure."

David nodded. "I forgot about him." He pointed at Paul. "What was his name again?" He returned his eyes to Miller. "We met him a few weeks ago on the boardwalk and had some drinks." David handed the picture back to Miller who gave him a suspicious look. "We meet so many people I can't remember them all." He nodded at Paul. "He became close to that one."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Miller asked Paul.

Paul shrugged. He tried to remember the story David just gave. "A few weeks ago," Paul replied. "I gave him my phone number, you know so we could keep in contact, but I haven't heard from him since." Paul's eyes shifted all around the room when giving his story and Miller caught on.

"Very well, Paul," Miller said while standing up. "Don't leave town, I might have some more questions for the three of you." He looked at Douglas. "Would you mind if I had a look around?"

Douglas became speechless as he wondered if he secured the secret passageway to the laboratory. Feeling the key in his pocket eased those worries. Douglas stood up and offered to show Miller around on his own.

"Actually I would like a word with you," Hampton said placing his hand on Douglas' shoulder. He led Douglas into the adjacent room.

"What about?" Douglas asked.

Hampton sighed. He made sure no one else in the house could hear their conversation. "Don't think I'm crazy, but you're the only one in a fifty mile radius I could think of to ask." Hampton's face reddened. "I need to know everything you know about vampires in Santa Carla."

Douglas' smile widened. "You mean vampire activity here in this city?" Hampton nodded. "All the juicy details?" Hampton's mouth curved upwards. Douglas smirked and stepped forward. "I see…you've come all the way from Rosaria to mock me, haven't you?"

Hampton shook his head. "No…"

"You think you're the first?" Douglas asked. He huffed. "So many people come to my door wanting to make me out to be a loon." He crossed his arms. "Well I won't fall for it anymore."

Hampton grabbed Douglas by the vest. "Look, Moonshield, I know you are a specialist in this field." He shook Douglas. "I wouldn't come to your house unless I desperately needed information. We both know there is serious vampire activity in this city and I don't want it spreading to Rosaria. You got that?" Douglas gulped then nodded. The officer released the man. "Okay, now I want to know everything you know on Santa Carla vampires before that Marco beast makes a meal out of every person on the California coast."

Douglas sighed. He straightened out his vest. "You're going to make me late for my engagement." He cracked his neck. "But okay." Douglas put his hand on Hampton's shoulder. "It's so rare I get visitors with a common interest."

* * *

Marco's eyes flew open the second he heard the sound. The tiny vampire threw open the door and rushed to the bathroom to find his friend bent over the toilet. The human spilt bile into the porcelain container. Pete's face was red and the veins pulsed against his temples. One hand clutched his stomach and the other his throat. Marco stood there unable to offer any assistance to the mortal.

Once he finished Pete fell on his side and curled himself into a ball. His fingers twitched and arms shivered. His eyes were widened with more fear than Marco ever witnessed in the human race. Pete's pale skin was covered in sweat. His fingers brushed against his burning throat.

"Marco," Pete said attempting to reach his hand toward said vampire.

Marco grasped Pete's clammy hand. The redhead took a deep breath then coughed on what liquid remained behind in his throat. The clear liquid stung as it forced itself up his esophagus. Pete tossed his head to the side away from Marco and let the goo spurt from his mouth. Pete arched his back while trying to swallow all the available oxygen.

"Pete, what's wrong with you?" Marco asked.

"I don't feel well, Marco," Pete said. He squinted his eyes shut. Pete rolled over and curled himself tighter. The heat would not stay in his body. Pete took in three more quick breaths. "I feel really bad."

"Did you eat something? What happened?" Marco asked.

Pete shook his head. "I don't know." He clenched his fingers around Marco's. Pete gasped for air. His dilated pupils stared all around the room, trying to make sense of where he was.

Pete placed his hand over his heart. Marco watched speechless as Pete's breathing increased. The larger man clenched his fists and writhed in his own vomit. The smell was enough to gag the undead. He released his hand from Pete and covered his nose. There was now no doubt in his mind that the last bit Pete regurgitated consisted of Marco's blood.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Pete managed to ask. "You said strange things. Is this normal?"

Marco shook his head. He grabbed the white cloth off the rack and ran it under the cold water. He wrung out the excess before placing it upon Pete's head. Marco closed his eyes and placed his palms on Pete's temples. Pete gnashed his teeth. Marco tried to keep his emotions under control.

He tried to think of everything that happened when he turned. The first thing he noticed was the sensitivity to the sunlight. Marco stepped out of the bathroom to find the clock reading a few minutes before dawn. He considered that Pete's blood might have been more sensitive than his own. Marco glanced back at the creature suffering on the floor. Even when he lusted for his first bite he never experienced something so violent. He wondered if each human had their own unique changes. Still in the depths of his mind Marco knew this illness was not one of those steps.

Pete sat up and leaned over the toilet. His mouth now spilled blood. Marco put his hand over his mouth. He leaned against the closet door and his eyes filled with tears. At that moment he wished either Max or David was present in the room. There was no doctor in the city who specialized in treatment for this kind of disease.

"Marco," Pete whispered.

The vampire scurried into the bathroom. Pete was now leaning over the bathtub. The blood stained his shirt. The smell enticed Marco's rumbling stomach. Marco swallowed the hunger pangs and pressed on his stomach until every temptation subsided. He looked Pete in the eyes to find the mortal having difficulty breathing.

"What's going on?" Pete asked.

Marco shook his head. "I-I don't know." Marco knelt down by Pete. "I've never seen anything like this before." Marco placed his nails behind his teeth. He now understood why Max recommended he not attempt to turn anyone. Marco had not prayed in over a year, but now he found himself suddenly religious and praying for someone other than himself.

Pete tried to lift himself. Marco grabbed Pete's torso with one hand and his arm with the other. Together they found the strength to bring Pete to his feet. The human coughed up the remaining blood that collected in his throat into his fist. Marco turned his eyes from Pete. Pete stopped beside his bed. Marco hurried over to the mini bar and pulled out a Pepsi for his friend. Marco snapped the top then handed it to Pete. Pete downed half the can in one swallow. He leaned his head against the fluffy, white pillow. Its cool surface reduced the amount of heat pouring from his head.

"When will this end?" Pete asked.

Marco gave him a hopeful smile. "Soon." Pete returned Marco's smile with one of his own. "You just sleep right now." Despite his knowledge that there was no cure for Pete Marco considered asking him if he wanted to go to the hospital. Marco's eyes caught the first rays making their way over the horizon and that thought hushed. Marco watched Pete's eyelids fall and he slowly and deeply accepted oxygen into his lungs. Marco slipped behind the closet door before the light crept into the room.

The vampire let himself lay down on the carpet. He placed on arm behind his head and the other he stretched before his face. He watched his fingers wiggle. Marco turned his face towards the wall then closed his eyes. All he could see behind his eyelids was the image of Pete calling out for help. Marco let his eyes open. He looked down at the makeshift bandage about his wrist. He ripped the cloth away to find the wound mostly healed. Marco wanted to tear open the injury once more but knew he had to conserve his energy if he was to help Pete through the next phase of his transformation.

Marco was now the leader. He had to be the mature one. Marco smiled with those last thoughts. Those words gave enough comfort to lull him to sleep.

* * *

The boys watched Miller check out the house. David tapped his foot hoping either Miller would have a seat or Douglas and Hampton would return from their conversation. Miller opened the cabinets in the desk to find notes scribbled on lined paper. He tossed the notes around looking for anything that would give him a clue.

David cringed when Miller slammed the last cabinet shut. Miller looked in the drawer to find it filled with pens. Miller growled then stood up to find a marble statue of a gargoyle sitting on top of the desk.

"This man is obsessed," Miller muttered under his breath.

David's eyes widened when he saw Miller moving towards the refrigerator. Paul held back a gasp and the three made their way over to the officer.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Dwayne asked.

"And do you have a warrant to search our uncle's house?" David added.

Dwayne and Paul looked at each other before staring at David with raised eyebrows. He sent them a look that read I'll-tell-you-later. The two fixed their expressions before Miller had a chance to notice.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be messing up all his notes," Paul said pointing towards the cabinets. "They come in handy when he writes."

Miller looked each boy in the face. "You three are weird," he said as he passed by them. David let out a sigh of relief upon the man moving in the opposite direction of the cooler. Miller placed his hands on his hips taking in all the decoration inside Douglas' mansion. He wished California would pass a law that prohibited weirdness.

Dwayne wondered why he could not just go ahead and snap this man's head off. One look at his brothers and he could see the same longing in their eyes. Dwayne figured it would be a terrible idea to murder a policeman and Rosaria's police chief while they were on a secret mission. As much as he disliked Douglas, he knew Max would grill him for bringing unwanted attention to his servant.

David felt uneasy watching the man snoop through Douglas' things. He knew it was just a matter of time before the officer stumbled upon something that could lead him to Marco or Max. What more he wanted to know how much the Rosaria police force knew about Marco and Santa Carla violence.

He nodded over to the other two. Dwayne and Paul stepped closer to their brother.

"I need to check something out," David whispered. "I want you two to keep a close eye on that one." He nodded towards Miller. The two smiled in reply. "Keep him away from the fridge and the basement." David stopped then added, "Also keep him away from whatever's in those bags." The boys understood their assignment.

Paul was the first to speak up. He skipped up to Miller and put his arm around him. Miller shrieked and pulled out a wrestling move on the boy. Paul yelled out in pain with his arm twisted around his back. Dwayne rolled his eyes and helped separate Paul from Miller's grasp. Miller apologized short of breath.

"Just having a little fun," Paul replied.

"Never attack an officer from the back," Miller warned once he caught his breath.

Paul nodded. He massaged his shoulder then returned to his trademark smile. "I know you're getting bored of this room. How about I show you the upstairs?"

Miller smiled. "If you insist, Paul.

"I do insist," Paul said with a laugh.

Paul put his arm around Miller's shoulder and led him to the winding staircase. Miller eagerly followed the babbling blonde in hopes he would come across the master bedroom or the room the author did most of his writing. Dwayne looked in the separate room to find Douglas in a deep conversation with Hampton. He twisted his lips in curiosity but decided to wait on finding out the details. He placed his palm on the banister and followed after the other two.

* * *

David snuck out the front door. He dashed to the gate and in one leap landed on the outside of the fence. He landed on his feet then hurried over to the car. He frowned at the locked doors. He knew how aware the citizens of Santa Carla were about the crime and made sure never to leave their car doors unlocked. He smirked at the thought of how that plan backfired everytime he and the others went after victims. In their panic they forgot they locked their doors and even worse in the emotional state they forgot to pull out their keys in a vain attempt to get away.

David proved that a locked door had no effect on vampires. He slid his claw into the lock and watched as the lock moved on the inside. He opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. The vehicle smelt of stale coffee.

A manila folder sat in between the two seats behind the cup holders. David sneered at the hot beverages abandoned by their owners. He picked up the folder and a sketch identical to the one Miller showed him a few minutes ago slipped out onto his lap. David grabbed the paper and balled it up before chucking it in the bushes outside the gate. He picked up the next sheet of paper which happened to be the witness report filed on Grant. David skimmed the text, picking up on the physical description of Marco. David growled and his fist knocked over the two coffee cups sitting in the cupholders. David accidentally stomped on the styrofoam container then continued looking over the details.

He flipped to the next report of the recent murder in a town nearly one hundred miles from Rosaria that the police department faxed to Hampton two hours ago. David read over the report filed on the carcass left at the scene. The descriptions of the sloppy bites and tears complete with a black and white print of a photograph of the victim matched Marco's killing style. The victim was covered in what blood Marco decided not to drink. David figured that since the body was left Marco had to flee from the scene. _You're getting sloppy, Marco_.

The next page was Miller's report of what happened during his brawl with Marco. He read the text that clearly stated the youth attacked Miller and went for his neck. Miller described in detail how he escaped from Marco's grasp. David gritted his teeth. He warned that boy countless times never to allow a witness to escape. David placed all the papers back inside the folder and snuck out of the car. He picked up the cups and placed them as best he could in the cup holders. He locked the door then headed back towards the house.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice called.

David stopped and slowly turned his head. He saw a younger policeman than the two inside the house standing before him. The cop had a gun pointed at him. David laughed.

"Drop the folder and put your hands over your head," Howard ordered.

"Like I'd listen to someone as pathetic as you," laughed David.

"I'm not kidding, I will shoot!" shouted Howard.

David smirked. "Go right ahead, you won't kill me."

Howard's eyes widened and he lowered the gun. David placed the folder on the roof of the car and made his way over to the quivering mortal. Howard's legs forgot how to move. David stopped two inches before the human. He could hear Howard's heart beating at an unsteady rate. He licked his lips imagining how good the rushing blood would taste.

"Rosaria?" David asked nodding at the badge on Howard's shirt. Howard looked down. David put his finger under Howard's chin and lifted his face until he looked him in the eyes. "You're here with Miller?"

"How—how did you know—" Howard stammered.

David chuckled. "I've run into your friend tonight." David grabbed the gun and tossed it into the street. Howard's lips trembled. David grasped Howard by the arm. "But maybe you can help me." David reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "You want one?"

Howard shook his head. "I quit a year ago."

David nodded. "Smart move." He lit up then took a long drag. "Did your friend Miller tell you what you are looking for in Santa Carla?"

Howard shivered. "Any information on the guy we suspect for murder."

"Have you ever seen that guy?"

Howard shook his head.

"So all you're going off is a picture some artist made of what a few witnesses said?" David asked.

Howard nodded. "You weren't there—the witness."

"Who is this witness?" David asked. "Grant. Where can I find him?"

Howard shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

"I see," David said. He inhaled more tobacco and let it out slowly in Howard's face. "Have you heard any of the rumors of this town?"

"It's dangerous," Howard replied. "Gang violence and all."

"Anything else?" David asked.

Howard thought for a minute then said, "That guy we're looking for comes from here."

"And that's all?" David asked.

Howard nodded. "I swear."

David smirked. "Good." He walked back towards the car and pulled the sketch out of the folder. "You know, this picture looks a lot like a dear friend of mine." David made eye contact with the mortal. "I can't let anything happen to him."

"You know the suspect?" Howard gasped. David replied with a creepy smile. Howard's heart pounded. He looked over at the weapon lying in the street. He eyed David's distance from him and compared to how long it would take him to dive and retrieve the gun.

"He's my brother," David answered.

"Did you tell Miller?"

David shook his head. "Nope. Feel special, you're the first and only one I'm disclosing this information to."

Howard saw David turn to the side. The opportune moment arrived. His legs gave all their energy and he fell into the tarmac. He rolled over his shoulder and grasped hold of the gun. He looked up and before he could put his finger on the trigger David stood before him. David grabbed Howard by the neck and threw him against a tree. Howard heard his clavicle snap. He yelled out in pain. David landed before the human and put his palm up against the shaking man's mouth.

"That was a stupid move," David said with a smile. He stomped his boot down on Howard's knee and laughed when he heard crunching. Howard's piercing scream was hushed by David's hand. He released his hand from Howard's lips. "It's useless. Your buddies can't help you."

"What are you going—"

David turned around then paced in front of the human. "You know we have rules on what we can do. You know nothing that will cause suspicion or bring too much attention to ourselves." David pointed at Douglas' house. "You see your friends Miller and the other one are inside right now." His smile widened. "In the company of my brothers." He reveled in Howard's muffled cries. "We can't do anything to them because they are in Douglas' house, you know, questioning him. My father likes this human, though I'm not entirely sure why."

"Human?" Howard asked in a high-pitched voice.

David nodded. "We can't let anyone suspect or disturb him. It would go against my father's plans." David knelt in front of Howard whose breathing increased tenfold. David smirked. "But don't worry, once Douglas is checked off their list we'll return for them."

"What are you saying?" Howard asked, choking on his own words.

David laughed and put his foot on the injured kneecap. Howard screamed. David backhanded Howard in the cheek. He ripped away the collar on the man's shirt. He looked the human in the eye so he could see him transform. Before Howard could scream the fangs tore out his vocal chords.

* * *

"So you've never actually seen a vampire in Santa Carla?" Hampton asked.

"That's not what I said," Douglas replied. "I've seen glimpses of them, but never their faces. They're brutal, I'll tell you that. But I stay here to observe them."

"And you've never reported this to anyone?"

Douglas laughed. "Please, who would believe me? They already think I'm some kind of village lunatic." He patted Hampton on the shoulder. "But now you know what I know and you know I'm not crazy."

"We bring this vamp in and everyone will believe you," Hampton replied.

Douglas sighed. "As much as I'd like to, I'm leaving for a few weeks. Besides, didn't you say he's not in Santa Carla anymore?"

Hampton growled. "I'm still going to position a few men here in case he comes back."

Douglas shrugged. "So why are you telling me?"

"You're assigned as their go-to guy on vampire activity," Hampton replied. "You're going to have to cancel your trip."

"Can't do that, pal," Douglas snapped. He cleared his voice then said, "If anyone needs to speak with me they can call my phone." Douglas walked over to a desk and pulled a notepad out of the drawer. He looked back at Hampton who stared in confusion. "Never know when inspiration will hit me, have to keep these everywhere." He wrote down his cell phone number and handed it to the chief. "I always have that in my car, but I will make an exception to keep it on my person at all times."

Hampton laughed. "Didn't think a man like you believed in technology."

The two walked back into the parlor. David entered from outside. He saw the shadows and stashed the folder inside one of the desks then turned to meet the two mortals.

"David, where did everyone go?" Douglas asked.

"They're showing Miller around," David answered. "Probably on the third floor by now."

Hampton noticed blood stains inside and around David's fingernails.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Hampton asked.

David smiled. "Had something to take care of before we left."

"They're going with you?" Hampton asked Douglas.

"Why not?" Douglas asked.

"Not many uncles take their teenage nephews on out of state trips."

Douglas sighed. "Please," he said pulling Hampton aside. "If you don't mind. It's tragic. They were so young when their parents died. I took them in." He looked over at David then back at Hampton. "David was the oldest, it was hardest on him. Please don't mention anything that will bring up those memories."

"I'm sorry," Hampton said.

Miller ascended the stairs with Dwayne and Paul in tow. Paul was still running his mouth. Severe annoyance were displayed the other's faces.

Miller looked over at Hampton and shook his head.

"Well thank you for your time, Mr. Moonshield," Hampton said. He nodded at David. "You too, boy." They said their goodbyes. Miller stepped out on the porch. Hampton turned to face Douglas. "I'll keep in touch with you." Douglas nodded then said a farewell to the police chief.

Douglas pressed the button to open the gate and watched the two leave. Once they tore their vision from the screen David spoke up.

"We have a serious problem," David responded. He retrieved the folder from the desk. "They're after Marco." He flipped through a few pages then handed the copy of the media report to Dwayne. "They've been showing Marco's sketch on all the news channels and warning people to be on the lookout for him."

"We have to find him first," Paul stated.

"Alright, everyone, to the van," Douglas ordered. He called for Orlok and the raven landed on his shoulder.

The boys grabbed the luggage and hauled it out to the vehicle. Once all the belongings were secure they climbed inside. Paul sat up front beside Douglas with Dwayne and David in the backseat. Orlok perched on the divider in the front seat. Douglas started the ignition and in no time they were on the road.

* * *

Marco woke up minutes before sunset. He stepped out of the closet at the sound of whispering. Marco peered over at Pete to find him talking in his sleep.

"Kerry," he whispered.

Marco slowly approached his friend. The remaining rays peeking in through the blinds stung his eyes. Marco hurried over to the window and shut the drapes. He walked over by Pete's bed and gently shook him. Pete's eyes jolted open. The human rubbed his eyes and turned on the lamp to find Marco smiling at him.

"Is it night already?" Pete asked.

Marco shook his head.

"You shouldn't be up then," Pete scolded. "The sun—"

"I took care of it," Marco replied pointing at the window. "It's only a few minutes."

Pete sat up and folded his hands over his lap. His feet, still covered with gray socks, poked out from under the brown blanket. He wiggled his toes.

"How you feeling?" Marco asked.

Pete sighed. He looked down at his lap. "I feel bad." Marco's eyes widened. He noticed Pete's unusual pale complexion. His face and neck were sweating worse than he remembered that morning. Dark circles lined Pete's eyes. Marco could hear the difficulty in Pete's breathing. "I feel so weak right now. I can't breathe. My throat hurts." Marco saw the mini trashcan over by the bed. He assumed Pete woke up in the middle of the day and grabbed it. He now wondered how many trips Pete made to the bathroom before the idea of the trashcan came to him.

Marco looked away. "That's my fault, Pete." Marco shook his head. "I shouldn't have tried to turn you with my own blood. It's not even a year old yet." He fell back on the bed beside Pete's. "I should've listened to Max's warning, but I was too stupid." Marco's gaze fell back on Pete. "I'm sorry."

Pete smiled. "It's okay." He looked up at the ceiling. "We could try again."

Marco saw a few wrapped bloody tissues lying on the nightstand. He then looked over at Pete's lips to find them chapped as well as a rash around his neck. Marco shook his head. "I'm not going to risk it."

Pete nodded. "You said there was another way?"

Marco sat up. "That's even more dangerous." Pete tried to protest but Marco cut him off. "Max specifically told me not to even try it."

"Do you know what to do?" Pete asked.

"Not really," Marco replied. "But I'm pretty sure I know what he was talking about." Marco looked Pete in the eyes. The mortal's eyes radiated hope. Marco clenched his teeth. "I don't think I should try to turn you again. At least not yet."

"I don't want to be a failure," Pete said tossing the blankets off his legs. "I want to be a vampire like you. Okay, I don't want to live like a human." Pete tried to stand and fell to the floor. His head hit the nightstand making Marco jump up and shriek. Blood poured from the injury. Marco grabbed the cloth laying on the pillow that used for Pete's head the night before and placed it on the human's forehead.

"How many more times have you been sick?" Marco asked.

"Five," Pete replied weakly. He saw the mixed emotions on Marco's face. "I tried to be quiet, I didn't want to wake you."

"You should've wakened me," Marco retorted.

"Then you know I failed," Pete said looking down at the floor.

A lump formed in Marco's throat. He grasped at the blanket lying by his feet. "This is my fault," Marco said.

"No, it's mine," Pete argued. "I'm just not made to be a vampire." Pete's energy gave out and he fell forward into Marco's arms. Marco called Pete's name several times with no response. Marco shook him and his eyes swelled with tears.

Marco pushed Pete's body back and leaned him against the bed. Pete's head tilted back on the side of the bed with his mouth slightly parted. Marco wrapped a sheet around his friend's injury. It seemed strange that for the first time since the change he was trying to keep the blood inside a human's body. The blood seeped through the white fabric at a slower rate. Marco leapt up and grasped the phone on the desk. He dialed for an ambulance. He gave Pete's information in place of his own to the dispatcher who announced an ambulance would be on its way shortly.

Marco stepped over to Pete and gently touched his face. "Don't worry, buddy, help will be here soon." He hurried over to the window to watch for the vehicle's arrival.

Marco ripped the curtains off the window and tossed them on the nearby table. He punched out the window. The glass shards cut his hand. He plucked the pieces out one at a time and watched the cuts instantly heal. He sat on the windowsill and leaned his head back against the wall. He watched the cars rush six stories beneath him. If he were a mortal all he had to do was push himself a few inches more towards the ledge to assure his death.

The siren blared through the streets. Marco watched the cars pulling aside for the rescue vehicle. Tears filled his eyes. He wiped them away wondering why he was so quick to trade his humanity. The vampires would never do anything so loyal for their kind. He remembered when Paul told him about a rival vampire gang who moved from Nevada in hopes to take over their city. David, Dwayne, and Paul easily defeated the six rivals. Max disapproved of their violence, but was somewhat relieved that the careless bunch were taken care of before anyone caught on. Then again humans were known to be the third most brutal creatures in existence, falling short only to the vampires and werewolves. Unfortunately the latter had no control over their actions. Marco wondered what it was that drove him to end the inferior species' lives. Those thoughts ended when he saw the doors to the ambulance open.

The paramedics ran inside the hotel with a stretcher. Marco hopped down from the window and hurried to unlock the door. He gave one last glance at Pete. The human's breathing decreased and Marco could hear gurgling from Pete's throat. The paramedics entered the room and Marco pointed where his friend rested. The head paramedic checked Pete's vital signs then the three of them heaved the bulky man onto the stretcher.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

Marco shook his head. "He just became really sick." He paused. "When he tried to get up he fell on that." Marco pointed to the nightstand.

"Let's hurry," he said to his crew.

Marco followed after them. They pushed through the crowd forming in the hallway. Marco stepped on the elevator with the others.

"He'll be fine," one of the paramedics said.

Marco shook his head. "I'm going with you."

The paramedic was about to argue when the leader shook his head.

The elevator doors opened and they entered the lobby where bunches of people stood around. They all murmured with each other. Those close enough to the action tried to get a good look. Marco wanted to slash out every throat that spoke horridly of Pete's predicament. They wheeled Pete outside and placed him inside the ambulance. Marco watched the paramedic secure Pete inside then he stepped into the vehicle himself. An IV tube was attached to Pete's arm. These humans were sincerely concerned with Pete's wellbeing. These same beings he might have attacked had they been standing out on the street in plain clothing. Marco hated his immortality.

His eyes focused on Pete. In that moment he envied the human. He wished his body rejected the vampire blood the way Pete's had. Marco could only sit there and watch Pete's chest rise and fall at a slow rate. He made eye contact with the paramedic who gave him a smile in hopes to calm his nerves. Marco smiled back then returned his gaze to Pete.

"You'll be okay, Pete," Marco whispered.


	17. Regrets

Hello, everyone. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I was working on a few other stories then I had a bit of a writer's block for a few weeks, but at long last this story is now updated, a nice long chapter at that. Hope you enjoy!

WARNING: There are a few graphic images in this chapter. A good chunk of this story takes place in the hospital, so most of it is just injury related gore (like something you'd see on ER or House), but just warning you incase anyone is squeamish.

Thank you Horror Goddess, MadHatter2708, Ghostwriter, and I'mCrazyAllTheTime/TheClownThatSmiles for reviewing. Without further ado, here we go!

* * *

The siren blared as the emergency vehicle sped through the parting traffic. The lead paramedic held the oxygen mask tight against the unconscious man's face. The other one, a female, checked the patient's vital signs once more. The absence of a smile relayed the news of no improvement to the boy crouching over in the corner. Pete's chest slowly rose and fell giving Marco just enough hope to keep him from going mad.

The female paramedic flashed a sympathetic smile to the vampire before returning to the man lying before her on the stretcher. Marco wrapped his arms around himself with his knees up against his chin. He had to close his eyes to fight off the hunger pangs tearing at his stomach from the stench of blood wafting from the patient's bandages. He licked his lips while slobber dripped down his chin. He quickly wiped away the clear fluid before anyone had a chance to notice and begin awkward questioning. The paramedics often snuck glances at him that he chose to ignore. He could only begin to imagine what they thought of him and his story on Pete's injury.

The female stepped towards Marco to grab some equipment on the shelf above where he sat. He glanced up and bit down hard on his index finger. The scent emanating from her neck enticed his starving fangs. Marco squeezed his eyes shut knowing that until she moved the temptation would remain, and along with it his true eyes. His fangs fought through the enamel and pushed out into his finger. The blood dripped down his finger when he quickly hid by placing his other hand atop the injured one. The woman hurried back over to Pete diminishing the temptation in Marco's stomach. He could feast on her later, but for now he needed her to heal his friend.

Marco's gaze drifted to the ambulance window. For the first time in years he felt his stomach tighten. His head spun with thoughts of helplessness. His eyes switched over to the groaning man who still refused to regain consciousness.

Marco clenched his fists. He wished he had never met the mortal lying before him being fussed over by busy hands. Marco glanced at his hand, his fingers tracing where he had slit. Were he not in the company of creatures who were easily startled he would not have thought twice about giving himself a couple of black eyes. If only he had listened to Max's warning instead of trying to prove himself to the world. The image of David's face surfaced in Marco's mind. He growled and suppressed the urge to strike the first person who stepped within his range while imagining the victim to be David.

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital. The town they stayed in did not have a hospital so they had to drive to the one belonging to the neighboring city. Marco jumped up and allowed the paramedics to wheel the stretcher off the vehicle and into the hospital. Marco followed close behind.

He stepped through the automatic doors to be hit with the smell of antiseptic and fresh blood. Marco bit down on his lip hard. He was sure the warm, sticky substance he felt consisted of his own blood. He wiped it away then turned his head to find the origin of that tantalizing smell. His eyes landed on a middle-aged man who held a scarlet cloth that had once been beige against his finger. The man looked down and removed the cloth to reveal the extent of the injury. The nearly severed appendage surrounded in a puddle of red made Marco yelp. He coughed into his hand to hide the noise as well as hope to suppress the urge to transform and feed at that moment. He could feel the canines trying to force themselves to their true length.

Marco was rescued when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. Marco swallowed the saliva collected in his throat then turned to face a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties wearing a white coat. The lines under her eyes displayed sleep deprivation.

"Hello, I'm Thompson." She extended her hand. Marco hesitated for a few seconds before accepting the handshake. Thompson firmly shook then lifted a clipboard. Marco noticed the tag on her coat labeling her as a receptionist. "I was given word that you're the one who came with him," she pointed to where Pete's stretcher waited to be pulled into a room. The redhead lying on the bed tossed his head to the side without waking up.

Marco nodded.

"We need some information, but seeing as he's not conscious, you'll have to fill out the paperwork. Now can you tell me who he is and what happened?" Thompson said while leading Marco towards the desk. Marco leaned against the desk with his arms clutching the other. Marco noticed that the hospital did not appear to be busy.

"It happened so fast," Marco managed to say. He fought to keep his breathing under control.

"Please tell me what you can," Thompson said kindly.

Marco nodded. He held his breath when another patient was wheeled by in haste. Marco saw the man's intestines hanging out of his body. The blood had collected over the blue sheets. The delectable aroma teased Marco's nostrils. Marco clenched his fists until the urge passed. Fortunately for him Thompson merely thought Marco was only squeamish at the gory sight.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale," Thompson stated.

Marco nodded. "Yeah," he stated short of breath. He caught his breath then spoke. "His name is Pete. I haven't known him very long, but…" Marco ceased talking upon realizing the woman staring at him. Marco placed his hands in his jacket pocket. "He was getting up from his nap and slipped. His head hit the table." Marco shuddered. "But last night he was really sick. Throwing up and a fever."

Thompson nodded. "Thank you. We will do the best we can for him." She handed him a clipboard with five pages worth of forms. "If you can fill out what you can."

Marco took the papers and sat down beside a young woman. The lady with stringy, blonde hair coughed into her hand. Marco cringed at the sound of the woman's throat echoing with every cough in attempts to break up phlegm. He glanced over at her clammy skin gripping her felt coat in a vain attempt to keep herself from shivering. Her skin was pale with sweat oozing from her pores. Marco somewhat pitied the mortal and thought about ending her misery if given a moment alone with her.

Marco skimmed through the pages of information asking for family history, insurance, and other personal questions that Marco had no way of knowing. He slammed the clipboard down on his thigh in frustration. The woman beside him shifted and let out a violent string of coughs. Marco glanced up to see a doctor and two nurses surround Pete's bed. He watched as the doctor gave the orders and the nurses gripped the sides of the bed before pushing down the hallway.

Marco stood up, the clipboard fell from his lap onto the floor making a loud clack. Everyone in the waiting room looked up to stare at the teen. Marco had not time to notice for he took off after his friend.

"Where are you taking him?" Marco asked when he caught up with them.

"Please, you need to stay in the room," one of the nurses replied.

Marco retorted, "No, you need to tell me—"

Marco was cut off by the nurse who released her side of the bed to approach the blonde. "No, you need to go in there and wait. He needs to be examined and you will be notified when we know what needs to be done."

Marco merely glared at the woman. She stepped back at first then regained her composure. She ran off to catch up with the other two. Marco growled and clenched his fist making a mental note to feast on that woman when she finished whatever she needed to do to save Pete's life.

All Marco could do was watch Pete disappear down the hall in the hands of three strangers. He was sure they could heal his head trauma, but doubted they had any means to negate the effects of the vampire blood coursing through his veins. Marco let out a frustrated sigh then hurried back to the waiting room. For now he would comply with the mortals' wishes, at least until Pete could stand before him once again, then she would regret her tone.

* * *

Violin music pulsated through the vehicle much to the displeasure of Paul who would have preferred something more suitable for headbanging. Dwayne's arms were crossed with a scowl on his face. He glanced out the window halfway wishing the sun would come up and kill him if he had to spend one more night in the company of Douglas. The mentioned sat in the driver's seat whistling along with the tune.

David was the only one not caught up in the current moment. He had the folder open with several pages sprawled about his lap. David smirked, grateful that one of his many vampiric traits included the ability to see in the dark, as he glanced over the witness reports. David picked up the report on Grant's testimony. His eyes skimmed the many details following the mortal's shaky confession of how Marco attacked and mutilated this man with his teeth. David groaned for the tenth time since he began reading the reports. His only thought surrounded how Marco could have possibly been so careless. If they ever caught him he was sure to strangle the fool.

"Something wrong, David?" Dwayne asked in attempts to distract himself from the horrendous noise coming from the mortal's mouth. Paul looked up to listen in.

David glanced up. He gripped the paper tighter causing a few wrinkles on the page. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "I told him countless times to dispose of the bodies. Max told him, you told him." David ceased speaking and released a growl.

Dwayne merely nodded. He was the closest to David in age as well as the one who knew him better than any other living being, aside from Max. He could tell David's anger was partly a mask for guilt.

Dwayne offered David a half smile. "Don't beat yourself up. I know you didn't mean it and once you talk to Marco he'll understand that too."

David nodded not entirely confident in Dwayne's prediction. Marco was still young and headstrong. He was sure it would take much more than just a simple conversation to convince Marco to return. David glanced down at the papers in his grip. David was not sure that they should bring Marco back just yet until Rosaria removed their eye from Santa Carla. He glowered wondering how many were in on the case that they would have to silence. He did not mind doing the dirty work, it was just too risky of a mission that would require the most care which he felt certain members of his group lacked. David knew that Max would do all in his power to avoid ordering a massacre, but David worried that if it came down to it he would have to strip all the nosy mortals of their life. What more, if it came down to that option, Max was sure to sentence Marco to death.

David glanced over at his brothers. He figured that somewhere in the back of his mind, Dwayne knew the consequences for Marco if the situation got too out of hand. David's eyes fell on Paul, the one who lacked any knowledge of Max's judgment when it came to those rare situations. It only happened once in David's undead life.

_In the year 1934, a decade before Max adopted Dwayne, he had sired a second son by the name of Curtis. The boy was disrespectful and reckless, someone David could respect. The two were close, much more than David's relationship with any of his current brothers. Curtis had no rules when it came to hunting his prey. He enjoyed tormenting his food, using the most painful methods possible. Curtis would select anyone regardless of social status, gender, or age. Even David cringed when he saw Curtis torturing a five-year old boy before devouring him. David would never forget the cries or the horrified look upon the child's face. Even David had rules when it came to who he hunted. Max warned him time and again to be more cautious in who he chose and how he went about slaying them. Curtis laughed him off and refused to heed Max's warning._

_In time Curtis grew bored of torturing only the victim. He desired chaos within the community. He deliberately disobeyed Max's orders and left the bodies dismembered about Santa Carla streets, laughing while he watched the mortals panic. At first David joined in as a spectator, but after almost being caught one too many times, he began to understand Max's judgment._

_Max called David to a conference one night. David told Curtis to hunting without him and he would catch up later, an order Curtis found too enjoyable to pass up, while David met up with Max. David tapped his foot as he sat in the chair across from the desk Max paced behind. David already knew the topic of the discussion when he asked for his company alone._

_"Curtis is too dangerous," Max said, not one to beat around the bush._

_David nodded. "I know, I've tried to explain it to him."_

_Max turned to face his eldest son. "I do love Curtis, know that David." David's eyes narrowed, he did not like where this conversation was heading. "You enjoy this life don't you, David?" David nodded while keeping his gaze fixed on Max. Max turned and continued the conversation, "If we want to live without suspicion or threat to our kind, we have to keep a low profile. I've stressed that to both of you numerous times."_

_"I understand," David replied wanting to end this conversation before Max headed down the path he dreaded. "I'll talk to Curtis again. I'm sure I can—"_

_Max did not allow David a chance to appeal his decision. "I've given him too many chances. He is out of control." David sighed. Max hated seeing that pained expression upon his son's face. "It's not an easy decision, but you know I'm justified." David nodded. As much as he hated it, the truth remained that Curtis was a hazard to their existence. Max knelt down in front of the chair so as to be eyelevel with David. "I'm allowing you to chose the method. You can make it as quick as you want."_

_David's eyes met Max's. He could tell by the fire in his father's eyes that there was no questioning his ruling._

_"I understand," David said while standing._

_Max watched as David slowly and quietly headed for the door. He called out David's name. The mentioned stopped, but refused to turn and look upon Max's face. Max hesitated for a second then upon regaining his composure sternly stated, "Make sure to dispose of the body when you're finished."_

"David," Paul said waking the mentioned from his memories.

David stirred then returned his attention back to the report in his hand. They had passed into Rosaria almost ten minutes ago. It was not a large town and would take only a few minutes more until they reached the entrance to the next town. David read over the article once more and noticed a detail he missed the first two times he read. He placed a hand on his forehead and mentally berated himself for not catching that sooner. He quickly glanced out the window to the street markers.

"Hey, Douglas," David called. The driver partially turned his head to keep one eye on the road and the other on the eldest vampire. "Could we make a stop at this next gas station?"

"What for?" Douglas asked with pursed lips.

"Unfinished business," David said with a smirk as he pointed to the police report. Paul smiled, knowing what that look meant.

Douglas glanced down at the gas gauge and figured it would be a good time to fill up. He pulled into the same station that Pete and Marco stopped at when Marco made the phone call to Max. Douglas parked the car at a vacant pump while the boys piled out.

Paul snickered as they made their way towards the store.

David placed a firm hand on Paul's shoulder and pulled him back a few inches. David gave Paul a glare and said, "We need to be careful. Let me access the situation first while you two make sure there are no other witnesses in the store. And if that's Grant..." he pointed to the man at the register. "...I'll take care of him. As for the others, if there are any…well, you know what to do." The other two smiled.

"Oh, David!" Douglas called from the pump catching the attention of the boys. He handed a twenty to the lead vampire. "This should cover the gas and could you get me a coffee."

David nodded. "No problem."

"Buy yourself a few snacks with whatever's left," Douglas stated.

David nodded then returned to where his two brothers waited. Paul placed his palm against the door and pushed with more force than was necessary. David inwardly groaned at Paul's knack for pulling too much attention to himself.

Grant glanced up from the counter and jumped, something that had become a habit everytime a customer walked in since the incident. Miller suggested he take some time off until they caught the wanted man, but Grant knew the landlord would not use that as an excuse for late rent payment.

David stayed close to the area near the register while Paul took one aisle and Dwayne another. The two pretended to be looking through the snacks while keeping an eye out for anyone else. Were there any others they could gladly take them down, but they had to be certain not to let any witnesses escape. Paul went to check the bathroom.

David stepped up towards Grant. The man forced a smile but was shaking with fear. David smiled, that shuddering was a human condition he had grown fond of over his years of causing terror. David dropped the twenty on the counter.

"Number two," he said pointing to where Douglas stood putting the pump back on the machine. David nodded to the coffee machine. "Could I get a cup?"

Grant slowly turned, not allowing his eyes to drift far from David. The blonde stood there with his fingers drumming against the counter. His eyes peered over the nickel candy sitting in a bin by the register. The hot beverage fell into the Styrofoam cup. He put a cardboard handle around the cup then placed it in front of the customer.

Grant glanced down at the amount owed from the pump. He rang that up along with the coffee.

"Be ten fifty-two," Grant stated. He picked up the bill and opened the register.

"Heard about what happened here a few nights ago," said David.

Grant lifted his eyes to meet the ones belonging to David. He nodded.

"Were you here when it happened?" David asked. Grant nodded. "Then you called it in?" Grant nodded a second time. David smirked. "You're lucky he didn't come after you too." Grant squinted his eyes shut. The image of the boy drinking from that man's wounds surfaced making him gag. "Sorry, didn't mean to cause you any distress," David said with a chuckle.

Grant scoffed at David's pathetic attempt of an apology.

"What exactly happened?" David asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Grant answered without making eye contact. He placed the change in David's hand.

David grabbed Grant's wrist. "I'm just curious is all." Grant's heart raced while David stared him down with a creepy smile. "I mean, we need to be careful, some crazy killer's running around out there slashing people up. Aren't you worried?"

"P-p-please l-let me go," Grant begged in a hoarse whisper. "I'll-I'll-I'll c-call the police."

Dwayne and Paul marched up to the counter.

"What are you doing?" Dwayne asked.

David released Grant's hand. Grant grabbed his sore wrist and thanked the dark-haired man with his eyes.

"Are we clear?" David asked. Grant snapped his face up to stare at the three of them with a gaping mouth.

Paul nodded and made an O shape with his fingers. "A, Okay."

David pulled his jacket aside and placed his hand in his pants pocket to reveal the revolver he stole from Howard not an hour before.

David turned to face Grant and placed the barrel against man's forehead. "Sorry, can't leave any witnesses alive," David said without any sincerity in his voice. He pulled the trigger and smiled as the blood splattered against the back wall. Paul laughed, showing pleasure at the bloody smell flowing about the room. "Make it look like a robbery," he ordered.

The boys complied. Paul snatched all the money out of the register then tossed the drawer across the room. Dwayne grabbed a few items and stuffed them into his jacket. David grabbed a couple packs of his favorite cigarette brand then walked over to the camera. He punched out the screen on the wall then grabbed stepped behind the counter. He kicked the corpse out of the way. Grant's eyes were still wide open with fear plastered on his face. David could not help but laugh at the sight. He brushed off the amusement and returned his attention to more important matters. He ejected the tape and placed it inside his jacket then returned the gun to his pocket.

Paul and Dwayne stood outside waiting for their leader. David took one last look at his handiwork with pride then stepped outside.

"What on earth is going on?" Douglas asked. "I asked for a—"

He was cut off when David forcefully handed him his coffee. "I'll explain in the car, we need to hurry up and leave before someone reports this." David knew that he could not put anymore unwanted police attention to Douglas.

Douglas accepted David's answer and climbed in the car. David abandoned the back to sit shotgun next to Douglas. Dwayne resumed his original seat and Paul took the other window seat that David once held. Douglas wasted no time in fleeing the scene. The way out of town David made good on his promise to fill Douglas in on every detail of the shooting.

"We made it look like an armed robbery gone wrong," David finished.

Douglas nodded with a smile, "Clever boy."

"Why'd you take the tape?" Paul asked from the back. "It's not like they'll be able to see us on it anyway."

"Exactly," David answered. "The last thing we need is more attention on our kind." David turned to Douglas and said, "No offense." Douglas lifted his hand and shook his head. David snuggled his back against the comfortable chair. "They see a tape where an invisible man shoots someone. That would be the worst thing for Marco's case. If what Douglas says is true and that man officer knows about our existance then we need to steer them away from us. Besides, the camera included footage of the parking lot and we can't get our accomplice caught."

"Yes, imagine what would happen if they searched my house and found the lab," Douglas mused.

David understood the severity of what would happen if the truth of Douglas' lab reached public awareness. There was an almost one hundred percent certainty that something in that lab, or the house in general, would lead the police to Max. He still had a few hundred years left of his immortal life and he was going to enjoy it.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have just a small amount of his blood," Paul whined.

"It had to look real," Dwayne answered. "Most robbers don't drink their victim's blood."

"Don't worry, we'll stop for takeout in about fifty miles," Douglas stated with a wide smile.

* * *

Marco paced about the waiting room for thirty minutes before one of the nurses approached him. She kindly told him that if he needed to he could step outside but to cease his actions for it was alarming the others in the room. Marco growled under his breath. Were there not five others in the lobby he would have ripped that woman's throat out.

Marco stood still with his arms crossed for a few minutes before he began feeling antsy again. It had been two hours since they took Pete into a separate room and for most of that time Marco had behaved. After an hour of reading old magazines and glancing up at highlights from game shows and fifteen minutes of the news reports he had grown bored of waiting. His stomach twisted with each passing second. That woman, who Marco was still going to devour by the end of the night, had yet to return with any news for him. He glanced up at the clock wondering just how long it took to examine someone. The gash did not appear deep enough to require surgery, or at least that was what he had hoped.

Marco walked down a ways stopping just short of the vending machine. He stared at the assortment of snack foods. He snorted at the thought that a hospital supplied those waiting with the least healthy options. He placed fifty cents into the soda machine and selected a Mountain Dew. Marco flicked back the top and leaned against the wall one hand holding the can while the other tangled through his hair. He consumed half the contents in one gulp.

Marco slowly made his way back to the waiting room where a woman sat in his chair holding a whimpering child. Marco's lips twisted. Although he was a vampire, he still had a soft spot for children. The little girl cried as she nuzzled against her mother's neck for comfort. Her brow was sweaty and a soft shade of red. She rubbed her sleepy, brown eyes. Marco was hit with the sudden thought of how many of the female victims from his past were mothers to defenseless children such as the wailing girl. His eyes met with the child's. She stopped crying and stared at him for a few seconds. In that time Marco allowed himself a small smile to which the girl shyly turned her head. Marco shrugged it off and finished his drink. He tossed the can in the recycling bin then took another lap around the lobby much to the frustration of the others sitting nearby.

A man in a white coat slowly approached Marco. Marco glanced up at the middle-aged man who greeted him with a false smile. The collection of wrinkles was present in the bald spot of his forehead. There was a mole on the left side of his face just below the rim of his glasses.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Richards," the man said extending his hand towards Marco.

Marco sneered as he wondered what it was with that hospital and the staff wanting to shake everyone's hands. It had been years since he stepped inside a hospital and could never remember being greeted that way by anyone. Then again he was usually afraid to see a doctor since it seemed that everytime he visited a hospital was for blood work, stitches, or a shot of some kind. Marco never told his brothers of the many health problems he had as a child. It was now an insignificant detail of his past that could never harm him again.

Marco accepted the man's hand. "Is everything okay with Pete?"

Richard's fake smile faded as he led Marco away from the lobby. "I never got your name, young man."

"Marco," he spoke. As long as no one asked for any form of ID he would be fine. According to his birthday he should appear older than eighteen. "Is everything okay with Pete?" he repeated in a more hurried tone.

Richards sighed. "I won't lie to you, Marco, this is one of the strangest cases I've ever seen."

Marco's heart skipped. "What are you saying? He just hit his head."

Richards nodded. "Yes, well, that was just a minor concussion. In time he would heal with perhaps a bit of brain damage." Marco's mouth went dry. Richards continued, "But that's not what's concerning me." He looked down at the chart in his hands. "Now you say you were with him the past few nights, correct?"

Marco nodded. He had a feeling he knew where the doctor was heading with this conversation but feared it anyway. He silently prayed that his hunch was wrong.

"We did some blood work and found traces of odd chemicals in his veins," Richards explained. "I'm familiar with the components of most drugs and alcohols, but this one is something new. It has a protein base and the cells have a similar structure to…well, to be honest, blood. But it's not human or even animal blood. In fact, I've never seen any like this." His eyes accusingly stared at Marco. "Do you mind telling me what exactly he has ingested?"

Marco's eyes widened and he stepped back. "What-what are you saying? You-you think I—you think he—" Marco could not form the words he wanted to say. He realized he was without an explanation unless he offered up the truth which was not an option. A thought suddenly hit Marco. "You think it could be food poisoning? He was throwing up an awful lot last night."

Richards glanced down at the paperwork in front of him. "It's a possibility, but a rare one as I've never seen anything like this before. And I've dealt with food poisoning many, many times."

"But you can cure him right?" Marco asked.

Richards dropped eye contact with Marco.

"What?" the blonde asked.

Richards fought to keep his gaze with Marco. "I'm afraid that without a lead in what this toxin could be there is little we can do for him." Marco's mouth fell open. "Were he to have come earlier, when the symptoms first showed, we could have pumped his stomach. But as of now the toxins have made it into his blood stream."

Marco stepped back against the wall. He slowly descended into the one of the chairs lined up against that wall. He placed his hands over his face and shook his head. He tried to fight off the emotions for a while, but was soon overcome with sobs. He had failed to heed the elder's recommendation and because of that Pete was going to lose the battle against the one thing they were trying to rid: his mortality.

* * *

Sorry for ending this chapter on such a tragic note. I'm afraid it will only get sadder and more angsty from here on out.

I'm not exactly sure on the prices of 1986 (this story is set about a year before the Emmersons arrive) so I was just making them up. Hopefully it's accurate. I think back then you could fill up a car and buy a cup of coffee on ten dollars. And yes I shamefully inserted my favorite soda in this story.

One more thing. I don't know much about hosptial technology from the 1980s, but if anyone knows could you tell me if back then they put information in on computers or if it was all on file. Thanks. And thanks for reading!


	18. Helpless

Thank you The Clown That Smiles, Hollywood Angel, and Jellybean12365 for your reviews! I really appreciate it.

WARNING: You might want to get your tissues ready for this chapter. There is also some blood in this chapter, but not as much as the last one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Marco's brain tried to register everything this man was telling him. This human, this ridiculous creature part of a species a notch below him on the food chain that he would have hunted on any regular night, was the only one who could possibly save his friend. This man had gained the knowledge of a new kind of blood. Marco knew he would have to kill Richards along with everyone in the lab who had taken a glance at the blood sample. He knew that needed to be at the top of his priority list, but at the moment there was something else holding its place.

"Are—are you telling me you're not even going to try?" Marco asked.

Richards shook his head. "No, no, we're going to try everything in our power to help him. We've started a detoxification process." He paused and Marco did not like the face the doctor made. It was the same face the doctor who treated his grandmother made when he broke the news that the chemotherapy treatment would not be enough. "But it's looking grim."

Marco felt another tear slide down his cheek. He wanted to give himself the clobbering he would have given anyone else had they placed Pete in this situation. His brain kept berating him, asking him over and over why he chose to disobey Max. He could not fathom the reason he thought that he, a child in the sense of vampiric age, was wiser than an elder.

"If we had any clue as to what that substance was in his system it would help us dramatically," Richards said hoping to fish for any answers. Upon receiving silence as a reply he decided on a different tactic. "You know anything you tell me is confidential. You don't risk any legal trouble." Marco made eye contact with the doctor. That stupid human still thought this was some kind of drug. Richard's stare hardened. "But if he dies and you don't tell us, you could face charges."

Marco jumped up and clenched his fists. "Don't you think if I knew what it was I would've told you already? Okay, I don't know!"

The outburst caught the attention of everyone in the lobby. Richards and Marco heard the whispering. Marco's sharp ears picked up a few words, each one making him seethe. He feared that if one more person said something to irritate him there would be a massacre at the hospital before the end of the night.

Marco sighed. His eyes met with Richards'. "Tell me the truth," the vampire spoke. "Is he going to pull through, or not?"

Richards' mouth fell into a frown. "In all honesty," he began. Marco already knew the answer based on the tone. "There's less than a five percent chance right now." Marco shut his eyes tightly. He fell into hysterical sobs once more.

Dr. Richards placed a comforting hand on Marco's shoulder. The shuddering vampire choked on a sob. He coughed into his hand then lifted his eyes to meet the sympathetic gaze of the man. It took all of Marco's restraint to not bite that pitiful man right then and there. In the back of his mind Marco knew the man was only trying to comfort him. Marco leaned his head forward then wiped away the streaming tears. He was somewhat ashamed to be crying in a room full of mortals. After all tears for the dead were supposed to be something unique to those pathetic humans.

Marco swallowed the gathered saliva in his throat. He coughed away the excess then sniffed back the mucus in his nostrils. He lifted his eyes to meet with the doctor's.

"Would it be alright if I saw him?" Marco asked.

Richards nodded. Marco rose from the chair. Richards placed his immense hand on Marco's shoulder and led him to the elevator. The human pressed the button. The door chimed then opened to reveal a nurse with a clipboard in hand. The men let her pass then stepped into the lift. The doctor pressed the button for the third floor. The door shut leaving the two in silence as the box carried them up the two floors. Marco followed the middle-aged man to the room that housed Pete.

Marco's eyes widened the moment his eyes fell upon his friend. Half of Pete's hair had been shaved for the stitches. The black thread was sewn through his skin like a patchwork quilt. There were needles attached to his arms. One was giving him an IV while the other was in the process of removing harmful substances from his blood.

The unpleasant nurse looked up from her chart and frowned at the blonde making his way towards the patient. She glared at Marco for a few seconds before lifting her eyes up to meet with Richards. "Doctor, visiting hours end at seven," she said in a snappy tone. Marco glared at the woman. There was no way that woman was walking out the hospital alive.

"It's alright," Richards said in a soft voice.

"No, it's not alright," she said striding towards the doctor. Marco's glare carefully watched as she passed by him. He was half tempted to snatch her vocal chords at that moment. A groan diverted his attention to the patient.

Pete blinked a few times before he opened his eyes. He glanced around the room and sat up with a start.

Marco placed his hand down on Pete's chest and the mortal obeyed. He looked up at Marco who smiled down at him.

"Marco," Pete said softly. "What—?" His words were cut off when he began to violently cough. Marco helped Pete onto his side. The redhead coughed and hacked up a wad of blood. Marco tore his eyes away from the sight. Instead of the silver blood that should be flowing through his veins it was the mortal blood. Pete looked up at his friend. Marco's face held a crimson shade with puffy eyes. Pete frowned. "Marco, what's wrong?"

Marco opened his eyes to stare down at the confused face belonging to his friend. He gave him a weak smile. Pete knew the smile was false, but decided if Marco was keeping a secret from him it was for the best. Marco lacked a way to tell him that the blood he coughed up did not smell like that of a healthy human. The blood Marco hungered for had a sweet aroma that was nearly irresistible to those of his species. The blood circulating through Pete's veins smelt of vomit and sewage. There was a reason the vampires decided to go after healthy humans, sick and dying ones tasted like waste. The scent alone clued Marco in on Pete's condition.

"His body is refusing the medication," Marco overheard the nurse say.

He whipped his head to gaze at the brunette with one hand on her hip. "What do you mean he's rejecting the medicine?" Marco asked while marching over to the woman.

"The process is not working," the nurse responded. She could tell by the baffled look on the blonde's face that it would take some extra explanation.

The doctor looked over the notes and attempted to pull Marco aside. The blonde easily escaped the man's grip.

"Marco, what's going on?" Pete asked trying to sit up. Once again he was thwarted by his own lungs.

Richards moved in between the two so they could both hear the bad news. "For some reason the strange toxins are not responding to the treatment." Richards glanced down at the charts. "We're going to try all our options."

The doctor was interrupted when another man in a white coat stepped into the room. He had a look of panic on his face. He beckoned Richards over with a quick wave of his hand. Marco wanted to hear what was said, but Pete called his name.

"Marco," Pete repeated weakly. "I'm sorry." His eyes began to glaze over.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Marco said grasping hold of Pete's clammy hand. He had seen so many mortals die in his presence before, but none of them could prepare him for what he was currently witnessing.

"I tried, I really did," Pete stated. "I guess I'm just not meant to be a…"

"Shh," Marco shushed Pete before he accidentally revealed too much. The nurse pretended to be checking the vitals while listening in on the conversation.

"Marco," Richards called out. The mentioned turned to face the man. "I've got the report from the blood work here," he said almost as if he found the words written before him to be impossible. "Whatever is making him sick cannot be removed." Marco's eyes widened. He exchanged glances with Pete. Before either one could ask he decided to elucidate. "This is the strangest case I've ever seen—I don't…" Richards paused to collect his thoughts. Marco's eyes narrowed as he waited for the doctor to continue. "They were trying to read the blood, but—it's not blood anymore." Richards' hand shook. "This is going to sound crazy, but whatever that chemical was in his blood has formed to make a new kind of blood. The blood cells are not human cells."

The nurse gasped. Marco growled. Pete's face lit up.

"Marco, does that mean…?" Pete ceased talking upon seeing the glare on Marco's face.

"Mean what?" the nurse asked.

Marco shook his head. "He's delirious. It must be the medicine or blood loss."

"You should rest," Richards said to the patient. He then focused his attention on the smaller boy. He gave him a suspicious look. "You are welcome to stay the night," he said without breaking eye contact with Marco.

Marco straightened his posture. "I planned to," he said with a growl.

Richards nodded. He left the room gesturing to the nurse to follow. Once they were outside the room Richards grabbed her arm. He looked through the crack in the door at Marco pulling the chair next to Pete's bed.

"Something's not right here," Richards stated. "I'm calling the police."

The nurse nodded. "Now that you mention it, he looks an awful lot like that serial killer who's been on the news."

Richards tightened his grip on the woman's arm. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?" She cried out in pain making Richards drop her arm. "I'm calling the cops," Richards said making his way down the hall.

The nurse glanced back in the room. She carefully walked back inside, never once taking her eyes off Marco. The vampire looked back to acknowledge her presence. She gave him a creepy smile before stepping over to the counter. Marco returned his attention a sleeping Pete. The heart monitor seemed to be slowing. Marco almost wanted to remove the IV chords as they would do nothing but cause the dying patient pain.

The nurse filled a syringe with a sedative. She walked back over to where Marco sat in silence.

"There's no point in giving him any more medicine," Marco said solemnly.

"It's just to help him sleep," she retorted.

Marco shook his head. "He won't need help with that."

The nurse looked Marco in the face. She kicked herself for not recognizing all the features sooner. This man's face almost exactly matched the sketch of the murderer on the screen.

"And why is that?" she asked feigning sweetness.

"It won't help him," Marco replied. "Just leave. We don't need you."

She gritted her teeth. She then nodded as to pretend to comply with the boy's wishes. Her hand gripped the syringe while she stepped behind the boy. She smirked while aiming the needle for the neck of its true target. Marco's nostrils picked up the scent of her body approaching and his ears heard the movements. Marco turned around and grabbed the nurse's wrist. She tried to call out for help but fear silenced her throat. Marco twisted her wrist until it snapped. She opened her mouth to scream when Marco's fingernails transformed into claws. In one swift motion the woman's neck poured crimson onto the green, tile floor. She fell face down. The puddle expanded under her broken form.

Marco realized his mistake. There was no doubt a doctor, nurse, or other person could walk in any moment. He lifted the corpse and stuffed her under the desk. He ripped the top blanket off Pete's bed to wipe up the puddle. He cursed upon realizing that cloth would not be enough and searched the room for something else. He eye spotted a blanket lying on the supply shelf. Marco yanked it down to help clear the red from the floor. Marco picked up the stiff and wrapped her inside the bloody blanket. He took one last look around the room just to be sure he ridded it of all evidence before taking off.

Marco hurried over to the window. He pushed open the panes allowing the wind access to the once warm room. Pete's pale body shivered beneath the thin blankets. He glanced out at the surroundings. Taking a deep breath and assessing the risk he took to the sky with the victim. He sucked away the remaining blood in her dying body, ignoring the gurgles from her throat as she fought to stay alive. By the time he reached the landfill he threw her bloody corpse into a pile of garbage then struck a match. He watched the corpse light up along with the blanket and random trash. He knew it would not be long for someone noticed the flames, he only hoped it happened after the nurse's body was nothing more than a pile of ashes, or at least until she was no longer recognizable.

Marco tossed the woman a sly smile. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so rude." He brushed dust particles off his jacket. "It's not nice to try and stick people with needles." With those words he laughed and took to the sky.

* * *

Back in Rosaria Miller paced around his office waiting as Hampton instructed. He grumbled under his breath, ridiculing Hampton's decision to wait around while a monster was free to ravage all of California. The telephone on his desk rang. Miller picked it up on the second ring.

"Rosaria police station, Lt. Miller," the man said into the phone. While he was on a case he was not to be bothered unless the call had something to do with the investigation.

"Hello, Miller, my name is Officer Bob Franklin," the other man stated. Miller was taken back. He had expected to hear from Hampton, or somebody else on the case, not some name of a man he had never met from a town he had never traveled to. "I'm calling from the police station in Heatherfields."

Miller knitted his eyebrows. For some reason that town sounded familiar. He held back a gasp upon realizing the reason and looked down at the map of the California coast spread out on his desk to see the name of the town sitting just a bit outside the route they expected the killer to be heading. Miller smiled as he took a red marker and circled the area on the map. _Now we've got you._

"Hello," Franklin stated a second time. "Lt. Miller?"

Miller blinked and returned to reality. "Yes, I'm still here."

"Yeah, sir, we think we have your killer." Miller waited for the man to finish. "A doctor at Heatherfields General Hospital reported to having seen someone who fit the description. He also said this guy acted very suspicious, like he's holding vital information." Franklin paused then added, "He thinks it might be drug related."

Miller sighed. He was close to dismissing the claim for he knew the creature they were after was not into drug crime. However it would not be a wise decision to let the truth about what they were after reach the ears of a small town police station. Miller twisted his lips and calculated the route. It made sense that someone traveling down that way would have ended up in an area like Heatherfields within the time. He figured Marco would have gotten a bit further. Then again if he was in the hospital, perhaps there was something holding him back. It was the perfect time to attack.

"Thank you, if at all possible catch this man and contain him," Miller instructed. "This man is known to be extremely violent. Proceed with caution, and keep him out of the sun at all costs."

Franklin stared at the phone trying to comprehend that last bit of information. Nonetheless he agreed to the terms. "Thank you, sir."

Miller smiled. "We'll dispatch someone on the double." The two men said a farewell then Miller hung up. He folded his hands under his chin. _What are you up to, Marco?_

Miller was not left alone with his thoughts for long. The door to his office opened and in walked the police chief with a stranger in tow. Miller stared at the stranger. He was a bulky man, about six feet tall, with tan skin. His head was shaved and he sported a large crescent shaped scar on his left cheek. He wore black, leather pants with a matching tank top. He wore a black backpack with the leather straps that crisscrossed over his bulging pectorals.

"Hampton," Miller said standing to greet his superior. "Who is this?" he asked nodding to the man.

"His name is Dale Vincent," Hampton replied. "He's the specialist I was telling you about."

"He's a vampire hunter?" Miller asked in a whisper.

Hampton nodded. "They say in the underground if you want the job done, he's the one to go to."

Miller raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like the tagline from a cheesy action flick."

Dale growled.

Miller ignored the man and stared at Hampton. "The chief from Heatherfields called. They say they found someone who matches our description." He pointed at the town on the map. The older man nodded. "It falls along the route he'd be traveling."

Hampton nodded. He showed the map to the silent giant who glanced over the trail then stepped away from the policeman.

"You'll accompany him, Miller," Hampton ordered.

Miller nodded. "I accept this with an honor, sir."

Hampton asked Dale to wait outside. The man obeyed without muttering a word.

Hampton gripped hold of Miller's shirt. "Listen carefully, Miller," Hampton said in a hushed voice. Despite the fact that the hunter stood outside soundproof, glass walls he feared talking too loudly. "I need you to keep control of this case." Miller's face asked the question that Hampton was ready to answer. "They say he'll do anything to capture these freaks. He's not against taking the lives of innocents." Miller growled under his breath. Hampton nodded. "I need you to keep an eye on this mission. I want as few civilian casualties as possible."

"I understand," Miller stated.

* * *

David studied the articles, paying attention to the tiniest details. He made certain he would not miss any more important information. He made a mental note to stop by the Rosaria police station after they completed their current mission. He only hoped Marco had not dug himself too steep a grave.

Paul licked the traces from his recent meal off his fingers. About half an hour of hearing Paul's never-ending whining due to hunger pangs Douglas finally strayed off the highway to a small town. It seemed all the inhabitants had already gone to bed. The boys were about to give up when they noticed a group of drunks staggering down the street. David smirked and snapped his fingers before pointing in the direction of the men. Paul licked his slobbered lips before taking position to pounce.

The boys usually chose those who were intoxicated since they were not as likely to put up a fight. If they were in the mood for a chase, which happened often, they would go after those who would put up a challenge. However, the current circumstances required a quick meal leaving the vampires to select easy prey. They drank their fill then tied small boulders to the feet of the corpses before dumping them into the nearby lake.

The boys met up with Douglas fifteen minutes later to find the man puffing away on his pipe. He smiled and waved at them before stepping back inside the van. David hopped back into the front seat while Paul and Dwayne returned to their original seats. Paul grumbled under his breath about not having a turn to ride up front to which David chose to ignore and Paul not to fight for the right to sit beside the mortal.

Douglas started the ignition then resumed driving. David waited until Douglas pulled out on the highway before tackling a question that had been taunting his brain for some time.

"Douglas," David said catching the man's attention. The human merely smiled in response. David gave him a pitiful smirk. "If you don't mind telling me, what exactly are those green things in the bag?"

Douglas snickered. "You naughty boys. You looked even after I told you not to." Dwayne rolled his eyes while Paul looked up in interest. Despite the look on his face, Dwayne was just as curious as the other two. Douglas chuckled once more before answering. "It's a special invention."

David lifted an eyebrow. "I assume it's important if you brought it along with you."

"You're a clever boy," Douglas replied. "It's worked on the lab rats loads of times, but I haven't tried it on actual vampires before."

David was aware that Max purchased rats from the local pet shop for his human servant to perform experiments on. Max was not much of a rodent person as David knew his father enjoyed torturing them for his own pleasure. David could care less about the creatures, but he was not one who would go out of his way to torment them; his cruel behavior was something he reserved only for human beings.

"Basically it's a temporary—I guess you could consider it sunblock for vampires," Douglas explained. He received looks of confusion and disbelief from the boys. Douglas laughed, "Like I said, I don't know how it would actually work on the three of you. It's only temporary. The longest it's lasted for the vampire rats has been ten minutes."

"Wait, wait, wait," Paul interrupted. He put his hand out in front of his scrunched up face. "How did you manage to get vampire rats?"

Douglas gave a hearty laugh. "Max infected them with vampire blood. I tell you, they were ready to attack me so many times. But I was able to protect myself with special gloves." Douglas reveled in his own intelligence for a few seconds before returning to reality. "I've given them half a tube, and the best it's lasted is ten minutes. There haven't been any dangerous side effects."

"Are you saying you want us to drink them?" David asked.

Douglas thought for a second then shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend it unless an emergency." Douglas decided to clarify before he caused anymore confusion. "I brought them just in case we get stopped and the police want to search the van or something. I know you boys can't be out in the sun, so if that happens you will chug one of those vials and it should keep you safe for a short while. I don't think the searching will take more than ten minutes."

"Looks like you thought this through," David said with a laugh.

"I'd like to think I'm a smart man," Douglas replied.

Dwayne snorted. Douglas pretended not to hear.

Paul looked over at his older brother, still unaware of why Dwayne harbored such ill thoughts towards the human who risked both his life and freedom to help them. Paul fiddled with the half-empty bottle of Mountain Dew in his grip. He unscrewed the top and allowed the lukewarm liquid to slide down his throat. Sure it did not have the same satisfying sensation of warm blood, but the yellow liquid had a sweet taste that even vampires could not resist.

David decided to let the questions in his mind rest. He leaned his head against the headrest and allowed his mind to wander. At the moment he truly loathed Marco for stealing his fun he could be having at the Santa Carla boardwalk. He chose to ignore the possibility that his youngest brother could be dead or in serious peril. The baby, in a vampire sense, lacked the knowledge of just how awful human awareness of the vampires' existence could be. Not everyone admired the creatures like Douglas. He heard tales of the vampire hunters, the dangerous ones who went out of their way to shred their victims in the most brutal manner possible. David shuddered at the thought of Marco's chest being ripped away by a bloodthirsty human delighting in the sight of a dead vampire at his feet.

David stretched out his legs as he laughed away the worry in his mind. Despite the danger he could not find a reason to blame the hunters. After all the humans who sought to murder the vampires were on the same level as themselves. They both desired the blood of the other. It was all a matter of who had enough strength and intelligence to land the kill.

* * *

Marco stepped on the windowsill then peeked through the open window, checking his surroundings before stepping through. He shut the window then silently crept over to where his friend slept. There were a few traces of blood on the floor which Marco quickly cleaned with a loose cloth lying about Pete's shivering form.

Marco sat down in the chair beside Pete's bed. He gently caressed the human's arm. Pete groaned before tossing his head to face Marco and opened his eyes. Marco greeted him with a half smile to which Pete mimicked.

"Marco," Pete whispered.

"Shh," Marco replied. "There's nothing to worry about. How you feeling?"

Pete shifted and let out a small yelp. "I'm alright. Can't feel much of nothing." He nuzzled into the softness of the pillow. "Just so cold and tired."

Marco hurried over to the supply closet to find the only other blanket had been one of the ones he used to clean up the blood. He poked his head outside and ordered one of the nurses to hurry with another blanket. She nodded and headed off in the direction of the linen closet.

"You don't need to do that," Pete said in a barely audible voice. "I'll be fine."

"Of course you will," Marco said as he slowly approached the mortal. He had to keep himself from grimacing at the sight of Pete's pale skin. His eyes were glazed over and saliva dripped down his face. His lips were crusted. Marco could smell the blood decaying within the man's veins.

Pete turned his head away from Marco and coughed into the pillow. Marco turned his head away and scrunched up his face, ignoring the hacking sounds. Pete felt liquid streaming from his mouth and wiped at his lips to reveal a scarlet, sticky substance on his thumb. He could taste the bitter iron flavor on his tongue. He knew if the transformation had succeeded it would be a taste he craved every night. However, he knew it was not meant to be.

"Marco," Pete said turning to face the blonde. Marco stepped closer and entwined his hand with Pete's sweaty one. "Marco," Pete repeated. "I just want you to know you're the best friend I ever had." Marco felt a sharp pain jolt through his heart. Pete offered a slight smile. "I wish I knew you my whole life. We could've hung out all the time." Pete sniffled. Marco tightened his grip on Pete's hand. Pete stared at Marco's face while many memories danced before him. "You look so much like him," Pete said while his eyes partially shut.

Marco had a hunch as to who Pete was referring to. "Do I?" Marco asked. It was the only comfort he could offer the dying mortal at the moment.

Pete nodded, immediately regretting that action as his head started to spin. He quickly shut his eyes until his stomach settled and the brief pain eased from his forehead. He opened his eyes to be quickly stabbed by the blinding light of the white room.

"Pete," Marco said squeezing the man's hand.

Pete licked his chapped lips. He coughed dryly into the air.

"Water," Pete said softly.

Marco nodded and headed out into the hallway down to the water cooler. He grabbed one of the funnels and filled it with cool water before heading back to the room. If not for the seriousness of the situation Marco would have laughed at himself for obeying the whims of a mortal.

Marco stepped into the room to find Pete attempting to pull himself into a sitting position. Each time he was thwarted by a series of coughs. Upon the last one he hacked out a wad of blood. The scarlet puddle formed in his lap, staining the sheets. Marco clamped his teeth around the rim of the funnel and hurried over to the human. He assisted Pete into a sitting position and arranged the pillows for support against his back. He then handed Pete the funnel. Pete thanked him before gulping down the much needed liquid.

Pete gripped the plastic in his immense hand, accidentally crushing it. His glazed eyes moved over to the shuddering vampire.

"Am I a burden?" Pete asked.

Marco shook his head. "No, no, you're fine," he stated trying to keep himself from crying. His cool fingers gently brushed the man's fevered forehead. "You just need some rest."

Pete nodded. He leaned his head against the pillow and welcomed the instant comfort. His stinging eyes begged to close.

"That's right," Marco said. Tears lined his eyes. "Just go to sleep and everything will be alright," Marco forced himself to say, fully aware of that the next time Pete shut his eyes would be a permanent state.

Pete's heavy eyelids fluttered. The lights lulled him into a trance. He could hear a soft choir singing his name. Their voices offered comforts that no one or nothing on earth could supply. Smooth hands calmed his fever and offered to remove the pain. Pete could barely see five familiar faces smiling back at him. Pete's lips curved upwards as he struggled to reach for them.

"Pete," Marco said. The man jerked his attention back to reality. He coughed once more, splattering blood over the side of the bed and the floor. Marco shut his eyes tightly. He mentally scolded himself for selfishly wanting to keep Pete alive for his own intentions.

"They're calling me," Pete whispered. He turned to face Marco with a smile. Pete's head tilted to the side and his eyes slightly widened. His appearance reminded Marco of a small child watching someone perform a mundane task for the first time. The innocent glow upon the man's face lost all traces of his past mistakes. He no longer saw Marco staring back at him, but another who shared that innocence. "Kerry," Pete softly stated. His hand tightened around Marco's fingers. "Kerry, it's okay, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you anymore," Pete said repeating the same words he used to comfort the bloody child as he lay in the hospital bed.

Marco offered a smile that resembled the dying boy.

"I'm here," Pete said. With those words his eyes closed and the heart monitor connected to his body released a solid, shrill cry. Pete's grip on Marco's hand fell limp. Pete's cheek collided with the pillow.

Marco stood and frantically shook Pete's body. "Pete," he said weakly. Upon receiving no reply he shook harder and gradually increased the body of the human until he was screaming. "Pete! Pete, wake up! Pete!"

Two nurses ran into the room and gasped at the sight. One of them grabbed Marco's arm and the other placed a firm, yet gentle hand on his shoulder. The two used a majority of their strength to pull the hyperventilating vampire away from the corpse.

"It's okay, baby," the nurse to his left said pulling him into an embrace.

Marco leaned into the comfort, momentarily ignoring his superiority over the woman. He gave into his emotions and allowed himself to weep into the nurse's shoulder. He stole another glance at the man who appeared to be only sleeping. Marco shut his eyes and rested his temple against the nurse's chest. For the first time since his metamorphosis he felt weak and he consciously knew the only one at fault was himself.

* * *

There you have it. I apologize for making it so sad, but it had to be done for the good of the story.

Okay, I know this chapter didn't have much action, but the next one will. Also, there is a possibility with the graphic nature of future chapters that the rating may change to M.

Thanks for reading!


	19. Rationalization

Thank you to all who have read. A special thank you to The Clown That Smiles, stuckXrunningXupXthatXhill, Hollywood Angel, and Jellybean12365 for reviewing!

Warning: There is a graphic death scene in this chapter.

* * *

Miller watched with a cocked eyebrow as Dale rummaged through his backpack. He caught a glimpse of silver knives of all sizes, seven vials of some sort of liquid Miller assumed to be holy water, chains, and a metal pipe. Miller bit his bottom lip, finally understanding the reason his superior asked him to accompany the hunter on his quest.

Miller's eyes darted over to where Hampton stood with his arms crossed. The lieutenant had worked with the police chief long enough to understand when something was wrong. He had to admit that even he was feeling wary dealing with something he had never received any special training for. He had learned the best combat styles, how to handle hostage situations, bomb threats, suicide crises, and armed criminals. Never in his lifetime did he imagine he would assist an assassin's mission to take down a vampire, that was not something one was usually exposed to during basic training.

The silence was broken when a woman burst through the door holding a cordless phone. All three looked up at the grave expression upon her face. She held the phone against her chest and her eyes met with Hampton's. "Sir," she stated. "We received word that there's been a convenient store robbery."

Hampton's eyes narrowed. "Very well, send out a team."

She shook her head. "You may be interested to know it's _that_ convenient store."

Hampton's eyes widened. He exchanged glances with Miller who nodded.

"We'll check into it," Miller said as soon as the other cop left the room.

"It could just be a coincidence," Hampton stated, moving closer to his partner. "But I don't want to take any chances." He looked Miller in the eyes. "You and him…" he nodded over at Dale. "…take a look around. If nothing seems out of the ordinary let someone else handle it and get to Heatherfields. I want that creature dead before the end of the week."

Miller pounded his chest. "I'll offer my life to see it done."

Dale smiled. He firmly planted a hand on Miller's shoulder. Miller met the cold eyes of the slayer. "Looks like we have something in common."

* * *

Marco shook in the nurse's grasp. She shushed him with soothing sounds while rubbing his back. His curls bounced with every movement of her hand. Marco's tears fell at a steady rate. He gulped a sob and looked up at the mortal who went out of her way to comfort him. Never since the moment of his transformation had any human cared enough to show him any form of sympathy. He made a mental note to allow this one to live.

Dr. Richards had been paged and made his way through the door. He gasped at the sight. He moved towards the bed and let out a heavy sigh. He nodded to the nurse to write the time of death on the chart. He glanced over at Marco to find this supposed serial killer weeping in the arms of one of the hospital's best nurses. He looked like a child who would never dream of committing any form of evil against mankind.

A sudden thought hit him the moment he realized those two nurses were not on his staff. "Hey, have any of you seen Braxton?"

The nurse holding Marco lifted her head without loosening her embrace and shook her head.

"She should be on this floor," the other nurse stated. "But I haven't seen her." The nurse narrowed her eyes as she thought that the unpleasant woman made sure her voice was heard every shift she worked, yet it had been almost an hour since she last heard a peep from Braxton's ever running mouth.

Marco pulled himself free from the nurse's grasp. She looked down at him with pitiful eyes. For a second Marco resented the woman and he felt the urge to sink his fangs deep into her bleeding heart. He felt his face redden at his momentary weakness in front of the mortals.

Richards placed his hand on Marco's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said in his most sincere voice. Marco assumed this man was the bearer of the news of death at least once a day. "If there's anything you need please let me know."

Marco nodded. He stepped towards the corpse and knelt down beside the bed. His hand gripped hold of Pete's. The man's hand was cold, the same as the many dead bodies he had left lying beneath the waves along Santa Carla's beaches. Marco felt a chuckle rise in his throat. He found it somewhat embarrassing that he allowed himself to mourn the death of a human.

He caressed Pete's lifeless hand. Even with his superiority over the mortal he felt that he at least owed it to the man to handle his remains. Marco lifted his eyes so they were lined with the window and not the carcass lying in the midst of the white sheets. "His family is buried out in Rosaria. He wanted to be buried there with them."

"We'll take care of it," Richards said standing directly behind the vampire. Marco felt a stray tear fall past his nose. He quickly wiped it away and allowed himself to turn slightly only to see the doctor still standing speechless behind him.

"Is there anything else?" Marco asked. "Anything I need to sign or something?"

Richards slightly jumped at the question. Marco's reaction was not out of the ordinary. There were so many reactions to grief that he had seen the stoic form of rationalization so many times. He simply sighed and shook his head.

"No, but if you want to stay here until we get in touch with his family…"

"He has no family," Marco interrupted, not hiding the irritation in his voice. "Just make sure he is buried by his little brother…Kerry." Marco tightened his grip on Pete's hand. Marco's slightly extended nail punctured into Pete's decaying flesh. Pete's last words echoed through his mind. With his final breath he truly believed he was speaking to his younger brother.

Marco scoffed at Pete's reaction. It was just like those mortal morons to become delirious in their last moments. In the back of his mind Marco only hoped that with Pete's death he could finally rejoin his family. He only wished they could forgive him for the many things he blamed himself for.

Marco felt the dead blood dripping down his arm and released his grip on the corpse. The wounded hand fell down beside the bed. Marco stood and moved towards the door.

"I leave him to you now," Marco stated before opening the door.

Richards' eyes widened. He hurried over to the vampire and clamped his hand down on Marco's shoulder. Marco's glare met the man's concerned face. The doubt that this kid could possibly be the murderer Braxton spoke of died with that glower.

Richards managed a weak smile. "Please, Marco, don't you think you should stay here a bit longer. Maybe get some rest. This has no doubt taken a lot out of you."

Marco sneered. "You saying I should seek therapy or something?"

Richards nodded. "I do know some good psychiatrists I can recommend."

Marco yanked himself from the doctor's grip. "I don't need your help or your sympathy." His eyes narrowed. "I'm not crazy."

Marco tried to escape once more when Richards grabbed him by his bicep. Marco growled and easily pulled himself loose.

"I suggest you don't try that again," Marco threatened through his teeth.

"I just don't understand," Richards stated pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Your friend—one you're very close to, is lying here and you want to abandon him."

"There's nothing more I can do for him," Marco retorted. With those words he stormed out the door.

Richards felt his stomach twist. Without thinking he dashed out the door after the blonde.

"Wait up!" Richards called. Marco decided to ignore the pleas. He had already eaten, sure it was a rushed meal, but it was enough to give him the strength he needed for the time being. He wanted to leave the building infested with sick and dying humans. "Hold up!" Richards yelled. He grabbed Marco's wrist, almost pulling his arm out of socket in the process.

Marco jerked his arm around and turned on his heel to stare the doctor in the face. "I thought I told you to let me be." Marco massaged his aching shoulder. The pain would subside soon, but the soothing motion helped ease the current discomfort.

Before Richards could say another word Marco noticed two policemen talking to the receptionist on the floor. Marco's sharp ears picked up their conversation.

"We were told a Dr. Richards worked on this floor," the older cop stated.

The younger one said in a whispered voice, "He informed us that a possible murder suspect is taking refuge in one of the rooms." Marco heard the words as well as the gasp from the receptionist.

Marco growled and ducked into the nearest room pulling the doctor with him. Marco glanced around at the shelves containing many medications and supplies lining the walls. He exhaled in relief that he had luckily chosen a room without any patients. Richards' face lit up when he noticed the police through the small window in the door. Marco grasped Richards's arms and tossed him into a shelf. Richards' large body collided with the wood and he yelped loudly. Marco could not help but grin at the sound of bones cracking.

The vampire gripped the man by his neck and lifted him so that they were at eyelevel.

"What did you do?" Marco hissed. "They said your name. How did they know I was here?"

Richards' words escaped in the form of squeaks. Marco released his hold on Richards, allowing him to fall on his knees, reveling in the pained expression on the man's face. Marco kicked Richards in the stomach then punched him twice in the face. The man's glasses fell on the floor. He frantically felt the tiles surrounding his body for the device that gave him his sense of vision. Marco stepped on the ocular device watching the doctor cringe at the sound of breaking glass.

"I repeat, what did you tell them?" Marco asked quietly.

Richards panted. Marco decked him in the face a third time as a warning.

"I told them what Braxton told me!" Richards shouted.

Marco grimmaced. He glanced out the tiny window to make sure that neither the police nor any of the hospital staff heard the outburst.

"How 'bout let's keep our voices down," Marco said handing the broken glasses to their owner. Richards' shaky hand gripped around the frame and placed them over his face. There were two cracks in the left lens, but still in working condition. Marco gripped Richards by the coat collar. "Now tell me what did that little wench Braxton say?"

"Sh-sh-she said that you were w-wanted for mur-murder," Richards stammered. "That you were d-dangerous."

"What?" Marco hissed. This was the first he had heard of being on the wanted list. He grabbed Richards tighter and yelled. "You better tell me all you know about this right now, or so help me I'll rip each and every limb from your body. Then I'll tear out all your blood vessels." Marco licked his lips. "You went to med school, you know how many there are."

"I don't know!" Richards cried, his voice raising two octaves. "I was just as surprised when she told me earlier. I thought I was doing what was right."

Marco considered his words. He listened to the mortal's racing heartbeat. It indeed sounded like the rhythm of one who was scared not so much the melody of a liar's heart rate. It was a little technique he learned from Dwayne who specialized in listening to the sounds of a mortal's hearts. The dark-haired vampire took extreme pleasure in listening to his victim's fear before delivering death. However Marco had only memorized a few melodies that accompanied the three emotions: fear, surprise, and passion as well as the sound of lying.

Marco released his grip on Richards who immediately placed his hands up in surrender. "I swear, that's all I know. I never e-even saw the news report."

Marco crossed his arms and chuckled. "You know, doc, you should really know your facts before you go and turn someone over to the authorities."

Richards gulped. "I'm sorry. Please—please let me go, and—and I'll go and tell them it was all a mistake. They'll still want to question you probably, but we can k-keep this to ourselves, right?"

Marco placed his thumb under his chin. "You know, maybe you could be of use to me after all."

Richard's eyes brightened.

Marco's eyes suddenly narrowed. "No, now that I think about it, you are what you humans call a coward." Richards whimpered. Marco licked his lips. "I try to be choosy about who I remove from this world. I think we can do without the cowards." Marco gripped Richards' throat before he could call for help. Marco's smirk spread. "You asked me earlier what I did to Pete's blood, didn't you?"

Richards slowly nodded. He gasped for air only to receive a minimal amount. He choked from lack of oxygen. Marco grasped tighter.

"Let me show you," Marco said with a sly smile. With those words his eyes transformed into yellow orbs. He released his hold on Richards' throat then slashed it with his claws. A waterfall of crimson gushed from the doctor's neck. It soon covered his white shirt and lab coat.

Marco licked the blood from his fingers then snarled at the mess he made in the storage room. It surprised him how no one had yet peeked inside to discover the source of the commotion. No doubt if David had been around to witness the events he would have scolded Marco for his carelessness.

Marco slightly opened the door and looked down both sides of the hallway. He groaned at the two policemen in either direction talking to the various nurses. Marco shut the door and leaned against one of the shelves eyeing the bleeding victim lying two feet from him. The scent of the blood enticed him, but he knew the risks of over indulging in a single night. Still a sip or two would not harm him.

The young vampire knelt down beside the human. He slowly drank while thinking up a plan on how to escape the building as well as disposing of the body. Marco berated himself for allowing himself to be so careless of late. He had left too many bodies out in the open which was obviously one of the reasons the police had caught onto him. He figured if David were to ever hear wind of his mistakes he would not hesitate to give him a few blows to the head the instant he found him. Marco tossed those thoughts aside; never in a million years would his eldest brother risk safety and merriment to search for him. His thoughts returned to that last night in Rosaria. No doubt by letting that cop escape with his life also aided in the warrant out for his arrest. Marco figured he could take down any cop who came after him, it was the press discovering his identity that worried him.

The major thought on his mind at the moment was escaping without pulling any attention to himself. A smirk found itself on Marco's face as a sudden thought struck him.

The door to the storage room opened to reveal Marco dressed in a closed, white lab coat with his hair tucked neatly into the back of the coat. He wore a surgeon mask and Richards' glasses, seeing through the minor cracks in the lens. He pushed a cart containing many tousled sheets and blankets with Richards' dismembered body mingled within the linens. Marco wheeled the cart to the elevator and pressed the down button. He tapped his foot while impatiently waiting for the box.

Just as Marco released a chuckle at the thought of how well his plan succeeded someone called out to him. Marco glanced over his shoulder to see one of the cops heading his way. Marco cursed under his breath then turned to face the human.

"Hey," he said showing his badge to the false doctor. "Officer Younger, are you in a hurry?" he asked nodding to the cart. Marco considered the options and decided to not make anyone more suspicious than they already were. He shook his head. "Would you mind if I ask you a few questions."

Marco shook his head and allowed the elevator leave without him. If the cop pried too far he could always slaughter him along with everyone else in the hospital then torch the building leaving no evidence pointing to him. It would be a shame to have to set Pete's corpse ablaze, but there were higher priorities on his list.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we are looking for a Dr. Richards, do you know him?" Younger asked.

Marco nodded. He smiled beneath the mask and decided to play his best hand, the one that held the innocence card. "The old fellow trained me himself. He's been pretty busy tonight, though."

Younger watched the smaller man's body language for anything that looked out of the ordinary. Upon finding no suspicions he went about his interrogation.

"Have you noticed any suspicious persons around here tonight?" Younger asked.

Marco stroked his chin. He was so comfortable with this role that he had to hold back a squeal of delight while deceiving the pathetic humans. "Not really. A couple of drug addicts who needed to come for a detox treatment." Marco moved closer to the cop who held his breath at the scent of blood radiating from Marco's skin. "Always knew those drugs were bad news."

Marco's smile fell when he noticed a splotch of red bleeding through the white cloth. He held his breath and lifted his eyes to the policeman, praying he had yet to notice. He only hoped his performance was enough to mislead the investigator.

"I mean someone who is not a patient," Younger probed.

Marco pretended to think. He shook his head then looked the man in the eye. Obviously these men had received little information on the suspect. "Not many visitors are allowed up here," Marco answered. "Just family members who want to stay by their loved ones' side during the process." He paused for a second which made Younger flinch. Marco shrugged then added, "But nothing strange so far as I could remember. Sorry I can't be more help."

Younger nodded and backed away. "No, no, you've done well." Being in close proximity with the creature he noticed the crack in the glasses. Younger straightened his posture. "What happened to your glasses?" he asked pointing to the fractured glass.

Marco held back the urge to grumble. He twisted his lips then replied, "I ran into a shelf in the storage room. I'll have to send someone in to clean it up before someone gets hurt."

The cop slightly frowned. "Yes, we wouldn't want that at all."

Marco found himself uneasy with Younger's tone. Marco's eyes darted to where the red seeped through the white. The puddle grew, it was only a matter of time before the scarlet came within the mortal's viewing range.

Younger noticed the blonde staring down at his cart. He was half tempted to investigate what held the young doctor's attention, but let the thought slide assuming he was focused on his work.

"Alright, thank you for your time. Keep your eyes peeled and let us know if anything seems suspicious." Marco nodded. Younger tilted his head and stepped away leaving a few parting words. "Sorry for interrupting your work. Take care."

Marco nodded and pressed the elevator button once more. Younger gave him one last glance before heading off in the direction of another nurse. Marco sighed heavily then took a glimpse at the linens to discover had the cop stayed a second later he would have certainly noticed the blood. Marco pushed into the open elevator and leaned against the wall. His eyes lifted to the ceiling made of reflecting glass. He saw the cart complete with bloody cloth standing beside the vacant area that would have been his very reflection.

The elevator chimed signaling its arrival. Marco jumped seeing two women waiting for the lifts. Marco flashed them a smile which they returned with matching ones. He wheeled out the cart containing the dismembered corpse, whistling a merry tune while the two gagged at the sight of the blood. Marco had to keep his focus and not give into the cravings that teased his nostrils. He licked away the saliva dripping from his lips and pushed the cart towards the dumpster.

Marco tossed the body wrapped in the sheets into the large bin then turned his attention to the two hospital personnel smoking by the dumpster. His grin increased as he rewarded himself to dessert. He drank half the blood from both victims then tossed their mutilated carcasses in with the doctor's.

Marco shed the coat and glasses then took to the sky. At the moment he could care less if anyone saw him. He almost wished they did so he could have another victim to slaughter.

Shrieking laughter filled the starless sky. The memory of Pete subsided into the vampire's unconscious along with any other amount of pity he could have felt for ridiculous mortals. Once again he was free with no one to answer and not a soul to listen to. Not even his own emotions could control him.

* * *

Miller and Dale arrived at the murder scene. Miller gently closed the car door, the slayer following his lead. The two men cautiously approached the area concealed with yellow tape. Blue and red lights flashed upon the faces of the two men. Miller reached into his pocket and showed the badge to the cop guarding the scene. He nodded and Miller immediately ducked under the crime scene tape. Dale gave the officer an intense glare before pushing his way to the scene, nearly breaking the tape in the process. The guard shuddered then resumed his deadpan expression.

Several crime scene investigators were already surveyinig the store in hopes of finding any leads. Miller took in the sight. The register drawer had been tossed aside with various items strewn across the floor. A few cans of soda leaked on the tiled floor. However it was not the robbery that fueled his interest.

Miller stepped over to the victim. One cop checked the man's wounds with gloved hands while the other took photographs. The first cop removed the bullet with pliers.

"Lt. Miller," the detective stated before kneeling down. The other two cops looked up at him and nodded approval. "What can you tell me about the shooting?"

The officer who had been examining the body shook his head and let out a sigh. "In the head. He must've seen it coming but didn't have time to react." He stepped up and glanced down at the blood on his hand. "They took all the money. Most likely a robbery gone wrong. They panicked and did more damage than they hoped for." He removed the bloody gloves and accepted a second pair from his assistant. "Unfortunately we see too much of this nowadays."

Miller stood to inspect the wall splattered in blood. "Panicked, that's a possibility," Miller stated as he turned around. "Or they were in a hurry one." He turned to the younger officers. "Are you certain it's more than one?"

The two exchange glances then the cop with the camera spoke up. "We're still checking for fingerprints, but whoever did this made sure to cover their tracks carefully." He nodded at the state of the store. "If they left in haste, which we assume they did because of the look of this place, there would need to be more than one to do this kind of damage in a short amount of time."

Miller's eyes fell on Dale who was observing Grant's body. His gloved hand searched the neck, throat, forearms, and wrists. He exhaled then ripped the man's flannel, button-down shirt apart. There were no bruises or puncture wounds.

"No bruises or traces of resistance," said Dale. His hand fell over Grant's eyes and shut them. "He's witnessed so much, he shouldn't have to see this." He traced the bullet wound with his finger while keeping his back towards Miller. "He didn't stand a chance. The shot is clean, direct, there wasn't time for him to react."

Miller placed his hand on Dale's shoulder. The larger man glanced up at him. "Check him carefully, we need to be certain this murder was not committed by regular people."

Dale shot Miller a glare that warned him to back off and not tell him how to go about his investigation.

"Lieutenant!" one of the investigators called. Miller inwardly sighed, he was not in the mood to fight his temporary partner. Miller hurried over to the where the other cop stood. "The camera should've caught the men on this tape." He opened the device where the videocassette would have been stored. The two gaped as they found the machine empty.

"That smart son of a..." Miller trailed off.

"You think you know the suspect?" the other man asked.

Miller shook his head. "Without any solid proof we have nothing." He remembered Marco being in the company of three other men the night he met him. There was no doubt in his mind that the creature left town the moment his identity was discovered. The evidence that the vampire was on the move was too great to be thrown away because of a crime committed by intelligent crooks.

Dale stood having taken in all he needed from the lifeless victim.

"They took it," Miller said in a whisper. He beckoned Dale over with a wave of his index and middle finger. The slayer wasted no time in approaching the officer. "They took the tape. Normal criminals in this town aren't that smart." He let himself cool down for a few seconds then asked, "What did you find out?"

Dale kept his trademark scowl in place. "This is not the usual work of a vampire. Even if they were willing to differ from their typical manner of attack, it's safe to say it's not the one we're after. He wouldn't be stupid enough to return to the crime scene to get rid of him." Dale's eyes narrowed further. He turned to face Miller. "How much does the media know about the details of what happened here?"

Miller shook his head. "Just the basics. We never released Grant's testimony or any information pinpointing him to the public. No one outside the office, those who had access to the files, could've known." He sighed and gripped his hair. He pulled Dale aside and spoke in a volume that only he could hear. "You—you know these monsters better than anyone. Tell me, would they attack for any reason other than food?"

Dale smirked. "These bastards have no morals, no hearts. They'll tear a human apart for the pure thrill of watching them suffer. It's how they get their kicks." Dale grabbed one of the guns from his pocket and cocked it. All heads swiveled towards the slayer with wide eyes. "I'll risk my life on a journey to Hell and back to see them all perish."

"We have no leads here. We better get to Heatherfields," Miller suggested noticing the tension in the room. "We received information that someone who matches the profile of this creature has been seen there."

"Then that's where we need to be," Dale stated.

Miller nodded. He shared a few last minute words with the other officers, instructing them to hand over any clues to Hampton.

Dale concealed the gun inside his pocket then followed Miller back to the car. It was only an hour before the sunrise. Both men glowered knowing that with the morning their suspect would go into hiding. At that moment the two made a silent pledge that they would see the monster die before their eyes by the second dawn.

* * *

Douglas watched as David nearly nodded off for the second time in the past five minutes. He smiled at the boy whose eyes drooped, his body responding to the natural rotation of the planet.

"David," Douglas said catching the attention of the eldest vampire. He turned to face the dark-haired man. "The sun should rise within the next two hours. I'll pull over and you need to get in the back and cover yourselves with the blankets."

David nodded. "Will you be able to keep driving like this?"

Douglas nodded. "Don't worry about me."

David smiled. "Well I don't want us to crash. Pull over if you get tired. I'll take over driving come nightfall." Douglas silently agreed to his guest's terms.

David glanced out the window. _Marco, you best hope I get to you first. I might have mercy and take you out quickly._

_

* * *

_

Thank you everyone for reading. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, and most importantly about the pace. I feel that it might be moving a bit slow (which seems to happen in a lot of my stories), but let me know what you think.

Sorry there was not much to do with David and the boys in this chapter. Don't worry they'll have a bigger role in the next. There will also be a lot more violence, a few fights, and whatnot in the next few chapters. The rating may also go up to M along the way.

Thank you. Have a lovely day!


	20. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.

Thank you XxDrenchedInSinxX and The Clown That Smiles for your reviews of the last chapter.

Warnings: There are some graphic scenes in this chapter as well, but not much different from in previous chapters.

* * *

Along with the nightfall Marco found himself downtown in a city barely twenty miles from Heatherfields. The town had a reputation for debauchery: the booze, the nightly raves, the thefts, the women who were too quick to throw themselves at men, it was a town where Marco found comfort. It was a booming location that could replace Santa Carla as his home. Here he was the king, here he made the rules, here he could erase the pain of his past.

After leaving Heatherfields he approached the town seeking shelter. He sniffed out the weak blood of an elderly woman who had fallen asleep while watching the evening news. He snuck into the house less than an hour before sunrise without rousing her. Marco hovered over the body watching her wrinkled neck contact as her lungs took in the air. A slight wheeze could be picked up by his sensitive ears.

His eyes scanned the living room. Photographs of children lined the mantle with empty metal candles in between each frame. Judging by the hairstyles and fashion choices by the subjects in the pictures they were most likely her children from the early sixties. Marco felt lucky to have only been alive for the latter part of that decade, so as not to have fallen victim to the fashion crimes. A half-empty china teacup sat upon a matching saucer on the coffee table littered with newspaper clippings. The infamous blue handled scissors were not far from the clippings.

Marco rolled his eyes at the ridiculous human who had left herself vulnerable to death. He could sever her carotid before she exhaled her current breath. Even so the young vampire had qualms about ending the life of one so feeble. He preferred to take life from those who had either annoyed him or were undeserving of their lives. He noticed the walker by the couch then let his gaze fall back on the woman. She reminded him so much of his own grandmother who was given the agony of lung cancer which slowly deteriorated her health before her family's eyes.

Marco let out a sigh as he noticed the lightening of the sky. He headed for the shelter of one of the guest rooms. Once inside he shut the thick curtains then buried himself beneath the heavy comforter. The linens were not exactly the most comfortable, but there was no doubt that he would remain safe from the solar murderer.

Marco remained hidden throughout the day. Upon dusk his natural instincts kicked in, immediately waking him. Marco stretched while tossing the blanket from his body. He changed into a new outfit then snuck out the window, his escape masked behind the blaring of the television set in the living room.

Surveying the streets for less than a half hour Marco realized that the city lived up to its infamous reputation. Already four women had approached him with the offer of giving him the time of his life. Only one he would consider attractive enough to waste his time. The fourth was obviously wasted which he indulged only to make a meal out of her when they were away from the prying eyes of possible witnesses. Luckily he had chosen a navy blue half shirt which easily hid the blood stains. He wiped away the refuse from his lips then tossed the carcass into a dumpster. The rats scurried away when the corpse invaded their home.

He emerged from the shadows once the blood was washed from his hands. He took in all the sights, trying to force back the vague memories of both Santa Carla and Rosaria. Those cities were in the past, this was his future. There were none to control him. He was his own master in a land of brainless idiots he could mold to his own liking. He smirked while imagining what David would think of him now.

* * *

The eldest of the vampire brothers treaded along the tiled hospital floors. He earned many stares from the ones seated in the waiting room. A woman shielded her child from the obvious troublemaker. David sent her a smirk before returning his eyes to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, no one with that name has checked in," she said with a low voice.

David leaned on the desk causing the woman to gasp. She regained her composure then grabbed the papers David's elbows threatened to crush. His eyes met with hers. She suddenly felt her knees go weak while her lips trembled. David reached out his hand and stroked her chin, instantly speeding the woman's breath. *

"Could you check again?" David asked with intense eye contact.

The woman gave a short nod then returned to the files before her. Her eyes searched for anything that even sounded remotely like Marco. She lifted her eyes to meet with David's smile once more.

"I'm sorry, I really tried," she said short of breath.

David reached over and kissed her on the cheek. He gave her a wink then replied, "You did your best. That's all that matters." With those words he made his leave from the building reeking of sterilizer.

The other two vampires and Douglas waited by the car. David inserted his gloved hands into his pockets. It baffled him how Californian nights managed to chill him.

"No luck," David said to the others.

Dwayne's brow narrowed. He turned to where Douglas fiddled with his tracker.

"That's not possible, the scent is fresh, not even two days have passed," Douglas answered.

"What would Marco even be doing in a hospital?" Paul asked. "He liked ripping those stupid humans to pieces." He turned to Douglas and gave him a half smile. "No offense, man."

Douglas chuckled. "None taken. I like to think of myself as one of you."

Dwayne scoffed. David scolded his younger brother with a glare.

"Are you sure that was his saliva on that corpse?" Douglas asked.

Paul nodded. "And that was his DNA on the note."

"I don't understand," Douglas said with a shake of his head. "The tracker confirms that he was here less than forty-eight hours ago. It never lies."

"Then there you have it, your contraption is a worthless piece of junk," Dwayne spat. Paul stared at Dwayne with wide eyes while David let out a heavy sigh. Dwayne made eye contact with the older blonde. "I told you we never should've trusted him. He's a hack, just like last time. He probably led us in the wrong direction." With those words Dwayne stormed off in the opposite direction of the hospital.

"Douglas," Paul said once he regained his ability to speak.

"It's alright," Douglas said trying to keep his voice from cracking. "He's probably right. There may be a slight malfunction with the wiring." David put a hand on the mortal's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He shrugged David off. "I'll go back in the van to give it a look." The human refused to allow the vampire to speak before heading back to his vehicle.

As soon as Douglas was out of listening range Paul turned his full attention to David. The concern on the younger creature's face was a look Paul reserved for those he truly cared about. It almost made him chuckle to think the careless monster of the shadows could form a friendship with a human. Paul asked, "What was that all about?" He turned his head in the direction that Dwayne ventured. "I've never seen Dwayne snap like that."

David sighed. He had hoped to avoid this conversation from the moment they invited Moonshield to help in their investigation. However now that both parties were away it seemed like the opportune time to explain a few things he felt Paul deserved to know.

"Stephanie," David muttered.

"Come again?" Paul asked.

David gave him a smirk. "Sometimes it's hard to believe how young you are. I knew Dwayne a good twenty years before I met you." He saw the frown on Paul's face and decided to clarify. "There are some things we think is best not to discuss with anyone else." _Like Curtis._ David pushed the memory of his first brother to the back of his mind.

"Stephanie? Was she a friend of Dwayne's?" Paul asked.

"You could say that," David replied. "I don't know if Dwayne would want me to tell you this, so don't mention it to him." Paul held up his hand as to swear to his leader's terms. David sat down on the bench outside the building and Paul followed his lead. David lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag before beginning the story. "Dwayne was never one to fall for girls. Even when he was a human he was too interested in reading, education, and becoming a great writer to care about females. Many of his peers labeled him as an outcast."

Paul took all the words in with an aching feeling in his stomach. It was hard for him to comprehend that one so suave as Dwayne had a difficult time fitting in with others. While it was true he was quiet and somewhat of an introvert, he was the one the girls always flocked to.

David exhaled a string of smoke. He flicked loose ashes then continued. "There was something about her that just enthralled Dwayne. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't really care for him at first. She didn't care for much of anything. She was so interested in the darkness and the occult. That really excited Dwayne. She was the first one since his transformation that he could trust. Then the second she found out he was a vampire they made love." Paul could not help but laugh at that statement. Dwayne was so choosy about who he bedded, unlike David and himself.

David's facial expression suddenly became grave. Paul felt a wave of anxiety fall over him. He checked to where Douglas skimmed the inner workings of his device. Dwayne's aura was still a good ways away. David stomped out the cigarette butt before standing.

"She wanted to become one of us," David said after a long pause. "Max didn't like that idea, but Dwayne was still young and rebellious. He didn't care what his daddy had to say about it."

"You mean he…" Paul was too afraid to say the words out loud. Max had warned them about the dangers of trying to turn someone on their own, especially when they were still so young. He even warned Marco, but knew the boy would not heed his words. David slowly nodded.

"She didn't care about the risks, the consequences if he failed," David shared. He crossed his arms in an attempt to keep out the cold. "Max warned him so many times not to go through with the transformation. He suggested that he decide if she were right for the family first. But Dwayne was so impatient, he wanted her for his intended. He didn't understand why Max didn't understand that need."

"So he turned her?" Paul asked.

"He tried to," David countered. "I told him that since I was older there would be less risks if I did it, but he didn't want me siring her." Paul nodded. David continued, "She became deathly ill after. There was nothing we could do. He didn't want to admit his mistake to Max, so he went to the one other person who could help us." Paul's eyes widened. As if reading his mind David nodded. "Yes, he sought Douglas. Doug thought he knew what would help."

Paul glanced over to where Douglas sweated with the machine. The determination was present upon his features.

"What happened?" Paul asked at last.

David played with his lighter. "I don't usually defend human beings, I think they're worthless creatures, you know that." Paul nodded. "But I mean it when I say Douglas did everything he could to save her. But his medicines weren't complete. Something was amiss and she died on the table." David lowered his gaze to the pavement. "Dwayne never forgave him for what happened to her. He never fell in love after that either. Not truly at least."

"Wow," was all Paul could say.

The two stood in silence for a long while. David basked in that moment of rare hush whenever Paul was present. David allowed him the luxury of another cigarette. The lighter and smoldering of the tobacco stick lit up his dark eyes within the shadows of the moonless sky.

"You know I thought I loved Jenny," Paul said at last. "But when she found out what I was she turned on me." Paul gave his leader his trademark smile. "Guess we weren't meant to be."

David smiled. "No, she was just meant to be a human and die as one."

The two shared a laugh before returning to silence.

* * *

The police car pulled up at Heatherfields General Hospital. Miller received word that the man resembling the one they were in pursuit of had been spotted at the hospital. Miller parked the car. Before he could remove the keys from the ignition Dale hopped out of the vehicle. Miller placed his hand over his revolver before following his partner inside.

The receptionist lifted her eyes to meet the two strangers.

Miller stepped forward before Dale could speak. "Rosaria police force. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

She shook her head. While Miller commenced questioning Dale turned to take in the atmosphere. There was something very tense in the air. He could smell when the undead had been present. Through the sterile scent there was something amiss. He could not pinpoint the break in the pattern on a vampire, but he would not leave until the one on the Rosaria report lay dead at his feet.

Dale glanced over his shoulder to where Miller had the receptionist engaged in the inquiry. The slayer could not make out what they spoke, but the woman shook her head while replying. Dale took the cop's divided attention as his chance to do some real investigating.

The burly man snuck past two giggling nurses. They took a glimpse at him, but resumed their conversation. Dale's massive hand clenched the handle of the file room. He quickly checked his surroundings before turning. He stepped inside the white room filled with file cabinets and notebooks. He hurried over to the most recent findings. He tossed aside anything having to do with normal wounds or illnesses. Natural causes were of no interest to him. The bloodiest of reports were what he wanted to read. His eyes skimmed the reports of gunshots, a car accident, and a stabbing. The stabbing case caught his attention for ten minutes. He read the details over and over, checking to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Despite the fact that it was a hit and run, the lacerations were too close to an actual knife wound to be anything supernatural.

Dale tossed the folder aside and rubbed his palms down his face. He picked up the next folder which was labeled Peter. There was no last name. Dale made a contemplative hum then flipped open the manila fold. He read the confused state of the writing. The doctors were baffled as to the patient's condition. He continued to read of the blood toxins. Dale was about to dismiss the case as the death of a drug addict when he came upon an interesting note stapled to the back of the file. The doctor surveying the blood reported that the sample taken from the patient was not human blood.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" a doctor called from the door.

Dale gripped the folder in his hand then pushed his way to the exit.

The doctor's eyes widened upon seeing the item in the slayer's hand. "Sir, you can't walk out of here with one of our files, those are confident—" was all he was able to speak before feeling the bulky man's fist in his stomach. He tossed the professional aside, the smaller man's wrist collided with the desk. He howled out in pain while clutching the injured appendage.

"Vincent! What in the hell are you doing?" Miller rasped.

Dale ignored the policeman and pushed past the injured doctor. Miller wasted no time chasing after his so-called partner. Dale memorized the directory and stormed up to the second floor. Miller reached for his gun while ascending the stairs.

Dale busted into the medical lab catching the eyes of all the scientists inside. They began to murmur to one another. Just minutes prior they had been discussing the new strain of blood that had been found in the veins one of their nameless patients.

"Sir, can I help you?" a doctor asked as he stepped forward.

"Who was on this case?" Dale asked revealing Pete's folder.

"Vincent, enough of this insanity," Miller ordered upon stepping into the room.

Dale ignored him and repeated his request with more force.

"I was," Johansen said stepping forward. "I must say it's the most unusual I've ever seen. If you have any inform—"

"It's you who better have some information," Dale barked grabbing Johansen by the throat. The other doctors screamed and ran to the wall.

"Put him down!" Miller shouted pointing his gun at his comrade.

"He's touched the blood, he's infected," Dale retorted. He returned his cold eyes to the struggling doctor in his arms. "You better tell me everything you know now."

"I don't," Johansen gasped. He tried to swallow then added, "All I know is in the report."

"Where are the blood samples?" Dale asked with venom apparent in each word.

"It's in the cabinet," Johansen wheezed.

Dale threw Johansen to the ground. The mentioned rubbed his throbbing neck. Miller rushed over to the victim while keeping his eyes and revolver on Dale. Dale hurried over to the correct cabinet and grabbed the vampiric blood. He grasped the samples then turned on Johansen.

"Who else has touched this?" Dale growled, pushing the tube against Johansen's face.

"J-just me an-and Dr. Richards," Johansen squeaked.

"Where is he?" Dale asked.

Johansen frantically shook his head. "No one, no one's seen him in hours," he cried.

"It's true," a female doctor said from across the way. "He just sort of vanished."

Dale nodded then reached into his jacket to reveal a pistol. Before anyone could see the weapon he shot Johansen four times in the stomach. The blood splattered on the slayer's face while the victim flailed as he fell to the floor.

Miller kept his gun focused on Dale. His eyes widened at the carnage before him. He pulled the trigger on his revolver. Dale leapt out of the way, and back-flipped onto a desk, causing more screams. Miller cursed then shot again. Papers flew off the desks from the force of the shots. The slayer easily evaded every gunshot before jumping through a window. Traces of his own blood were left along the jagged edges of what remained of the pane.

Miller hurried over to the broken window and watched as his partner sprinted from the building, holding the test tubes of Pete's blood against his chest.

Miller turned to one of the doctors. "What's the quickest way down there?" he asked pointing to where Dale landed. One of the doctors who were less stunned by Johansen's murder took Miller by the arm and led him to a back exit. Miller gave a new definition to human speed as he dashed down the steps and threw open the heavy door. His hands gripped the gun with every intention to kill the person he had been assigned to help.

Upon reaching the parking lot his eyes surveyed the shadowed area for the man who was probably ready to slay him. He heard raised voices and looked over in that direction to find a van parked out in the distance. A bulky man, most likely to be Dale, stood facing two smaller figures. A third figure moved into the entrance of the van.

Miller swallowed a hunk of saliva that had been caught in his throat. With one deep breath he pursued to the darkened area before Dale spilt more innocent blood.

* * *

David and Paul glanced up at the sound of shattering glass. Douglas peeked out of the van then placed his machine on the seat before joining them. The two vampires moved into a defensive stance while remaining in their human forms.

"What the—?" was all Douglas was able to say.

David waved his hand behind his back. "Stay by the car," he ordered. Douglas nodded, somewhat timid, but desired to know of the commotion.

A massive man came running towards their vehicle. He suddenly skidded to a stop when he noticed the three. His nostrils picked up that infamous smell that haunted his dreams. With a growl he forfeited his gun for something of more practical use.

"You're not the one I seek," Dale said recalling the image he had been shown in the police station. While the one with the longer hair had a similar style, his facial features were way different from the sketch. He ripped a miniature crossbow from the back entrance of his organized backpack, keeping it hidden behind his back. "But I'll just have to wait to end him and end you first." With those words Dale revealed the weapon causing both vampire hearts to skip.

"Douglas, get to safety!" David yelled before transforming.

The human ducked into the passenger seat with his tracker close to his body.

Dale pulled the trigger, barely missing the lead vampire. David twirled about then lowered himself to the ground, kicking the slayer's feet out from underneath him. Dale stumbled, but flipped before he collided to the ground which would have rendered him defenseless. He landed in a crouching position with his crossbow ready to go for a second round.

David lunged forward and launched his fist for Dale's face. His knuckles grazed the human's cheek, but he proved to be faster than he estimated. Before David could blink Dale's fist found itself buried in David's stomach. The vampire stumbled backwards, his palm against the injured flesh. He glanced up and gave the slayer a smirk. It had been a long time since he had the pleasure of a fine challenge and though there were more important matters at hand, he declared that with all the research and worrying he spent on the last few days it was high time to have a bit of fun.

Dale aimed the crossbow for the injured creature. Before his finger could pull the trigger a second time, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his neck. David smiled at his brother's rare display of cleverness. Dale tried to shake him off, but his captor's grip was too strong. He saw a flash that he assumed to be David heading forward him. Dale thrashed forward, sending Paul crashing into David. The two fell to the ground, David landing on top of his younger brother. David moved to his feet then hoisted Paul from the tarmac.

Paul glowered and growled, ready for another helping.

David placed his hand on Paul's shoulder then whispered, "Let's try to enjoy this." Paul replied with a wicked grin.

Miller watched with wide eyes. These had been the very same kids he had met a few days ago. And while he wanted to protect them before Dale could do any damage, he was genuinely interested in how well the boys could fend for themselves.

His attention turned to the man cowering inside the vehicle. He hurried over to where Douglas watched with amusement as Max's boys took on a real slayer.

"Mr. Moonshield," Miller said a second time catching Douglas' attention.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Douglas said with fascination. "And they did all this to protect me."

_Loyal nephews_. Immediately following that thought Miller caught a better glimpse at the two seemingly normal teenagers. It was then he noticed the glowing, yellow eyes and claws protruding from their fingers.

"Are they?" Miller asked after he recovered from momentary shock.

"Two of the best," Douglas replied.

David glanced back having heard voices. He was curious if Dwayne had returned and was using the distraction to fulfill his revenge on Douglas. He growled upon seeing that pesky cop conversing with their human slave.

"David!" Paul called out.

David turned back around a moment too late. The arrow had already been launched and was only inches from penetrating his chest. Even with his super-speed there was no time for him to evade the wrath of the piercing object.

Before he realized what had happened he was plummeting to the ground without any pain shooting through his body. The moment he hit the ground he heard the shrill cry from his brother. That was when the slow-motion effect ended. David jumped to his feet to find Paul doubled over with the arrow embedded in his flesh. The glittering, silver blood expelled from the wound. The click of the crossbow echoed in the darkness. David's heart skipped as he watched Dale lower the bow for the final strike on the defenseless vamp before him.

* * *

*A lot of vampire stories mention that vampires have the ability to charm humans so that they are irresistable to the opposite sex. I think David would use that ability to get information from the receptionist like he did here. I don't know for sure, but I think he attempts that technique in the opening scene of the movie where he strokes that girl's face on the carousel. I can't find any other reason he would do that unless he just wanted to touch her and/or start a fight. :S

Yes, how awful of me to end it there. What will become of Paul? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry about the long delay with this chapter, but I needed to figure out where exactly I wanted to take this story. Now that it has been decided you can expect more frequent updates. There will probably be three or four more chapters depending how I want to space things out. Again, I apologize for the wait.

Next note, for those who are reading and want to continue reading this story, depending on how graphic the violence becomes in the last few chapters (I don't think it will be too much more than what was here, very stylized/choregraphed fighting) but if it gets to graphic I'll have to up the rating to M. Therefore if you want to keep reading put this story on your alerts, because when a story is changed to M, it no longer shows up on the category's page unless you select search all ratings at the top. I don't think I'll have to change the rating, but as I said, if it gets too violent I might have to.

Speaking of the action, please let me know what you think of the fight scenes. Are they too farfetched? Too vague? Need more description? To formal a style for vampires and slayers? (Mind you, I've never been in a real fight, I only know what I know from stage combat where everything was choregraphed and practiced to perfection for a production.) But if anyone has any thoughts/criticisms, I'd be glad to hear it. Also I'm curious, is Dale too much? He is supposed to be an experienced slayer with an intense hatred for vampires (similar to Tallahassee from Zombieland), but I don't know if he's coming across as too extreme. Criticism is always welcome and you can be as mean as you want. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


	21. Quick Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.

Thank you Jellybean12365 and XxDrenchedInSinxX for your reviews of the past chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. As promised, here is the new chapter.

Warnings: Extreme violence, blood, dark images. (This is a vampire story, it's expected. ;))

* * *

David's eyes watched in horror as the slayer lowered the weapon towards his defenseless brother. David growled. Were it under any other circumstances he would have given the slayer his chance seeing as how Paul could more than care for himself. However, that was not the case, Paul had no chance of holding his own against vengence incarnate. It made the blonde's undead blood boil to see this human kick a creature when he's down. It made David almost curious as to who was the true monster.

Paul clenched his fists in a futile attempt to ease the pain shooting through his leg. He glanced up with bared teeth to see the bald man's finger pull the trigger. Paul's face showed pure horror. He only wished he could have had been given the chance to say farewell to Marco wherever he may be. It was perfect justice after the many lives he had ended without giving them that luxury to say goodbye to their loved ones while laughing at their own misery. Why should he be allowed the dying wish he so often deprived others of? Paul lowered his face to the ground and shut his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. He counted backwards to five, the moment the arrow would penetrate his chest. He never saw the death of another vampire and wondered what happened when one was shot with an arrow. He heard the tales from both Max and David, but wondered how much validity were in their words. It also crossed his mind several times that there was the possibility that even they lacked that knowledge. In less than five seconds they would all know the truth.

Paul released his breath upon reaching "one." He waited for the pain that never came. He gave the human another five seconds only to feel the lack of pain once more. He slowly opened his eyes curious to if he already died. He glanced up to where his assassin formerly stood to find it void of said man. He looked around until his eyes landed on the figure of the human with his back arched as he tried to fight off an enraged David.

His older brother glowed with the most intense of hatred. The venom dripping from David's scowl struck fear into even Paul's heart. He had seen David wear that deep of a frown only once before. It was when a rival vampire clan seriously injured Dwayne and Marco in a territorial battle. David snapped and singlehandedly took them down in seven quick blows. The carnage was enough to make the undead regurgitate. David stood over their mangled and dismembered corpses with the blood dripping down his face and clawed fingers. After a few moments of beaming over his handiwork he decided to let the maggots have their way with the bodies instead of giving them a proper vampire burial. Without another word to Paul, David hurried to tend to his brothers. Paul never mentioned to Marco what David did for him that night. He felt it was best that the events of that evening remain unspoken unless prompted in conversation by their leader. The latter had yet to happen.

David continued to push on the crossbow until Dale's back was parallel with the ground. The human dropped the weapon and backflipped until he landed a good five feet away from David. David instantly smashed the crossbow with his boot. Dale landed in a crouching position then quickly lifted himself to his feet. His glare deepened, his eyes focused on the obvious leader of the pack. David quickened his approach, licking his lips. He kept his eyes peeled for any trick this man could pull. He could hear the speeding heart beneath the man's chest. David felt the blood switch as the man gripped something from his side pocket.

David gripped Dale's arm to find it bare. The human smirked then revealed the knife he slipped from his back pocket. The blade went straight into David's free arm. The vampire jumped back then pulled the steel blade from his forearm. The pain was acute and the blood loss would surely slow him down, but the injury would heal within the next ten hours were he to survive this battle.

He glanced down at Paul who was starting to move into a sitting position. From the corner of his eye he saw Douglas and Miller heading for his fallen brother. Paul was his number one priority at the time and David would play for the moment. "You knew I could hear your movements?" David asked with a smile.

Dale nodded. He knew the creature was stalling for time, but was too enthralled with this one. Never before had he been up against one so strong and wise. He was old, no doubt, but still a youth based on his agility and limber movements.

"I've been in this career for a long time," Dale replied. "I know how you monsters think."

"Don't group us all into one, it'll be your downfall," David retorted. He watched as Douglas knelt down beside Paul. He returned his eyes to the human before Dale got the idea to check where the vampire's previous gaze was set. "You're skilled, I give you that." David licked away the falling saliva. "I don't normally compliment your kind, but you're the best I've ever faced." He paused before deciding to add, "I'm including other vampires in that list."

"I thank you for your words," Dale replied. "But it won't save you." His gaze hardened. "I have a commitment to end your for all your sins. No amount of begging or flattery will alter my motive."

David narrowed his eyes. "I'd never beg a human for mercy." With those words David launched himself for round two.

Dale pulled out a foot long, steel blade from his shoe. He pressed the switch in the center which extended the length of the weapon twofold. He countered David's attack, knocking the side of the blade against David's arm. The steel edge dug a bit into David's arm, which ripped the sleeve of his jacket. David dodged a second blow that was meant for his stomach. He barely saw the blade heading for his chest. David wrapped his arm around Dale's elbow and threw himself to the ground, flipping the slayer over twice. The latter fell on his back with the blade still in his grasp. He raised the weapon as David came in for an attack. The blade slit the side of David's face, barely missing his eye. Dale used the vampire's preoccupation with sudden pain to kick David in the stomach. The creature landed on his side, his hand instinctively going for the gash on his face.

"You know it's not really fair to come at someone who's unarmed like that," David said with a chuckle. He scrambled to his feet before Dale rushed over in a hurried attempt to end his life.

David realized Dale's mistake and used it to his advantage. David leapt over the burly man and landed directly behind him, placing his hands on either side of the base of Dale's neck. Dale recognized David's move and jerked his head back, bashing David in the face. David released his hold on the human to inspect his broken nose. Dale rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, knowing there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

While the two fought Douglas knelt down beside Paul. Paul's hand was on his outer thigh where the arrow had penetrated. He pulled out a switchblade and cut the cloth around the arrow. The human covered his mouth upon seeing the full extent of the wound. Miller gritted his teeth, but found himself unable to look away.

"Paul, look at me," Douglas said making eye contact with the creature. "This is going to hurt a little, but it has to be done."

Paul nodded in consent. Douglas placed one palm against Paul's sore thigh earning a wince from the vampire and gripped the arrow with the other.

"What are you doing?" Miller growled, his hand clamping down on Douglas' shoulder.

"I have to—"

Miller shook his head. "You do that and he'll bleed to death. He needs to be taken inside and have it surgically removed."

"There's no way I'm sending him in there to the human doctors," Douglas argued.

"But you're a human," Miller retorted.

"Not for much longer," Douglas muttered. "Besides vampire veins are not like yours. They heal much faster." With those words Douglas pulled the arrow from where it was lodged. He tried to ignore the sound of layers of flesh ripping along with the cries that Paul tried to muffle. Blood flooded Paul's once white pant leg. Douglas released the weapon then regained his grip and pulled harder. Paul could no longer hold back the scream. Douglas removed the bloody arrow leaving Paul lying on the tarmac, his hands holding the injured area. The two humans stared at the three inches of blood staining the section of the arrow that had been inside Paul's leg.

"It hurts," Paul gasped. "It really hurts."

"You'll be fine," Douglas said rubbing Paul's shoulder.

Miller stood up and pointed his revolver at Douglas' head.

"What are you—?" Douglas cried.

"You said he'll heal, how fast?" Miller demanded.

"I don't know, ten, twelve hours, I think," Douglas replied. "I've only seen it happen once, and it was a dog bite."

"Then that buys us enough time."

"What are you talking about?" Douglas asked.

Miller ignored his question and began to think of his options. "He can't really fight us in this condition, it's perfect. This will give us what we need to have him confined," Miller said keeping his gun on the other human. "I don't know if we'll get back to Rosaria before he recovers, but I'm sure we can keep him in Heatherfields until it's decided what to do with him."

"You can't," Douglas said, glaring at Miller.

"If he knows this Marco we're after, he can be an asset to our investigation," Miller said. "I'll keep him safe for the time being, and keep the press away from him as best I can, but I can't guarantee what will happen when that other one is caught."

"I won't let you hurt him," Douglas said stepping between Miller and Paul. He pressed his chest against the barrel of the gun.

"You're looking at some hefty time yourself," Miller revealed. "Aiding a serial killer and all, you'll be sent to death row for sure." He cocked the gun and moved it to Douglas' forehead. "You help me and I'll see to it that you get off clean. You'll just be considered another victim."

"And if I don't, are you really going to kill another person? End another life on your search?" Douglas snapped.

Miller hit him in the temple with the butt of the gun. "I have to do what I can to make sure those monsters don't destroy humanity. That Marco has already killed at least six people. The numbers keep rising. You know how many have died in Santa Carla, but chose to keep quiet. You really let those creatures kill for your own petty obsession."

"I'm one of them," Douglas retorted. "Maybe not physically, but in here." Douglas placed his hand against his heart. Miller glared at the man who just renounced himself as a human being despite the betrayal of the scarlet liquid leaking from the wound on his head.

"Then you can die with them," Miller said placing his finger against the trigger.

Two arms wrapped themselves around Miller's neck. The pull against his windpipe caused him to drop the gun to wrestle off the hold that attempted to end his life. Miller's arms flailed as the oxygen deprivation increased.

A soft voice spoke in his ear, "We both seek the same person." He glanced back to see the dark-haired teen who had also pretended to be Douglas' nephew. Dwayne tightened his grip on Miller's neck. "I want to find my brother and so do you. We can fight over him once he's found, but for now it looks like we can use each other's help." Dwayne released his hold on Miller but not before kneeing him in the lower back. The cop fell to the ground while Dwayne bound his arms behind his back with some rope he found off by the edge of the highway. He smirked as he stood over Miller's body. "I won't kill you just yet. At least not until we find Marco."

Dwayne did not wait for Miller to answer before hoisting him from the ground and tossing him in the back of the van. He turned to face Douglas who gave him a half-smile.

Dwayne sighed and lowered his eyes to the ground. "Look, Moonshield," Dwayne said. "About what I said earlier." Douglas kept his gaze on the second eldest of Max's children. Dwayne lifted his eyes to meet with the mortal's. "Maybe I was too hard on you about being a stupid human who wanted to be one of us. And I was wrong to doubt your machine." He let out another sigh and decided to leave out his opinion on Stephanie. He knew Douglas had not neglected her, but still wanted someone to blame for her death. "You put yourself in danger for us, that's the mark of a true vampire." He clamped his hand on Douglas' shoulder. "I'll talk to Max when we return."

Douglas clamped his hand around Dwayne's. The two smiled at each other before hurrying to move the injured vampire.

Dale's hand squeezed David's chin. David's clawed left hand gripped at Dale's throat while the other dripped with the blood spurting from the mortal's chest. Dale hacked out a stream of blood from his mouth. He slowly gripped a metal stake from a secret compartment of his jacket. He lowered it behind David's back, ready for the strike. David's fingers spread, the claws begging to taste a second helping of human flesh.

David's ears picked up the whistling from behind him. He glanced back just in time to see the stake headed for his back, pointing straight for his heart. The sirens in the distance distracted the mortal enough for his hand to slip and the stake was accidentally inserted just to the right of David's spine, missing his heart altogether. David growled and sent his claws into Dale's throat.

The nails penetrated through the skin and muscle. David had not the time to secure his grip into the arteries before the others called for his retreat. David pulled back his claws and watched as the slayer fell to his knees with the blood pouring over the fingers which clamped onto the wound. David allowed himself the pleasure of tasting the spoils of the fight.

"David, come on!" Douglas called.

The head vampire heeded the mortal's warning. He glanced back at his latest victim to see the glare upon the man's face. The blood poured at a steady rate, still David wished he had just a few seconds more to assure the man's death. Dwayne's strong hold pulled his brother into the back seat of the van. David closed the door behind him as the cop cars pulled onto the scene. Several men jumped out of their vehicles to shoot at the speeding van as it fled the scene.

The police were more interested in the dying man at their feet.

"Hang on, buddy, we'll get you patched up," one cop said just before Dale lost consciousness.

Dale's eyes shut with one thought before slipping into the black. _Mark_ _my words, vampire, our next_ _meeting will be your last_. With that thought he fell limp in the cop's hands.

* * *

Once they were a good five miles from the hospital David slipped the seatbelt across his shoulder. Miller was seated beside him, his eyes focused on both him and Dwayne. Dwayne sat on the other side of the mortal, his arms crossed, and his gaze out the window. Paul sat in the passenger seat, groaning with every bump they drove over. He grasped at the wound every few minutes against Douglas' warning.

Douglas kept his eyes on the road while hoping that the authorities had not the chance to write down his license plate number. The tracking system instructed them in northeast direction. It seemed that the youngest vampire had changed directions, whether to throw off his hunters, or out of his own interest, the mortal knew not. He only knew he needed to catch Marco before anymore like Dale had the chance to.

David gritted his teeth as they turned a sharp curve. Paul let out a cry of agony while gripping the arrow wound. Douglas gently smacked his hand while reminding him that it would heal better were he to let it alone. David shut his eyes, hoping by the time he opened them that the gaping hole in his back as well as the one in Paul's leg were fully healed.

If Marco were still alive David was certain his fists and fangs would end the boy's undead life. Whether it was the fatigue of the fight, the loss of blood, or the lack of blood consumption, or all three combined, the eldest vampire's eyelids fell into the temptation of sleep. Before he knew it the humming of the vehicle lulled him to slumber.

* * *

Well, there you have it, folks. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.

I know this one was short, and there was no Marco, but he will return in the next chapter. Until next time.


	22. The Breakdown

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. I'll go ahead and apologize for the long wait. I know it's been almost a month. Therefore I decided to go ahead and give you one long chapter for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the new installment.

Thank you Jellybean12365, XxXxEmilyxXxX, Twilight Geek, The Clown That Smiles, and Darkangel325 for your reviews. It really means a lot.

WARNINGS: Violence, extremely graphic images, dark images, disturbing images, alcohol and cigarette usage, mention of prostitutes, minor swearing, and some tragedy. Please let me know if T is still okay or if I need to up this to M. I think I'm still barely on the T side of the border, but I just want to be safe.

There is a really graphic scene during Dale's flashback including an eyeball. You might want to skim over that if you're squeamish.

* * *

As usual Marco woke the second the sun waved a farewell to the earth. Upon the moon's rising the innocent citizens of the town had no warning that the creatures of the night would surface in search of their prey.

Marco stretched and cracked his neck to the left. He threw the thick covers from his body. The heat produced by the linens was much higher than his liking, but a slight discomfort was worth protection from the rays that would scorch and devour his skin.

Marco's eyes landed on the table barely a foot from the door. On top of the table sat a small tray with a porcelain tea cup filled with a dark liquid and several sugar cookies topped off with green sprinkles. Marco twisted his lips then made his way to the refreshments. He picked up the cup and wafted the scent of cocoa that had long since gone cold. He placed the cup back down on the saucer then made his way to the bedroom door. He glanced out towards the hallway to find the house's owner humming while she crocheted a blanket, alternating with red and green yarn.

Marco made his way towards the woman. With her back towards him combined with her failing sense of sound Marco could butcher her right then and there. Marco stopped just short of the sofa. There was something about the tune the woman hummed that caused him to flashback to his human life. The faint image of an elderly woman rocking his tiny body, wrapped in a blue blanket, in her arms while humming a similar melody surfaced to his consciousness. Marco shut his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the memories of the life he threw away long ago.

The vampire opened his eyes to find the pale blue eyes of the older woman staring at him with a kind smile. Marco's heart skipped. An aching in his heart of pity for the human seized him. He detested the pain pulsing through his veins and wished he could snap the woman's neck merely to remove that horrid feeling. Still there remained an unknown force that stayed his hand.

The two stared at each other for minutes.

"You enjoy your cookies?" she asked breaking the silence.

"You're not worried that some stranger slept in your house?" Marco asked.

The old woman shook her head. "I knew you'd do me no harm."

Marco smirked and gave a slight chuckle. "How can you be so sure?"

She shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but I think if you haven't yet, you won't."

Marco was unsure if it was the woman's arrogance or that she refused to fear a species that lived off her kind's murder that angered him. Yet it was this fascination with her lack of fear that caused the urge to end her life to wane.

The woman patted the seat beside her on the sofa. Marco swallowed but found himself obeying her command. He figured allowing her to live was the least he could do to repay for her hospitality.

Marco sat down, studying the woman's features. There was nothing distinguishable about her: a woman who appeared to be in her mid seventies, skinny, her once raven locks now gray, and labored breathing due to her fading health. Yet it was her smile that made Marco return to his childhood. His own grandmother had that kind smile. He remembered as he held her hand in the hospital while she looked up at him with that smile. She whispered her love for him before passing into her final slumber. She passed in the middle of the night. Still it was that smile when she last spoke to him that would haunt his memories even into his immortal life.

Neither Max, nor his brothers warned him that the memories of their human life would linger on to taunt their conscience for the many centuries and millennia they were allowed to walk about on the earth. Marco wondered if those memories were merely a punishment for the many lives he took to sustain his own. That book of poems Dwayne had among his collection called _Vampire Suicides_ finally made sense. Every author in that book, supposedly a third being real vampires, used those poems as a suicide note. The ones the brothers believed to be the actual undead wrote of the memories of the dead and those they left behind haunting them until they could no longer bear it. It was not the kind of book one could find in a mainstream bookstore; Marco often wondered where Dwayne purchased his copy.

The woman returned with two cups of tea on mismatched saucers. She handed the blue, floral one to Marco and kept the rose patterned one for herself. Marco lifted the cup to his face and allowed the steam to surround his nose. Although it was not his drink of choice, he was not one to say no to free refreshments.

"You can call me Alice," the woman said with a smile. Marco watched her wrinkled lips sip the liquid. He adjusted himself on the couch. She placed the cup and saucer in her lap. "Do you have a name?"

Marco nodded and cleared his throat as he was brought back to reality. "Marco," he quietly replied.

"Marco," she repeated. "That's a nice name," she said taking another sip of tea.

Marco watched her swallow. He closed his eyes to push back the urge to rip out her throat. Marco controlled his hunger pangs and brought the cup to his lips. He wondered if the woman had any intent of poisoning him. He stifled a laugh at the fact that no amount of toxins would harm a vampire. He allowed himself to taste the treat. It was moderately sweet, just the way he liked it.

"I have a grandson who'd be about your age," Alice said before zoning out with the image of the last time she saw the boy. He was a blonde as well. In the back of her mind she wondered if Marco was indeed her grandson who used the stranger's disguise to visit. She looked down at her lap. "I haven't seen him in almost ten years."

"How come?" Marco asked trying to force empathy.

Alice gave a sad smile. "My daughter got tired of her husband's alcohol problem. She left him and took Ethan with her." She leaned her head against the couch cushion. "I wish to see him again."

Marco placed the cup down on the table as his stomach began to pull with guilt. His mind now scolded him for leaving his family to wonder where he disappeared to. Did they even know that he was still alive? Was it better to think him dead? Did his mother stay up to the dead hours of the night wondering if her baby wandered the streets of some California town with an empty belly and worn clothes? Did his father resume his love affair with brandy merely to ease the thoughts that little Marco could be lying in a morgue? Did his sister mourn his absence every day of her life, unable to seek out true love and all life had to offer because of him? Had he sacrificed his family's life with his decision to make his immortal? These nagging thoughts nibbled at his undead heart. Marco silently screamed for his head to shut up. He crossed his arms over his queasy abdomen, a movement that did not go unnoticed.

"Does your tummy hurt, Marco?" Alice asked.

Marco gritted his teeth. His grandmother often referred to his stomach with that word tummy. Whenever he became nauseous she was there to care for him. He slouched deeper into the comfort of the furniture wondering why these memories and emotions decided to creep up upon him now.

Marco clamped his eyes shut, chanting to himself that he was not a human and human emotions could have no affect on him. Reciting the mantra ten times in his head he opened his eyes to find Alice hurrying to the kitchen. Another pang of guilt attacked his heart for making a feeble woman search the medicine cabinet for drugs that would cure a human stomachache. Marco gnashed at his finger with hopes that the sight of blood would rid him of the pain.

She hurried back to the sofa as fast as her slender, weak legs could carry her. She plopped down beside the inhuman creature with two white tablets in her hand.

"Come, swallow these and you'll feel better," Alice said dropping the capsules in Marco's hand. She then reached over to grab Marco's abandoned cup.

"I don't—I can't," Marco said throwing the medicine on the coffee table.

"Marco, it's okay," Alice said standing. She reached out her arms to comfort the shaking boy.

Marco pushed her away. Alice attempted the gesture once more only to be pushed again. Marco had not intended to push her so hard. She stumbled backwards and tripped on the leg of the coffee table. She fell against the side of the couch. Her arm twisted as it collided with the armrest. The woman let out a howl of pain. Marco covered his ears and turned away from the sight.

It made no sense. He had watched his victims crying out and begging for their lives night after night. He never had any qualms about killing, even the ones who never caused anyone any harm. The innocents were always his favorites to feast upon. It was a delicacy as they were instructed to only go after people of low profiles whose absence would not gather too much attention. After so many druggies, gang members, prostitutes, and runaways the boys craved a sweet treat, a dessert. It was a rarity to indulge in a kindhearted person, but when allowed that opportunity they did so with the utmost pleasure. The purity of their hearts gave them a more appetizing flavor. He knew it was wrong to prey upon the good people of Santa Carla, but there was something so enticing about committing the sin. He craved the look in their pleading eyes as tears leaked while they wondered what they had done to deserve that fate.

That act of denying good people mercy was something that always brought him pleasure. Now he could not register why watching this elderly woman suffering before him caused him such agony. He glanced back at her broken figure. Her pale blue eyes gazed up at him, her voice cracking as she begged him to help her.

Marco's eyes widened as he saw that look of pure helplessness. It was the same look his grandmother had wore upon her dying days. That same expression covered Pete's face as his life drained from him in the hospital. No longer would he associate a worthless human serving as his meal when staring upon that expression.

Alice reached out her uninjured hand towards Marco. Her skinny, wrinkled fingers twitched with the hopes that the boy would not leave her to suffer. Marco turned from the woman and bolted for the front door. All the way down the steps he could hear Alice's voice whispering for him to return and rescue her. Heavy breaths escaped Marco's mouth. Despite how he tried he could not rid his brain of the image of Alice begging for his help. Marco stopped cold in his tracks as his eyes glanced behind at the house of the kind woman who housed him in return for company. Marco returned his eyes to their original direction as he harshly rationalized that she was the fool for trusting a stranger. Marco pushed the woman from his mind. She was just another human.

Staring at the road that led into town Marco remembered why he selected this house. It was far enough from any others that he would be safe enough to take to the sky without gathering any attention.

Marco rushed over to the bushes where he hid his motorcycle. He grabbed the handlebars and guided the vehicle towards the gravel driveway. He hopped upon the seat then turned the ignition. Before he could exhale he was speeding towards life while leaving current memories in the dust.

* * *

Paul continued to moan and wince everytime the car made a sudden jerk or rode over a bump. Douglas glanced over at the bandaged wound, wishing there was something he could do for the pain, a futile thought for there were no painkillers that would work on the vampire body.

Dwayne kept his eyes on Miller who refused to look at the creatures on either side of him. Dwayne confiscated Miller's gun before they left the hospital and had it concealed inside his jacket on the side closest to the door.

David's slight movement caught the eyes of both Dwayne and Miller. He jerked the second he move releasing a slight hiss. He tried to hide the obvious discomfort, but it was too late.

Dwayne's eyes narrowed. "David," he said catching the attention of the mentioned. "Are you okay?"

David nodded while ignoring the pain shooting through his back.

"That's the second time you've cringed in the past five minutes," Dwayne mentioned.

David gave his brother a false smile. "Just a little uncomfortable," he answered stretching out his legs to gain some validity to his statement. Dwayne was not satisfied with David's obvious lie, but decided to let it go for the time being. He knew David was not one to voice when something ailed him unless it was life threatening.

For the next ten minutes the melancholy melody of violin music along with the hum of the engine proved to be the only sound between the five. Paul found the classical number surprisingly soothing.

Douglas broke the silence. "Okay, boys, the daylight tracker reads about an hour and a half 'til sunrise," he said gazing at said machine. They each nodded their understanding.

Miller glanced over at Dwayne. "So it's true?" he asked the silent one of the bunch. Dwayne raised an eyebrow requesting the human to clarify. "Sunlight kills you?"

Dwayne smirked. "Don't try and pull anything. You try and I'll take you with me." Dwayne held back a laugh as he adjusted his body against the seat of the car.

Miller blinked and returned his gaze to straight ahead. He made sure to show no fear in his appearance or words. However he lacked the knowledge that Dwayne could read the man's emotions.

David moved too quickly sending a severe jolt of pain through his body. He arched back and let out a groan which caught the attention of both passengers in the backseat. Miller's gaze fell on the puddle against the gray, velvet seats.

"You're bleeding," Miller said calmly.

David smirked. "It's nothing, really."

"David," Dwayne said seeing the liquid lining the seat. He turned his eyes to the front seat. "Douglas, pull over."

"What for?" Douglas asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing, keep going," David replied.

"David, you're hurt," Dwayne interrupted.

Douglas flipped on the right turn signal and pulled along the edge of the road. David released a sigh all while assuring the others that he would be fine.

"I'd better take a look anyway," Douglas said stepping out of the driver's seat. Dwayne scooted Miller against the door before stepping out of the vehicle himself. "Come, let's take off your jacket," Douglas said as he sat the medical bag down on the floor.

"You're wasting precious time," David argued.

Douglas ignored the lead vampire's words and gently helped to remove the jacket. The human then aided David with removing his shirt. The fabric ripped the tender skin where the blood had dried. David refused to acknowledge the pain. Douglas' eyes widened at the sight of the wound.

"David, what on earth happened?" Douglas asked reaching in the bag.

"The slayer tried to stake me," David answered, finding no reason to hide the truth anymore. He chuckled then added, "Needless to say he missed."

"This is not a laughing matter," Douglas chided.

Douglas quickly cleaned the wound with antiseptic. A wound would not become infected on a vampire's body, but they discovered over the past fifty years that sterile fluid quickened the healing process. Douglas swiftly wrapped the wound with bandages. He grimaced at all the scrapes and bruises that had invaded his body from the fight with Dale. The purple, blue, and black splotches meshed about his torso and arms. Even when accidentally poked during the dressing David gave no sign of pain. There were no physical scars on the vampire's body from previous battles, but the human wondered how often similar wounds covered his skin's surface.

Paul surveyed his brother's battered body. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt for wallowing in his pain when David had taken a more serious beating. As if on cue his thigh began to sting again. Paul decided to behave more like David and suppress the pain the way a vampire should.

"There, that should do," Douglas said once the dressings were complete.

He hurried to the trunk to retrieve a clean shirt for the boy. David sneered at the lighter color than he was used to wearing. Nonetheless he pulled the forest green top over his bruised frame and leaned against the seat, ignoring the protest from his body. Douglas also handed a thick blanket to each of the vampires and a thinner one to their guest.

Once everyone was situated in the van Douglas resumed his position on the highway. The device now read that they had about an hour until morning crept upon them.

Dwayne glanced over at his drowsy brother. He felt somewhat guilty for leaving the pack just before the slayer arrived. He wondered if his presence earlier would have lessened their chance of such severe wounds.

The second eldest of the group let his eyes fall upon the human to his left. He hated the pompous heir the man had about him. There was no way he would allow himself and his family to drift off into slumber with that crafty being in their midst. Dwayne extended his claws and draped his fingers around Miller's shoulder.

"What are you d—?" Miller managed to say before Dwayne placed a finger over Miller's lips.

"I'm not an idiot," Dwayne replied. "If you think I'll leave myself vulnerable before you, you have another thing coming." With those words Dwayne ripped into Miller's shoulder. The human gasped and hissed at the sudden pain. He grasped Dwayne's hand and twisted into an uncomfortable position.

"Stupid move," David said entwining his fingers about Miller's throat.

The human struggled against David's grip while simultaneously tried to fight Dwayne slitting apart his skin. Dwayne tasted the man's blood. It was a sweet taste in his mouth. David held Miller's neck and arms while Dwayne bled a pint from his body into three styrofoam cups he found lying about in the backseat. Upon receiving a nod from his brother David released the man.

Miller inhaled deeply. Behind labored breaths he whispered, "If you wanted to kill me you should've gone for a main artery."

Dwayne gave him a creepy smile. "I had no intention of killing you. We may need you later." He licked the blood from his fingers. "But now you're just as weak as the rest of us." Dwayne handed one cup to David and passed another to Paul. Dwayne gulped down half the cup's contents before staring up at the human. "But if you try anything while we sleep, I won't hesitate to kill you." Dwayne tossed a few leftover bandages at the human. "You might want to stop the flow."

Miller glared at the vampire. Were it not for the sudden drowsiness from recent blood loss he would have tested Dwayne's threat. The human quickly bandaged his elbow. For the time being he needed to regain his strength. He knew he had to play it safe if he desired to survive this ordeal. There would be a time for vengeance later. Ignoring the grumbling in his stomach Miller used his blanket to clot the wound on his shoulder and leaned his face against the cloth. He shut his eyes wishing to wake from the nightmare.

Within the next half hour everyone minus the driver was sound asleep. Douglas checked to make sure the vampires were completely covered by blankets. Even with the tinted windows he was sure to take no chances.

Douglas' eyes fell upon the target on the tracker. They were less than a hundred miles from where their younger brother currently resided. Douglas pushed down against the accelerator. They would reach their target before the next sunrise.

* * *

Dale woke the faint sounds of three different voices, their words muffled by his groggy state. His sudden movement caused a pair of heels to clack towards the door. In front of him stood two blurry figures. He blinked to find two nurses standing on either side of the bed. His dark eyes scanned the white room with the overpowering smell of antiseptic. He hated the smell of hospitals. The scent brought back memories of his loved ones bloodletting over the tiled floor.

He remembered the sight of the sadistic fanged creature laughing as he took his time torturing the man's sister and mother. The monster wanted him to watch the kill before the final kill. Fortunately for Dale a disturbance called the vampire away leaving him alone with his dying family. The doctors did what they could but in the end the women had lost too much blood and succumbed to the infection leaving them dead on the table.

While lying in his own hospital bed Dale recounted the moment he took up vampire slaying. Everytime he came across one he showed no mercy. Did that make him as awful as the creature who ended his family's life, he cared not, he never wanted another good man to suffer the way he had.

After five long years of searching Dale finally came across the vampire who tortured his family to death. That face haunted his dreams each night and would until the creature fell dead by his own hands. Dale stopped just short of the monster who feasted on his recent prey, another innocent woman who could not defend herself. Her slain son lay by her side. This one had no morals. He enjoyed watching his victim's torment before delivering the final blow. The vampire threw the lacerated corpse aside and smiled as he remembered the man he gave that scar to all those years ago. He reveled while recalling how his claw perfected the crescent scar before the sound of an approaching mob caused him to abandon his victim. Despite being a strong vampire, he was not stupid enough to take on seven strong men at once. The creature's tousled white hair sat upon the gargoyle appearance. Bright yellow eyes on either side of a beak-like nose stared into the soul of the one who promised to destroy this very creature.

The vampire's speed was superb to say the least. He stepped behind Dale and elbowed him in the back of the neck. Dale fell forward, catching his balance before toppling over. He spun around to find the area absent of the vampire. Hearing a cackle above him Dale looked up to find his opponent hovering. Dale lauched a punch that the vampire easily evaded. He laughed, taunting the human with his own weaknesses. Dale's blood boiled as he chased the retreating creature. The vampire reached a wall and flipped landing behind the slayer. Dale felt the hot breath slowly creeping upon him. The slayer decided to use the monster's speed against him.

Dale jumped away and waited for the vampire to perform that same attack a second time. As he approached Dale patiently waited. Sensing that the monster was right behind him, he struck, now knowing the vampire's fastest speed. He sent a stake through the monster's left eye. The vampire screeched while clawing at the injury, splattering silver blood about the area. Dale accepted the blood as a trophy. He smashed his foot against his opponent's knee and yanked the wooden stake from the creature's eye, ripping the organ from its socket. Dale twisted the stake until the nerves severed. What remained of the eyeball he tossed to the ground then smashed it with the sole of his boot. He then shoved the stake into the heart of the monster. The vampire's remaining eye widened in synchrony with his mouth. Saliva dripped onto the pavement while blood poured from the gaping wound. He clamped his clawed hands about the stake in an attempt to remove it. Smoke rose from the creature's body as he toppled backwards. Dale watched as the fiend responsible for his family's demise gracefully plummeted to his final resting place. The skin dissolved leaving only the skeleton of a monster.

Dale heavily breathed while watching the vermin erase into nothing. He would never harm another living soul. Dale spit on the vampire's carcass. He then walked over to the two human corpses left to rot with open eyes. He wrapped them in an abandoned flannel blanket he found by a dumpster. He carried the deceased to a stack of logs and set them aflame. He prayed over the remains, hoping that their souls made it to Heaven, where no evil beings would ever torment them again. It pained him to burn their bodies, but he could not risk anyone coming in contact with a body that had been contaminated with vampire fluids. He made a promise to the dead that he would dedicate his life to hunting down each and every vampire, personally exterminating their species before his dying day.

Now he lay in a hospital bed while three of his targets escaped in the night with the aid of a vampire wannabe. He made the decision that the traitor would have to be hunted along with the monsters.

Dale ran a hand across his face and slowly set up despite his body's protests. A nurse hurried to his side in an attempt to make him lay back down.

"You need to take it easy," she said, careful to keep her distance. The news traveled through the hospital that this very man had murdered one of their colleagues.

"Can't," Dale whispered. He realized it pained him to talk. The memory of the teenage vampire slicing his throat returned to him. The vampire barely missed his vocal chords. He touched the bandage across the wound knowing there would be another scar to remind him of a failure.

"The morphine's wearing off," a second nurse stated. She hurried over to grab a syringe filled with the mentioned drug.

"Don't need anymore," Dale replied.

"Are you sure?" the first asked. "It'll make you feel better."

"I'm sure," Dale said with a smile. "Pain makes you know you're alive."

Neither nurse knew how to respond.

The telephone rang catching the attention of everyone present. The nurse put down the needle and answered the shrieking machine. She greeted the person on the other line. The other two watched as her smile faded. She glanced around the room before excusing herself to the other party.

She placed her hand over the bottom. "You have a call from the Rosaria police chief," she said to Dale.

Dale nodded and extended his hand to retrieve the phone.

"Hello," Dale said.

"Dale Vincent?" Hampton asked.

"Yes," Dale replied.

"Where is Miller?"

Dale glanced up at the nurse who handed him the phone. "Was there a second person brought in? Mid thirties, dirty blonde hair?"

The nurse shook her head. "Everyone else involved got away."

Dale cursed under his breath then returned his attention to Hampton. "He's not here. I don't know what happened to him."

Hampton sighed. "Damn," he said at last. He heard the news of what went down at the hospital and hoped that Miller was still alive. With no way of reaching the desired person he had to assume the worst. "Vincent, I think it's best that you're taken off the case."

Dale frowned. "What?"

Hampton cleared his throat. "I heard what happened at the hospital. How you attacked the doctors, killing one."

"Didn't have a choice," Dale retorted. "He touched vampire DNA. He was too much of a risk."

"When I called you in you came with good references!" Hampton shouted. "I never would've asked you had I known you'd attack civilians. I wanted to keep this quiet! We can't cause a mass panic."

"You knew these monsters roamed your town!" Dale growled. "You knew all this time and you did nothing about it." He jerked up causing one of the nurses to shriek. "I will gladly take the lives of a few civilians if it means protecting the masses!"

"Vincent!" Hampton shouted.

The nurse closest to the door called for a few orderlies to hurry back with restraints. She grabbed a syringe filled with a sedative.

"We ran across two tonight," Dale revealed. "They knew the one we were hunting. You don't want this matter to get out of hand."

"I don't plan on it," Hampton replied shortly. He caught control of both his breath and temper. "But I am taking you off the case."

Dale gritted his teeth. "Very well," he said to the police chief. He slammed the phone down then turned to the nurse who approached him with a full needle. He glared at her. "I'll snap your neck before you even get close enough to the IV with that stuff."

The trembling nurse backed away. She dropped the needle at her feet for safe measures.

"My backpack," Dale demanded as he stood.

"Please, you're not well enough to stand," the younger nurse stated, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He put a massive hand atop her petite one. "I thank you for your concern, but I have a mission to complete." His features hardened and he turned to the other nurse. "Where is my backpack?"

She gulped before hurrying over to the closet that housed his belongings. Dale reached into the secret component of the bag that concealed a pistol. The orderlies returned with the restraints only to stare down the barrel of the gun. They raised their arms in defeat and backed away. Dale kept the gun pointed at them until he was safely in the hallway. He took off running before anyone could move. The threatened nurse broke down crying in the arms of one of the orderlies.

Dale was glad that Hampton took him off the case. Now he could deal with the vampires, Douglas, and Miller the way he saw fit. If any fool had the nerve to interfere with his task they would instantly regret it. The image of David and Paul surfaced. He growled as he promised himself that their next meeting would result in death.

* * *

Marco howled with excitement as he zoomed down the busy road at top speed. The many drunks and partiers who were out cheered him on as he flashed by. Marco squealed with delight as he passed a police motorcycle. The cop atop the bike spit out his coffee and tossed it in the nearest wastebasket before turning on the siren. Marco smirked, daring the cop to follow him.

The people watching cheered louder when the chase began. Marco accelerated, interwining between the cars at the stoplight. He ran a red light nearly colliding with a Cadillac. The driver in the other car shouted and shoved the finger in Marco's direction. He laughed as he continued with his game. The traffic cop pursued the crazy motorcyclist.

Marco reached a patch of dirt. He spun a donut, tossing up dirt and pebbles in all directions. The sediments decorated his glittering, sky blue tee shirt. He waited for the policeman to approach. He jumped off his bike and made his way towards the blonde who waited with crossed arms.

The cop glared at the smirking boy. "You have any idea why I stopped you?" he asked.

Marco gave him an innocent look and shrugged.

The cop rolled his eyes. He had not the patience to deal with stupid teenagers. "What you did was dangerous. Several people almost died tonight because of your stunts."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Marco replied with a laugh.

"That's it, I'm not taking this from you," the cop said grabbing Marco by the shoulder.

"Easy, that's police brutality," Marco said while stepping off the bike.

"I'll show you brutality," the officer growled.

"Ooh, is that a challenge?" Marco asked.

"Have you been drinking?" the cop asked.

Marco shook his head. "Nope, but that's a good idea." He stepped away from the human. "I'll have to stop and get a few beers on the way back."

"Who do you think you are?"

Marco grinned. "I know exactly who you are." He paused for dramatic effect. "Your worst nightmare." Immediately after reciting that line he wished he had done the opposite, unaware of how cheesy it sounded out loud.

"Let's go, punk," the cop said reaching for handcuffs.

"You humans are pathetic," Marco said as the man clasped the cuffs. Marco turned around and broke the shackles. He busted out into laughter. "Oh, wow." He held his stomach while guffawing. "The look on your face was priceless."

"How did you…" he trailed off.

"All this chasing has worked up an appetite," Marco said. Before the cop could say another word Marco dove in for the kill. He ripped the man's throat. He tossed his head back, howling into the night sky before taking a second helping.

Upon finishing Marco wiped the blood from his mouth and took to the sky with the corpse. He quickly disposed of the body in a nearby lake. It would only be a few days before the body resurfaced and he would be long gone by then. Marco glanced down at his stained shirt. Huffing he removed the bloody evidence and zipped up his jacket.

He rested on a boulder by the lake. In his hand he held a pack of cigarettes he swiped from the officer before tossing him to the fish. Marco lit up and took a long drag. He exhaled, watching the smoke dance with the wind. An abandoned six-pack sat along the edge of the lake. He leaned back and opened the can, downing its contents in one gulp. He crushed the can against his forehead then started on the second.

"You know," Marco said to the submerged corpse. "I needed that adrenaline rush tonight." He held the beer can to the sky. "Here's to you, my fine friend." Marco gulped down the rest. He considered saving the other four but let that thought go with the opening of a third can.

As he consumed the drink he released the memories that caused him such tension of late. He screamed out the names of those he associated with displeasure.

"Screw David!" Marco yelled. "Screw you, David! You are nothing! You hear me! Nothing!" Marco took another sip of beer. He swallowed and let out a loud burp. "Yep, David. You thought I couldn't survive on my own and look at me now." Marco finished up the can. He tossed it aside, not bothering to crush it like he had the previous two. Marco took another puff of the cigarette before scrunching it out along the stones. Marco flipped open yet another beer can. He held it in his hand, not ready to take another swallow just yet. "Didn't think a baby vamp could take care of himself. Well, I showed you." Marco took another sip. "Screw you, David." Marco shifted to the right. "And screw Ralph and Hugh, and Max and Alice, and that cop whose swimming." He lifted the can in the lake's direction. "How long can you hold your breath, officer?" Marco laughed.

He finished the beverage and turned on his side. He placed the side of his face against the ground. The moist dirt instantly cooled his flushed cheek. He shut his eyes allowing the evening wind to cool him down.

"I don't need any of them," Marco whispered. "I'm fine on my own." He hoisted himself from the ground so that only his lower body remained laying flat. Marco laughed as he thought over his foolishness for trying to turn a human. "Why did I care so much for Pete? He's just as ridiculous as the rest of the species."

Marco jumped up. He could have flown but he was in the mood to run. Marco ran in the direction that he had come from laughing hysterically. He chided himself for wasting time waiting on the news of Pete. He wondered what it was that made him care if the human lived or died. Sure it would have been nice to be the leader of his own vampire group, but Pete was less than worthy for that title. Humans were stupid, relying on their emotions. They would toss aside things of high importance based on what they felt was "the right thing to do."

Marco found himself back at the site where two abandoned motorcycles waited for their owner's return. Marco approached the policeman's bike. He stroked its form. The poor vehicle would be waiting forever. He knew what it was like to be lonely. Marco noticed that the keys were still in the ignition. He glanced around to find it desolate. Marco hopped on the cop's motorcycle, curious to what it was like to drive a law enforcer's bike. Marco turned on the ignition feeling the adrenaline soaring through his veins to the tune of the engine revving.

Marco sped down the current road. He stopped upon reaching a wooded area. There was a bike trail a little ways down. Marco grinned and took off down the bike trail. He lifted himself off the seat. He eyed the approaching hill and accelerated. Marco yelled as the bike flew through the forest, coming inches from crashing into a tree. He turned the bike and guided it to the trail at the bottom of the hill. Ignoring the rock that shot up and smacked him in the face he continued on down the trail.

Marco sat back down on the seat with a wide grin plastered upon his face. He suddenly remembered doing similar stunts with his brothers back in Santa Carla. Marco quickly pushed that thought away. He no longer resided in Santa Carla. Paul and the others were a thing of the past. Still the depths of his heart yearned to be in their company if just for a minute. Marco cursed himself for allowing those sentimental thoughts to grasp his brain a second time. He did not need them.

He swerved along with the trail. The headlights were unnecessary as he could see just fine without them. Marco's hand slipped accidentally turning on the siren. The startled vampire searched for the button. He quickly shut it off returning to the peaceful state. Just the melody of that siren returned him to the night he rode in the ambulance alongside Pete. Marco growled, demanding his brain to banish all thoughts surrounding that man. His mind mocked his wishes by reminding him of how he watched the mortal slowly die, blaming himself the entire time. Marco felt a sob seize his throat.

"Shut up!" he ordered himself.

Marco glanced up in time to find himself veering off the trail. Marco forced himself to smile while reminding himself that he was riding a stolen police motorcycle. It was something that many dreamed of doing while not having the guts to actually pull it off.

"Marco," he heard a soft, familiar voice say.

Marco put one hand on the side of his face. He knew that voice too well. The mortal was gone yet his voice continued to haunt him. Marco wondered if it was punishment for not being able to rescue him, for putting him in that state. Marco bit down hard on his lip. Pete was not supposed to die. Had he stayed away from the stupid human he would still be walking around Rosaria following Ralph.

Marco could blame the doctor for not doing a good enough detox. He could blame Pete for agreeing to go along with the whole thing. He even blamed David for pushing him to leave. Marco felt warm liquid fall down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. _Pete, leave me alone._ Marco growled at himself knowing who was to blame for the whole incident. If only he had not been stubborn and heeded Max's warning. He was often warned that his pride would get the better of him someday. If only he had never left Santa Carla. If only he had not gotten in a fight with David. Marco's eyes widened as the next thought hit him: if only he had listened to David in the first place.

Marco tossed his head. No, he was not going to justify David's actions. David was the reason he left. He would never go crawling back to that pompous bastard. He would only return to Santa Carla for the sole reason of slaughtering David and taking control as the lead vampire.

Marco cursed himself as he almost crashed the bike a second time. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He sped up hoping the rush would push back all the sorrow. He inhaled the taste of the nighttime air. Marco jumped another hill, basking in the feeling it produced in his stomach. He landed with a thud, the rushing blood tingling each nerve.

Marco opened his eyes only to be hit with a flashback of Alice falling. He recalled the look of pure horror on her face as she collided with the couch. Her shoulder twisted, possibly dislocating. Marco's lips parted and his breathing increased. He could see her pale blue eyes staring up at him. He watched her reaching for him. Her words could barely reach his ears, but his acute hearing picked up what she asked of him. His stomach turned as he realized he left her to die.

The vampire stopped the bike and leaned over with his hands wrapped about his stomach. He leaned forward and opened to expel what struggled to force its way up. He gagged yet no bile exited his mouth. Marco tried again to receive the same result. He sat up wiping away the dirt from his forehead. He suddenly felt fevered. Marco inhaled deeply. He leaned against the bike, almost knocking it down.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approaching. He turned to find no one. Marco clutched at his twisting stomach. He glanced up to see the figure of Alice reaching out for him. Marco shut his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes to see only the forest. He heard Pete calling out for him. Marco turned to catch a glimpse of what looked like Pete with blood leaking from his mouth. He heard the elderly woman's voice calling from the right. Her eyes pleaded as she wiggled her fingers, begging for him to just help her up. She could not breathe. She only needed to be readjusted so her lungs could function easier. She asked him to call an ambulance; after all she provided him shelter for two nights.

Pete called out for him. His name surrounded him in the form of seven voices. He glanced up to see his family searching for him. Marco fell to his knees with his hands covering his ears. He shut his eyes tightly. The tears poured from his closed eyelids.

"Please, I'm sorry, just leave me alone!" Marco yelled. He sobbed then fell to the ground, weeping bitterly. "I'm sorry. Just go. Leave me alone." He knew a vampire was not supposed to harbor these feelings, but he could not hold them inside any longer. "Just leave me alone," he whispered. The images remained.

Marco jumped up and hopped on the bike. Tears poured from his eyes as he rushed down the trail. The speedometer read ninety. Marco did not care, he only wanted to escape those memories. They continued to pound through his head. The meshed voices and faces swirled behind his eyes. Marco closed his eyes and shook his head. Nothing could rid those mistakes.

His foot slipped and the tire ripped. Marco opened his eyes to find himself smack into a four-inch branch. The branch hoisted him from the seat and sent him flying. Marco hit the trunk of another tree then began rolling down a hill. He landed at the bottom and opened his eyes to come face to face with the corpse that belonged to his meal the previous night. Marco lifted himself, feeling the stinging from the broken arm and torn ligaments in his left ankle and the sprain in the right. His knee was at least bruised. Two of his fingers were smashed in the impact. His face spewed blood from various cuts. His nose was broken slightly to the right. Marco continued to walk and tripped over the pink pump that lay beside the woman's body. Her pink dress blew in the wind. Her empty eye sockets stared up at the crescent moon. Marco refused to acknowledge the larva making a meal out of what he had thrown away.

Marco walked a little ways down before succumbing to exhaustion. He allowed himself to cry freely. There was no use holding back the tears anymore. He was an awful addition to the world. He was no better than the maggots that feasted on the carcass of a woman who everyone only knew as a town drunk. Gossip spread that provided men with a good time in order to pay her bills. Other than that what did Marco know of her character? Did she have a family who would be devastated to find out the nature in which their daughter/sister/cousin had died? Did she leave behind any children? It suddenly occurred to Marco how many children he could have orphaned on his many feasts. He and his brothers enjoyed the hunt, but what were they really costing the human population?

Marco shut his eyes and used the sound of himself crying to lull him to sleep. He was far from shelter. When the sun came up he would rid the world of one more vermin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! There should be another up in hopefully two weeks.

Writing the scene with Alice was so upsetting that I almost stopped and erased the whole thing. However sad it is I felt that it's important to the plot with Marco's breakdown.

I don't know if any book called Vampire Suicides exists, I just made something up. If it does I meant no copyright infringements, just let me know and I'll change the title.

Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day!


	23. Reunited

Thank you Twilight Gleek, Jellybean12365, DarkAngel325, Marko'sBabyGirl, and The Lost Girl for your reviews on the last chapter. I see that the last chapter made most of you cry. It's good to see that it worked out according to plan. Thank you all for your reviews, they are much appreciated.

Warnings: Some death and violence. Not much in this one though.

* * *

Douglas had pulled over just two hours after sunrise. He was obviously fatigued and despite their need to find Marco, the boys knew the dangers of having a sleepy mortal behind the wheel. Douglas pulled over at a rest stop.

The sound of the car door opening stirred David. Douglas stopped the eldest vampire before he tossed off the blanket, assuring him it was only going to be for a few hours. After a quick bathroom break and the purchase of two bags Doritos and a couple of Mountain Dews Douglas stepped back inside the car. He quietly tossed a bag and can to the wide-awake Miller before turning to his own nourishments. Douglas was aware that Dwayne wanted to drain the cop of his energy, but Douglas did not have the heart to watch a living being suffer and starve in his presence.

The two munched on their snacks in silence for a few moments. Miller watched the two sleeping lumps on either side of him. He was most worried about the dark-haired vampire who all but murdered him earlier. After a half hour of draining Dwayne finally bandaged the wound. Miller still felt woozy, but hoped that the junk food would give him enough energy to at least plan his escape. It had to happen while the vampires were at their most vulnerable.

"I know what you're thinking," Douglas said breaking the silence. Miller looked up from his near empty bag to see the driver staring at him via the rear-view mirror. Douglas took a large gulp from his soda and wiped away the lemon lime beads with the arm of his jacket before speaking. "You don't need to be afraid for your life. If you're good and do what these boys say…" he pointed to each concealed creature. "…they'll let you live."

Miller narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust you?" He shifted and motioned to Dwayne. "That one would've killed me hours ago if he…" he pointed to David, "…hadn't said there still might be use for me."

Douglas tossed his head back. "We do have use for you." Douglas turned so that he was facing the other human. "I heard on the radio a few hours ago, long after you passed out, that the FBI are now involved in this case." Miller grunted. He knew how much his superior wanted to keep the details of his case silent, the sole reason he hired that lunatic Vincent.

"You want me to throw the feds off? That's not going to be easy, pal," Miller said with a harsh tone. He may be at the vampires' mercy, but he was not going to sacrifice his dignity.

"I know that," Douglas replied. "Give me credit, I do know about something other than vampires." He gulped down the rest of his soda. "What I'm saying is that we need them to back away from Marco. You're going to do that for us."

"How do I do that?" Miller asked.

Douglas smirked. "We're just going to have to find a scapegoat and dress him up like Marco. You're going to tell your men back in Rosaria that this man is the serial killer."

If Miller had the strength he would have launched himself at Douglas and gave him a few bruises for suggesting such a thing.

"I will not allow you or these demons hurt another innocent person," Miller snapped. He could care less if his raised voice woke the demons he spoke of. Miller clenched his fists so hard that the nail on his ring finger sliced the skin on his palm. "Mark my words, Moonshield, when I get my strength back I'm going to take out all of them and their bastard brother Marco. Then you'll be locked up for aiding a murderer."

Douglas laughed out loud. "You have some decent jokes." Douglas crossed his arms. "Now let's be realistic. The odds of you escaping alive, let alone killing any of these boys are minimal." He lowered the tone in his voice. "Now I think it's best that you just be grateful that I was able to talk David into agreeing with my solution which allows you the option of life."

Miller's only response to Douglas' words was a growl. He noticed the blood streaming through his fingers and focused on tending to it.

Douglas leaned his head against the headrest. He positioned himself into a more comfortable position. "I bid you good morning, Lieutenant." Douglas opened one eye to stare at the fuming officer. "I warn you now, don't try anything while we sleep. These boys can sense any sudden movements and their natural instincts take over." Douglas made a slicing gesture across his throat. "So I suggest you don't do anything you'll regret. Just think over what I said." With those words Douglas shut his eyes. It was only a matter of minutes before he drifted off into slumber.

Miller glanced down at the wound on his hand again. He sighed and leaned his head against the back of the seat. He wondered just how accurate Douglas' claims were, though he was not brave enough to test them. Even with the sunlight beating down on the vehicle, if their reflexes were faster than the time needed for him to escape, there was little chance of him surviving. _If only I were stronger._

Miller assumed that each day until their return Dwayne would drain him enough to only weaken him. Despite his strong desire to be out of their clutches he knew that the odds were against him. He had to be smart with his planning. He hated it, but knew there was no other choice.

With much disdain in his heart Miller closed his eyes. He had a job to protect the people of Rosaria and all of California from these monsters. He could not allow haste or fear to get in the way of delicate planning. Still there was once certainty, death was worth the price of their destruction even if it meant playing servant to those creatures until the right moment.

* * *

Marco opened his eyes to the darkness. It startled him to see the heavy degree of black. There were no stars, no clouds, not even the crisp air of the outside. He was not where he remembered collapsing mere hours ago. The scent was metallic and of decay. He could only stretch his legs so far before they came in contact with a solid surface. He tilted his head back against the stiff bed that housed him to see his nose coming inches from the ceiling. He placed his palms above him to knock on the steel surface that boxed him in.

Marco let out a muffled cry and began squirming about while kicking the door and pounding against the roof. He kicked the door off its hinges to be welcomed with the shrill screams of two females. Marco slid out of the narrow cabinet to encounter two doctors suited up with a corpse lying atop a gurney. The one doctor held a scalpel in her hand. The other dropped her chart. They both stared speechless at the living corpse.

Marco suddenly realized where he was and turned about to see the rest of the cabinets intact.

The older woman placed the scalpel down on the table with the rest of her tools then hurried over to the slightly disoriented vampire. She placed her hands atop his shoulders which prompted him to look into her brown eyes, shielded by spectacles.

"Oh my gosh, young man, are you okay?" she asked. She ordered for the other doctor to hurry and retrieve a wheelchair for the boy. "I can't believe what could have happened," she said aiding Marco to the chair.

Marco complied with their actions merely to discover what happened since he lost consciousness. He was sure to wake up to the sight of himself blazing with flames. David and Paul were vivid with the details of what happened when a vampire failed to find safety before sunrise.

"He was dead," the other doctor said once Marco was settled. She gripped his chart in her hand. He was written up as a John Doe and pronounced dead ten hours prior. "His vitals all…" she trailed off when her superior placed her finger against her lips.

"You're lucky, sweetie," the older doctor said. Marco glanced up at her identification card to read her name: Sarah Templeton. Below her name he read her job description as a pathologist. He suddenly wondered how many of his own works she had seen over the past few days.

"What happened?" Marco asked as the other doctor, he read her name Amy Riesel, handed him a glass of water. Marco sipped the liquid, not caring about its empty taste. He was only curious in one thing at the moment.

"You were brought in ten hours ago," Sarah answered. "The coroner pronounced you dead. You were placed in one of our cabinets." Her face paled as she said, "Luckily your autopsy wasn't scheduled for another three hours."

"So I'm dead?" Marco asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"No, dear you're not," Sarah replied. "You did die sometime this morning, but you've been miraculously revived."

Marco lifted his glass into the air. "Here's to miracles," he said before downing the liquid. He smirked with a passing thought: if only those idiots knew.

"Dr. Amy Riesel here is going to escort you to a room upstairs where you will be looked over by one of our doctors," Sarah revealed.

"That's really not necessary," Marco said with a wave of his hand.

Amy gripped the handles on the back of the wheelchair before Marco could protest further. "It's standard procedure," she said. "We have to make sure you're truly healthy before sending you off on your way. It won't take long."

Marco groaned. He noticed the clock on the wall read that it was only five in the afternoon. Sundown would be another two hours. He slouched in the chair accepting the checkup just to kill two hours. He glanced up at the lovely woman whose features reminded him of his sister. He decided he would let those two doctors live.

Amy rolled him into a room where the notified doctor would shortly arrive. In five minutes time Marco was greeted by a middle-aged man who clearly displayed his baffled state to the creature. His shaking hand placed the paperwork down on the counter then washed his hands. Once sterile he placed the stethoscope in his ears while placing the flat end on Marco's back. The vampire rolled his eyes as he focused his energy into formulating a false heartbeat the way Max instructed him months ago in case an emergency of this nature ever occurred.

The doctor reeked of that antiseptic hospitals were so fond of. Marco let out a sigh; this would be a long two hours. Still it pleased him that someone was watching out for him all this time. The depression had abandoned him leaving Marco wondering what it was that hurt him so badly in the first place.

* * *

Four hours passed with the vampire assistant waking feeling well rested. He noticed that Miller had difficulty sleeping. He glanced over the cop's attire and figured that bloody, detective attire was bound to catch attention.

David woke at the noise. Douglas was uncertain if it was the pain or anxiety, or a combination of the two that kept the vampire from sleeping peacefully. He revealed to David that he was going to take Miller to the bathroom so he could freshen up before they resumed driving once more.

Miller was more than happy to step out of the vehicle with the animated corpses. He was still weak and with David's glare on him he dared not move. Even now if he were to flee it would be nightfall before he reached Rosaria. He was not going to take the chances of these creatures hunting him down and killing more innocent people out of rage. Douglas picked out a couple of outfits and thrusted one at Miller while keeping the other for himself.

"We look about the same size," Douglas stated.

Miller glared at the man, but was more than willing to change out of the clothes covered in sweat and blood. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at his own reflection, a fact he used to take for granted, but would appreciate for the remainder of his life. He took in the 1930s look of the clothing. The shirt and vest was a bit tight in the chest, but it was better than smelling of his own blood.

"You'll blend in better now," Douglas said placing a hand atop of Miller's shoulder. The officer glared and shook the man off of him.

"Don't forget you're not one of them," Miller spat.

Douglas shrugged and continued towards the car. Miller crawled over David, stepping on the vampire's ankle, emitting a growl from the creature. Miller apologized though the venom seeping through the mortal's words said otherwise.

The engine roared to life and in a few seconds they were out of the parking lot. They rode in silence for a good twenty minutes, the classical music being the only sound other than the hum of the van and the occasional grunt when the tire hit a bump.

Douglas took a glimpse at the tracker then the map to see that Marco was currently located in a town called Lintonville. He had been there once, but found the city to be nothing more than a hooligan's playhouse. Still if that's what caught Marco's attention then that's where they would head.

Douglas noticed the traffic slowing. David also noticed the slowing in pace. He stirred, nearly tossing the blanket from his body. He figured the tinted windows would keep him safe, but Douglas' warning rang through his head.

"What is this?" Douglas asked when he noticed a roadblock only fifty feet ahead. "Oh dear, this is not good." He glanced back at Miller and said, "I'm glad you changed back at the rest area." He returned his attention to the scene before him. One police officer talked with the driver while the other checked the backseat. "David, are you awake?" Douglas asked.

"Yes," David's muffled voice said from underneath the blanket.

"I think we have a bit of a problem," the mortal said. He placed his fingers against his lips and mumbled.

"What?" David shouted throwing the blanket from his head. At this point his own safety was at the bottom of his priorities. His superhuman vision saw the roadblock. "Well, this is an inconvenience?"

"What is?" Dwayne asked, having heard the commotion. He sat up, his neck somewhat stiff. He stretched the kink out of the side of his neck, popping the bones which made Miller cringe.

"Lieutenant," Douglas said turning to face the cop. "I'll need you to do something." The mentioned lifted his eyebrows awaiting the request. "There is a small, black bag behind you. Please _carefully_ retrieve it."

David knew what Douglas was referring to. The officer grabbed the bag and unzipped. David snatched the contents inside before the mortal had a chance to see them.

"Are you sure these will work?" David asked.

"I never tested them on real vampires, but it worked on the vampiric lab rats," Douglas replied with concern dripping from every word.

"You have vampire rats?" Miller asked.

"I'll explain later," Douglas replied. He instructed David to hand one to Dwayne while he shook Paul awake.

The youngest vampire whined and turned over, immediately upsetting the reopened wound in his leg. He let out a yelp which caused the blanket to fall off his face. Paul yelled as an immense heat invaded his face. He covered himself up before the first flame erupted.

David handed a third vial to Douglas who passed it over to Paul. The youngest vampire gulped it down, making sure to drink every drop.

Douglas noticed the cops checking the car two vehicles ahead of them.

"Alright, everyone, act natural," Douglas stated. "The effects should work for about ten minutes." Douglas' expression became grim. "Let us hope it will not take longer than that."

The car two spots ahead of them drove off. The officers approached the one in front of the van. Miller wondered if this was his chance.

As if hearing the mortal's thoughts Dwayne leaned over and whispered, "If you try anything I will kill you in the most brutal way. Then I will return to Rosaria and kill your whole family." Dwayne cackled, "And trust me, I won't show any mercy."

Miller nodded.

"If the sun won't hurt us can't we just kill them?" Paul asked, ready for some carnage.

David sent the youngest a glare. "Idiot," he hissed. "You see all these cars? You know Max's two most important rules: never go after someone of high standing and never leave a witness."

"But they're just cops," Paul interjected. "Like that one we shredded in Santa Carla, remember…" he trailed off upon seeing the warning glares on his brothers' faces.

"Marco has already brought too much attention to the police as it is." David growled nodding at Miller. "It be unwise to go after anyone else on the police force until this all blows over." He clenched his fist as the thought of what he would do the second he saw Marco. Being the leader proved itself to be a difficult task time and again.

Paul pursed his lips. He muttered, "Would've been fun."

David chose to ignore Paul's comment as Douglas' van approached the block. Douglas rolled down his window to meet the plump face nearly covered in a beard.

"Good afternoon," the cop said. He looked in at all the faces through the open window. "Where are you boys heading?"

"Lintonville," Douglas replied.

The cop wrinkled his nose. "Family in the area?"

Douglas nodded. "I'm taking my brother and nephews for a family reunion."

The second cop knocked on David's window. The vampire took a deep breath and rolled down the window. He winced at the sun's blinding rays. It had been so long since he was able to see the heavenly body. So often it mocked the fact that he was not completely invincible. Now he smirked at the burning bulb. _Not so high and mighty anymore, are you?_

Dwayne gave the cop a smile. Miller kept himself from shaking or calling out for help. He was certain Dwayne would make good on his promise.

The officer talking to Douglas instructed him to pop the trunk. Douglas pulled the trunk-release lever. The second policeman searched through the luggage. Upon not finding either of their suspects hiding he closed the trunk then gave the other a thumbs up.

The first officer smacked the door twice, "Sorry for the inconvenience." He looked at the others. "Have a fun time in Lintonville."

"Thank you," Douglas said before slowly driving off.

David rolled up the window.

"Sixty years. I forgot what it looked like," Dwayne said as the window gradually concealed the fiery star.

"Do you ever miss it?" Miller asked.

David smirked. "Not so much." He stretched out his legs. "This life is worth the absence of the sun."

* * *

He must have been in his early thirties. His wide, coal eyes stared emptily with no soul controlling their gaze. The crimson puddle originating in his chest increased with each passing second. It pained the killer to have to take the life of another human being, but it was a necessary death. He only made his decision when he saw his ring finger lacking a wedding band.

Dale tossed the limp figure into a shallow grave. He apologized to the corpse as he threw clots of dirt upon the body.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Dale said. He carefully covered the man's face. "But you should be proud since you're now indirectly helping kill these creatures." The dead man was now concealed beneath the earth. Dale clapped his hands to rid them of the dirt. It was a shallow covering that would likely wipe away with the next heavy rainfall. He pitied the man who would discover the rotting body, but it had to be done.

Dale gave the nameless man one last nod before walking away, clenching the stolen keys in his hand. He started up the car and left the car's owner to rest eternally.

He switched the dial to hear a reporter speaking in a serious tone. "Police reports that two more bodies matching the style of the Bloodletting Serial Killer have been spotted in Lintonville. With the higher authorities on the case there is hope that they will catch this man. He appears to be in his late teens, early twenties, long, blonde hair, curled, about five foot six, toned." She paused for a second. "If anyone has any news on this…"

Dale turned off the radio and smirked. He now had a destination.

"I will catch these monsters if it's the last thing I do," Dale said out loud, not caring how corny his words sounded. He growled as he imagined the face of the one who called himself David. He was lucky last time, but his aim would be spot on their next meeting. He and his brothers would meet their end. Then he would rid the world of that traitorous Miller and then hunt down the wanted Marco. It was a long list, but it would be carried out.

* * *

After finishing his physical examination Marco was introduced to a Lintonville detective. Marco rolled his eyes as he wondered how many more cops he would have to talk to this week. Fortunately this one seemed not to have seen Marco's picture, or he was an idiot not to notice an identical being of the sketch sitting right in front of him.

Marco gave the detective some bull of an answer which he readily accepted. Marco laughed this one off as someone who was willing to take any lead if it meant his name would go down as the one who solved the case. He slipped Marco his card if he thought of anything else. Marco gave him a smile then discarded the card in the nearest wastebasket the instant he left the hospital room.

He ran a hand through his stiff locks. Marco made a mental note to shower sometime soon before his hair lost its luscious body and honey glow.

Marco left the hospital ready to make a meal out of the next person he saw. Dinner came in the form of a woman in her mid-forties with a large, red handbag over her elbow. She held a massive cellular device against her ear. Marco heard her arguing with who he believed to be one of her spoilt children. Marco licked his lips, telling himself he would do them both a favor by relieving the world of that woman. Maybe then her bratty kids would appreciate what they had.

The woman lit a cigarette then placed the pack and lighter back inside her purse. She stopped at the sidewalk, surveying the lack of approaching vehicles before walking across. Marco placed his hands in his pockets and followed after her. He tilted his head to hide his face to the oncoming couple, but kept his gaze focused on his target.

She turned a corner rendering herself helpless in a void, darkened area. Marco wondered if anyone in this town ever heard of nighttime safety. Marco chuckled to himself. Sure the chase would not be as fun without some kind of danger, but having not drunk anything in two nights made him realize that he was not a picky eater.

No one heard the scuffle. Marco's leather, fingerless gloved hand found itself around the woman's mouth. He was unsure if it was his lack of nutrients, or if she was truly this strong, but the human was not going to go down easy. Marco let out a squeal as he took back his previous thoughts about not having any fun with destroying this one.

Marco twisted her neck and her consciousness permanently ended. To anyone passing by it would merely look like Marco was rescuing this woman from fainting. It humored the vampire that he would be praised as a hero. His growling stomach brought him back to reality. He pulled the deceased into the bushes.

The vampire extended his fangs. The sharp canines slit deep into the woman's neck. He tore in a clean laceration, watching the scarlet dye her once white blouse. She was not an ugly woman by any means; it saddened the boy to know that in a few days her beauty would rot away. Still he felt that red was a good color for her skin tone.

Marco drank his full. He licked his lips then placed the body on the ground. Her limp arm fell over her face looking almost like a painting he saw in the museum of fine art he once visited on an elementary school field trip. If only he had his art mediums with him now he would record this moment to relive for the rest of his undead life.

Suddenly the woman's face melted into the image of Alice's cold face. Her dead eyes watched Marco with that same pleading stare. Marco stifled a gasp as he toppled, falling on his butt. He blinked then looked back at his handiwork to find the same woman he left there only a few minutes ago. Marco caught his breath then stood up and laughed to the air.

"You won't do this to me tonight," he proclaimed. "I don't have a conscience. I don't feel remorse." He smirked to no one. "Those memories can't haunt me anymore." With a cackle he emerged from the crime scene. In a few days she would be discovered and added to his rising body count. He turned his eyes to where he hid the corpse. "Don't worry," he cooed. "I'll never forget you."

With those words he took off. He twirled twice, not caring who saw him. He was carefree. The spell of remorse was finally broken. No one or nothing could bind him. None could command him. He was free.

* * *

Douglas kept his eyes on the tracker and sun counter more often than the road. The distractions were the main reason he chose to take the less traveled roads to Lintonville. The tracker sitting atop the air condition unit revealed that the creature known as Marco was only sixteen miles from their current location. The sun finally set less than two hours ago, leaving the car full of restless vampires. They stopped once so the boys could literally grab a bite to eat. David was not hungry, but Douglas persisted that in his condition he needed his strength. Finally the boy relented.

Paul clenched his fists to keep himself from scratching open the healing wound. There were only two more layers of skin that needed repair. Paul had already scratched it open once, were it not for Douglas' interference it would have started to bleed again. There was no doubt he would be able to walk as soon as they left the vehicle, though he would have to move at a much slower pace. If Miller tried anything he would be the most vulnerable of the pack. David voiced to his brothers that if Miller tried anything to kill him at once.

Paul glanced back to see his eldest brother with his fingers against his temple. He stared out the window in deep thought. Paul inhaled sharply catching the attention of the mortal in the driver's seat. Douglas placed a hand on Paul's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Paul offered a smile to their assistant.

Douglas had been valuable to them out on this adventure. He was their driver and thanks to him they were able to find Marco, which would have taken them months on their own. Still it was his quick thinking that impressed him the most.

"We're closing in," Douglas stated.

Paul leaned forward, not even caring about the pounding pain. David smirked, his hands balling into fists. His wound was nearly healed. Even with his minor vulnerability he would put his youngest brother in his place. Hopefully Max would not condemn Marco to the same fate that befell Curtis. David winced at the thought of having to stake another. Unlike Curtis who he lost his love for, Marco he was still too emotionally attached to.

They drove in silence for another ten minutes. Everyone in the vehicle could smell the tension. They all knew there was no way to escape bloodshed before dawn. Dwayne looked out the window to see them pass a sign welcoming them to the uneventful town of Lintonville.

Douglas followed the target on his radar until they reached the Lintonville Town Park. Douglas parked in a larger parking spot that would fit his vehicle. He turned off the car then made contact with those in his car.

"The tracker shows that he is somewhere in this park," Douglas stated. "In order to cover more ground I think we should…"

Before Douglas could finish his statement David threw the door open. He stepped on the tarmac pavement. It felt nice to stand. The pain in his back had almost diminished. No doubt there would still be a scar there at the moment. He hurried off with Dwayne and Paul running after him, the latter of which called his name.

Douglas looked over at Miller who took his time exiting the vehicle. He watched the creatures of the night vanish from his field of vision. The nighttime was still their advantage, so he was not willing to run off just yet. Besides they had a common enemy. Miller promised Hampton he would not return unless it was either with Marco in shackles or in a box.

Miller glanced over at the other mortal when he heard a click. Miller glared at the sight of staring down the barrel of a revolver.

"Don't try anything stupid," warned Douglas.

"Don't worry about me," Miller said with a laugh. "I want to find Marco as much as you."

Douglas smirked and put away the gun. "I wouldn't kill you anyway. It would be a too much of a treat to watch Dwayne slaughter you."

"He won't get the chance," Miller said before running after the boys.

Douglas chuckled then followed.

David followed the feeling in his heart. It was one of his special abilities he received merely by being the oldest of his brothers. Some of Max's telepathy passed to David when he was the first to drink of the elder's blood. David could tell when one of his brothers were in danger, or find them if they were in close proximity.

David ran through a group of giggling teenage girls who sat around a stone picnic table. They watched the vampires dash by them. They passed a long girl swaying on the row of swings. David made it to the trail leading towards the forest. He hurried down the path. He stopped suddenly which caused Paul to almost slam into him. The youngest of the group had regained the use of his leg. It only hurt when he moved too sharply. Unfortunately for him, following David required many of those turns.

They walked a little further to the clearing which revealed the lake. It was serene landscape. The moon shone overhead, reflecting in the murky water. David walked along the crunching grass blades. He stopped when he saw the figure of his target. David's eyes narrowed, yet he remained still. The relief of seeing his youngest brother alive and well canceled out most of the boiling anger.

"Marco!" he called.

The mentioned gasped the instant he recognized the voice. Marco slowly turned to see his eldest brother standing off near the lake. Marco hopped down from the boulder he recently stood on. He advanced two paces before stopping. The stern look in David's eyes was something to consider caution.

Paul and Dwayne emerged from the forest. Dwayne smiled and Paul's eyes lit up the moment they noticed Marco. Dwayne approached David's side. Paul released all cool façade and ran up to greet his brother. The unsettling feeling in his stomach since the moment he saw David vanished and was replaced with an overwhelming bliss. His arms wrapped around Paul's back. The taller of the boys lifted the other and held him close.

"I was so worried," Paul said trying to push back the forming tears. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I missed you so much," Marco muttered.

The two parted and stared into each other's faces. Paul wiped at his eyes, pretending to pick out a speck of dirt.

Dwayne approached the two and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder. Marco gave the other vampire a smile and nod.

"Well come on, we need to get you back to Santa Carla," Paul said.

Marco backed away. "I swore never to return to that city," he said. "I have my own life here. My own independence."

"But Marco," Paul said knowing that it was Max's desire to have his youngest son safely returned before he caused any more damage and brought more attention to them.

"I'm not returning and that's final," Marco said. He smiled and grabbed Paul's hand. "But you should stay here with me."

"That's not a wise decision," David finally spoke. "We are here to retrieve you and you are coming back with us to Santa Carla."

Marco scoffed. Despite the growing fear in his heart he refused to let David see him sweat. "You cannot command me anymore, David." He smirked at the now glaring vamp. "I'm not under your control anymore." He extended his hand to the sky. "I've done fine without you thus far."

David growled. "You've done fine, have you?" He stepped forward sending Marco into an involuntary retreat. "Do you know you're a wanted murderer and the local government and now the feds are out looking for you? Do you realize that you have put the entire family in danger? Do you realize there is a professional slayer out after your head and your foolishness almost cost Paul his life?" David clenched his fists and the vein in his forehead popped against the pale skin. "Yes, I'd say you're doing just fine on your own." He had to fight to keep his anger inside.

"Paul?" Marco asked. He looked over at the other boy. He noticed that Paul was favoring one leg over the other.

"Yes, luckily the arrow only penetrated his leg," David growled. "Dammit, Marco, this is why vampires don't travel or hunt on their own. It's too dangerous. Especially for one as young and inexperienced as you."

David sent Marco a cold glare that made the smaller boy shudder. It gave David satisfaction to see the fear in Marco's eyes and vibrating through his body, but it was not enough. If he wanted to save him he knew more drastic measures were needed.

"Now enough of this crap," David demanded. "We return to Santa Carla now." He nodded at the oldest mortal standing behind him. "Douglas here has come up with a way to throw the police off our track, but all this foolishness has to end."

Marco sneered. "I told you, you can't command me anymore."

David's eyes flashed yellow. "You don't have a choice," David bellowed. "You're lucky that Max hasn't ordered me to do away with you yet. You keep up this tough guy act and get this family in any more hot water so that our kind is exposed any further and I assure you that he will." David clenched his fists tighter. He could feel the claws trying to slip through. "I don't want to have to execute another brother, but if Max orders it…" He hoped the vague details would sink into Marco's thick skull and scare him enough to make him concede.

The look on Marco's face showed David the truth was exactly the opposite. "Why don't you just go back to Santa Carla and tell him I'm dead."

"That won't work," David argued. "He has a connection to your life force. He'll know you're still alive. I won't betray his trust."

"Well then you're just a suckup."

"That's enough," David growled.

"I told you once that I don't need you," Marco said with a creepy grin. "I'm my own master. I will not leave this place alive."

"I didn't want to do this," David said. It was a half lie, he wanted to pound the stubborn fool, but only to save his life. "You will submit yourself to my authority. I follow Max's orders and you will follow mine. If this is the only way, then so be it."

With those words David transformed. Marco scowled at the older vampire as excitement burst inside. It was finally time to put David in his place. Marco transformed as well. The two monsters stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move.

Douglas moved forward to intervene. Dwayne clamped his hand over the mortal's shoulder.

"This is something they have to do," Dwayne said softly.

Two pairs of yellow eyes glared into the other. It was a fact known throughout the vampire community: when two creatures of the night squared off there was only one victor. And very seldom did both parties come out alive.

* * *

On the next installment the showdown between vampire brothers take place. Punches will fly. The most brutal fight scene of the story. Who will win? Place your bets now. No money will be awarded, but you'll get the satisfaction of knowing you were right. And what of Dale Vincent? Will he make matters worse? The next chapter will be full of action, I guarantee you that.

Wow, after writing that I realized how much that sounded like a DBZ episode preview. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Only two more chapters to go!


	24. Vampire Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.

Warnings: EXTREME violence, blood, and dark images.

Twilight Gleek: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

DarkAngel325: Thanks for the review. I see you're on Marco's side. Will Marco win? Find out below!

XxDrenchedInSinxX: Thanks for the review. I hope you like the outcome of the fight. There's lots of angst below.

* * *

The two faced each other in defensive stances. Neither had partaken in this sort of battle before, but was well aware of the fierceness it would entail. The clouds shielded the heavenly lights. It grew silent, even the wind was not foolish enough to step between these warriors.

David's cold eyes stared into the angry ones of Marco. He repeated to himself a reminder that this was the only way he could save his brother's life. He figured if he beat Marco half to death he could convince Max to spare the youngest vampire's undead life. However there was a part of him that wondered if he merely wanted to put the boy in his place.

David moved his left leg behind him. His claws were spread, ready to taste immortal flesh. Marco showed no fear. He only wanted David to see who was the strongest. He smirked at the idea of how fatal the outcome could be. If David's life had to be a casualty then so be it. In fact deep down in the depths of his vampiric heart he wanted to be the one to take David's life. David had done nothing but berate and abuse him. If he desired his freedom that meant David had to be permanantly removed from the picture.

The other four could only watch on in awe. Dwayne stood with his arms crossed, a stoic look upon his face. He was genuinely interested in the outcome. Sure David was near impossible, even as a strong member of the pack himself, he would not dare to test David's power. However there was something about the look in Marco's eyes that kept the scales even. Dwayne wondered if Marco's time alone had seriously affected his power.

Paul could only watch in fear. He had personally seen David rip mortals apart. The most brutal carnage was the result of their leader's hands. Even Max had to warn the eldest child that he needed to tone down the killings. He was certain there was no way Marco could survive, let alone win.

The mortals were just as enthralled as the vampires. Douglas was wide-eyed. He had only heard about these brawls from Max and David. The first briefly mentioned them during an interview, but refused to go into the details. He explained that they were just too bloody and painful to relive. Max did reveal that he had been the victor of two in his lifetime as well as the hopes of never having to fight another of his species again. David had no problem relaying the details he had heard and read. It made the vampire chuckle that the human scribbled down notes and listened eager for the more brutal details. It was a treat for Douglas to see one of these fights before him. Miller, however, was interested in the creatures' powers. Despite the moral part of his heart that begged him to break up the carnage, he too wanted to know what was so special about these fights. It proved that even the most noble of human beings had their barbaric side.

"This is your last chance to back out, Marco," David snarled.

Marco's cocky grin fell. In its place he wore a face of pure disdain. "Never," he hissed. "I've waited too long to put you in your place."

David clenched his fists. "Very well." His eyes lined with Marco's. It was said that when a vampire locked eyes with another there were only two outcomes: either death or servitude, the first was meant for Marco. He hunched his body without breaking eye contact. "Just remember that I gave you a chance."

Marco spit in David's face. The older vampire growled as he wiped the bubbling clump from under his eye. His amber eyes narrowed. He won't learn any other way.

The two walked twice in a circle. Vampire battles of superiority were a very structured event. The first step was to walk two clockwise circles in equal strides then stop so that the two were making eye contact. They then were to set the terms, usually the older of the two was to speak these terms. Third, there were always witnesses present to confirm there was no cheating (meaning outside assistance). Fourth, they fought until those terms were fulfilled.

The two stopped, glaring at the other.

"Alright, Marco, now it's time to set the rules of this fight," David said. Usually the two would fight to the death. In the depths of David's cruel heart he wanted to slay his disobedient and reckless brother right then and there. He was still unsure that if his plan succeeded that Max would allow Marco to live. The crimes were too high. "The first one rendered unconscious loses."

Marco scoffed, "Really, David?" David glared. Marco only laughed harder. "I thought for sure you would want to up the antes as high as you could."

"You don't know what you're saying, Marco," David countered before the younger spoke the words. "Once the rules are stated we have to follow."

"Are you afraid to die?" Marco asked.

David growled, "You're not the one who will have to do the killing." David shut his eyes to rid himself of the image of Curtis begging him not to do what Max commanded him. David feared having to be ordered to fulfill that command a second time. "You're too arrogant, Marco."

"Look who's talking," Marco countered. He turned to the others and said, "I say we fight to the death." David sighed while the others reacted with mixed emotions. Marco returned his gaze towards David, "Unless you're a coward."

David's glare intensified. "You just signed your death warrant," he hissed.

"Then the rules are set," Dwayne said stepping forward. David had appointed him the mediator of the fight before it began. "It will be a fight to the death. The first one to die loses."

"Wait, we can't let this happen," Miller retorted, stepping forward.

"You can't interfere with this fight," Douglas countered. He looked upon the two with teary eyes. He had hoped that no death would be involved. Now he had to watch the young one perish before his undead life even began. "The ceremony has begun. It has to finish."

"Marco, this is crazy, don't do it!" Paul cried.

"I'll set you free from this tyrant soon," Marco told his favorite brother. He returned his gaze to David with hatred dripping from his expression. "I promise you."

David chose to remain silent. He was already hating having to go through with this fight.

"Anything other than the aid of outside members are allowed," Dwayne stated. "You may begin."

A gust of wind blew through the competitors. Marco's curls flew across his face, shielding and revealing his scowl like clouds crossing the sun.

David leapt up and launched the first punch. Marco blocked David's fist with his forearm. He ducked down in time to avoid the neck offense. David threw a third punch which made the smaller vampire.

_Is he really going to try the same thing each time? To think they were so worried—_

Marco's thoughts were cut off when a sharp pain exploded in his abdomen. He was involuntary hunched over to see David's knee deep in his stomach. The appendage removed itself forcefully, knocking the smaller vampire back fifteen feet. Marco clutched the throbbing area and wiped away falling saliva from his lips. He shot another glare at David.

The larger vampire resumed his fighting stance. The arrogant look still displayed itself on Marco's face. David's heart was racing and filling his body with that wonderful adrenaline. He remembered why he preferred the mortals who put up a chase.

Marco looked up to see David flying towards him. Marco leapt out of the way in time to avoid the collision. David tried another kick combination. Marco jumped and gave a backflip before landing in a crouching position. He pushed himself up with his palms to avoid the next attack. David stared as he advanced on the retreating Marco. Marco ran ahead five paces then turned to form a strategy. He smirked as a thought struck him.

David advanced on Marco to which the latter had not the time to move. David brought the side of his arm down to Marco's temple. The smaller creature ducked in time and smirked as David had fallen into his trap. He brought his elbow up into David's chest. The larger creature groaned and hacked up a wad of blood. He glared at the gloating vampire.

"Wipe that smile from your mouth, Marco, it's going to take more than that to do me in," he said. He turned to show he was unaffected from the blow.

"No way!" Marco gasped. His body shivered, yet he could not let David see that.

David dashed over and punched Marco in the nose. He then punched him twice in the left cheek then kicked him in the abdomen. The memories of all the trouble they ran into because of Marco fueled his wrath. David was not about to let up on the pompous kid. He kicked Marco in the side and watched him roll. David waited until Marco was lying on his back, panting. He made slow strides towards his prey.

Marco opened his eyes to see David hovering over him. David growled then kicked Marco in the side four times. Marco refused to cry out. David kicked harder with the fifth strike. The sixth kick sent Marco barreling towards the water. David flew over and grabbed his victim by the hair. He encircled his other large hand around Marco's slender neck. David yanked the hairs in one direction while pulling Marco's hair in the other.

Despite his efforts Marco could not keep the howls from escaping. David pulled harder while Marco struggled to free himself. David had a death grip on Marco's neck. Marco's eyes glowed as he dug his nails into David's flesh. David released his hold on Marco and tossed his arm aside. Marco's nails remained imbedded in David's arm as he flailed. Finally the younger vampire retracted and leapt onto a boulder. The silver blood covering Marco's claws mesmerized him. He licked the prize. Vampire blood held no taste to another of the same species. Still it was the fact that he was the first to draw blood that gave that silver substance the sweetest flavor.

David flew over to where his opponent stood savoring the blood on his fingers. David snuck up behind Marco. The latter turned in time to see David's attacking move. He brought his leg up and kicked David in the shin. He then spin kicked him in the back of the leg. David tumbled down the rock. He stood with a fierce glare. Marco dared David with his eyes to come at him another time. David increased his speed and crossed his hands to grab and tackle Marco to the ground.

The two vampires landed with a thud. David had his younger brother pinned against the dirt. Marco writhed in a vain attempt to push David off of him. David punched Marco in the face seven times. Each hit echoed in the silent sky. Marco yelped by the fifth. David pushed the painful cries from his ears. _This was your decision, Marco._

David landed an eighth punch which caused one of Marco's molars to shoot out. David backhanded Marco on the other side of his face. He then grabbed the boy by his collar and slammed the back of his head against a rock. Marco howled and he wriggled. His claws cut at David's hands, but the leather was too thick to penetrate. David bashed Marco in the mouth, busting his lips the instant the side of the fist collided with the tender skin. The blister erupted, splurting blood over the older vampire. David wiped the blood from his face then punched his brother in his left temple.

Marco struggled, but David's strength was too much for him to handle. He took the beatings. The pain repeated itself every two seconds. He opened his swollen eye to see David's hand rear back once again. Marco lost count of how many times he had been struck. It was now clear to him that this would be his end.

"Can't we please stop them now?" begged Paul.

Dwayne sighed. "As much as I want to, we can't." He glanced over to where David made a bloody pool around his opponent. "It's against the rules."

"Who cares about the rules, I can't stand by and watch him murder him!" Miller shouted.

"You don't have a choice," Dwayne growled. "Now I suggest you stay in your place and shut your mouth, you pathetic mortal. You're lucky to even be watching this."

"He's right," Douglas added. "Not many humans get a chance to watch this."

Miller shot the other human a glare. Despite the fact that Marco tried to kill him several nights ago and that he had been searching for him, he could not watch this kind of torture.

"I know it's hard for someone like you to watch," Douglas said placing a hand on Miller's shoulder. "But this is a part of their culture."

"Tell me, why is their culture always so violent?" Miller asked ready to know the answer. "Think about it, you feces for brains. You worship these creatures who base their whole existence around brutality. They kill humans to eat, they kill each other to show who's the strongest, they kill for power." Miller was visibly fuming. "They're no different than the men I lock up every night."

Douglas scowled. "I don't expect you to understand. We're an inferior species to them." Douglas snickered. "Humans like to think they're the best. They don't care what other creatures they harm for their own advances. Think of all the unnecessary wars and how much of precious nature we've destroyed since our species have been here. How can you condemn them?"

"That's not the same?" Miller argued.

"It's not?" Douglas countered. "Why do you think I despise being a human so much?" His face switched to a display of pain. "In my youth I watched my brother die because someone wanted the twenty dollars in his wallet. After these humans raped and beat my little sister to death my mother had to conduct a closed-casket service. Her face was so unrecognizable." The tears collecting at the brim of Douglas' eyes glistened in the moonlight. "A friend of mine's wife was the cheater, but because of her scumbag lawyer she still got the house and half his paychecks for the rest of his life because that lawyer spread spousal abuse lies in court. His reputation and finances are ruined forever. I've seen child abusers and murderers walk free. And you still chose to protect this evil race?"

"I make it my job to get rid of those kinds of people to make the world safe for everyone," Miller countered. "But how can I say I really did my job if a bigger threat…" he pointed to the vampires. "…still roam the streets. And people like you who protect them because of your warped view of humanity."

"They only kill for food, the way you would kill a cow or a pig," Douglas replied. "Maybe they're not the most humane about it, but they have more honor than humans ever had. Even this is as honorable fight with rules they set at the beginning. The penatly for breaking those rules are either certain death or loss of reputation." Douglas glowered. "Unlike us humans vampires highly prize honor. That and their covenant, or family if you will, is what they hold as their highest priorities.

"David is slaughtering him," Miller growled.

"He doesn't want to," Douglas replied. "I can tell you that."

Douglas turned in time to see David toss Marco's battered body at an enormous rock over by the lake. Marco slid down the rock and fell into the shallow end of the water.

David placed his foot on the back of Marco's head and pushed. Marco flailed about as David glared on. There was a hint of a smile on his face. David knew Marco would not drown, as vampires would not die of asphyxiation, but it was still highly uncomfortable to be deprived of oxygen. David grabbed Marco around his neck and hoisted him from the water. The liquid beads dripped as the smaller vampire gasped for air.

"Do you still think you can defeat me?" David whispered into Marco's ear.

That comment stirred all the rage within Marco's being. His arms gained strength he never felt before. The pupils vanished leaving only a ball of gold. He squirmed with in David's grip and pushed himself free. He turned to face his superior bearing his fangs.

He extended his claws and sliced David's chest before the latter could notice the move. David hissed as the pain struck him. As he examined the wound Marco kicked David in the face sending him into the very same rock that he collided with just moments ago. David looked up to see Marco approaching. Marco yelled as he punched David in the nose. He gave David's nose a second strike and became elated at the sound of a crunching bone. The blood poured from the nostril that was still intact.

Marco was not finished. He grabbed David's wrists and spun him around. Marco mashed David's skull against the boulder. Marco backed up to punch, using one hand to bind both of David's. The fist collided with the back of David's head. The sound of the impact caused Marco to squeal in delight. Like an addict he needed more. He struck again and again, each time releasing more joy.

"David can't keep this up," Douglas commented.

"He lost too much blood in the battle with Dale," Dwayne added.

"I should've noticed he was injured sooner," Douglas said mentally kicking himself.

"There's no way you could've known," Paul replied. "David never talks about his injuries."

"He's right," Dwayne added. He turned to focus his attention back on the fight. "He would've died before speaking up. You're lucky you got to him when you did."

Marco laughed as he released David. The latter fell gracefully to his knees. His head was drooped over his body. Marco was short of breath. He could still hear the faint sound of David's breath.

The smaller creature limped over towards the forest. He picked up a couple of fallen branches. Marco inspected each branch and tossed the others aside upon finding one he liked. He poked the end of the stick with his finger and winced as it punctured the skin. After recovering from the shock of the pain he smiled and let out a hard laugh.

Too weak to fly, Marco hobbled back over to where David sat. He had not moved from the moment Marco left. He stepped directly behind David. Marco steadied the branch above his head.

"Never thought you'd die like this, did you, David?" Marco gloated. "At my hands." Marco grabbed hold of David's head and pushed it back so he could stare into his eyes. The pale irises looked back up at him. There was no regret or hint of begging in them. "You thought I was weak."

"You're out of breath," David said with a soft chuckle.

"So are you," Marco retorted.

"You're out of strength," David laughed.

"So are you," Marco repeated with more force. "You can't even stand."

David laughed harder. "You don't get it, do you, Marco?"

David grabbed Marco's wrist and tossed him to the ground. Marco scrambled to get himself at least into a kneeling position. David stood as if he was never rendered helpless.

"I knew you would wear yourself out," David commented as he brushed dirt and grime from his favorite jacket. "I just had to patiently wait for you to do that. My defensive strenghth is high so I can wait it out unlike you who have yet to learn that trick." With those words David began his advance towards the quivering boy.

"You—you—that's cheating!" Marco shouted.

David smirked. "I am not requesting anyone else's help, so I have not broken any rules."

"But—but you made me think you were—"

"It's called a strategy, Marco," David broke in. "Maybe you should try it sometime." Marco growled to which David laughed. "You're so arrogant. So young and you think you can take on this world by yourself." David points to himself, "I put myself in risk to find you. I offer to spare your life and you're still pompous." David clenched his fists with a smirk. "You have no strength left. You have no more tricks up your sleeves that I haven't already thought of." He paused then added, "You have nothing to prove. You never had anything to prove."

"I just wanted you to respect me," Marco cried.

David glowered. "Respect! Respect?" David's tone hardened. "You have the nerve to call me a tyrant and you go out to prove yourself to the world. You almost get yourself found out so many times. You don't know how many humans are out looking for you. Do you really think you can outsmart the entire federal government? Did you know the local authorities sent a professional slayer out after you?"

"I can take them—"

"No you can't, Marco!" David hissed. "Hell, I couldn't even do that. Not even with all them and Max helping me. Paul and I almost died when we fought that slayer."

"What?" Marco asked.

David nodded. "I was critically injured." David placed the tips of his thumb and index finger half an inch apart. "I was that close to being killed. He almost hit my heart because I made a single screw up." David's glare intensified. "And I have over seventy years on you, Marco. Do you really think you can take someone like that? Someone who has been trained to kill us."

"I—I didn't…" Marco stammered.

"No, you didn't," David snapped. He stepped forward and slapped Marco hard across the face. "You didn't." He hit Marco again with the side of his hand. The weak vampire dropped the branch and fell to the ground. "You did this all with selfish purposes." Despite the pity in the depths of his heart David knew the rules of the battle.

Marco's eyes welled with tears. Yet he could not let them fall in front of David.

David extended his claws and let them rip into Marco's flesh. The tattered skin flapped in the wind as silver blood watered the land. The glimmering liquid mixed in with Marco's golden curls. His eyes opened wide as he gasped for air. The blood poured from his wounds. Even with the recent meal there was no way for Marco's body to heal from those kinds of wounds.

"I should let you suffer," David growled. "Let you die just like this. It's what you deserve."

Marco glared. He clenched his fists, if just to show what strength he had left. He panted and thrashed about as the pain throbbed through his body. Marco stared up at the sky. The white speckles in the black abyss meshed into one dim light. He closed his eyes as tears fell from his eyes, soon trickling into the pool of his own blood.

This was it. After all he went through to prove he was superior, that he could take on anyone, he was at the mercy of the one person he wanted to escape. Still there was a part of him that wondered if this was some kind of poetic justice. That his demise would pay for all the crimes he committed against the innocent of late. He stole the blood of others to fuel his own life and now his very blood stained the ground. He could almost hear the laughter of his victims. They were probably watching him right now from the clouds, pointing and making jokes with one another. It was only right for him to be eliminated.

Whatever the reasons for his death, the only thing that rang true was that David would walk away the victor.

David took one last glimpse at his handiwork before abandoning it. He slowly treaded over to where the others waited. Paul and Douglas were tearing up. Dwayne merely looked at the ground. He lifted his head and patted David on the shoulder as a form of congratulations. Miller was overwhelmed by the amount of brutality he just witnessed. If anything it made him grateful that the majority of his own species were not so violent.

David stepped short of Douglas. "Can you fix him up?" he asked.

Douglas glanced up in shock.

"Before sunrise, I would like to get back on the road before long," said David.

"He's not dead?" Douglas asked.

David looked down at his feet. "I know what we agreed on, but I couldn't bring myself to take the life of another brother." He glanced back in Marco's direction. The younger vampire lie on the ground bleeding with labored breathing. "At least not until Max orders it."

"Do you think he will?" Dwayne asked.

"I hope I can talk him out of it," David replied. "I'll try my best, but I can't make any guarantees."

"I'll see what I can do," Douglas stated before heading over to Marco's body.

David stumbled. Paul and Dwayne helped to steady their leader. The several wounds on his body were pouring blood at an unhealthy rate.

"Talk about helping Marco, you should be helping yourself," Dwayne said.

"I'm fine," David retorted. "He won't be." A wave of pain came over David's head. He reached back to see his palm covered in silver. He tried his best to smile. "I don't think I can do anymore fighting tonight."

"Don't worry about that," Paul said.

"You just focus on resting," Dwayne said allowing David to rest on his shoulder. Paul crouched down to share David's weight with Dwayne.

Douglas returned to where the others were waiting. He had Marco slung over his back. The mortal dressed his most crucial wounds with pieces of his jacket. What was left swayed in tatters on his form.

"This is the best I can do until we return to my vehicle," Douglas stated.

"As long as we can return him safely to Santa Carla," David said weakly.

"What are we going to do about the people after Marco?" Paul asked. "If those cops are still out looking for him, they'll notice him in the car."

"He's right," Douglas said with a groan. "If we run into another road block, there's no chance of getting away this time." He turned to Miller. "We're really going to need your help with this."

Miller stiffened. "I told you I'm not doing that."

"You don't have a choice," Dwayne replied. He moved suddenly which made David moan in pain. He apologized to his leader with his eyes then returned his glare in Miller's direction. "You want yourself and your loved ones to remain unharmed I suggest you do what Moonshield tells you."

"I won't give into monsters like you," Miller argued. Dwayne would have broken the man's neck were it not for David who needed his physical support. "You're not going back to Santa Carla. Not now not ever."

"No they're not," a familiar voice said from nearby. They turned to see the glaring face of the vampire slayer. "None of you will get away this time." He revealed a .45 in one hand and a silver shortsword in the other.

"Vincent!" Miller shouted.

"Stand back, they're our enemies!" Dale growled. "It's my job to make sure they're all taken down."

Miller smiled. He took advantage of Douglas' momentary vulnerability and snatched the gun from his waistbelt. Douglas gasped when he realized what was taken and looked up to see his precious weapon aimed its previous owner. Miller kept his eyes on the wannabe vampire. "Don't worry, Vincent, I won't get in your way this time."

Dale smiled. "I knew you'd join me eventually."

The vampires stood facing their two enemies. David pushed Douglas behind him. For the first time in decades David was worried. With Marco wiped out and Paul and himself still healing gave them little hope. For once David found himself wondering if he would ever again see the beaches of Santa Carla.

* * *

Dun! Dun! Dun! What will happen next? How will David and company get out of this one? Or will they? Find out in the next installment.

I had only planned on there being one more chapter after this, but I decided to split up the Marco/David fight and the Dale/vampire fight into two chapters. So there will be two more chapters coming. Hope you all enjoyed!


	25. The Battle for Survival

I do not own The Lost Boys.

Wow, how long has it been since this story was updated? Almost five months, I did not intend for it to be that long. I thank you all for being patient. I now bring you the second to last chapter.

Warnings: Loads of blood and violence. Seriously this is probably the bloodiest chapter I've ever written. Therefore if blood disturbs you…I don't know what you're doing reading a vampire fic, especially after last chapter.

I have written two prequels to this story. _The Only Way_ is the first in this series and is about how David joined Max. _Curtis_ (still in progress) is a side story about the second human Max sired. Curtis was mentioned several times in this story, so I decided to write a full story on its own about it. I might even write a bridge between Curtis and this story which will cover Dwayne, Paul, and Marco's origins. Anyway, for now let's get on with this story.

Darkangel325: Thank you so much for your review. That loss was a big hit to Marco's pride. But who knows, maybe he'll have a chance to regain his respect in this one. (Hint, hint) XD

SunlitMercy: Wow, I can't thank you enough for that thorough review you gave. I'm glad you enjoyed my story. To hear those words from such a talented writer as yourself made me feel so good. I'm especially honored that you liked my OC, I always feel so self-conscious when writing OCs, so it feels nice to know you like him. I hope you like this chapter too.

BigTimeGLEEKBTR: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you really enjoyed the last chapter and was able to make you cry. After all crying is not a bad thing. It really boosted my pride to hear that. Thanks. I hope you like this one too.

Nicky1992: Thanks so much for your review. I thought it was only fitting that David won the fight since he was angrier and more experienced. Still it would've been boring if Marco didn't get a few hits in himself. I'm a fan of both characters, so it was fun to write. And yes, I did change the ending to the last chapter, because I thought the original was too sappy and wanted it to fit more with the danger of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

XxDrenchedInSinxX: Thanks for your review. Thank you so much for your compliment. I'm glad you enjoyed all the action and suspense in the last chapter. I hope you are as enthralled with this one.

Misspelled: Thanks for your review. Thank you so much for your compliment on David's character. The thing about writing the vampires is that there isn't too much known about their pasts or the extent of their characters which allows for a lot of expansion with fanfiction. I'm honored that you like what I did with his character. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cheetos234: Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

* * *

David clenched his fists. He hissed in pain at the loud protests from his body. It was a horrible time for them to run into an amateur slayer, let alone one who had twenty plus years of training.

Dale stepped closer to his opponents, slightly swinging the blade. The scent of vampire blood filled the air. The human was genuinely interested in what happened to leave the creatures in such a poor state. He shrugged it off as he could question Miller when the killing was done.

He surveyed his targets. The one who nearly killed him the night before, and most likely the pack's leader, was bleeding profusely. It would be to his best advantage to take out first, before he had a chance to heal. Then there was the one he came so close to slaying, he appeared stronger, yet he still walked with a bit of a limp. The dark-haired one seemed to be at full strength and fueled with anger. He would be the one to keep an eye on.

Then there was a fourth. He was unconscious over the shoulder of their human servant. Judging by the hairstyle he was the one he was hired to find and eliminate. Once he finished with the others that one would be the easiest to get rid of. He might even ask Miller to do so. Dale smirked as he thought of the increased fee that came with the death of four vampires.

Douglas feared the worst. He stepped forward, careful not to injure Marco further. "Look, this is a really bad time. They're in no shape to fight you."

Dale glared at the human. "That makes everything better," he said with a smirk.

"But—but it won't be any fun for you that way," Douglas said, running out of ideas.

Dale gritted his teeth. He spat, "You think I care about that? I'm not one of _them_." His glare was directed at the creatures. He returned his glare to Douglas, "This isn't a sport to me. I just want to see them all dead."

Dale pushed Douglas back which caused him to stumble and drop Marco. Marco woke the instance his arm painfully collided with the rocks below. He let out a howl that rivaled the cries of the banshees. Miller nearly dropped his gun at the sound.

The slayer lined eyes with David, "You first," he said.

David growled and stepped forward.

Paul grabbed his arm, "No, David. You're not strong enough to fight him alone."

"This is my fight and I'll do what I can," David replied. "You and Dwayne protect Marco and Douglas."

With those words David launched at the human. He kicked him in the abdomen then slashed at his arm which caused him to drop the gun. David kicked it out of reach. He kneed Dale in the chin. The human caught himself as he fell backwards and flipped twice, landing on his feet.

David used the opportunity to slip behind him. Dale turned in time to catch David's fist to his face. The blow sent him forward seven feet. The human landed on his arm, slightly dislocating the shoulder. He held in the groan of pain and switched his sword to his other hand. The slayer silently told himself he had no room for further mistakes.

"I'm getting tired of you," David said while trying to control what energy he had left.

"Likewise," Dale replied. "After tonight you'll never have to see me again."

David smirked, "I was hoping on it."

With those words David advanced once more. He extended his claws, his fangs bared. Dale lifted the blade to block the vampire's assault. David's claws retracted in order to free himself from the silver sword. He heard rumors that silver had an unpleasant effect on vampires and was not willing to use himself as the guinea pig to find out if it had any merit.

It was Dale's turn to begin an attack. He ran full speed for David. The vampire attempted to dodge, but his speed was not on par. The edge of the sword sliced his side. David grunted as the pain seared his entire body. He fell on the ground, the silver spilling at a constant rate. With the amount of blood covering the area it looked like the battlegrounds of a war between vampire clans.

David clutched at the injury and stood. Fortunately for him using his weaker arm caused the human to move at a slower pace as well. David jumped back in time to avoid the next two swings. The third showed him to not be so lucky. The point penetrated his lower abdomen. David kicked Dale in the knee with enormous force to expel the blade from his stomach.

The lead vampire brother fell to a kneeling position. He placed his palm over the fresh injury and winced as the liquid spilled through his fingers. Other than the pain and loss of blood it seemed that the sword had no other effect on him.

David had little time to analyze the situation as Dale approached with the intent to kill in his eyes. David growled. For the first time in his life he knew how his victims felt mere seconds before their demise.

Several yards over the others watched the violence. David instructed Dwayne to disarm Miller and not kill him unless they absolutely had to. They had not the chance to move as all were enthralled in the battle not too far from their location.

Dwayne bit his finger as he watched Dale thrust the sword into David's stomach. Paul winced and Douglas whimpered wide-eyed. Fortunately David was able to kick the slayer away before he had a chance to cause too much damage. At the rate the fight was going it was only a matter of time before David lost his life.

The second eldest turned to Paul. "You take care of them, I need to help David."

Paul nodded. Usually he would listen to David's orders in a serious moment like this, but at the moment David needed as much help as possible. His brother's life was more important than his honor. Dwayne rushed off to assist David in the battle against Dale.

Miller cocked the gun and pointed it at Paul.

"I know you're wounded," Miller stated. "I can kill you and your friend there in no time."

Paul narrowed his eyes. He replied, "Even in my current condition I can take you. You won't know what hit you."

To prove his point Paul dashed in front of Miller. The human shuddered as he stepped backwards. He shakily pointed the gun at the immortal. Paul growled and punched Miller in the face then twisted his hand until it snapped. The sound caused Douglas to flinch. The others were too wrapped in their battle to even notice.

"You know I never liked cops," Paul spat as he kicked Miller in the face. In honesty he had waited for this opportunity since the night began. Now that Marco and the only one who could patch him up were threatened, Paul had no choice but to intervene. That was the story he concocted and if questioned that was the tale he would speak to Max.

Paul lifted his foot. He let out an evil laugh as he brought it down hard on Miller's cheek. The sound of the bone splintering filled him with delight. He brought his boot up to hear that crunch once more. Miller rolled out of the way in time which caused Paul to stumble forward. The uneven pressure on his injured leg made him yell out in pain. Miller jumped up and kicked Paul in the back. The blonde fell face forward into the damp terrain.

Miller hovered over Paul with the gun pointed towards him. Marco cried out in horror causing Miller to spin around. The injured vampire, who somehow regained the strength to make it to his feet, albeit he wobbled, was the same one he remembered from the night in Rosaria. He could make out those same cold eyes. However the blonde was nowhere near as cocky as he had been. It was fate that the two were to meet up once more. Only this time only one of them would return down that road and Miller was certain it would not be the unholy creature.

With the gun now on Marco, Douglas' moved without the aid of his brain. He grasped Miller's arm. Miller spun around and punched Douglas in the chest. He delivered an even harder blow to his cheek. Marco growled and advanced for the cop who had done nothing but give him trouble from his arrival in Rosaria. Miller smacked Marco in the face with the butt of his gun then spun it around to aim the barrel for its inhuman target. Miller smirked as it would be the same as hunting game for the creature had no human soul for it to be considered murder.

The tan finger pushed the trigger, the bullet aiming itself for the youngest vampire. Once it hit its target it would take no time for Miller to finish the incubus off.

Douglas pushed Marco out of the way just as the trigger finished firing. Marco fell, flailing to the ground he just got himself off of. The bullet forced itself into the pale skin of its victim. A yelp filled the night air along with the scent of iron. The bullet's prey plummeted to the ground.

The noise halted the fight. All three stared in the direction of the ones they left behind. Miller stood with his arm fully extended, gun tight in his grip. Paul tried his best to push himself up while the injured figure fell limply to the ground.

Paul gasped. His wide eyes mourned the blood of the one human other than Jenny he ever cared for. Marco crept closer to the mortal he had barely come to know. He pushed the raven hairs from Douglas' face. He listened to the labored breathing. He gurgled as blood forced itself up the human's throat. He coughed scarlet beads from his pale lips.

Marco shoved Douglas' hand away from the injury. He winced at the amount of blood that had already rushed. The scent appealed to his cravings, but Marco had to push his hunger away. Now was not the time to feast and especially not on their comrade.

"Oh no," Marco said. There were no other words he could offer to him.

Paul gnashed his teeth and found a new form of strength. Using his flying ability he launched at the human. They exchanged a few blows while Marco lifted Douglas into his arms.

"Don't weep for me, Marco," Douglas rasped. "I die doing my duty." He wrapped his fingers around Marco's. "I'm only glad to have met Max's youngest before my death."

"You're not going to die," Marco said. He could not believe he was feeling sympathy for yet a third mortal since his departure from Santa Carla. He was certain it was not a natural vampiric emotion. Then again there were a good number of humans whose hearts bled for mistreated animals, so perhaps it was something similar for vampires. Marco squeezed Douglas' fingers. "I've seen people survive gunshot wounds many times."

Douglas chuckled which eventually led to more coughing. Once he regained control over his vocal chords he said, "Not like this." He coughed thrice more expelling a tiny puddle of blood. Marco's breathing hitched as his interest in the mortal's blood increased. He smiled up at Marco. "You don't have time for sorrow," he said. "Use me to help you win."

His throat filled with blood inhibiting him from speaking. He lifted his bloody hand to Marco's mouth. Marco sucked the substance from Douglas' palm. He tossed the hand away and drank from the dying human. He could fill the life leaving Douglas, but the taste was too good to stop. When he drank his full he lifted his bloodstained face.

Marco's eyes met with Miller. The cop knocked an enraged Paul to the ground. Paul was just not able to put up a fight without the use of his leg. Marco stood, his body rejuvenated.

Miller stared, confused. "You were—you were just near death," the human stammered.

Marco growled, the remainder of Douglas' blood seeping through his yellow teeth. He jumped forward, screaming as he tackled the human to the ground. He punched Miller in the cheek three times. Marco lifted the disoriented human's upper body from the ground. One head butt caused the mortal to cry out in discomfort. Marco took to the sky and forced his elbow into the human's mouth. It felt so good to see the blood splatter. All the pain this man caused him he was finally paying for with his own blood. The smell calmed Marco's nerves.

Marco tightened his hold on Miller's throat. His amber eyes glared into the fearful ones belonging to the human. He squeezed tighter, enjoying the sight of his face losing color. In no time he would be as pale as the creatures he had been hunting. It was only fitting. Marco was half tempted to turn Miller as eternal punishment for all his meddling. However Marco did not want to chance him seeking his revenge. Marco tossed his victim onto the boulder below.

The human's head smacked hard against the rock. The skull cracked leaving a splatter of blood in its wake. He slipped down the rock and fell into the dirt. The red looked so appealing with the drab earthy colors.

Marco landed two feet from where his opponent rested. Paul hoisted himself up and watched in awe as his youngest brother approached his challenger. Marco rushed forward and kicked Miller in the face. He landed on his back with blood spraying everywhere within a foot radius. The human coughed and panted for oxygen that just would not come.

Marco glared down at his prey with a fierce glare. The black pupils faded into the yellow irises. Marco pointed his claws. He jumped on the human and ripped out his throat. He laughed at the busted blood vessels as the tasty red substance splashed on his face. He licked the victory meal while offering a creepy laugh that scared even Paul.

Marco stepped over to Paul and helped him to his feet. Marco walked and Paul hobbled over to where their once friend lay dead. Paul lowered his head as it was considered inappropriate for vampires to cry over a human's death lest they were their intended or personal servants. No doubt Max would be most upset for the loss of one so loyal.

"Should we bury him?" Marco asked.

Paul nodded. "It would be nice," Paul replied.

The time for mourning was cut short as there was still one more life that had to end with the night. The two turned to see the battle between their other brothers and Dale still raging.

David panted for breath as his strength weakened. Dwayne was now doing most of the work. David had to hand it to Dwayne, he was one skilled fighter. Dwayne mentioned he used to be a part of the wrestling and boxing club while he was a human, but David never knew how good he was until seeing him in action. The current battle was one of the few times they were required to fight.

Dwayne jumped backwards then landed a full spinning kick to Dale's stomach. The human grabbed his leg and tossed him into the other vampire. David and Dwayne fell down, their limbs entangled. David was the first to stand, Dwayne following soon after. Dale charged at them with his weapon in hand. He twirled his sword to land a blow on each of them. David grunted then checked the gash on his arm. Dwayne was not as lucky as the blade sliced the top of his thigh.

Dale moved back enough to smash the hilt of the sword into Dwayne's chest. The silent vampire grabbed the injured area, his bared teeth showing his displeasure. David punched the man in the face with the side of his fist. He then kicked him in the shin. Dale showed that he was immune to pain as he jumped back into action, paying David back with a punch of his own. The vampire smirked, for it would take much more to weaken him.

The blonde moved forward for another attack when a wave of weakness came over him. David stepped back and grabbed his head. That gave Dale the opportunity he needed to impale the sword through David's stomach. The eldest vampire's eyes widened and he let out a gasp instead of a cry. Dale ran forward, pushing David's impaled body with him. He kicked the boy off his sword leaving a stain of silver along the metal.

Dale turned towards the other who quickly approached. He ducked out of the way then spun around, slashing Dwayne's back. The vampire yelled as he fell forward. He rolled over his shoulder landing in a sloppy kneel.

Marco rushed to David's side. He gently grabbed David's shoulder. Surprised eyes met the angry ones belonging to Marco.

"Who's this creep?" Marco asked.

"He's the slayer I was telling you about," David grunted. He tried to stand only for his legs to falter.

"Stay down, I'll take care of him," Marco declared.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" David asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Marco replied.

"How did you get so strong so quick?" Dwayne asked as he struggled to stand. He pushed the pain away with his mind and focused his gaze on Dale while listening for Marco's response.

"Douglas offered me some blood," Marco answered.

"Does he have any more?" David asked with a half chuckle as he shakily stood.

"I don't think you'd want it," said Marco.

The image of Douglas falling to the ground with a small, cylinder of lead steaming through his chest resurfaced. Even if they did manage to take Dale out, it would be a feat to get back to Santa Carla in their state.

Dale sheathed his sword in favor for his most prized weapon—the crossbow. David inwardly groaned. He was barely able to survive last time when he was at full strength.

Dale launched the first arrow at the most injured vampire. Dwayne grabbed David and took to the sky. Dale steadied the weapon and shot. The arrow pierced Dwayne in the arm. He let out a howl of pain which caused him to lose his grip on his brother. David focused his energy to keep himself in the air. The two stared down at the human who readied for another shot.

Marco tackled Dale by the waist and tossed him to the ground. The two bodies rolled about before Marco got up. He grabbed a gigantic rock from nearby and thrust it at Dale's head. The human groaned when it smacked him just above the eye. A thin flow of blood trickled over the lid.

"You'll pay for that, monster," growled Dale.

Dale advanced towards Marco, another arrow in place. He pulled the trigger and the arrow pierced the ground, coming mere inches from Marco's leg. The youngest vampire berated himself for not paying close enough attention. Another arrow came close to his body. Marco tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Another arrow grazed the side of his face, tangling in his hair. Marco gripped the body of the arrow and continued to retreat. He dashed behind the boulder just as an arrow smacked it.

Marco crouched down with the back of his arms against the rock to gather his thoughts for a strategy. He heard a sound at the top of the boulder to see Dale standing atop with the crossbow in hand. Marco stepped back, tripping over an inconveniently placed rock along the lake. He cursed himself for not chucking everyone of those stupid rocks into the water earlier.

Dwayne landed a kick to the back of Dale's head. The human stumbled on the rock and fell forwards. He caught himself before the fall and rolled to avoid injury. Dwayne landed behind him and kicked him in the side then in the back of the head once more.

Marco inched forward. All the pain this man had caused him and his brothers was fresh on his mind. He gripped the arrow tighter. Dale grumbled as he moved himself from the dirt. Dwayne did not give him the chance and pushed his head into the dirt with his foot. David landed but a few feet from the slayer. He was itching for the chance to draw blood. With his claws ready for the kill he stepped up to his prey.

Dale glanced up in time to see David grab his arms and slash the back of his neck. Marco leapt forward and impaled the slayer's arrow straight in his own heart. With intense hatred and regret in his eyes he opened his mouth for blood to spill down his neck and meet with the pond that formed in the front of his shirt. David turned the hunter so that the two could lock eyes before his last breath.

"You lost," David said with a smirk. He lowered his mouth to the wound and happily drank. It was the sweetest blood he ever tasted.

* * *

There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I apologize again for the long wait. One more to go!

Until next time!


	26. Homecoming

I do not own The Lost Boys.

Warnings: Slight violence, some dark images, a single swear word.

Thank you to everyone who has been with this story from chapter one. The final chapter has arrived and just at the closing of 2011. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

A special thanks goes to all the reviewers.

BigTimeGleekBTR: Thank you so much for your review of the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the action in that one. I hope the finale is to your liking too.

Cheetos234: Thanks for your review of chapter 25. Your comment made me laugh. Yes, they were just midnight snacks. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

Nicky1992; Thank you for your review of the last chapter. Thanks, I'm glad you liked the fact that they are fighting together as a group once again. As for what will happen to Marco, you'll find out in this chapter. I hope you like this one.

On with the final chapter!

* * *

The eldest vampire wiped the slayer's blood from his lips. The taste was so rich and he desired nothing more than to indulge for another half hour, but time was not his ally.

David's glare directed itself at the youngest immortal. Paul stepped in front of the older blonde. In his state there was little he could do against a reenergized member of his kind, and he was well aware that the terms of the fight were solid, but his heart had always been his dictator.

"You can't," Dwayne whispered to Paul.

"Watch me," Paul hissed in return.

David stood, tossing the corpse in the mud. Fresh blood stained his shirt and jacket. He made a straight line for Marco and stopped in front of the sole obstacle.

"I don't care about the rules," Paul said before David could mutter a word. Paul's glare amplified his words. "I never have." David's glare lessened. He opened his mouth to speak but Paul refused to allow him that. "I respect you and your honor, and Max…" his gaze momentarily fell on his dearest brother. He gave Marco a soft smile then returned his eyes to David. "But I won't step aside without a fight."

David found it difficult not to laugh at the other. He crossed his arms then said, "You are in no condition to challenge me right now, Paul."

"When have I ever thought of anything rationally?" Paul asked as his fists clenched. He was more than aware that he did not stand a chance against David on his best days, let alone now.

"Paul, it's okay," Marco said approaching the two. He placed a hand on his favorite brother's shoulder and stared at him sympathetically. "I appreciate what you're doing." He smiled at Paul, though the sorrow of the inevitable outcome shone through the upturned lips. His gaze met with David's. "We had an agreement before the fight." He squeezed Paul's shoulder tighter. "It was an honor to fight beside my brothers one last time."

Marco released his hold on Paul's shoulder. The trembling of the former did not go unnoticed by the latter. Paul pleaded with his eyes one last time before stepping away from David. He turned towards Dwayne, not wanting to have to witness the execution. Dwayne stared down at the ground. By rules of the vampire council, if death was the final term the mediator had to stand as a witness to the death sentence.

The both of them had hunted and killed countless mortals over the past few decades. Blood was a part of their culture and survival. However neither of them could stomach to see the end brought upon one of their brothers.

David grinned at the smaller vampire. He spoke in a condescending tone, "Marco, you know I have every right to kill you right now."

"Yes," Marco replied. The youngest vampire selected small answers for he was unsure if he could keep his voice from faltering if he continued to speak. He could plead his case further, but wanted the others to remember him as strong and brave, not a coward begging for his life.

In hindsight he realized his late actions had caused numerous troubles for the rest of the pack. David was correct in fulfilling the punishment. Marco only wished that David was not such a sadist to continue the delay of the final blow.

David was brutal, everyone who had seen him hunt knew that, but his true enjoyment resided in the mental torment of his victims. Now Marco saw himself in the shoes of those worthless mortals who had to endure David's mind tortures for his own sick amusement. When David finally decided to attack it was a given that the pain would be excruciating. Even with that knowledge, Marco wanted David to prolong the wait no longer.

David's eyes burned their natural amber color. Saliva dripped from the fangs while his glare contained contempt for his idiotic brother.

The eldest vampire reared his hand back and delivered the sharp blow across Marco's face. The curly-haired monster fell to the ground, his hand nursing the searing wound. He lifted himself to his knees and checked his palm to see it void of blood. The pain throbbed with each undead heartbeat.

"That was for having to drag us through Hell and fix all your mistakes!" David growled. He decked Marco in the face. The mud sloshed up when his head collided with the earth. "You have any idea what you put us through?" David kicked Marco in the stomach just for good measure. He snarled then turned to face the other two while Marco panted to catch his breath. "They're looking for him and that's what we have to give them."

Marco lifted himself to a hunched position. He was terrified that after the effort he put into standing David would turn around and knock him back to the ground. It would be most fitting after all he had done.

"You're—you're not gonna kill me?" Marco asked through half-shut eyes.

David chuckled. "No," he replied. He grabbed Marco by the collar and shook him. "But if you ever put me through this again I will kill you and I guarantee it will be the worst pain you've ever felt."

Marco swallowed. "But what about the rules we established at the—" Marco's words were cut off when David shook him once more. In all honesty he was not sure why he was not just content with the fact that David pardoned the death penalty.

David tossed Marco to Paul. Paul gripped his hands tightly about Marco's body and helped him to stand.

David glanced over at Dwayne and said, "Don't file a report, this battle never happened. Max and the council never need to know what took place here tonight." David only hoped that Max would allow Marco to live. As long as the council never discovered all the trouble Marco caused Max's hands would not be forced, but at the moment that was all in their hopes.

"What now?" Dwayne asked.

It was David who chose not to dispose of the bodies of Dale Vincent and Lt. Miller. Their unsolved deaths would feed too much into the suspicious beliefs of the Rosaria police department. If the eldest vampire desired to keep his youngest brother alive, they had to work quickly.

Dwayne was appointed with the most difficult task. It took him a half hour, but at last he found himself a poor victim who could play the part. A male of twenty years, two inches taller than Marco, with long, golden curls was dropped at the feet of their leader. The young man looked up at David with pleading eyes as he shook. From the look of the junkie David could tell he was like many of the runaways that populated Santa Carla—a forgotten child who no one would identify or miss.

Dwayne had followed David's orders by grabbing the gun that rested a few feet from where Douglas lay. The dark-haired vampire heeded not to the mortal's pleas and shot him with the cop's handgun. The silver weapon was stuffed next to Miller's corpse, staged to make it look like he dropped it a mere two seconds after his own death. The boys' gloves kept the revolver from being contaminated with fingerprints other than the dead bodies littering the ground.

The blood leaking from the latest corpse tempted the four, but all were aware of how crucial it was for them to leave their props lying in their places. David even scraped up the face of their dummy to avoid the chances of identification. As far as he could tell Marco was dead to the general public.

Marco stared at their display. His stomach turned as he soaked in the amount of detail and effort his brothers put into staging another to take his place. He suddenly found it difficult to lock eyes with his eldest brother.

David stepped beside Marco with crossed arms. He looked over the area once more to make sure they were missing nothing crucial. The decoy had to deceive the local and federal law enforcers as well as the possibility of someone from their own government. Max had heavy influence, but an agent could have been sent to survey the area regardless. It would be more difficult to hide a false from vampire senses, but David hoped their efforts would trick everyone lest Marco's blood be required as price.

"You did all this for me?" Marco quietly asked.

David grinned; it was not his usual smirk, for he found it unfitting for the moment, but he could find reason to smile. He smacked Marco on the back. "The last thing we won't is for others in our business," he spoke. "This will quiet the mortals."

Marco glanced up at David. While his words were cold he could sense a more endearing message behind David's eyes.

The two joined the others who huddled around the fourth body to cover the area. David's smile fell when he looked upon that corpse. For the first time since Stephanie's demise he felt sympathy for the untimely end of a human. It was not fair that one so loyal to their family had to go in such a way, but he was well aware from the beginning of their mission that his life might be a casualty. Nonetheless, Max would be most grieved by the loss of such a good servant. David only hoped the loss would not be added to Marco's possible sentence.

"What do we do with him?" Paul asked. The other three were thinking the same. It was rare for Paul to feel for one of the lesser species, but he had become quite fond of the mortal.

David released a heavy sigh. Douglas would most likely want to be buried in the city he loved where he could rest beneath the earth that his family treaded upon. Unfortunately because of time they would not be able to haul his body back to Santa Carla.

"David," Dwayne said having sensed a switch in David's heartbeat.

The eldest blonde looked up at his dark-haired brother. He gave him a small smile then turned to the others. "After all he did for us, it's only right we give him a proper burial."

David's gaze fell back on the deceased. It was such a cliché phrase, but Douglas appeared to be only sleeping. There was the hint of a smile on the dead man's face. David shook his head at Douglas' last actions. He was only glad that Moonshield's blood had combined with Miller's. If the authorities did discover two different DNA, they would forever be after a ghost. It would give Douglas' spirit a break to laugh while the eternal flames lapped at his soul.

It took no time for the four to dig a crevice deep enough to dump the body. The faces stared down at the helpless body. It was wrong to have to house him in an unfamiliar land. They consoled the carcass with the fact he would forever lay beneath the area that was the playing field for the greatest vampire battle in California.

"Douglas Moonshield," David said, figuring he should be the one to speak on behalf of their ally. "You were the best servant any vampire could ask for. We weren't always appreciative of you, but now that you're gone we realize just how great you were." The wind picked up speed causing David to wrap his arms around his body. "We'll be sure to tell Max what all you did for us." He gave the corpse a smirk. "It was an action worthy of being one of us."

Paul clamped a hand on David's shoulder. At that moment Marco wished he had been allowed to get to know the mortal a bit longer.

"Agreed," Marco said. "If you didn't sacrifice yourself, there's no telling what would've happened to us." He looked up at David who gave him a comforting smile and nod.

"I'm sorry for all the hatred I threw your way," Dwayne added. He curled his muddy fingers against his palm. "Stephanie's death was not your fault, I just wanted someone to blame." He found it difficult to tear his gaze from the man in the steep plot. "You can rest with the knowledge we won thanks in part to you."

The rest gave a brief moment of silence for the dead. They were all aware that the afterlife for someone who spent his life serving unholy creatures was not meant to be pleasant. The least they could do was offer him the respect he deserved from their kind.

"You were a cool guy," Paul said breaking the silence. "I wish we could've hung out more." He gave the corpse a thumbs up.

David nodded at the other three. They accepted his request and began to pile the earth upon the man never to leave that spot. Once the dirt covered Douglas' remains Dwayne and David worked to make it look like the terrain had never been altered. The last thing they needed was for someone Max was associated to be dug up before he could properly decompose.

Marco stood watching his brothers worry and work themselves. He stared down at the area that housed the human who did not deserve his death. The youngest could not help but wonder if he was the sole reason for all the recent headache of all involved. It was an unnecessary question that he knew the answer to. He wondered if he had been in David's place if he would have been as forgiving. However, the fact remained that David's decision was not the one that mattered: there was still one more who had the deciding factor in whether or not Marco would be allowed to continue with his life.

* * *

As usual David was the first to rise. The four had taken refuge in a cave in a town sixty miles from Santa Carla. They had decided on flying back to their city. Unfortunately fatigue and wounds from the battle inhibited their speed, requiring them to rest for the night. David felt it was best for each of them to get some sleep after the night's events.

David walked to the edge of the cave and lit up a cigarette with a match. Ever since his youth before the turn of the century David had used matches. They held an aesthetic pleasure that the most convenient of lighters could never replace. The smoke gracefully left his lips. It surprised even him that someone such as himself could always look so classy smoking away on the tobacco rolls that murdered dozens of humans each day. It was yet another bit of evidence that they were superior to those viruses that thought themselves the superior species.

The lead vampire propped himself up on a large boulder at the mouth of the cave and rested his legs on two smaller ones in front. He rested his throbbing head against a larger stone behind him. His stomach begged him for blood. It was only a matter of time before he could feast to his heart's content, well within reason, for gorging on blood could cause a vampire's death if he ingested too much. They were fortunate their father cared enough to provide them with that crucial information.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught the attention of the eldest vampire. He acknowledged the presence of his second-in-command. Dwayne sat adjacent to him. He leaned forward on his knees with his hands folded in his lap.

"The others still sleeping?" David asked. Dwayne nodded in reply. David grinned. "Just like old times." David glanced up at Dwayne who was eyeing him hard. "What?" he asked.

Dwayne offered David a small snort. "There's no use hiding anything from me. I know you better than anyone." Dwayne needed not to mention his special ability to read emotions (though the skill was not as pronounced on other supernatural creatures as with mortals).

David snickered in reply. "I know it's useless," he said at last. Usually he would keep his concerns housed inside, speaking them only to Max if it would affect their pack. Dwayne often reminded him that it was unhealthy, even for the undead. David usually laughed at Dwayne's advice, however now the younger, yet wiser vampire seemed to have a point.

"You're thinking of Curtis," Dwayne guessed.

"Bingo," said David. He tossed the cigarette butt to the ground and stomped it with his steel toed boot. He turned to face his brother. "Killing him was the hardest thing I ever had to do." His gaze met with Dwayne's. "But it had to be done. He was out of control. There was nothing me or Max could do to help him." David waved his hand by the top left side of his head. "He was like a mental patient."

"And you're now worried about having to do the same to Marco?" Dwayne asked.

David nodded. "I don't want to ever relive that moment again."

Dwayne sighed and gave David a small comforting smile. "But you said so yourself, it's not the same." David glanced up at his brother with a raised brow. Dwayne continued, "Curtis was mad. Marco learned from his mistakes."

David smiled at his friend's solacing. "I only hope it's enough to convince Max," David said at last. He clenched his fist against his side. "I don't know if I can hold onto my sanity if I have to slay another brother." David stood and gently clapped Dwayne on the arm. "Thanks," he said before heading back towards the inside of the cave.

Dwayne nodded with a half smile at David's gratitude. It was a rarity that he spoke it aloud. He stood and followed after his leader.

Marco had overheard the majority of their conversation. He never realized how much trouble he caused the one person he intended to escape and eventually overthrow. He was not worthy of David's forgiveness and sympathy and there he was offering it freely.

The youngest vampire pretended to be emerging from the depths of the cave. He rubbed at his eyes and gave an impressive yawn that fooled the two.

"Where's Paul?" David asked.

Marco pointed back towards the inside. "No one has any hope of waking him this early," he said.

David rolled his eyes. Usually he would smack Paul, but decided to let him sleep in this one time. He had been in too much pain the previous day which interfered with his ability to sleep soundly. After all it was not as though they were expected at any specific hour.

* * *

After an hour of flight the four landed along the cliffs of their beloved hometown. Paul took a deep breath and smiled at inhaling that scent of salt and blood. In his opinion they had been gone for way too long.

Marco took in the location that he once called his own. He had not intended to return so soon, but the welcoming cries of the evening wind were too comforting for him to argue. In two weeks he had gained the wisdom that most vampires acquired within a century. His gaze landed on his eldest brother; the one he had hoped to escape from proved to be the one who sacrificed his very existence to bring the delinquent back in one piece. Now that he had returned to Santa Carla it was too obvious that it was the only town meant for him.

The homecoming welcome had to be cut short. There was no doubt in David's mind that Max was already aware that his four sons had returned. He would be most furious if they neglected announcing their arrival.

They enjoyed a quick meal of several drunks who strayed from the safety of the larger group. By the following night their faces would be crowded around the collection of various wooden posts and bulletin boards. By the end of the month the authorities would cease their search and they would fade into the forgotten as had been the case in Santa Carla since the mid nineteenth century.

The continued their walk along the boardwalk. Marco had to dispose of his motorcycle in Lintonville since the polie would be searching for that model and license plate. It was hard to say goodbye to his beauty, but there would be other bikes.

As the group approached the video store Marco felt his stomach tighten. He kept his gaze on his shoes, a behavior that did not go unnoticed by the usually most oblivious of the pack. Paul placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. Marco jumped at first, but upon realizing it was his favorite brother, returned Paul's nervous smile. There was no need for the two to deny the possibility of it being the last night they would speak to one another.

The two younger vampires slowed in strides to separate themselves from the other. David immediately noticed the altered rhythm, but nodded to Dwayne to allow it. He kept his attention straight ahead to keep Paul and Marco from noticing.

"Is it wrong to be afraid?" Marco asked loud enough for only Paul to hear.

Paul shook his head, messy blonde hair swaying everywhere. He gave Marco the best smile he could muster at the moment. "Max is a scary dude when he's mad," Paul said, hoping humor would lessen the tension. His theory proved true for a moment or two. Paul inhaled and stared down at his younger brother with a rare serious look in his eyes. "David went to all that trouble. He's gonna try his best to get you outta this." He offered a comforting smile. "Trust him."

Marco nodded. That was not the first time Paul offered that advice concerning David. Their leader was not an easy one to understand, but as Marco came to realize, David was not one to betray his family.

The four stopped just short of the entrance to the video store. Marco watched customers drift in and out of their meeting place. A part of him hoped that it would be too crowded that Max would request them come back at a later time, like a century later. However, Marco knew that was not the case, and the other half wanted the verdict stated sooner rather than later.

"You two have fun, we'll meet up with you in hopefully an hour," David said to Paul and Dwayne.

Dwayne nodded, yet the sorrow was sill apparent in his eyes. Paul was not one who was good at masking his emotions. He wrapped his arms protectively around Marco, who returned their hug. Were he allowed to live the two would be most embarrassed later, but at the moment their reputations mattered not.

Marco said one final farewell to Paul and Dwayne before following David into the store. The chatter sounded more like a death march to the younger vampire. He already died once, it would be most awful to have to endure a second demise, especially since he managed to escape the clutches of a skilled slayer.

The room suddenly grew cold. It seemed as though every eye in the building was on him. The television screened an old comedy from the seventies. The main couple from the movie laughed while their eyes stared out at the audience. Marco shuddered at the omen.

The two slipped past the crowd to appear in the office where Max waited with his door open. David peered in to see Max sitting in his office chair, his hands folded over his crossed legs. He glanced up at his oldest son then motioned with his hand for the two to enter. Marco refused to make eye contact with his father as he took his seat next to David.

"David," Max said smiling at the mentioned. "I take it that the four of you have safely made it back to Santa Carla."

David nodded and answered, "Yes sir." While he teased Max, he was all business during serious matters. That was one of the many reasons Max trusted him above the others.

Max placed both legs on the floor and scooted the chair closer to the desk. He folded his hands over the surface and leaned forward to better see the boys.

"For starters I'm glad to see you're all alright," Max stated. He cleared his throat then added, "As for now we are lucky that the council has not received any word of vampiric activity in this area. They have yet to contact me, so that tells me they still believe it is the work of a human serial killer." His gaze fell solely on David. "Have you taken the necessary precautions?"

David replied with a smirk and firm nod. Being leader entitled him to many responsibilities, each one he accomplished with pride. He then told Max the details of their scheme to end the police search in Lintonville.

"The decoy looked so much like Marco and with Miller and Vincent dead, it will leave no other witnesses," David finished.

Max nodded with his thumb and index finger pinching the point of his chin. "Yes, it's sounds great," the lead vampire stated. "I just hope not too great that it will lead anyone to be suspicion."

David exhaled sharply. "That was the only drawback I found also," he confessed. Marco squirmed in his seat at the thought of their failed plan. David sat up straight and his smirk returned. "But they'll have no other leads. Every mortal involved is dead."

Max seemed grieved about that news. "Yes, though it's a pity that Douglas had to die." He sighed then added, "I hope that they don't find his body, or we will be in serious trouble." His glare intensified. "And I don't just mean with the humans."

David waited a few seconds, his fingers drumming the armrest before asking the question that needed asking. "So, do we need to inform the council?" he asked.

Max shook his head. "No," he replied. "As long as everything ends now, they won't require any information on recent happenings." Two vampires released a sigh of relief. The celebrations were cut short when Max's glare fell on Marco. "However, I can't let you get away with causing all this trouble."

Marco sunk further into his seat. David left out the details of their fight, however Max assumed a few blows were exchanged considering the oldest boy's calm composure.

Max folded his hands atop his desk. "I'm guessing we will need about three months for this to blow over and the investigations to cease. Until that time you are not to leave the cave. Your meals will be brought to you." Max stared into the faces of both. "Have I made myself clear?"

Both agreed to the terms and stood to take their leave. David requested Marco wait outside for a few moments.

David turned to Max who still appeared worried. He smiled at the elder and thanked him for not asking him to take Marco's life. David thanked him once more before turning to make his exit.

"David," Max called. David looked over his shoulder to see Max offering him a small smile. "He's not Curtis. That one was beyond help." Max nodded at the silhouette of Marco standing outside the office. "You managed to save that one." He clamped a hand down on David's shoulder. "That's the mark of a true leader and brother."

David thanked Max with his eyes and a genuine smile in place of his usual smirk. He stepped outside where Marco waited for him.

The two returned to the cave not long after their meeting with Max. Marco had missed the musty smell of his home. It was comforting to be back where he belonged, considering he would be confined to that area for close to one hundred days.

"You'll have to stay here while I go meet up with the others," David said. He took one last look at Marco, hardly able to contain the joy that Max chose to let him live. Max's words still played through his mind, giving him a reason to smile.

"Hey, David," called Marco. The older blonde looked down at his brother. "I uh—I wanted to thank you for all you did for me," he said. "I know I was a total prick, but you still gave you all to save me." He extended his hand towards David. "Thanks."

David took Marco's hand in his own. The thoughts of having nearly lost his brother twice within the past two nights surfaced. David would later blame it on impulse, but he pulled Marco into an embrace. They parted nearly as quickly as they combined. He patted Marco twice on the shoulder before turning.

Marco watched his brother and new hero leave for the night. He sat down by the fountain, thinking over the events of the past few weeks. He found a reason to smile knowing he was safely with his family once more in his beloved town. Now the fact remained in bold print that nothing would ever drive him to run from Santa Carla—his home.

* * *

That concludes this story in the Santa Carla Chronicles. There are two stories before this one and possibly another if enough people want me to write an origins story of Dwayne, Paul, and Marco. There is also one more after this one called The Incident which will hopefully be finished over the next few days.

As for the thing about the vampire council, I figure there would be one. I feel there would be some government in place to avoid chaos, the over killing of humans, and killings among their own kind. Eh, if anything it makes for a more interesting plot.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Have a wonderful day, everybody!


End file.
